


Can Mischief Truly Die?

by ManipLoki



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Bullying, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Injury, Loki Whump, Major Character Injury, Medical Procedures, Past Child Abuse, Torture, Verbal Abuse, not exactly a fix-it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2019-07-03 01:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 48
Words: 122,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15808692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManipLoki/pseuds/ManipLoki
Summary: MAJOR INFINITY WAR SPOILERSFrom Loki's point of view, this story follows his untimely death at the beginning of Infinity War. Loki is sure that he died. He did not know how he could have ended up in a Midgardian hospital. Maybe it would have been better if he had stayed dead.





	1. Chapter 1

Thanos had his massive hand around Loki’s throat. Thanos was crushing the life out of him. Crushing his throat. Loki heard his bones give in. His neck snapped. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t breathe. He fell to the ground, frozen and unmoving. Then Thanos and his servants left the Statesman. Thor crawled over to Loki. Loki looked up at him, but he couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t move. Thor could find no life in him and Loki’s body could not move. Loki could not move his eyes. He could not feel Thor holding onto him as he screamed. Loki’s eyes rolled back in his head and Thor faded from his view.

Thor laid his brother down and looked around him, his ship was breaking apart. Heimdall was dead. Thor reached for the sword that could summon the bifrost. Heimdall had managed to somehow send Banner back to Earth. Thor hoped he could send the remaining of his people there as well.

Thor held the sword in his hands, not quite sure how Heimdall managed to summon the bifrost with the sword alone. Thor closed his eye and prayed to the All Fathers and begged for help. Thor lifted the sword up and summoned lightning to the sword, filling it with as much power as he could. He focused on Earth. The rainbow light poured from the sword and enveloped the entirety of the ship. With a loud cracking and shattering of metal and glass the ship ripped apart the sword shattered and Thor was thrown into space.

____________________________________________________________________

 

Loki slowly opened his eyes. How he was still alive was a mystery to him. He couldn’t move though. He couldn’t feel his body. He slowly moved his eyes around. He appeared to be in an Midgard Hospital. Not good. His eyes looked down. His neck and throat had metal sticking out of it. A huge tube at the top of his chest supplied his lungs with oxygen. He was not held down. But Loki found himself unable to move, all he could move was his eyes. A human woman suddenly entered the room. Loki heard her gasp at the sight of him. She hurried out.

Why am I alive? What have they done to me? What will they do to me? Where is Thor? How did I get here? Why can’t I move? The questions bombarded Loki’s mind. He couldn’t move his mouth. It was strange breathing but not through his mouth or nose. Is this my punishment for what I did to Earth?

The human woman returned suddenly and Loki flicked a glare towards her. Following her was a man in white. He spoke something to Loki.

“-I don’t know how you managed to live through such a traumatic injury, but here you are. We didn’t expect you to wake up, but your physiology is quite an amazing thing…”

Loki stared at the man, he tried to glare at him too. But the mere fact that it was these were humans keeping him alive and the fact that he could not move, his expression was more along the lines of panic.

“Now, I don’t know how much of this you can understand…” the man was saying, “If you can understand, blink once for yes and twice for no.”

If Loki could he would have gritted his teeth. He had no clue how to play this. All he could do was move his eyes, he could blink them but... But perhaps acting like he knew nothing was in his best interest? Perhaps the man would assume him to be dumb, perhaps they could help him heal and then leave him alone. Loki was a fool for being so hopeful. The man reached over Loki to a machine beyond his sight. Suddenly the machine stopped. Suddenly Loki felt his lungs shudder. He squeezed his eyes shut, but the oxygen was cut off.

“Doctor!” Loki heard the woman shout. Loki opened his eyes and looked up at the man.

“Can you understand me?” he repeated, “All you have to do is blink once, because if you can’t understand me, you wouldn’t know that ‘no’ is blink twice.”

Loki blinked once.

“Ah, so you understand me?”

Loki blinked once.

“Do you know what planet you are on?”

Loki blinked once more and looked frantically from the man to the woman.

“Doctor, if he dies he will be useless to us and all we have done to prevent his death will be wasted,” the woman told the man, her voice too was frantic.

The man smiled as Loki’s eyes began to roll backwards. He flicked the switch and the machine started up again. Loki’s lungs filled with oxygen. His eyes widened and relaxed. He looked back up at the man. His eyes open with fear and hate.

But the man walked away. The woman stood there though, fussing over Loki. She checked his pulse. Loki looked towards the woman’s hand. He couldn’t feel her touching him and slowly he remembered what was done to him. His throat and spine had been crushed. He was paralysed and there was no way that any technology on Midgard could repair him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings!
> 
> This is my first Loki fanfiction. It is born out of my despair and trauma of Infinity War. A coping mechanism of mine to trauma is fanfiction. I have been on ff.net since 2004, but recently decided to try out AO3 since many of my friends use it and I've been reading lots of amazing stories here. My ff.net account is Christian_Otaku, but for this account I decided to use my tumblr user name ManipLoki. I am in the process of moving at least this story here from ff.net, I don't know if I'll move the other other stories I have to here or not.
> 
> **Sorry about the long note, I'm just excited. Also I am still trying to figure out how to work AO3. 
> 
> **Also there are spoilers for Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. here as well! 
> 
> **Thank you for reading and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

The woman worked on Loki, cleaning the metal spikes jutting out of his throat. Loki had closed his eyes. His mind wasn’t much safer than the hospital room. Memories of the evil he committed on Earth, the deal he struck with Thanos, taking the tesseract from the protection of the volt of Asgard. It was his fault that Thanos slaughtered his people. He deserved death. Loki opened his eyes. He deserved to be tortured and rendered paralyzed in a human hospital with no chance of recovery or ever seeing his brother again. Clearly he was being punished and clearly he deserved it.

The woman continued to work, she changed out the tubes that breathed for him. She fed him nutrients through IVs and she cleaned him. After pulling a thin sheet over his body she looked at him. Loki was looking back.

The woman bit her lip before she slowly spoke, “We know who you are.” Loki didn’t look away, he wasn’t terribly surprised. She leaned down and gently stroked Loki’s cheek. She put her lips to his ear and whispered, “And you will pay for what you have done.” Then she left the room.

Loki had to admit, when he saw that green beast in the arena he was frightened. The Hulk smashing him into the concrete was not something easily forgotten. When Thor finally got the best of him and put the disciplinary disc on him and left him writhing in pain and facing the wrath of the Grandmaster, that was also a bit terrifying. When he saw Thanos’ ship tower over theirs, Loki was even more terrified. Knowing that Thanos had planned to torture and kill everyone he knew because of Loki’s betrayal and tendencies towards chaos. It was terrifyingly unbearable. Loki was a fool, to think that he and his brother might have a chance against Thanos. That the Hulk and Heimdall would be enough. Enough to protect Asgard and Loki from his own foolishness.

Now on his own, weak, helpless and the promise of death unknown, the thought of being forced to live when everyone he ever knew was dead, Loki was terrified once more; Even though he knew he deserved all of this. The woman was gone for a long time. Loki tried sleeping, but all he could see were the horrible consequences of his actions. The death of everyone.

He suddenly awoke to many human beings around him. They had masks over their faces and Loki realized he had been moved to another room. Instead of a bed he laid on a metal table. He watched in horror as they took knives, needles and picks to dig into his throat. He couldn’t believe that he was thankful he couldn’t feel what they were doing to him. He tried to look away, so he couldn’t see what they did to him. He closed his eyes and pretended they were doing something else, maybe like the woman, cleaning the spikes in his throat.

Then all at once searing agony engulfed him. His eyes flew open, he could suddenly feel every cut and touch on his damaged neck. It was more than he could bear and he found himself devoured by darkness.

When he awoke he was in the other room again. His throat was wrapped in bandages and the spikes still remained. But he could feel it, thread and metal holding his neck together. The tube in his chest itched. Before when he felt nothing, now his body felt heavy. Too heavy to lift or to move. Something squeezed his head. Even if his head wasn’t so heavy, he was too tired to move.

Suddenly the man who cut off his oxygen was standing over him. The man reached out and gently flicked one of the spikes. Loki opened his mouth to scream. The air was diverted to only his lungs and no sound escaped his lips. The searing red hot fire subsided and Loki realized he had moved. He had moved his mouth. Slowly he closed his mouth and found that he could move his tongue and lips. He gritted his teeth, it sent shock waves of pain through his jaw and neck. This triumphant of movement only amplified his glare towards the man who caused him so much agony. _I deserve it._ A thought echoed in the back of his mind.

The man smiled and laughed at Loki, “You seem to be healing after all.”

The man flicked at one of the spikes once more before leaving. Loki reeled at the pain before passing out once more.

Loki lost all track of time. It could have been years, it could have been days since Thanos crushed his throat. The humans removed the spikes in his throat when he was unconscious. The woman came and changed his bandages twice more. The next time the humans in face masks entered they did something to the machine that supplied him with oxygen, it forced him to close his eyes and sleep.

The next time he awoke he found himself strapped to the bed. The tube in his chest was gone. Instead was a padded bandage. Loki winced as he felt the stitches stretch with each gasp of breath. That was when he realized he was breathing through his mouth. No matter how cruel these humans were they were in fact repairing him. He didn’t know how Earth could have such technology, but a part of him was grateful. He smiled as he thought about ripping the throat of the man who cut off his oxygen. Deserving or not, clearly the universe didn’t need a man like him in it.

Loki smiled at the thought of ending that man’s life and sharply grinned when he saw and felt his hand make into a fist. Loki focused on his hand and in it materialized one of his daggers. But at the sound of the door opening, Loki sent the blade away. He would call on it when he had more strength.

All the men that worked on his throat the first time had entered the room. One of them put a mask over Loki’s mouth and nose. “Stop!!” Loki tried to shout, but painfully realized his voice had not yet returned. Loki weakly struggled, but found that he was too tired. His throat and spine may have been repaired, but he was nowhere near full health. Loki glared at the men and considered adding them to his kill list. Part of him wanted to spare them, they after all had repaired him. But they were drugging him and sending him back to sleep. His vision started to blur.

But then there was a scream and a shout. The mask fell away from Loki’s face, his vision focused just for a moment on the men before him. They were turning to dust. All of them. Their faces crumpled and they all disintegrated. Loki tried to make sense of what was happening, but the drugs in his system pulled him under and he slept for a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

When Loki awoke his stomach was gnawing with hunger. He opened his eyes. The IVs that fed him nutrients were empty. Loki listened closely but could hear nothing. He was still so tired, but he summoned his dagger and cut himself free of the straps. He slowly lifted his head up. His throat and neck ached with the strain. Loki slowly began pulling the wires and monitors off of him. He removed the IV in his wrist and with a grimace all the other wires and bits from his body. He looked down at the floor that looked far away and unwelcoming. He put his feet down and forced himself to stand. He grinned in triumph, but on his first step his legs gave out and slumped to the floor.

Loki opened his eyes. Everything hurt, but he was healing. He could feel that he was healing faster now that his throat was fixed. He had a long way to go before he reached full strength. But he had somehow survived Thanos’ wrath. Loki had to find Thor, he hoped Thor was still alive. He had to be still alive. Loki pushed himself up. Bits of dust made the floor slippery and stuck to his body.

Loki leaned heavily on the wall as he made his slow escape into the hallway. There was more dust here. Loki vaguely remembered what happened to the men. Loki worked his way slowly down the hall. He briefly looked in each room until he found his clothes and armor. He began the slow work of putting them on. His neck was stiff and every movement seemed to cut of his air and scratch his barely healed throat. Once his clothes were on he summoned his magic to hide his face and his clothes. He took on the appearance of one of the human healers that turned to dust..

Using his magic while already so injured was a strain on his damaged body. Even though he staggered and held onto the walls for support as he limped down the hall, his image appeared to have no problem at all.

The building was a labyrinth. It took most of his energy and magic to search for a way out. Finally he found a room with a window but He was on the third floor. Generally that would never be an issue. But now weakened, so tired, Loki knew he could seriously injure himself at such a pathetic height. Even though he was sure the building was empty, he was just a little concerned that others were nearby. After what he unleashed upon New York, Loki considered all humans as an enemy. Not that he would attempt to mercilessly slaughter or try to rule over them again. He worried, especially in his weakened state that they would recognize him. If he jumped at this height and his body failed him, or he became unconscious he would be much too vulnerable. He was already too vulnerable.

Loki turned away from the window he passed by a wall that had the strangest painting on it. There was a skull with tentacles coming from it. He had seen the symbol before. Some of the men who helped with the tesseract wore the same symbol.

Suddenly a spike hit his face and Loki fell to the ground. Electricity went into him and seemed to burn out each of his nerves. It felt like the disciplinary disc that Thor stuck on him the last time Loki tried to betray him. Immediately it ended his magic, his perfect unharmed human image disappeared and he found himself writhing on the floor. The flow of electricity stopped almost as quickly as it came. It did Loki little good. He laid mostly limp on the floor, every couple of seconds and his muscles spasmed uncontrollably. He let out a small sigh of relief.

When he looked up and saw the human who cut off his oxygen upon his first waking in this place. The human who was on Loki's death list. There was no way that the human could have perceived Loki through his magic. He must have aimed at the image. Loki was a few feet behind his image and he was haggard and holding onto the wall for support. The human must have been aiming for the image's chest, the spike would have gone straight through.

“What luck!” the man laughed as he towered over Loki.

Loki lifted his hand to pull out the spike. His hand jerked slightly, even though the flow of electricity ended, Loki was still feeling its effects.

“So,” the man continued as Loki pulled the spike out, “I want to blame you for what has happened to my people. But how could you when you are clearly so weak?”

Loki glared up at the human. Loki made a motion to push himself up. The human was too quick and was on top of him quickly with his boot against Loki’s chest. Loki had no strength as he was forced down.

“Apparently what happened here has happened everywhere. What do you know, alien?”

Loki tried to push the human’s boot from his chest, but the man only put more weight into it. Loki gritted his teeth.

“Nothing!” Loki hissed at the human. Loki’s voice came out barely as a whisper and the air dragged through his throat felt like gravel and shards of glass.

“Please,” the man said, “You are an Asgardian. Thor’s brother, you have wreaked havoc on this planet like no other. Your army returned to Earth, now half of the Avengers are dust. Half of my people are dust. Half of the world is dust. So you better start talking.”

Loki stopped trying to push the human’s boot from his chest and he looked up at the desperate look on the man’s face. “What?” Loki’s voice came as a whisper and he grimaced at the glass shards that followed. 

The man pulled out his phone and put it in Loki’s face. Loki realized it was the bed he was kept in, it was the footage of the men who had repaired his throat, of them turning to dust.

“That wasn’t me,” Loki hissed at the man.

“It does look similar to the monsters you brought to Earth six years ago,” the man pulled the phone away from Loki, after some clicks and swipes he turns it back to Loki. Loki felt all the blood drain from his face. He’d recognize that ship anywhere, the circular ship that hung over New York City in the footage playing on the man’s phone.

“Thanos,” Loki hissed.

When the man took put the phone away, he took his boot off of Loki. Loki just laid there, staring at the empty space where the phone had played the recording. 

“And who is that?” the man asked.

“He was the one who crushed my throat,” Loki whispered. He was trying to work it all out in his head. Of course there were stones on Earth. Thor had let that little tidbit escape when he reported back to Odin, or rather, Loki in disguise of Odin, that another stone of power was found on Earth.

Loki turned over onto his side and pushed himself up.

“What are you doing?” the man asked.

“I have to find my brother, I have to help him,” Loki found himself saying the words out loud, even if his voice was still coming through as a whisper. He ignored the pain that felt like glass slicing and scraping the inside of his throat.

Loki shouted as a blast of pain struck him in the ribs and sent him back down to the floor. He glared up at the man who had decided to suddenly kick him.

“What are you doing? Human?” Loki hissed. “Did you not hear me? I am off to help Thor. I’m not your enemy anymore. If Thanos is here, you should want my help!”

The human kicked him in the ribs again. “Oh, I do want your help. And you will give it up whether you are willing or not.” The man pulled out a needle and struck it against Loki’s already damaged neck. Loki flinched at the sudden violence, but instantly closed his eyes, his strength utterly drained.


	4. Chapter 4

The contents of the needle failed to pull Loki fully under the veil of unconsciousness. The fact of the matter was, he was just too strained and exhausted to fight it. Loki was aware of being moved. He could hear the voice of the woman come and go. He could hear the clinking of metal instruments. He was placed back onto the cold hard metal table and leather straps tightened around his wrists, chest and feet. He heard a flick of a switch and a sudden heat on his face. Red and orange colors danced on the inside of his eyelids. Loki gently closed his hand into a fist, testing his strength.

Suddenly his right eyelid was pried open. The bright lamp over Loki blinded him. It took him a moment to adjust to the brightness. The blurred figure slowly focused and Loki realized it was the same man as before. The man placed metal around Loki’s eyelids that to forced Loki’s eye open. Loki watched the man reach for the tray of instruments with wicked looking tools.

“Doctor, he’s awake,” said the woman from the other side of Loki. Loki’s one open eye flicked towards the direction of her voice, but she was somewhere he couldn’t see. “He is trying to look at me,” the woman said.

“It won’t do him any good. I drugged him with the good stuff, even if he is awake, he won’t be able to move in time,” the man said.

Loki’s breathing became rapid and beyond his control. The man lifted up what looked like a long sewing needle and hovered over Loki’s eye with it.

“Now, don’t move, it’ll hurt a lot more if you do.”

Loki inhaled and in one swift move summoned his dagger, cut through the wrist strap and struck the man in the chest. The man dropped the needle and it fell directly into Loki’s open eye.

Loki screamed as he retracted the dagger from the man’s chest. The man collapsed onto the floor, knocking over the tray of instruments as he fell. Loki cried out again as something struck into the left side of his chest, electricity coursed through his body again. The pain and the shockwaves through his muscles and his nerves forced him to drop his dagger. The electricity seemed to flow into him forever. He was painfully reminded of Thor abandoning him to writhe on the floor of the Grand Master’s ship hangar. A painful penance of his betrayal.

“I’m sorry,” Loki whispered to Thor as the electricity continued and blood filled his vision.

“Agh,” Loki moaned as he came around again. He was still on the table, his arm hung off the side. His right eye was still held open, but he couldn’t see through the red haze and the searing pain. He opened his left eye. Loki lifted his hand and crushed the little metal arms that held his right eye open and quickly closed it, hoping the pain would subside. Loki looked around. The room was empty. On the floor he could see blood smudged from where the man fell to the hallway. The woman must have dragged the man out. Or something.

Loki unstrapped himself from the table and slid to the floor. His legs did not fail him this time. He scooped up the dagger from the pool of blood on the floor. His legs shook as he carefully paced towards the open door. Loki quickly glanced down the hall but saw no one. He went back into the room. He glanced around at the tables of instruments and devices. He reached out and his hand hovered over what looked like an eyeball and a micro bomb on one of the fronds. Loki moved away from the table and propped his back against the wall of the room. He angled himself so that if anyone in the hall could not immediately see him. Loki summoned his magic and created a new image. Captain America, oh the righteousness seemed to radiate off of the image. Loki sent the image down the hall. He had it check the rooms and locate the room with the windows. It was getting dark outside. The Captain America Image checked the corridor again and no one was there. Loki clenched his fist and the image faded away. Loki took a deep breath and gathered his physical strength. He turned and left the room. He moved as quickly as his shaking legs could carry him. Blood bled freely from his injured eye, but he went straight to the room with windows. Loki heard footsteps and a gasp from the woman. She was back in that room stained with blood. She was turning on her heel. Most likely she followed the blood trail from his eye. Loki quickly closed the door to the room with the windows and locked it. He went to the window and looked down. This could very easily break him further. But he was getting nowhere playing hide and seek in this labyrinth.

Loki looked around the room and found a chair. With a huff and a strain he lifted it and struck it against the window. Nothing happened. He tried again and a small spider web of a crack formed. There was pounding on the door now. Loki struck the window, again and again. On the fourth strike the glass shattered. Loki stuck his head out of the now glassless window. The building was alone in a large forest and big trees were not too far from the building. If he did it right he could use them to break his fall. Behind him the door burst open. The woman was there again, but with her were two armed soldiers.

Loki climbed onto the window sill and jumped towards the trees just as the bullets began flying. The world rushed up at him and the trees did slow his fall. But landing on the ground was not ideal, especially in his already damaged condition. The air was knocked out of him and he felt something shift in his throat. Loki blinked away the pain, at least he tried. There was a ringing sound. He checked his ears for blood before he realized it was the building behind him.

Loki forced himself up, but his legs did not want to carry him. Everything hurt. He could hear the shout of soldiers. Loki staggered into the forest. He heard the stomping of feet and a slamming door. Loki tripped over a root. It sounded like the soldiers were right behind him. Loki scrambled behind a tree and summoned his magic. He held perfectly still and hoped his magic worked.

The soldiers came right up to him. Loki held his breath and then smiled when all the soldiers could see were the trees. They ran on past him. Loki hid himself in his magic and created an image of one of the soldiers to walk in front of him. When night over took the forest and Loki could no longer hear the soldiers in the forest, he sent the image away. He was utterly drained. But he had to keep moving get as far as he could from that building. He had to find a safe place to heal so he could help Thor. If only Earth had seen him fight Thanos maybe they would forgive him.

The ground began to slope down a hill. Loki was so tired he thought about digging a hole in the ground and sleeping there. He was just looking for a good spot when his legs gave out once more. It sent him sliding down the slope. As he tumbled the slope became more steep and Loki could not grasp anything to slow his fall. Tree branches, roots and rocks sliced into him as he fell. He eventually landed hard into a ditch. Loki slowly stood and tried to wipe the blood from his eye that still continued to heavily leak. This time he was sure the ringing sound came from his own head. Loki was off balance and had to take a step back to try and stop him from falling.

Suddenly hard metal crashed into his back. It sent him flying back into the ditch. His head smashed into a rock and the dark night vanished altogether from his senses.


	5. Chapter 5

“Ow,” Loki moaned, before he could even become aware of his surroundings. He was suddenly jerked to the right and his face crashed into glass. His right eye hurt. He remembered what was done to it. It felt like he was breathing through sand and someone had mixed in razors with the glass shards that dragged up and down his throat as he breathed. He tried to move his hands, but they were forced into fists and bound together. He tried moving his arms and legs, but he couldn’t. He opened his one good eye and found himself staring through a windshield and a dark road winding down in front of him. Tape, rope, ratchet straps and bungee cords wrapped around him. From his shoulders all the way down to his feet. A seat belt held him to the seat. Loki turned his head. He could easily recognize the driver there in the dark.

“Jane?” he whispered.

“Hi, Loki,” Jane said with gritted teeth. 

“I think you may have overdone it with the tape,” Loki told her as he looked down at himself.

“As for restraining aliens, I thought it would be better to be safe than sorry.”

“Well you certainly are safe from me.”

“Am I?” Jane asked.

“Yes,” Loki told her.

“Why are you whispering?”

“Surely the bandages give it away?” Loki swallowed hard and tried not to wince. This was the most talking he had done in days.

Jane glanced at Loki before looking back at the road. She pulled off to the side and stopped. She flipped the light on. Loki blinked at the sudden brightness.

“What the hell, Loki?” Jane nearly shouted at him. “You were dead, I saw you. You died.”

Loki sighed and looked away before replying with, “I had no intention of going back to the dungeons.”

“Thor mourned you. Hell, I mourned you. As much as you deserved a painful death for New York, I-.” Jane stopped and turned away.

Loki looked back at her, “What?”

Jane did not look back up, “I never got the chance to thank you for saving my life. You did amazing work with tricking Malekith.”

Loki smirked, but quickly hid it, “Jane.” He waited for her to look back at him, “You’re welcome.”

Jane stared at him for a moment before shutting off the light and pulling back down the road.

“So where are we going?” Loki asked.

“Back to the RV for the the rest of the evening.”

“Have you talked to Thor?” Loki closed his eye as he waited for her answer.

“No,” Jane’s voice broke and she cleared her voice, “No, I haven’t heard from him.”

“But you were looking for him, weren’t you. No way you hit me by accident,” Loki opened his eye again to watch her expression.

“I didn’t hit you, I grazed you and that was an accident. But, yes, I was looking for him.”

“Jane, I’m not the villain anymore. I’m on the same side Thor is. I have no intention to harm Midgard, or to try and rule over you. The last few days I’ve been held captive and tortured. I don’t know what has happened here, except that supposedly half the world turned to dust and that Thanos has been here.”

“Its true,” Jane wiped at the tear that suddenly freed itself from her eye. Loki looked confused at it.

“What is true?” he asked.

“Half the world’s population turned to dust,” Jane replied. Her voice seemed suddenly mechanical as if she were only repeating something someone else had said to try and repress her emotions.

Loki gritted his teeth before apologizing to her, “I’m sorry.”

Jane glanced back at him for a moment before returning her gaze to the road. “You’ve changed. When do you care about a puny mortal’s feelings?”

“Generally I wouldn’t but the last few months have been...full of revelations and change.”

“Nearly a week ago the Bifrost signature appeared in multiple locations around Earth. When they were investigated, the bodies of Asgardians were found, all of them were dead. All week we were searching this forest. Because the Bifrost signature was here. Then we got the report. Aliens appeared in New York,” Jane told him, “They wreaked havoc, Ironman and some others sent it away, but then a few hours later another ship appeared in Scotland. They didn’t stay long but then over the next couple of days news reports came in from Wakanda revealing an alien attack there. There was a report that Thor was there. Then yesterday suddenly half of the Earth’s population turned to dust.” Additional tears ran down Jane’s cheeks and she struggled to remove them.

Loki took a breath to respond but Jane interrupted him, “You say you are on Thor’s side, but this is exactly the kind of thing you would do. To rule us puny little mortals. Us, whose lives are over in a flash.”

“Jane, I didn’t do this, I swear.”

“Then who would do this?”

Loki gritted his teeth, “Thanos,” he hissed.

“Thanos?” Jane asked, quickly glancing at him and then away again.

Loki looked down and tried to push himself back into the seat as he had been sliding down.

“When I did that horrible thing to New York...Part of it was to rule Earth. I was given power to do so, in exchange for the tesseract,” Loki glanced back at Jane who kept her eyes directly on the road. “I was warned that if I failed or betrayed the one who gave me that power that I would be severely punished. It was half the reason I faked my death on the Dark World. So the one I failed would cease to find me.” Loki paused and took another deep breath. The glass shards and razor blades were accompanied by sudden dryness. “He was Thanos.”

“So the guy you broke New York for has killed half of everyone I know?”

“Thor and I reconciled over most of my sins. I fought alongside him again.” Loki looked up at Jane as she pulled onto a graveled road. “Jane.”

Jane parked the jeep and looked back at Loki, she gasped at the sorrow in his eyes. “What happened?”

“Asgard was destroyed. It was the only way to protect our people and to protect the universe from a certain evil being that even with our combined strength, we could not defeat. My brother and I led the people onto a spaceship and my brother took his rightful place as King of the Asgardian people.”

“And you supported him?”

Loki nodded. “Thor was navigating our ship back to Earth, not one of his more brilliant plans in my opinion.” Loki swallowed hard again and coughed. It sent shockwaves of pain through his neck and chest. “But on the way Thanos found us. His servants killed most of our people and me.”

“You faked your death again, so Thor doesn’t even know your alive.”

“No, I mean,” Loki gently stretched his neck and winced, “He literally crushed my throat. I was sure I had died. But then I awoke in that building and those humans repaired my throat. I would have been grateful if they had left out the torture,” Loki coughed again and tried to clear his throat. Jane caught the flash of pain that covered his face. Loki leaned his head back against seat. “I don’t know how Heimdall managed to summon the Bifrost and send that hideous Hulk away. Somehow he must have sent the rest of Asgard here.”

“Wait, the Hulk?”

Loki looked back at Jane. “Oh, yes, did I forget to mention that? Hulk, or Banner, whatever you prefer joined forces with me and my brother to fight for Asgard.”

“That is the most unbelievable thing you said.”

“Even more than caring about your emotions?”

“Yes.” Jane took out her keys and pulled the taser from her pocket.

Loki’s eye went to the small black device in her hands. He shuddered at the all too recent memories of what pain the device brings.

“What are you doing?” Loki asked, his eye looking from the taser to Jane’s expression.

“Well, it’s late. I’m exhausted, physically and emotionally. I’ve got to sleep, but I really can’t trust you on your own.”

“So you’ll electrocute me until I’m knocked unconscious.”

“That will give me a few hours of peace hopefully. But first I’ll help you hop over to the RV. I don’t trust you in my jeep alone either.”

“Jane.”

But Jane didn’t listen. She got out of the Jeep and opened Loki’s door.

“Jane,” he repeated as she unbuckled his seat belt. He pulled away from her as she tried to guide him out of the car. He waited until she looked up at him. “You don’t have to use that on me. You’re clever. Too clever for a human. I can’t simply escape your bindings, I’m..” Loki gritted his teeth. “I’m too weak to break free. You’ve bound me with my hands made into fists, I can’t summon my dagger. I can’t really use any magic at the moment.”

“Let’s just get inside first.”

Loki bowed his head and allowed Jane to guide him out. Jane cut some of the tape, but just barely enough so he could walk. Loki leaned heavily on Jane and she guided him up the stairs and into her RV. She helped him down to one of the beds, but Loki was too exhausted to stay sitting up and he collapsed. Jane put his feet up on the bed

“You really don’t need to do that,” Loki told her as she retaped his feet together.

Jane ignored Loki’s comment and stuffed a pillow under his head before sitting down on her bed on the other side of the RV. “Saving my life, helping Thor and just saying you’re a good guy now, doesn’t make you a good guy. If S.H.I.E.L.D. knew I had you, they’d probably pay me a million bucks to hand you over.

Loki gritted his teeth and hissed through them, “Please-”

Jane shook her head and scoffed, “The god of Mischief begging...You really have changed haven’t you?”

“Thanos must be stopped, I’m no help to Thor dead or imprisoned.”

“Wow. What happened to you?”

Loki looked away from her but all he could see in her ceiling was the faces of his people, looking to him and Thor for help and then their lifeless bodies. “I betrayed Thor.”

“Not surprised.”

“He told me I could be more than just the god of Mischief and then I was given a second chance to do the right thing.” Loki heard her shuffle something and turned to see the black taser gun in her hands again. “Please, I swear I will not move from this position. You don’t have to knock me unconscious.”

“Loki, you’ve seemed to really have changed by your words alone. But I will not sleep peacefully knowing you are in here awake and if we are going to work together to help your people and to fight Thanos and find Thor, I’ve got to get some sleep.”

“Okay,” Loki nodded. “That’s fair. But to be perfectly honest with you I have been electrocuted multiple times already today and I don’t look forward to it happening again. And from my experience, it doesn’t keep me out long. Could we by any chance look for a less painful way of rendering me unconscious?”

Jane looked at Loki with a most curious expression. “You really are trying to work with me here. Not to just get out of being tied up…”

“You want to help my people, you want to help Thor and fight Thanos. That last part, I probably won’t allow, Thor would have my head, even if we are reconciled and you dumped him.”

Jane winced at that last part. “He told you then.”

“Not exactly. My point is you’ve just agreed that we will work together for the better of my people and Thor. Jane, we are on the same side now and you are the only human, apart from Banner, on Earth that I trust right now. You are the only one who will probably not try to kill me. You are my only ally.”

“So we work together from now on?”

“Yes.”

“Okay.”

“And I understand that you can’t sleep knowing I’m awake, that is a reasonable fear to have. I understand no matter what I say, it won’t comfort your instincts.”

“I could hit you over the head…” Jane reached into a drawer under her bed and pulled out a rather large mallet. “It might be less painful than electricity.”

Loki frowned at the tool. “That might do more damage, as you can see, I’m clearly not to full strength. You realize it will take a few days for me to heal? You don’t want to add on to that time…”

Jane giggled.

“What?”

“I was just joking,” Jane smirked before putting the mallet back. She glanced at Loki as he sighed in relief. Jane got up and moved to her cabinets. “What about sleeping drugs? Can that make you sleep? Or will your Asgardian powers make you immune to drugs?”

“Generally it wouldn’t do much to me. But as I’ve said before, I’ve been greatly weakened. Possibly four times the recommended dose will send me quickly to sleep for a few hours.”

“Maybe I should add a dose,” Jane spoke as she dumped the pills into her hand.

Loki gritted his teeth again. “That may keep me under for a longer time.”

“Good.”

“Jane,” Loki looked at her with fear in his eye as Jane brought him a cup of water. “I understand you needing to protect yourself and being concerned with me being awake while you’re asleep...But I feel the same way.”

“Are you afraid of what I may do?”

Loki didn’t turn his gaze away, “If I’m left defenseless…” He didn’t finish his sentence.

Jane pursed her lips before removing the extra pills. “If you betray me, it’ll be like betraying Thor and with half his friends promising to kill you.”

“Jane, I’m done betraying my allies.”

“Okay, prove it.” Jane held out the pills to Loki. Loki brought his head up off the pillow to open his mouth. Jane dropped them into his mouth and put the water to his lips. Loki swallowed the pills and chugged down the water. He drank it all in one breath.

“Thank you,” Loki told her as he laid back down.

“You’re pretty thirsty...do you want more?”

“Please.”

Jane raised an eyebrow at his manners before bringing him another cup of water that he quickly drained.

Jane put the cup in the sink and pulled off her shoes. No way was she going to change right in front of Thor’s evil brother. Loki stared at the ceiling as his eye drooped and he slowly closed it.

“Is it working?” Jane asked him.

“Yes,” Loki nearly sighed the word.

“Good night?” Jane half asked.

“Pleasant dreams,” Loki whispered. Jane waited a couple of minutes and then went over to Loki and poked his shoulder. He made no movement. She poked his face and he held no reaction. Jane frowned and then covered him with a blanket. Then she turned off all the lights, locked her door and climbed into her own bed. She put her keys under her pillow and turned so that she was facing the sleeping Loki. She pointed the taser gun at him and quickly fell asleep, just like that.


	6. Chapter 6

Everything always seemed to be hurting the most just before he could manage to open his eyes. Eye Loki reminded himself. That needle just had to land the wrong way and slice a nasty cut into the white of his right eye. He could still feel the needle there in his eye, even though he knew it was impossible, it had fallen off of him when the woman electrocuted him.

It was strange, he could feel the man’s hands on his eye, even though Loki was sure he had been rescued by Jane. His stomach lurched, Jane? Really, of all people to help him? Perhaps he had gone mad and his brain had invented such a ludicrous fiction to help him cope with the agony and the fact that that man had implanted a micro bomb into his eyeball.

Loki’s one good eye flew open. His vision was blurry at first. All he could see was a figure hovering over him and a bright light behind the figure.

“Don’t touch me!” Loki snarled at the figure, it had to have been that man.

“Loki.”

The voice didn’t match that man’s voice. The figure reached a hand towards Loki’s face. Loki jerked back, his head fell off of a pillow. Loki cried out in pain. His neck was stiff and painful at the sudden jolt from pillow to mattress.

“Leave me alone!” Loki hissed at the figure. The figure obeyed him. When the figure moved out from directly under the light, Loki’s vision cleared and then blurred again with an unshed tear. Loki managed to blink it away as he also sighed in desperate relief. He relaxed against the mattress and looked up at Jane standing there behind the light. “You weren’t a dream,” he sighed in relief.

“I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Loki puffed his cheeks and slowly released air through his lips. Once he got his breathing under control Loki gently stretched his neck, he winced as he did so, but then looked back at Jane. “What are you doing?”

“I’m….” Jane closed her eyes as she forced the words out, “Sorry that I left you that way to just go to sleep.” She opened her eyes and saw the confused look on Loki’s face. “I really should have made sure you were okay before drugging you. I didn’t even realize your eye had been sliced up. What the hell is with that anyway?”

“The people who held me captive wanted to implant a micro bomb into my eye. They failed, I escaped,” Loki explained to her.

“Okay.”

“So what were you doing again?”

“Just cleaning away the blood and bandaging it. I’ve taken some basic first aid training courses now...I kind of know what I’m doing….Do you have any other injuries, other than your throat and your eye that I neglected?”

“Ah,” said Loki. “Um.” He sort of wiggled a little trying to get a look at himself, but then remembered all the tape and rope. He looked back at Jane. “I don’t think so. I fell down a hill and probably picked up some scrapes.”

“So basically your face and your throat are the main broken things.”

“And my eye.”

“Which is on your face.”

“Yes.”

“So, look back up at the ceiling and let me finish bandaging it. Also you have a nasty wound on your forehead,” Jane informed him as she bandaged his eye.

“You didn’t decide to hit me with that mallet of yours...did you?” he asked just as she finished taping the gauze into place.

“No, that was just a joke. You must have gotten the head wound from the fall down the hill. I’ve bandaged it now, but really, I’m sorry I completely ignored it. I guess I was just so freaked out that I managed to actually find an Asgardian...alive. ” Jane pulled away from Loki and turned the bright light away from his face.

“Well, thank you for bothering,” Loki told her and winced as the pain returned to his throat.

Jane pursed her lips before she spoke, “I had a look at your throat and I redid some of the bandages there. Your throat is a mess. It is literally held together by string, wire and metal staples. How are you even alive?”

“I don’t know?” Loki swallowed and winced again, “When Thanos crushed my throat, it wasn’t just a matter of cutting off oxygen to my lungs. He broken my neck, my spine...I was paralyzed before I passed out from oxygen deprivation. I don’t even know how I managed to get into that building of sadistic healers. How could they have the technology to bring me back and repair the damage?”

“I don’t know, my guess is that they were able to get to the Bifrost site before we did. According to the reading it was on the property of this science building.” Jane brought Loki an aerial shot image of the building where he was held. “We thought the building was abandoned by S.H.I.E.L.D. But then we couldn’t get into it at all. Personally I thought that maybe Asgardians were hiding there.”

“This is where I was held,” Loki mused, “So S.H.I.E.L.D. got its revenge for what I did to New York after all.”

“But that is the weird part, everyone I talked to said it was abandoned and records said it hadn't been in use for the last three years.”

“There was an image on one of the walls. I’d seen it before. The men that Barton hired to help me take over New York, some of them wore patches of them on their shirts. It was a skull with tentacles coming out of it.”

“HYDRA,” Jane gasped.

“Hydra? I didn’t know there were any of those left on Midgard, I thought they died out like 400 years ago?”

Jane stared at Loki.

“What?”

“Um,” Jane went over to one of her cabinets and opened it revealing a load of paper files. She dug through it and then pulled one of the pages out. She showed it to Loki, “Is this the image?” Loki nodded, it was identical to the one the men wore and to the image on the wall in the building.

“HYDRA was a Nazi organization, they had the tesseract first.”

“Oh! I know this story, this is how Mr. Righteous became a superhero and got himself frozen for 70 years. I like this story,” Loki gently smiled at the thought.

Jane glared at Loki, but Loki missed it as he looked up at the ceiling, most likely reimagining the entire events. “Well, I’ll have you know that a few years ago we discovered that HYDRA had infiltrated S.H.I.E.L.D and nearly destroyed everything. You said they were trying to put a micro bomb into your eye. Well it has been done before. By the HYDRA infiltrators.” Jane lifted another sheet of paper for Loki to see. Loki forced his head up to look closer at the information. The letters C.E.N.T.I.P.E.D.E was scrawled across the top with in depth diagrams and programs outlining the device.

“Hydra was trying to turn you into a puppet for them.”

“I see...Luckily I managed to escape.”

“Really lucky. But you have to know the difference between HYDRA and S.H.I.E.L.D..”

“And why is that?”

“Because Hydra are the bad guys.”

Loki stared at Jane as if he didn’t understand, “You realize that they would do terrible things to me, no matter which group got to me first. Apart from ‘Hydra’ whom have already done horrible things, apart from keeping me alive. They’re the same to me, why should I know or care about the difference?”

“Because technically, I work for S.H.I.E.L.D.” 

Loki froze and went completely still. His voice was barely a whisper, “Are you going to turn me over to them?” 

“If everything you’ve told me last night is true, how you are now a ‘good’ guy, you’re on Thor’s side, and you’re trying to fight against this...this monster who destroyed half of the people I know...and how you promised you aren’t going to try and kill me or rule over Earth...If that all is true, then having you imprisoned would be a mistake.”

Loki gritted his teeth and looked her directly into her eyes, “It is all true.”

“Then I cannot turn you in. But we’ll have to be careful. Because if Hydra had you in their hands, they wouldn’t just give up on the search for you. If They know you’re alive, they will be looking for you.”

“And if Thanos discovers it, he will make me wish HYDRA never bothered,” Loki said. He looked up at Jane, “We have to find Thor. You said there were reports of him being in Wakey-nada or something. Can you call him or something?”

“Wakanda...If it was that easy I would have done that a year ago,” Jane snapped at him.

Loki suddenly strained at his bonds.

“What are you doing?”

“I’ve been vulnerable too long. Who knows, who knows what. I need to find Thor,” Loki strained against the rope and tape, “I need to find the rest of our people,” Loki pushed, but his strength was all but useless, “I need to-”

“You need to stop!” Jane told him, she was suddenly over him, pushing his shoulders down. “Panicking will get us nowhere!”

Loki didn’t stop straining, he only glared at Jane, “The God of Mischief does not panic.”

“Then calm yourself the hell down!” Loki slowly relaxed into the mattress. “We have to be rational. Think these things through. There is still a lot of chaos and panic because half of everyone is dust. Maybe, just maybe HYDRA isn’t totally focused on you. We can’t just jump into action. You can barely speak and you’re half blind. You said it yourself, you need a few days to heal.”

“Jane, if we are attacked now, there is nothing I can do to protect myself, or to protect you.”

 

Jane looked down at Loki. He looked almost like a mummy if it wasn’t for the silver duct tape, saran wrap, bungee cords and rope that bound him from his shoulders down to his ankles.

Loki strained once more against his binds before relaxing back, “I understand your concern about me running loose. But I need you to consider your options if we are attack by HYDRA or Thanos.”

“Loki, I can’t just let you free…”

“I’m a changed man, I swear it.”

Jane shook her head. “I saw the footage of you and Thor using the tesseract to go back to Asgard. S.H.I.E.L.D had your mouth strapped closed so you couldn’t speak. Tell me Loki, is your magic a part of your words?”

Loki gritted his teeth.

“Is that a yes? Because if it is-”

“Then you can’t trust anything I say,” Loki blurted out.

Jane sighed and sat on her bed. “And we arrive to the problem. I want to trust you Loki. I want to help you and Thor. But I can’t just trust you. Not after everything you done.”

Loki’s words were strained and through his teeth as he spoke, “Is there anything I can do to make you trust me?”

“I-I don’t know.”

Loki looked back up the ceiling and sighed. Jane leaned against the wall and did the same.

“You can't keep me like this forever,” Loki told her.

“I know.”

“Eventually my strength will return and I will be able to escape your bindings.”

Jane bit her lip, but she couldn't think of anything to say.

“What were you thinking when you found me in that ditch? Surely there was a plan or a thought process? Clearly you aren't stupid. You've bound me with my hands in fists so I cannot summon my daggers.”

“I just couldn't believe it. First off I just couldn't believe that I hit another Asgardian with my jeep.”

Loki turned to look at Jane, a smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth, “What do you mean hit another Asgardian with your jeep?”

Jane sighed uncomfortably.

“Oh do tell...Please, tell me, was it my brother? Tell me you hit Thor with your Jeep?”

Jane gritted her teeth, “Twice.”

Loki burst into laughter, “Twice? Twice! Ha!” He laughed so hard he was sure he was going to break a rib and his throat was going to disassemble.

“It's not funny!” Jane fussed at Loki, “He just appeared out of the Bifrost and that was back before Earth knew anything about aliens or magical portals.”

Jane's words only made Loki laugh harder, tears streamed down his cheek, because really the laughing was agony but he couldn't stop. Finally he ran out of air and he laid there gawking like a fish out of water as he tried to catch his breath. Finally he sighed and calmed down. His chest stuttered a few times from the trauma of laughter.

“So...” he finally spoke, “That was the first time...the second time?”

Jane rolled her eyes and told Loki. Loki dived into another laughing fit, but this one ended with him groaning and straining.

“Oh my gosh!” Jane shouted as she saw the bandage around his throat suddenly soak with blood.

“Ah, ow,” Loki whispered once he managed to get his breathing under control.

Jane jumped over to his side. Loki shuddered as she pulled the bandage back. “Leave it alone,” Loki hissed at her. Jane ignored him, the flesh under the bandage was a multicolored bruise, from yellow, green, blue and purple, almost the colors of the rainbow. Then there were the inflamed red skin of unhealed slashes. These were held together by stitches, wire and staples in some places. Jane winced as she noticed where the skin had torn around the edge of several staples. It seemed to be giving a steady flow of blood. Jane grabbed fresh gauze and placed it over the wound and applied a small amount of pressure.

“Gah!” Loki shouted, “Get off!” he snarled at her.

Jane turned to look back at Loki with such a fierce glare, filled with rage and fire that it wiped Loki's snarly expression off of his face. His eyes widened and he stopped straining against her. Jane looked down at the wound. The blood flow was slowing down. She dabbed at it slightly and felt Loki wince.

“Stop, that, whatever you're doing...please,” Loki said through the wince.

“You laughed so hard you tore your own skin,” Jane said so sternly and full of concern that Loki became completely and utterly still. He allowed her to clean up the wound and re-bandage it. Neither said anything for a long time while Jane cleaned up.


	7. Chapter 7

When Jane had finished cleaning up things she sat down on her bed and opened the blinds just a little so she could look out. Loki laid utterly still. He felt a sudden chill and shudder, though he tried to suppress it. From where he lay, he could not see out of the window. Who knew what was looking back. He suddenly realized as his blood turned to ice in his veins; that if something happened to Jane, he was already perfectly subdued. Anyone could just easily kill Jane and take him to be tortured, turned into a puppet, or simply, kill him. Loki's breathing sped up, faster beyond his control and he did feel like he was going to panic. But he was also afraid to move. Laughing alone tore the flesh of his throat, it was a miracle that jumping out of the window, falling down a mountain side and getting hit with a jeep didn't cause his throat to simply fall apart.

“Then I couldn't believe that I had actually found an Asgardian. I recognized your armor right away. I saw your greasy black hair and then I think I went into auto pilot,” Jane told Loki. “I couldn't wrap my head around the idea that you were actually alive, especially when I saw you die. And after all I went through with a depressed God of Thunder for two whole years.”

“When did you decide you needed to tie me up?”

“Immediately, just to be on the safe side.”

“Clever...”

Both were silent for a long time until suddenly a low grumbling sound seemed to echo in the RV. Jane looked over at Loki. Loki stared directly at the ceiling, his eyes wide.

“What was that?” Jane asked.

“I have no idea.”

The sound came again and Loki looked petrified, but refused to turn his head from the ceiling.

Jane frowned as she tried to restrain herself, but when the rumbling came for a third time she found herself laughing. Loki winced slightly in embarrassment.

“Loki, are you hungry?” Jane asked with a smirk.

Loki slowly turned his head to look at Jane with the most pitiful and pathetic look Jane had ever seen.

“Starving,” he told her.

Jane frowned and stood up. A thousand thoughts tumbled across her mind at once.

“I hope that isn't a problem?” Loki asked. “I can't remember the last time I had an actual meal. It was surely before Thanos attacked our ship. And even within that time frame there wasn't much time between escaping the Grand Master and fighting Hela. Oh wait, we did eat, a sort of solemn meal of mourning the loss of Asgard, but us trying to celebrate that Thor actually decided to be responsible for once and take my throne...” Loki looked up at Jane. She just stood there, here eyes completely unfocused.

“Jane? Did you hear a word of that?” Loki asked her.

Jane shook her head and sat down on the bed to put on her shoes. “No, not really, sorry.”

Loki rolled his one good eye at her, but noticed the shoe-putting-on-thing. “What are you doing?”

“I ran out of supplies yesterday, I'm starving too, I had like, just a couple of cereal bars for dinner last night.”

“Well, I've not eaten for more than a week, so I'm actually starving...” Loki started, but then stopped when Jane glared at him. “So then, what's the plan?”

“Why does there need a plan? I'm just going to go into town and stop at the store and pick up some things.” Jane's eyebrows came together in confusion at the sudden horror gathering on Loki's face. Loki gritted his teeth. He felt all the color drain from his face.

“What's wrong?”

“You can't just leave me here like this.”

“Wow, who knew that the god of Mischief was so clingy?”

“It isn't that, it is just...if Hydra is looking for me and manages to find me... Maybe they had surveillance on the road, they had them in that building. If they knew you had been there, they could know your transportation...The point is. If something happens to you, I cannot protect myself. If you go and you do not come back then I will either die, or be found by S.H.I.E.L.D, or Hydra or local thugs who will never forgive me of my sins. Do you understand what I am saying to you?”

“That if I leave you alone, you're really going to freak out,” Jane replied.

“Jane, please, if you are going to go by yourself, I need a safe guard, a way to protect myself. I can do it pretty easily if you cut me loose.” Jane was shaking her head before Loki could even finish speaking. “Okay, then take me with you.”

“Wouldn't that be even riskier?”

“If you freed a hand I could change my appearance.”

“No,” Jane told him, shaking her head.

“There has to be a way for you to trust me.”

“I can't think of a single thing.”

“Well, being tied up, there isn't much I can physically do.”

“We've been over this, your mouth can't really be trusted either, you've lied and betrayed too many times.”

Loki leaned back a little and looked up at Jane, “That's it.”

“What is 'it'?”

Loki looked directly into Jane's eyes, “From this moment forth, I swear to answer any question and to forever tell you the truth. No lies, no betrayals, ever.”

Jane gave him sceptical look.

“What? I mean it.”

“You'll answer any question?”

“Yes, if it will help us form some sort of mutual trust-”

“And you swear you'll never lie to me?”

“Yes.”

“No half truths, no keeping things from me?”

“Yes. Just, let me go with you or don't leave me defenseless on my own.”

“Wait a minute, I want to test this.”

Loki pursed his lips together as Jane sat down on her bed. She put her elbows on her knees and held her head in her hands. She stared intensely at Loki to the point where he was uncomfortable.

“Why did you try to kill Thor with the Destroyer?”

Loki gritted his teeth.

“You said you would answer any question.”

“But that was years ago, Thor and I have reconciled, does it really matter now?”

“It doesn't matter if you've reconciled or not. This was your idea, your way for me to trust you. So...let's hear it.”

Loki sighed and looked away from her, his gaze fell onto his favorite place on the ceiling.

“There isn't just a one word, or sentence answer to this question. It's complicated. But at that point in time I was completely and utterly jealous of Thor. I had learned not long before that time that I was cursed, at least, I thought it was a curse. I wanted to be King of Asgard, but with Thor alive that was never going to happen. So I devised a plan to blame him for a war that...I started, so that I could be king.”

“So you tried to kill Thor because you wanted to be in his place?”

“Yes.”

“What happened when Thor went back to Asgard? That first time after you tried to kill him? What did you do?”

“Oh, lots of things happened. I tried to destroy Jotunheim. I threatened your life, just to watch Thor get angry. Sometimes he makes more mistakes when he's angry, other times he just smashes everything. He destroyed the Bifrost to save Jotunheim and we both fell. He caught the staff that I was holding and our father caught his leg. I couldn't bare going back 'home', both my father, mother and my brother knew everything and I couldn't bare it. When the Bifrost fell it created a wormhole and I let go and I allowed for the wormhole to pull me in.”

 

“What happened then?”

Loki shuddered at the thought. “Many things,” he told her after a long pause. “Worlds never known or imagined. Evil, death, pain, torture and power like never seen before. Eventually I became one of Thanos' servants. He was forming a plan and needed a representative of his to retrieve the tesseract from Earth. It seemed, at the time, like the perfect revenge for Thor. Heimdall could observe the people of Earth and relay it back to Thor, but Thor would be powerless to do a thing. So I struck up a deal with Thanos and the Earth knows what transpired next.”

Jane nodded before speaking, “That'll do for now. I have more questions, but we can save them after we get something to eat.”

The corner of Loki's mouth twitched upwards as he saw Jane pick up a pair of scissors. He immediately became solemn and serious, if not a little bit nervous when Jane suddenly pointed them at his head.

“We need some ground rules.”

“Like what, exactly?” Loki asked.

“Like...you can't...you can't be you. You'll need a disguise.”

“I am quite capable of doing that.”

“And no waving your daggers around.”

“To disguise oneself is to blend in, obviously waving daggers around would bring attention to ourselves.”

“Good, um, let me do all the talking.”

“Fine.”

“Actually I had a question about that. I distinctly recall you asking for Thor to give you a weapon, but he never actually did, but you had one right before we tried to trick Malekith and then I remember you slaying the Dark Elves with one of your daggers. How does that even work?”

Loki smiled slightly but refused to look at Jane.

“Well, you promised you'd tell the truth and answer any question.”

Loki looked back at Jane, “And does answering really do help you to trust me?”

Jane pursed her lips before nodding, “Yes, it really does.”

Loki slightly scowled before answering her, “I have access to a trans-dimensional pocket.”

“A what?”

“It is a pocket of space, you can imagine it like a safe box. But it is invisible, timeless and I can access it anywhere as long as my hands are not bound into fists,” Loki answered and strained slightly at his bindings for emphasis. “I keep all sorts of interesting, relatively small things in there. I have like a thousand daggers stored away.”

“A thousand?”

“I might be exaggerating, I'm not actually sure at the moment, usually I'll go through and count them before a battle. I've run out of them before and let me tell you, it is absolutely the worst trying to summon a dagger when there are no more daggers left.”

Jane looked at him nervously.

“Don't worry, I won't attack you with any of my daggers.”

“But you could if you wanted to, once I free your hands.”

“That is true.”

“How does it all work?”

“What?”

“Opening and closing a door to a trans-dimensional pocket?”

“Now that, dear Jane, is magic and technology way beyond your knowledge and time.”

“But you said you would answer all of my questions.”

Loki gave Jane a weary look, “Telling you how all of science and magic works will not get us to subsistence any faster.”

Jane folded her arms, “You wanna bet?”  
Loki gritted his teeth and winced as his stomach growled again. Jane did not give in, she only waited.

“Fine,” Loki blurted out, “Magic is complicated to explain to someone who has very little knowledge, but it has to do with manipulating frequencies. It was a trick my mother taught me when I was a child. Manipulating certain frequencies in the air or through other things can cause those things to move. Towards me or away from me. It depends a lot on the mass and weight of an object. But something I can just push over with my hand, I can easily knock it over without physically touching the object. I can manipulate this dimension's spatial frequencies on a very small scale, to open or tear the fabric of this dimension. I have a specific location and coordinates to a specific pocket where I can store things. Because it is so small and the coordinates are very specific, it works as a safe vault, that only I have access to.” Loki looked at Jane to see if she was still following along.

“So how do you manipulate the frequencies?”

“Jane, I'm starving.”

“No but, let me change the question...could you teach me how to manipulate the frequencies?”

“Pfft,” Loki smirked at the thought.

“Hey! What's wrong with asking that question?”

Loki immediately became serious again, “Nothing...it is just, it requires Asgardian energy to do so. I use my own energy do those kinds of things. You're only human, I can't imagine you could muster enough energy to push items around with only your will.”

Jane frowned.  
“I don't mean to be so condescending or insulting. The thought simply never occurred to me before.”

“It's okay, I guess.”

Jane and Loki sighed in unison and the low rumbling came again once more. Loki looked up at Jane in surprise. “That time it wasn't me.”

Jane tried to suppress an embarrassed grimace, “No, no, that was me.”

“Clearly we both need to eat.”

Jane slowly looked from the scissors to the tape covering Loki.

“You can trust me Jane.”

“You aren't going to suddenly stab me and run off?”

“No. I won't do that.”

“You won’t betray me, or kill me, or harm me in any manner?”

“I will not do any of those things.”

“You'll stay with me and not go out on your own?”

“Jane, I am nowhere near full health, using my magic even for disguise is going to take energy away from healing. I doubt I will survive on my own. I don't want to be on my own. You, right now are my only ally, I don't even know where Hulk ended up, or if he is even alive. I'd be hopeless without you. I'm not going to run away. I am not going to betray you. I swear it.”

Jane still looked unsure.

“I swear it, I swear on my Mother, Frigga's good name. I swear to you by the Norns. I will not betray you, I will not lie to you,” Loki told her with absolute seriousness. Jane saw something there in his eyes, a sort of desperate sadness, filled completely with conviction. Jane was sure it wasn't magic, it wasn't a trick, just the plea of a desperate man.

Jane reached down and cut the tape, she pulled out the knots in the rope, straps, saran wrap and bungee cords. Loki's arms fell away from his chest. With a slight hesitation she cut away the tape that bound his hands into fists.

Loki winced a little at the tape tearing from his skin, but when all the bindings fell away, Loki slowly sat up. He gently stretched and touched the bandage on his neck. He looked shocked when Jane swatted at his hand.

“What?”

“Leave it alone, or it will never get better.”

Loki grumbled at Jane, but flicked his fingers. Jane watched in astonishment as his Asgardian armor and clothes vanished in a green gold light, replaced instead was an all black three piece suit.

“Wow.”

“Do you like it? It is my favorite Midgardian clothing.”

“It looks amazing.”

“Excellent, let's-”

“But you can't wear it.”

“What? Why not? You said I look amazing!”

“You do, but we are out in the country, in the mountains of West Virginia.”

“What is a West Virginia?”

“It is a state.”

“What sort of state is it in, if I can't wear my favorite clothes?”

“No, I mean, the place I first met Thor and all of this insanity was a state, a place called New Mexico. That horrible thing you did was in the state of New York.”

“Oh, I see, so this West Virginia is a location in your country here on Midgard.”

“Right.”

“And why can't I wear what I like?”

“For the same reason you can’t walk around waving daggers.”

“Right, fine.” Loki snapped his fingers again. His clothes changed once more, this time he wore a black dress shirt underneath a black bikers jacket with matching black jeans and boots. His magic also hid away his injuries and the bandages that covered them. It made him appear almost completely human. “How's this?”

“Better. Okay, let's go. Jane grabbed her keys and her purse. Loki carefully watched as she put the taser into her purse. Jane caught him watching her. “Just think of it as added protection inside of an interdimensional pocket that I wear around my neck.”

Loki smirked as he slowly got to his feet. They had gone to sleep long ago and walking was suddenly painful. Jane had already opened the door and was outside waiting as Loki slowly moved and held onto the walls as he made his way out. Loki glanced around at his surroundings. They were in a deserted campground surrounded by thick trees. Loki had no time or energy to really take stock of their location the night before and besides, it was way too dark at the time. Not to mention only having one eye in commission.

Loki stumbled on the last step and would have fallen over, but Jane caught his arm and helped him right himself. Jane led him to the passenger side of her jeep and helped him in. “Put your seat belt on,” she ordered. Loki quickly obeyed her as she shut his door and she got in on the other side. They were both silent as Jane drove away from the campground. Loki was suddenly tired, just after a few moments of being on his feet and a touch of magic to hide his appearance. He leaned heavily against the window and tried not to wince at every little bump and pothole.


	8. Chapter 8

Loki sighed in a breath of relief when finally the road turned from gravel to beautiful smooth road. There were lots of twists and turns and hillsides enough to make him dizzy. When they got to the highway Jane spoke.

“You probably ought to disguise your face. Even though we are kind of in the middle of nowhere, I don’t want to risk a confrontation.”

“I finally found an outfit you’ll let me wear…” Loki mumbled at Jane.

Jane rolled her eyes, but saw in the corner of them a sudden shimmer of the golden green.

“Ugh, this voice is so squeaky. How does it not drive you insane?”

Jane’s heart lurched at the suddenly feminine voice coming from the passenger side. She turned to look and instead of Loki dressed in black there sat Darcy.

“Hey!!! Watch it!” Darcy shouted as Jane nearly swerved off the road. Darcy reached up to right the wheel.

Jane looked back up and took control of the wheel, but slammed on the breaks and jerked the jeep to a halt on the side of the road.

“What is with you?” Darcy asked, only partially concerned that they almost crashed and died. She pulled out her phone to play with as she loudly chewed the gum in her mouth.

Jane reached for her purse and pulled out the taser. Jane pointed it at Darcy’s throat. Darcy immediately dropped her phone and stopped the chewing. Darcy slowly raised up her hands and immediately the gold green light came, changing Loki back to his banged up, bandaged self.

Loki slowly and cautiously looked from the taser to Jane’s face. He tilted his head just a little bit to the side, almost as if to get a better look at her. Jane had become pale white. Her eyes were deadly serious and dark. There were several tracks of tears down her cheeks and staining the front of her shirt.

“You can put that down now…” Loki said very slowly.

“How dare you?” Jane asked him. Her voice was almost a whisper.

“It was just a bit of fun.”

“What is wrong with you?” Jane asked again as more tears freed themselves from her eyelids.

“I didn’t mean to make you murderous. Just a bit of humor. I used to do it to Thor a lot just to try lighten the mood.”

“That is not how you lighten the mood!” Jane shouted at him.

“I’ve come to realize that...That’s why I apologized. Perhaps you could point that elsewhere? Look my hands are up. That’s what humans do when they mean no harm...right? I didn’t mean any harm.” Loki looked directly into Jane’s eyes.

Jane slowly put the taser away. She wiped the tears from her face, put her focus back into driving and got them back onto the road.

Loki exhaled a breath of tension.

“How do you even know about Darcy?” Jane asked after ten minutes of utter silence.

“I...I have touch telepathy. I was aware of Darcy from the beginning. Some of it was through the eyes of the Destroyer. Some of it was from your own mind when we confronted Malekith. I keep track of such things, you never know when you might need a disguise…”

Jane glared intensely at the road as she spoke, “Don’t you ever read my mind, ever again.”

“I’ll make an effort not to,” Loki told her.

“Good and you leave Darcy alone.”

“Alright, I can do that. But I’ve not really ever bothered her before.”

“It is unacceptable for you ruin her memory like that,” Jane told him, her voice broke and tears streamed down her face.

Loki slowly looked at Jane. She didn’t see his concerned expression. “You weren’t alone when half the world turned to dust...were you?”

Jane shook her head, before wiping away her tears on her sleeve.

Loki looked away, “I’m sorry, Jane, I didn’t mean to be so insensitive. I expected a shocked surprise from you in reaction to suddenly feminine form.”

Jane didn’t say a thing.

“Well, again I apologize. I didn’t mean to interfere with the memory of your friend. I’ll find a different disguise. Loki this time took on the appearance of his father Odin and his Midgard clothing. “Is this a more acceptable appearance?” Loki asked with his father’s voice.

Jane glanced his way, but then nodded.

“Again I apologize. I hope it doesn’t change our relationship.”

“What relationship?”

“Our trusting each other and working together?” Loki half asked.

Jane sighed, “I forgive you and yes, it doesn’t change anything.”

They were both quiet again for some time before Loki spoke again.

“My father, Odin, has also passed away.”

Jane glanced back at him. 

“The strain of our familial relationship between me and Thor, our mother Frigga and Odin was all complicated. Odin and all of his secrets and his grooming to make Thor King, while promising me that I was meant to be a king. It was why I wanted to rule, why I tried to kill Thor and why I started the wars.” Loki hidden under the face of Odin, didn’t take his eye from the road as he continued. “I hated Thor and Odin for such a long time. But there at the end, the three of us stood together. Odin told the both of us that he loved us, before he died. My father kept many secrets and all the wrongs he gave to me and all the wrong I did to him, in that one sentence, were gone.”

“I met him too,” Jane reminded Loki. “It is obvious where you got your condescension from.”

Loki looked back at Jane in surprise. He shook his head slightly, “I’m nothing like Odin.”

“Pfft, sometimes you sound just like him,” Jane told him.

Loki looked away, still in disguise, “Strange.”

“What?”

“You’re the second person to tell me that.” 

Jane opened her mouth to say something else, but then something caught her eye on the road. Jane carefully navigated around car that just sat there freely on the highway. “Who would leave that there?” Jane asked, mostly to herself. Not too far ahead were more vehicles, not many five or six strewn out across the highway. Jane safely navigated around them. There were three more abandoned vehicles along Exit 57.

Both Jane and Loki were utterly silent as the drove into town. There was evidence of a recent fire, though the flames had been extinguished. Jane pulled up to the gas station where a police patrol car was parked. Out of the building came the weary eyed officer.

“What are you doing?” hissed Loki as Jane got out.

“Just sit tight and wait here. Everything will be okay,” Jane told him when she closed the door.

“Hello, Ma’am,” said the officer as he made it over to Jane.

“Sir, by any chance can I fill up?” Jane asked hopefully.

“If you have the cash.” Jane produced the money from her purse. “Do you have your own cans?”

“Yes of course.”

“We’ll swap then,” the officer took Jane’s cash, but then waved back at the gas station building. Jane went back to her jeep and opened the back. She pulled four empty gas cans and took them to the officer. Out of the building came two men. They lugged heavy full four gas cans. They traded over empty for full and one of them ran back for a fifth can to fill the tank of the jeep.

Loki made sure his disguise was perfect. Already they were outnumbered. Though he imagined, even as weakened as he was, he figured he could take out the men and rescue Jane...if suddenly the situation turned ill.

Once the trade was completed, Jane shook the hand of the policeman. “Thanks for you business,” the officer told her.

“I saw the remains of the fire, but things seem okay here…?” Jane asked.

“There aren’t too many official officers out here, but there are a lot of good men stepping up to keep the peace in our town. A lot of businesses have tanked. Luckily we have a few Mom and Pop businesses that didn’t suffer any family losses so they are still running.”

“Any of them restaurants?”

“The Locust Inn is the only one that is running. It’s down 39 East. Food supplies can be found back the way you came at the General Store. If you can’t find what you need down there, over on the other side of 8th on 2nd street is the Baptist church. They’re running all the charities and taking care of the suddenly orphaned and elderly.” The officer looked behind Jane to Loki, still in disguise as Odin. “Did you pick him up on your way down here? If you need to leave him somewhere safe, the church will take good care of him.”

 

“Ah, no, uh, he’s my...grandpa. He drove down to me when...when...Nana...when half of the world…”

“Ah, I see. Well, be safe, bring no trouble here and we’ll all be good.” The officer shook her hand again and Jane thanked him.

When Jane got back into the Jeep, Loki smirked through the face of Odin, “So apparently I’m your grandfather now...does that mean I’m in charge?”

“No, you are old and senile and you would be hopeless without me,” Jane told him without missing a beat. She pulled out of the station and back down 2nd street to 39 East.

Loki smirked but didn’t reply. His magical appearance kept his slight paranoia and fear perfectly hidden. Loki tried to stifle the fear, but he kept thinking, what if someone found out who he was? He was frustrated with himself for being frightened of puny humans. He gently touched his bandaged throat that was also hidden by his magic. It was still sore and painful. Breathing, laughing, speaking were all agonies that he made an effort to ignore. At least his voice was returning and he wasn’t forced to just whisper.

Jane had to dodge the occasional abandoned vehicle on the road, but it wasn’t long until the pulled into a parking lot. There was another patrol car and an officer sat outside of the Inn, he smoked a cigarette while he read a magazine. He looked up as Jane helped Loki out of the Jeep. Loki’s whole body hurt from the short trip. He realized he hadn’t actually been upright as long as he had on this particular drive. The muscles and bones in his neck and back ached. He was angry with himself on how much he had to rely on Jane to support him.

“We could get you a cane,” Jane told him, “It would go great with your old man look.”

“That’s not a half bad idea…” Loki answered. He made sure his back was to the officer, so no one could see the twist of his hand. Suddenly a cane materialized into his hand. It was a slick and golden. At the top could have held a precious jewel, but it was empty and protected by a clear glass. Loki whipped it out and leaned heavily as it supported him. “I’m good,” Loki told her and Jane let go of his arm.

They slowly made their way up to the entrance where the officer sat guard. When they got close the guard stood up and blocked their path.

“Sorry, can’t let you in, without proof of of being able to pay. And I am sorry, but we don’t take credit here. This is also only for dining, the Inn has no vacancy. If you can’t afford it, the Baptist church down the road feeds the hungry.”

Jane dug through her purse and showed the officer a wad of cash. He looked over at it before nodding and letting them pass.

The Inn’s restaurant was not totally deserted. There were quite a few full tables. But it was quiet inside. As if all the life and brightness had been sucked out. Everyone sat and ate in silence with solemn looks on their faces. There were a few televisions that were nearly muted with the news. Loki barely paid attention as Jane found them seats and spoke with the waitress. There were clips of Thanos’ servants in New York. Loki saw that 2nd rate wizard fighting alongside Stark and Banner. In another clip there was a glimpse of Thor fighting alongside others in a field against the armies of Thanos.

“We’ll have two waters,” Loki could hear Jane saying. He couldn’t look away from the screen though. He watched in utter seriousness as the next series of clips depicted half of humanity turning to dust.

 

“What do you want to eat?” Jane asked.

Loki swallowed painfully, he hadn’t heard Jane. There were the occasional clip of Thanos here and there while humans talked on and on.

“Hey grandpa?” Jane said too loud.

Loki looked back at her, “What?”

“What do you want to eat?”

“Uh…”

Jane ordered a massive breakfast with everything, she was sure Loki would like something. However Loki struggled with the biscuits and the bacon and meat. It made him cough and choke. They both quickly realized that other than water Loki really was starving and never had the chance to see if he could eat anything at all with his throat. Each swallow was near agony to Loki. The food felt good in his mouth, but even the slippery eggs felt like daggers slashing apart his throat. Loki was nowhere near full when the pain got the better of him.

Jane ordered him an aloe milkshake when Loki insisted in a hoarse whisper that he could not bear another bite. Loki was surprisingly amazed that the smoothie actually helped his throat to feel better. At the end of the meal, Jane paid for the food and took all of leftovers with them.

They headed back out of town and stopped only so Jane could buy supplies at the Mom and Pop General store. There was another police officer posted at the entrance. Loki insisted on going in too, even though his body was demanding him to sleep. Even though there were no incidents thus far and even though Loki managed to hide his paranoia under Odin’s face, Loki did not want to be on his own. Jane had Loki sit on a bench near the front so he wouldn’t have to waste energy following Jane up and down the isles.

Loki had stood back up just as Jane finished paying and pushed the shopping cart towards the door. But before they could go out, the police officer had come inside, accompanied him was a woman. A thin blond haired woman. Jane and Loki came to stop. Loki gritted his teeth, he recognized the woman immediately. Last he saw of her was a matter of flashes as she electrocuted him on the metal table.

The officer, followed by the woman came up to Jane and Loki. He said, “Sorry, before you go, could you have a look at this?”

“At what, sir?” Jane asked just as the officer held up a picture. It was a black and white photo and looked as if it was a screenshot from a security camera. The figure in the photo was none other than Loki himself. Though he clearly wore a hospital gown, rather than armor. His hair appeared more shaggy and feathery rather than greasy. He did not look like all the footage of himself when he tried to take over Earth. However, Jane immediately recognized him. Jane felt Loki stiffen next to her.

“Have you seen this man? He’s Eliza’s son. He’s gone missing, Eliza is just here looking for anyone who may have seen him,” the officer told Jane.

“Um…” Jane started, “How long has he been missing for? I’d hate to say it...but.”

“No, it is a valid question. If he went missing before half the world...I probably wouldn’t bother asking.”

“He went missing last night,” the woman Eliza said. “My son Tom, is very ill. He was in an accident recently. I’m a nurse, so I’ve been taking care of him at home. But he lost his wife when half of the world went. I’m afraid it has driven him insane. But it is incredibly important that he gets his medicine. So if you see him could you please give me a call?”

“I’ve not seen him, but I’ll keep my eyes open,” Jane lied. The officer gave her a piece of paper with the woman’s number on it.

“What about you sir?” Eliza asked Loki, “Have you seen my son.”

Loki opened his mouth, but instead of words a cough came out. Loki cleared it with a wince and shook his head, speaking in Odin’s voice, “No, sorry, ma’am, I’ve not.”

Eliza eyed Loki up and down, but there was no way she could detect his real face underneath Odin’s, Jane was sure.

“Thank you for your time,” the officer told them before letting them pass.

Jane and Loki quickly escaped the general store. Loki quickly got into the passenger’s side while Jane quickly loaded the back with the groceries and supplies. She took the grocery cart back in. As she turned to go back to the jeep a small, but firm grip grabbed at Jane’s arm. “Sorry to bother you,” the woman Eliza said. Jane turned back to her. “But I swear I have seen you somewhere before.”

“Uh.”

“In the paper I think. You’re Jane Foster. You won the Nobel Peace Prize two years ago.”

“Uh, yes, that’s me,” Jane answered. Eliza let go of Jane and followed her to her jeep.

“I read some of your papers in relation to our visitors from beyond the stars. Very fascinating.”

“Why thank you,” Jane tried to smile. “Sorry, but I really need to get my grandpa home.” Jane got into the jeep.

Eliza remained persistent and Jane could feel the panic radiating off of Loki, even underneath his magic. 

“I thought you lived in New York, what are you doing so far down south?” Eliza asked.

“I’m visiting my grandpa here, Especially after Nana went with half of the world,” Jane explained through the window.

Eliza leaned against the jeep, “That is so wonderful of you to look after your grandfather. I wish my boy was so thoughtful.”

“Get us out of here,” Loki told Jane under his voice, quiet enough that Eliza could not hear him.

“Well, we really do need to be heading out,” Jane told Eliza, she started up the Jeep.

“Very well. Good luck with everything,” Eliza waved goodbye to them with the hand that held her keys. They suddenly slipped out of her grip. “Oh dear, how clumsy of me, they’ve gone under, hang on a moment.” Eliza disappeared out of view for only a moment to pick up her keys. When she popped back up she finally stepped clear of Jane’s Jeep. “Be safe you two!” she told them.

Jane pulled out of the parking lot.

 

“Can’t this thing go any faster?” Loki asked, as he made a nervous look back towards the general store where that woman faded from view.

“Yes, but, not safely...who was that?” Jane asked.

“She assisted in my torture,” Loki replied. “She won’t be alone, she had many soldiers at her disposure.”

Jane looked in her rearview mirror, “I don’t see anyone following, besides, how could she know it was you there? Your disguise is perfect.”

“I wouldn’t put it past her not knowing that you dated my brother. It seems like everyone knew you two were together and that you separated.”

“She did know an awful a lot about me,” Jane realized. “Like how I live in New York.”

“She won’t see it as a coincidence that you are anywhere near the building that they held me in.”

“So what do we do?” Jane asked.

Loki looked once more behind them, but there didn’t seem to be anyone following them, “I’m not entirely sure. But we need to move. Maybe not even go back to the RV. An opposite direction, we need to find someplace safe where I can heal.”

“Well at least our stomachs are full and we have supplies. We’ll head North East, further up into the mountains and see if we can lose them,” Jane responded. “Can you heal on the road?”

“I’d have to lay down,” Loki admitted, “And stop using my magic and sleep.”

“I’ve got blankets in the back seat and that chair leans all the way back. You can cover yourself and then sleep and heal. I’ll keep us headed west.”

“This is a mess,” Loki muttered under his breath as his mind kept wandering back to that woman and the Hydra operatives who held him captive. He leaned his seat back and found the blanket Jane mentioned. He nearly completely covered himself before laying down. Jane saw a slight shimmer and old eyes turned to Loki’s eyes, with bandages on top.

“Jane, you must wake me if anything happens.”

“I will be here when you wake up,” Jane promised him.

“Gods, I hope so,” Loki turned onto his side and watched Jane. He couldn’t seem to close his eye.

Jane patted his head gently, “Just sleep, so you can be all healed and we won’t have to runaway.”

Loki gave a half of a smile before darkness swallowed him up with the closing of his eyelids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **The town that this chapter takes place in is the town of Marlinton, West Virginia. The Baptist Church, the gas station, the General Store and the Locust Inn are all real places. And the directions given in this story could actually get you to these places in real life. 
> 
> **Every summer growing up as a kid, my family would go to this town to go camping. It is a beloved and happy little town and I was curious to see what life would be like if the 'apocalypse' occurred there. Also I'm not very good at making up directions and google maps is my friend.


	9. Chapter 9

Loki slept for a long time. As much as his paranoia would let him. He knew his voice was healing. He knew his throat and eye would hurt for a long time to come. Not nearly as long or as devastating as a human. Perhaps in a week Loki would reach full strength. It felt like years away. Loki was just barely under the fog of sleep when he felt a change in the vibration of the vehicle. A change of terrain.

He opened his eye. The vehicle came to a stop. Slowly and with a moan Loki sat up. “Where are we?”

“The literal, middle of nowhere. Just a few miles from a tiny town called Parsons. The roads on the way in were totally deserted. But I’ve got to go to a restroom...do you need...to?” Jane asked.

Loki donned into his disguise and they were able to relieve themselves at the rest area. On the way back to Jane’s Jeep, that was in the parking lot, Loki grabbed Jane’s hand and pulled her back around the edge of the building.

“What?” Jane asked in a fearful whisper.

“There’s a black vehicle that wasn’t there before,” Loki warned her.

“AllFather?” a little voice suddenly asked.

Jane and Loki quickly peeked their heads around the edge of the building. There standing before them on the sidewalk between them and the parking lot, was a small child. A little girl that could have been no more than a 7 year old human. She had light blonde hair and olive skin. She wore a light purple dress traditional for a child of Asgard to wear.

Loki in disguise leaned away from the child with his eye open wide. Jane started to run out towards her. 

“Don’t,” Loki shouted and reached forward to push Jane away. There was a sudden light whistle through the air that struck Loki in the the neck, he fell the ground and winced as his magic failed him with the sudden shock of pain. 

The little girl screamed at Loki’s sudden change in appearance. Jane grabbed the little girl and pulled her towards the cover of the building. Suddenly the building caught fire. The soldier stationed there jumped out of it on the other side of the building. Smoke and fog suddenly over took the small rest area. Jane felt Loki’s hand on her arm.

“We must get to your vehicle, now!” he told her. There were shots being fired and several darts struck the ground, just an inch from Jane’s arm. Jane helped to pull Loki up.

“Prince!” the little girl whimpered.

“Stay close to us!” Loki growled at her as Jane moved them towards her jeep. Loki twisted his hand and out of the road grew two massive walls that opened a tunnel just for the three of them to limp and race through to her jeep.

“It won’t take long before they realize it is all an illusion,” Loki groaned at Jane as she pushed him into the back of her jeep. Jane quickly buckled the girl into a seat.

“Can you do that for him?” Jane asked as she closed the door and got into the front seat. The little girl nodded and helped Loki sit up and put his seat belt on.

Jane started her engine and sped down the road. Loki groaned at the strain of magic on his body. He gasped and cried out as his hand fell limply to his lap. All at once the illusions vanished. The fire, the smoke and fog the walls and the tunnel. Jane glanced back and there was the black van following them not too far behind.

“Can you disguise our jeep or something? Turn us invisible?” Jane shouted at Loki.

Loki opened his one good eye at her and moaned.

“I’ll take that as a no,” Jane responded and sped onto the highway. There were additional shots that Loki only heard. “Are you still awake back there?” Jane asked.

“Barely,” Loki responded. He was slouched over against the window. He had plucked out the dart, but it was trying to pull him under. He couldn’t keep his eyes open.

“Barely, he said,” the little girl told Jane.

“Is he okay?” Jane asked her.

The little girl looked at Loki. He was fighting to stay awake, but his one good eye kept trying to roll back.

“Are you dying?” the little girl asked Loki.

“No,” Loki told her quietly.

“Are you sleeping?” she asked.

“Trying not to,” Loki told her.

“I think that stuff makes people sleep,” the little girl told Jane.

“Okay, well, keep an eye on him…” Jane looked nervously at the black van quickly gaining onto them.

“Hey, Loki?” Jane asked. Loki didn’t move. “Wake him up,” Jane instructed.

The little girl tapped on Loki’s arm. It did nothing, so she pulled his hair.

“Stop that,” Loki told her.

“The bad men are catching up to us. I don’t want to go back there, they killed Mummy,” the little girl told Loki.

Loki’s one good eye flew open and looked to the little girl with tears streaming down her face.

“Loki?” Jane asked.

Loki unbuckled himself and looked back at the van catching up to them. With a grunt and a twist of his hand, a spike suddenly came up out of the ground. The black van jerked to the side, but remained in pursuit. Loki sent another spike, but the van avoided it. He looked back at Jane, 

“Can you speed up, just a little?” he asked her. Jane obeyed. Loki looked back at the van, suddenly the Bifrost struck the ground between the two vehicles. The black van came to a stop and quickly turned around as the light faded and Thor stepped towards them. A bolt of lightning struck the ground right where the van had been.

“Thor!” Jane shouted as she put on her brakes.

“No! You fool, it is me, get us out of here!” Loki shouted at Jane as he tried to hold onto the illusion. Jane quickly sped up and drove away.

Loki collapsed totally unconscious once the black van was nowhere in sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I hope you are enjoying this story! Thank you for all the kind comments so far. I'm doing some editing before publishing each chapter. I have a total of 30 chapters already written and as soon as the editing is done I'll post them up. (This story will be more than 30 chapters long.) 
> 
> **I have to go to bed early tonight, so this will be the last chapter I publish for tonight. I'll publish more chapters tomorrow afternoonish sometime. Thanks for all the kudos!


	10. Chapter 10

Loki woke up to the sound of crunching right into his ear. Something crumbly hit him in the face. He slowly opened his eye. The little Asgardian girl was eating out of a bag of potato chips. She was letting the crumbs fall right onto his face. They were all still in the Jeep and Loki slowly pushed himself up and propped himself against the wall.

“The Prince is awake,” the girl said as she continued to eat.

Loki brushed the crumbs off of his face and looked around. It was dark outside, but inside the jeep was a little over head light. There were food wrappers littered in the seats Loki shared with the child.

“Ah! Good! How are you doing, Loki?” Jane asked, she was still in the front seat, still driving.

“We aren’t dead then?” Loki asked quietly.

“Nope,” Jane told him, her voice sounded chipper and happy for the first time on this trip.

“What is all this?” Loki asked, picking up one of the wrappers.

“We actually found a drive thru open. And Eira was hungry,” Jane told him.

Loki slowly glanced to the right of him where the little girl continued to crunch on the potato chips. She stared back back at him, still crunching.

“I take it you are Eira?” Loki asked the girl. She nodded. Loki looked back at Jane, “You risked going to a restaurant with my appearance?”

“Eira covered you with the blanket,” Jane told him. “It was only a drive thru. No one saw you and we didn’t leave you.”

Eira nodded, but did not look up from her potato chips.

“I take it nothing bad happened while I slept?” Loki asked.

“Nothing,” Jane told him. She glanced back at Eira. “Show him what we found.”

Eira sat down the potato chips and reached into the door’s side pocket and pulled something from there. She dropped it onto Loki’s lap. Loki picked it up carefully, it was greasy from Eira’s fingers. It was just a small rectangular black box with buttons and what looked like the remains of a light. It had several cracks in it and a dent where pieces of it had come apart. On the other side a bit of wire came out.

“It’s how they knew where you were,” Eira told Loki.

Loki quietly glanced at Eira. Eira snatched up her potato chips and went back to eating, she quickly looked away from Loki.

“They were tracking us,” Jane told him, “I don’t know why I didn’t think to check after that Hydra agent leaned against the door. Okay I know why, I was too focused on getting out of there. Its my fault that they found us and I’m sorry.”

“We should change vehicles. They’ll recognize this one if they come looking for us again,” Loki told her.

“I was hoping that maybe they thought Thor was with us and would give up,” Jane admitted. “What do you think Eira?”

Eira put down her chips. “Maybe,” she started, “They talked about King Thor being in another country. That he didn’t know about any of us, that he wouldn’t look for us or find us. Maybe they think King Thor is with us. They are afraid of him.”

“We still should change vehicles,” Loki told her. Jane frowned. “Is that a problem?”

“I just really love my jeep. I don’t want to give it up. This is the jeep I hit Thor with...twice. It is my lucky Asgardian finding jeep...I can’t just abandon it!”

The corners of Loki’s mouth twitched, but he kept the amusement and laughter at bay. “Your desire to hold onto this vehicle puts our lives at risk. It puts Eira’s life at risk.”

Eira looked up with her eyes wide and worried. Jane gritted her teeth.

“Did you hit King Thor with your land transportation?” Eira asked Jane.

“It was an accident,” Jane said with a forced smile. Loki looked directly into the rearview mirror and Jane couldn’t avoid his intense gaze. “Okay, fine, you’re right. Of course we have to find a different vehicle. Um, but this road has been pretty deserted for the last hour and there is the matter of gas and...and things. So when we get the chance we’ll take it.”

“Good,” Loki told her. Then he turned his gaze to Eira whom suddenly would not look at Loki. “Who are you, exactly?”

Eira sighed. She put the chips down and looked at Loki. “My name is Eiradotri, daughter of Eir.”

Loki’s eyes widened.

“Do you know her mother?” Jane asked.

Loki looked at Jane and nodded, “The Goddess of Healing. You may have met her during your short stay at Asgard.”

“She was a healer?” Jane asked.

“Not just a healer, the Healer. She helped my father Odin regain his strength after he took ill when he banished Thor.”

“Did you make him sick?”

“No,” Loki responded with a glare towards Jane.

“Did she have reddish brownish curly hair that she kept mostly in a bun?” Jane asked.

“That’s my Mummy!” Eira nearly shouted. “You know her too?”

“We had a brief argument over soul forges and quantum generators…”

“Who was right?” Loki asked, only slightly amused.

“Me, they’re the same thing.”

“Well at least this is starting to make sense.” He turned back to face Eira. “Can you tell me everything you have seen since the attack on the Statesman?”

Eira’s face paled, she gulped, but then nodded.

“My mother hid me and some of the other children in a cupboard. For some reason they didn’t come into our room. We heard the fighting on the other side though. There was the purple light and we thought we were going to die. Then the Bifrost picked us up and dropped us here on Midgard. There were many of us. Master Heimdall was there, but he was dead. You were there too. Mother checked on you, she said that you were still alive, just barely. She said you couldn’t breathe. So I helped Mother find the tools to cut into your chest so you could breathe. That’s when the bad Midgardians found us. We were all separated between the dead, the adults and us, children. They let me see her once. She said that they made her use her magic to help you. They kept us in the dark for a long time. They wouldn’t let us eat. Then two of my friends turned to dust. The Midgardians told me that Mummy was dust too.

They talked about you escaping, I tried to escape too, I’m not very good at escaping Midgardians. Then they put me in their land transportation. They let me go at that place where you and Lady Jane were. And now we are here,” Eira said, ending her story.

“To use an Asgardian child to draw us out,” Loki seethed.

“It worked,” Jane added with a frown.

“But we managed to escape, rescue Eira and make sense out of all of this,” Loki said, looking back at Jane.

“What?”

“I knew it was impossible for humans to save my life, but with the Goddess of Healing, it makes a little bit more sense now. But I don’t understand how Heimdall could have sent us to Earth if he was dead.”

“King Thor prayed to the Allfathers,” Eira informed him. “That’s what mother said.”

Loki let out a breath of air, “It must have taken a mighty amount of dark energy to do that,” Loki said mostly to himself.

“Eira?” Jane asked, “How many of you were taken by the bad men?”

“I’m not sure. There were six of us children. Mummy, the Prince and many other adults. I do not know how many people turned into dust. We were alone when it happened. But there were six of us before two turned to dust.”

Both Jane and Loki paled and looked at each other at the same time.

“Are you telling me that those scum have three Asgardian children locked away?” Loki slowly asked Eira.

Eira solemnly nodded her head.

Loki looked back up to Jane, “We must return for them!”

“You’re right, 100%,” Jane answered.

“Then turn around the vehicle,” Loki demanded.

Jane winced.

“What is wrong? Why aren’t you turning around?” Loki asked her.

“We can’t go back, not now.”

“Are you deaf? There are three, three Asgardian children back in that torturous place. Three children of Asgard. Not to mention how many other Asgardians trapped in that wretched place. They are my people! All that is left of Asgard!” Loki shouted at her. “We can’t just abandon them! Let them be turned into weapons and puppets and experiments for Hydra!”

“Loki,” Jane started.

“There is no excuse. We. Must. Return. Now!” Loki shouted.

“Loki, we can’t just turn back. Are you fully healed? Could you, as you are now, take on a Hydra facility? Could you protect me and Eira plus the three remaining children? And gods know how many other Asgardians there who may be hurt or injured? Be honest with me. Are you well enough to do that?”

Loki gritted his teeth as he touched his hand to his bandaged throat. It was aching now from the shouting.

“Well?”

“No,” Loki quietly answered.

“I’m sorry, Loki and Eira,” she told them both. “We have no choice but to wait, or to find someone to help us.”

Loki looked up in shock and surprise and gently shook his head at the thought.

“I realize the second one really isn’t an option, unless we manage to find Thor. So I am relocating us to a safe house, where you can heal,” Jane looked to Loki, “And you,” she looked to Eira, “Can be safe and protected. Then we will go back and rescue your friends.”

“And you have a location where we will be safely protected?” Loki asked, unsure.

“Yes,” Jane told him.

“How long until we arrive?” Loki asked.

“In another four hours.”

“Very well.” Loki leaned back into his seat. Eira picked up a cup out of the cup holder on her side and loudly slurped at it. Loki looked up at Eira with a silent glare. Eira continued to loudly slurp and this time she did not turn her gaze from Loki. She held it perfectly, until Jane spoke and Loki looked away.

“Oh, we got this for you,” Jane said, she picked up a cup and handed it back. Eira grabbed it and handed it to Loki.

Loki stirred the contents of the cup with the straw.

“It’s a strawberry milkshake, I had mine already,” Eira told him.

“Sorry, it has been an hour or so since we picked it up. It’s probably all melted now,” Jane apologized.

Loki stared at the liquidy contents. He rolled his eyes, but noticed Eira was staring at him again. He glanced up at Jane.

“Could we stop for a moment? I think I’d prefer to sit up there with you.”

“Nah, I need you to sit with Eira,” Jane told him.

“Why?”

“So she can keep an eye on you,” Jane teased.

“I’m Lady Jane’s secret spy!” Eira told him, “Her commands are my family’s honor to obey!”

“I’m the Prince of Asgard and I have the highest rank in this vehicle, so you should obey me.”

Eira shook her head, “Lady Jane is betrothed to King Thor, that makes her Queen of Asgard. She wins.”

Jane suddenly coughed, but she pulled over to allow Loki to climb into the front seat. He glared at Eira nearly the entire time. When he sat back down he put his cup of milkshake into the cup holder. Jane glanced down at it.

“Wow, must be a magic cup!” Jane exclaimed as Loki put on his seat belt. “I know that milkshake was melted. Jane looked up to see Loki staring at her with a peculiar look on his face. Like he was caught doing something he shouldn’t have. “What?” Jane asked.

“Nothing,” Loki responded as he picked up the cup and started to drink the milkshake.

“How did you do that?”

“Do what?”

“You know what I mean and have you forgotten your Oath?” Jane asked him.

“What Oath?” Eira asked.

“Nothing!” Loki snapped at Eira, but turned to see a cross looking Jane. “Not in front of the child,” Loki practically begged. Jane did not start the jeep. She only continued her gaze at Loki. “We have been through a lot together. You’ve helped me, I’ve helped you. Clearly we are on the same side. We trust each other.”

“But suddenly backing out of an oath does not fill me with confidence.”

“I swore it to you, not to a child,” Loki argued.

“Eira wanted to sit up here with me this entire time. For some reason, can’t imagine what, but she’s afraid of you. Why would she be afraid of you, Loki?”

Loki took a deep breath, he put down the cup and turned to look at Eira. “The oath I swore to Lady Jane is this. No betrayals, no harm to Lady Jane. That from the moment she cut me loose of my bonds that I would never, ever lie to her. It was,” Loki glance at Jane before looking back at Eira and continuing, “It is the only way I can form a mutual trust between us. If I am to break that oath then I lose everything.”

Loki turned around and put his seat belt on. He turned to Jane. “Drive on, now, I’ll answer anything and everything, like I swore I would.”

Jane began driving again and Loki noticed Eira turning the over head light off.

“She wanted it on so that I could see what was happening back there,” Jane quietly told Loki.

Loki sighed, Eira and Jane sighed at the same time. Loki picked up his milkshake and began to slowly drink it. After a few minutes of drinking it, he sat it down.

“Eira?” he called to her.

“Yes, Prince?” Eira asked.

“You know what I really am, don’t you?”

“I saw the theater,” Eira answered.

Loki glanced at Jane, “Do you recall when we fooled Malekith into believing I was on his side?”

“Yes,” Jane answered.

“Do you recall the title I gave myself?”

“Loki, of Jotunheim,” Jane responded.

“The realm of my birthplace. One of my powers, due to my birthplace, happens to be ice. Or, I can freeze things.”

“Omygods, you’re Elsa. It all makes sense now.”

“What?” Loki asked, confused.

“Ah!” Jane gasped, “Eira, when we get to the safe house we are watching Frozen. All of us together.”

“What are you babbling about?” Loki asked again.

“Frozen, it is a kids movie about two princesses and one of them has winter ice powers. Just like you,” Jane said, patting Loki’s hand.

Loki rolled his eyes, “You’ve taken a very serious moment of revelation, about the truth of my parentage and have turned it into laughing matter about for a child’s entertainment?” Loki asked.

“What did you want me to do? Screech at you like a banshee and kick you out of the jeep because you weren’t born in Asgard?”

“No, I-”

“Do you want me to shout, ‘Oh of course, now it makes sense why you tried to kill your brother, it's because you’re adopted!’?”

Loki did not speak. He only frowned and looked out the window into the darkness. 

“You could have just lead with, ‘I have ice powers,’ I would have still called you Elsa though.”

Loki didn’t answer her, but after some time of silence, both Loki and Jane heard Eira’s quiet voice.

“Lady Jane?”

“Yeah?”

“Would you ask the Prince...what happened to the Allfather?”

Loki closed his eye, he bowed his head.

Jane sighed and pulled over to the side of the road. She turned on the over head light and looked at Eira.

“I’m sorry, Eira. But Odin..the Allfather has passed away.”

Eira pursed her lips and then nodded. “I knew about that. The Goddess of Death announced it to us all. But...we all saw the Allfather and King Thor, then the Allfather became the Prince. Then they left. The Death Goddess came and the Prince and King Thor saved us...but...what happened to the Allfather? The Prince told King Thor that he was alive. But then he wasn’t. I want to know what happened to the Allfather.”

Jane turned and looked to Loki. Loki glanced at her and slowly nodded. Jane turned back to the front and started up the jeep again and continued the journey. Loki looked back at Eira.

“I’m not a good person, I know that. You know that, all of Asgard knows that. And I am sorry. In my poisonous dream to become king. I did some truly horrific deeds. But my dear Eira and Jane,” Loki looked up to Jane. Jane glanced at him before looking back at the road. Loki looked back at Eira. “I need the both of you to swear you will not repeat what I am about to tell you.”

“Does King Thor know?” Eira asked.

“Yes, he does, he was there with me,” Loki told her.

“I’ll keep the secret, only if my Lady commands me,” Eira said looking to Jane.

“We’re going to keep the secret,” Jane said.

“Then I swear to never tell anyone,” Eira told Loki.

“Very well,” Loki began, “I exiled the Allfather to Midgard after the fight with Malekith, the Dark Elves and after I faked my own death. I put the Allfather into a complex memory spell to trick him into believing he was only human. When Thor revealed my true form in Asgard to everyone I took Thor to the place I had exiled the Allfather to. It was his magic that kept the Goddess of Death at bay. But then he suddenly died, there before us, and his death released Hela, the Goddess of Death. The Allfather didn’t give us much of a warning. I completely expected him to end my life right then and there and for him to take his rightful place as King of Asgard once more. But he didn’t.”

“So you did not kill him?” Eira asked.

Loki shook his head, “No, I did not.”

“How could you put a spell on the Allfather? He was so powerful,” Eira asked.

Loki glanced at Jane, checking to see if she really wanted to know the answer. Jane nodded.

“You forget, daughter of Eir, this was just the day after Queen Frigga was killed. My father Odin did not even try to fight me,” Loki looked off into the distance. “He was so lost in grief and half mad with hate that he just looked at me and said, ‘honor thy mother’. The spell I put him under was a peaceful one, he didn’t fight it. Not in the beginning anyway.” Loki’s eye was unfocused as he thought about how much he had lost as a consequence of his actions.

“Eira, that’s enough questions now. How about you lay down and get some rest?” Jane asked.

“When I wake, will you still be here?” Eira asked.

“Of course I will,” Jane promised. “I’ll keep you safe. I kept him safe while he was sleeping too.”

“Okay,” Eira said. She covered herself up in one of the blankets and she laid down to go to sleep.

“So all of that was the truth then?” Jane asked Loki as he turned around and settled in his seat.

“Not a drop of falsehood,” Loki told her as he looked out into the black of the night.

“Why didn’t Odin punish you when you and Thor found him here on Earth?”

Loki shrugged, “Who can say? Perhaps he was simply too weak to do so. He was dying. Or maybe…”

“Yes?”

“Maybe he didn’t want to kill me. He told us that he managed to free himself from my spell, that Frigga would have been proud of me and then he revealed that he loved us. Both I and my brother Thor. It was almost as if he’d forgiven me for everything.” 

“You were right.”

“In what way?” Loki asked.

“Your family is very complicated.”

Loki gave a half smile that Jane couldn’t see, due to the darkness and his face turned towards the window. It lasted barely a second, “My father had a wretched habit of keeping secrets.”

“But it sounds like you really did reconcile with him?”

“How could he forgive all my sins just like that?”

“He was dying, like you said, he clearly didn’t want to hang onto his anger any longer.”

Loki didn’t answer. He just stared out into the darkness and slowly drifted back to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Loki had drifted off to sleep every now and then. The few times he awoke due to Jane nearly driving off the road. But other than the haze of weariness they had no encounters on the road. It was all eerily silent.

Loki jumped when he felt a hand on his arm, rustling him to wake up. He winced at the strain in his neck. It was all stiff and sore. His mouth was as dry as sandpaper and his throat felt thick and swollen. Just the movement of air from his lungs to his head felt like a thousand daggers cutting away. He opened his eye and moved only his eye to look at Jane gently shaking his arm.

“What?” he asked, he winced as he tried to make his voice work. It came out only as a rough whisper. He slowly swallowed, that alone forced him to close his eye and reel from the burning in his throat.

“Sorry,” Jane winced for him once he looked back at her. Loki reached a hand up and gently touched his throat.

“I won't make you talk, sorry about that,” Jane told him. “But I've found a new vehicle for us to move to. Eira is helping to move the supplies over. You don't have to do anything but stand up and get into the other car.”

Loki pursed his lips and gave the gentlest of nods, but even that made him wince. Jane got out of her side door and went over to Loki's side. Loki gently pushed himself up as he was propped against the window and the door. Loki unbuckled himself as Jane opened the door. Jane helped Loki up, it was clear to her that he was really struggling. Loki clenched his hand into a fist as his legs shook. He leaned heavily onto Jane as she helped him moved to the new vehicle.

Luckily it was just a matter of stepping out and then sitting down again. Loki breathed heavily through his nose to try to reduce movement in his throat.

“Prince?” Eira asked quietly from behind. Loki didn't move. The back of his neck was so stiff and it ached horribly from the way he had fallen asleep and his throat was suffering from his shouting earlier. The drug used against him left a terrible flavor in his mouth.

“Leave him alone,” Jane instructed as she closed Loki's door. Loki only moved his arm to strap himself in. “You can lean yourself back, if you want to.”

Loki slowly eased his seat back as Jane double checked the trunk of the new-to-them gray car. She checked her jeep one last time and returned with a few items that she put into the seat next to Eira. Jane locked up her jeep and stuck her keys into her purse. Before she closed the car doors, Loki noticed a dusty residue along the seats and floor of the car.

“Did Mummy not heal him properly?” Eira asked as Jane started the engine and drove off.

“She must not have gotten the chance to,” Jane said as she glanced at Loki. He barely and gently shook his head at her.

“Eira?” Jane asked.

“Yes?”

“That blue thing you found back there, put it under Loki's neck...” Loki's eyebrows furled and he stared at Jane. “Lift your head up,” Jane instructed. “It is a neck pillow, it might help you to feel better.”

Loki eyed the blue pillow that Eira held up. Loki cautiously obeyed Jane and only winced a little as Eira put it on him. Gently Loki leaned back, he sighed through his nose in relief. It certainly helped with relieving some of the pressure and pain in his neck.

“You can go on back to sleep Eira,” Jane told her.

“Yes, Lady Jane,” Eira responded with a yawn. She curled up into the blanket and went back to sleep.

Loki caught Jane glancing at him now then and he stared at her, too exhausted to try to say or do anything.

“Is this the result of overusing your magic to protect us?” Jane asked him.

Loki gave the tiniest amount of a nod toward her.

“I'm sorry. You can sleep too. We don't have far to go now an hour...or maybe an hour and a half and we'll be there.”

 

Loki's eye closed again and he did not open it for a long time.

It flew open suddenly and he grunted in pain as the vehicle hit a hard bump. It shook Eira out of her sleep and she screeched in shock and fear.

“Sorry! Sorry!” Jane called to them. “I forget about that bump every time.”  
Loki slowly sat his chair up and gave Jane a long glare.

“There isn’t a warning or anything,” Jane continued, “Also I am really sorry, but the road is going to get bumpy.”

Loki braced himself against his seat as Jane was not joking. It felt like Jane suddenly took them off road. Loki pulled the pillow from behind his neck, it did him no good now. He closed his eye and hoped that the shaking would just stop.

Then finally, it did. Loki let out a breath of relief. He opened his one good eye when he heard Jane shut off the engine and get out. She opened Eira’s door first. Eira quickly climbed out and shadowed Jane to Loki’s door. Jane opened the door and helped Loki to his feet. The sky was completely black. Loki stepped out onto a paved surface and before the three of them loomed a giant dark house with a single light at the top of four stone steps.

“This is your safe house?” Loki whispered to Jane as she locked the doors to the car and helped him up the steps.

“The safest one I’ve got,” Jane told him. Jane unlocked the front door and they continued in. Inside, it was huge. It had golden brown wood floor that was nearly covered with large rugs. Immediately as they entered were a set of stairs going up. Jane led them around to the other side to a series of rooms. She helped Loki down to one of the room’s beds.

“Do you want help getting that armor off?” she asked.

“No, thank you,” Loki muttered as he sank into the mattress.

“You’ve got a bathroom and a sink just through that door,” Jane said pointing to a closed door on the left. Loki barely moved his head to show her he understood. “Don’t worry, we are completely safe here. But I’m going to trust you to sleep in here on your own. I’d prefer it if you didn’t go wandering around the house without me.”

“Understood,” Loki told her as his eye closed. He was asleep before Jane could close the door.

Loki’s eye opened again, he had no concept of how much time had passed. It didn’t matter how much time had passed. All his mind could comprehend was that the light in the dark room Jane had left him in was turned on, it was blinding his only working eye and there was a woman at his door, screaming.

Loki slowly turned his head. The bed was extremely comfortable and relieved most of his aches and pains he picked up from the road trip. Loki winced as the screaming continued. He looked up to see a black haired woman, just standing there at the door screaming at him. When their gazes met she slammed the door shut and Loki could hear her shouting and running through the house. Loki tried to sit up, but his body felt like lead. It was such an effort to move.

Loki jumped when he heard Jane shout. He winced and sank back down into the mattress, moving was so tiring, everything hurt when he moved. Loki silently summoned a dagger and lifted his hand up as he listened in on the conversation on the other side of his door.

“What the Hell, Jane?” said a man’s voice, “Nancy just said that...that alien scum is sleeping in our house? You told me it was dead, you and Thor swore it!”

“Look, I would have called but I lost my phone and I’m sorry. But this is my house and I will bring who I’d like here.”

“But Loki? Tell me it isn’t true. After everything that monster has put us through, tell me that isn’t in our guest room.”

“My guest room. This is my house, Ricky.”

“What?!” there was a slight pause from the man, Ricky’s voice. “So the monster who nearly ruined our family, who is wanted for the destruction of New York is being aided by my little sister. That’s just brilliant. What were you thinking? Did you forget about Fredrick? Do you not even care for his safety?”

“OF course I do! Everything I do is for him!” Jane shouted back.

“You can’t honestly be in your right mind. That alien scum must have brainwashed you.”

“He is too ill for that.”

“What?”

“He arrived to Earth half dead and was tortured by humans.”

“I would have paid to have seen that.”

“You don’t mean that.”

“Oh, yes I do.”

“I can’t believe you. You, the humanitarian, wanting to see someone tortured?”

“That thing isn’t human.”

“Neither are the animals you rescue at the shelter or the ones you save from abusive homes.”

“The animals I rescue haven’t killed hundreds of people. But if anyone of them did even a fraction of what that thing did to my father, you bet I’d pay to watch it be tortured to death.”

“Well, now that we’ve seen your true colors, let me tell you. That thing in there is a person. And he has saved my life more than once. He’s not the villain anymore. He has sworn to protect me and to never betray me.”

“You can’t actually take his word on that.”

“Look, I need him, I need him healthy and alive. There are Asgardian children in danger. He has no intention on harming any of us. Once he is well I will take him away from here and we’ll help his people.”

“He’s a war criminal,” Ricky slowly told her, to emphasize each word.

“And what was Paul?” Jane asked, “Or John Newton? And all your precious spiritual role models? Huh? Tell me, should Paul have been tortured to death for the part he played in Stephen’s death? All the time you are going on about how people can change, even from the most heinous crimes, but you can’t extend a little bit of mercy to one of those people right before you?”

“You really think he’s changed?”

“Do you want to see for yourself?”

Loki swallowed painfully as footsteps moved closer to his door and the handle turned. With a flick of his hand he hid himself from view. He made an image of himself, standing up to face Jane and the man. They opened the door.

“Loki?” Jane asked. “You’re up?”

“What’s going on Jane?” Loki asked quietly. “You said we would be safe here.”

“And you are.”

“There is man standing there who wants me tortured, that does not sound safe to me.”

“This is Ricky, he’s my brother, he’s not going to hurt you. Right, Ricky?” Jane asked with her arms folded.

Ricky’s face had become a dark reddish color. He suddenly shoved passed Jane and threw a punch at image of Loki’s face. Of course he fell straight through.

“Loki?” Jane asked.

“Safe, yes, I can see that,” The image of Loki glared back at Jane as the image turned around to face Ricky.

“What the hell?” Ricky asked as he straightened himself us.

“Of course I’m going to hide my appearance from you, who’d like to see me tortured,” Loki told him.

“Mommy!” a tiny little voice called from down the hall. Jane, Ricky and the image of Loki turned to look. Racing from the end of the hall was a wobbly, blonde haired and bright blue eyed little boy. His bare feet thudded against the floor as he ran right into Jane’s arms.

Jane scooped him up in her arms and cuddled the barely two year old little boy. He kissed her nose and Jane returned it. The little boy giggled and then snuggled his face into Jane’s neck as he hugged her. Both Ricky and Loki’s image stared at the little boy.

“You trust him enough to have your son in the same room as him?”

“Yes,” Jane snapped at Ricky.

“What is this world coming to?” Ricky asked. He folded his arms and just stood there.

“Mommy go?” the little boy asked Jane, lifting his head up from her neck.

“Mommy is home!” Jane told him.

“Yay!” the boy shouted and hugged her.

“Jane?” Loki slowly asked.

Jane looked up to him, but the little boy spoke, “Mommy? That!?” he pointed at Loki.

“That is your Uncle Lo-...Lloyd.”

“What do you mean, uncle?” Loki basically gasped and his image shimmered and then shattered from utter shock. Loki’s appearance reappeared on the bed and he found the energy to prop himself against the bed.

“Oh!” the little boy shouted, “POOF!” he shouted and giggled. “Again!” he demanded.

Ricky jumped backwards at the shimmer of gold green.

Jane bit her lip and slowly moved toward Loki with the little boy.

“Lok- I mean, Lloyd,” Jane told Loki, “This is Fredrick, or Freddy for short.”

“This is your child?” Loki asked staring at the boy’s slightly curly blond hair.

“Poof, again!” Fredrick waved his hand at Loki.

“Yes, he’s mine,” Jane told him without hesitation.

“Thor…?” Loki quietly asked.

“Yes,” Jane answered him.

Loki cracked a small smile that turned into a full grin, “Fantastic,” he whispered as he held up a hand to the little boy. Fredrick lifted his hand to give Loki a high-five but his tiny hand went through the image and green gold sparkles shattered. Fredrick burst into laughter. Loki held up his real hand and Fredrick poked Loki’s hand with his index finger and laughed.

“By the Halls of Valhalla, he’s my brother’s splitting image,” Loki muttered.


	12. Chapter 12

“Do you want to hold him?” Jane asked.

Loki looked up at Jane like a deer caught in headlights. “What?”

“Jane,” Ricky warned.

“He's your nephew too,” Jane told him. She turned her head and looked at Fredrick, “Do you want to sit with your Uncle Lloyd?

“Cool Loy!” Fredrick shouted and reached for Loki. Jane sat Fredrick onto Loki's bed. Ricky stepped forward to snatch up Fredrick, but Jane stopped him. Fredrick climbed over to Loki. Loki very slowly and gently sat the little boy onto his lap.

He pointed at Loki's eye and looked up to Jane, “Mommy, Cool Loy eye owie,”

“Yeah, baby, he hurt his eye.”

Fredrick's little eyebrows knitted together, he looked at Loki, “Cool Loy? How?”

“I was running with a pair of scissors,” Loki told him.

“No! Bad! Owie!” Fredrick told him.

“Yes, it was a bad idea and my eye got hurt,” Loki told him.

Fredrick frowned and then puckered his lips and very gently kissed Loki's bandage over his eye. “All better!” Fredrick clapped his hands together happily then noticed the bandage on his neck. “Oh no!” he cried as he pointed at it. Loki stared with his eyebrows raised as Fredrick proceeded to kiss the bandage on his neck and then the bandage on his forehead.

“Cool Loy better?” Fredrick asked Loki.

“Yes, that helps it feel better,” Loki told him.

Fredrick's smile grew and it was almost like looking into the sun. Fredrick leaned down and hugged Loki around his chest and was careful about not bumping into any of his bandages. Loki was so shocked by the affection that it took a moment for him to return the hug.

Loki looked up to Jane and Ricky who was grimacing at the Loki's contact with the small boy.  
“I swear on my Mother, Frigga, Queen of Asgard's good name, on my life and all my lives that no harm will ever befall this child by my hand. I swear I will protect this child and the household he comes from.” Loki looked directly at Ricky. “Despite my sins and your ill will towards me, I will do this household no harm, you have nothing to fear from me.”

Ricky shook his head, “I have everything to fear from you. I don't know what good can come from the promises from a monster like you. I can't just trust you like my idiot little sister here. But I'll give you a chance. Only one chance. You do anything to risk this household and I will kill you.”

Fredrick pushed himself up and looked at Ricky with a sudden and worried expression. “Cool Wicky? No hurt Cool Loy!”

“You had to say that in front of him!” Jane growled at Ricky.

 

Fredrick's lower lip puckered out and he hugged Loki again, “No hurt!” Fredrick shouted at Ricky.

“Freddy,” Ricky started and took a step towards him.

“Nooooo!” Fredrick yelled and squeezed Loki tighter.

“Just, go and get lunch started,” Jane told Ricky with a nudge to the door.

“Fine,” Ricky snapped and he left the room.

Jane sat on the edge of Loki's bed and patted Fredrick's back. “It is okay, sweetie, Uncle Ricky isn't going to hurt Uncle Lloyd.”

“Cool Wicky say kill!” Fredrick whined.

Both Jane and Loki physically winced at the teardrop that rolled Fredrick's cheek.

“I know he said that,” Jane told him, “But we won't let Uncle Ricky hurt Uncle Lloyd. How about we go get some lunch and watch a movie with Andrea and Eira.”

Fredrick lifted up his head, but he didn't let go of Loki. “Mommy movie?”

“Yes, I'll watch the movie too.”

“Yay!” said Fredrick, “Cool Loy, movie?” Fredrick looked at Loki.

“Do you want to watch a movie with us?” Jane asked Loki.

“I fear I might not exactly know what that is,” Loki admitted.

“It is like a play, there are actors that act out a story. We get them in different medias, such as actual actors, or drawings called cartoons.”

“So it is like a recorded theater play?”

“Basically.”

“Does it require moving?”

“Just from here into the living room, are you hungry? We can fix you up something to eat too.”

“To be honest, I am exhausted,” Loki told her.

“That's alright, I'm sure we'll have the chance to watch a movie altogether another time. Come on Freddy, let's go get some lunch.”

Fredrick still had his arms around Loki. He squeezed tighter when Jane suggested they should leave.

“No!” whined Fredrick.

“Uncle Lloyd will still be here when you're done with lunch.”

“No!” Fredrick shouted.

“Why not?”

“Cool Wicky hurt Cool Loy.”

Loki gently tapped on Fredrick's shoulder. Fredrick looked up.

“Your Uncle Ricky can't hurt me. I've got magic.” Loki held out his hand and in his hand a green glass crystal ball appeared.

“Pwetty,” Fredrick said. When he reached for it, it shattered into a thousand glowing specks and fell into a little pile in Loki's hand. Fredrick gasped with his mouth in the shape of an 'o'.

“Give it blow,” Loki told him. Loki demonstrated by puffing up his cheeks.

Fredrick giggled and then copied Loki. He blew at the specks. All at once they flew out of Loki's hand and danced through the air. Fredrick laughed as he sat up and tried to reach for the glowing specks that decorated Loki's room like little green stars. With a twitch of his hand the specks disappeared.

“Oh,” Fredrick sighed, “Pwetty go?” Fredrick held his hands up in an 'its all gone' motion.

“Magic, the pretty is Magic. I can show you more Magic later. I've got to sleep so I can do more,” Loki explained to Fredrick.

“Cool Loy sleep,” Fredrick told Loki. Fredrick climbed to the end of the bed where a blanket was folded up. Fredrick gathered it in his arms and covered Loki with it. Fredrick gave Loki a kiss on the cheek. “Night, night!” Fredrick told Loki as he held out his arms to Jane.

Jane stood up with Fredrick in her arms.

“Eat your food and enjoy your theater,” Loki told Fredrick as he relaxed against the pillow.

Fredrick nodded and then pointed to the light switch by the door. “Mommy! Light off! Cool Loy sleep!”

Jane took Fredrick to the light switch and Fredrick turned it off. He looked back at Loki and put his index finger to his mouth, “Ssssh, Cool Loy Sleep!”

“I’m sleeping now,” Loki told Fredrick. Loki could not take his eyes off of the little boy as Jane pulled the door shut.

Loki listened to her walk away and he expended some energy to listen on the bustling sounds of the kitchen on the other side of the large house. Loki could hear Fredrick fussing at Ricky and Ricky apologizing over and over to him. He heard the voice of another woman, presumingly Ricky’s wife. There was another child by the name of Andrea who was chatting with Eira as they ate. Andrea seemed to be older than Eira, but they seemed to be connecting and getting along.

Loki drifted to sleep, only for a moment before he jerked painfully awake at the sounds of adults arguing in the room over. Jane was arguing with the two of them. She was trying to convince them of his own alliance and desire to do good. She argued for Eira as well. She told Ricky and his wife that Eira’s mother needed their, Jane and Loki’s, help. Loki smiled briefly at the fact that both he and Jane were sure Eir had been turned to dust. He smiled at Jane’s ability to reason and manipulate the feelings of others. Perhaps he was rubbing off on her.

Loki gave a brief smile when the arguing ended. Jane had convinced them that Loki was not going to harm them and they didn’t need to worry about him. Jane also managed to get both Ricky and his wife to swear not to harm Loki and to keep his presence a secret. With that peace of mind was enough to allow Loki to relax and be pulled under the veil of desperately needed sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t even pretend that I’m a doctor or a nurse and that I know anything more than First Aid and CPR. So most of what is about to follow is a lot of clever guess work and clues that I’ve picked up from articles and other works of fiction.

Loki woke up again, some time later. He barely opened his eye before he had to squeeze it shut again. The bed was wonderfully comfortable, but there was no way he could enjoy it. The back of his neck was in agony. More than just his throat feeling like shards of glass scraping it apart. The muscles, tendons and bones in the back of his neck ached with sharp burning pain. The pain clawed down his shoulders and into his elbows and arms. He tried, only once, to push himself up. But light and stars danced before his eyes as his neck screamed agony at him. His head pounded with every beat of his heart. He quickly relaxed into the mattress. There was no way he could lift his head up. It felt like a saw was cutting into his neck. Or as if his heavy massive hands were crushing his throat.

Loki panted as he was suddenly taken back to that fateful moment on the Statesman when Thanos held him. When Thanos cut off his air. When Thanos squeezed so tightly that Loki’s bones snapped and gave into the pressure.

It felt like his throat was closing up now. He was left in the dark half paralyzed from pain and barely able to breathe. He gritted his teeth and it sent a tingling, numb sensation through his jaw. The muscles cramped and it felt like he couldn’t move. He couldn’t open his jaw again.  
“Cool Loy, wake up?”

Loki’s eye flew open again at the sound of his little half Midardian nephew.

“No, we’re going to let him sleep.” Loki heard Jane tell Fredrick from the other side of the door.

Wait, come back! Loki whimpered in his head. He couldn’t manage the words, his throat felt dry, thick and swollen. His jaw felt numb and paralyzed. He was trapped in this dark room meant for resting and relaxation, but because he was panicking all he could see in the darkness was Thanos. Thanos, strangling him and crushing the life out of him. The Other, hissing and mocking Loki as Thanos ended him.

“Cool Loy big sleep!” Loki heard Fredrick say as Jane took him down the hall. “Make pwetty magic!” Loki closed his eye and focused.

It was a strain on his already strained body. The image of himself that he created leered over him on his bed. Loki sent the image into the hallway. Fredrick and Jane weren’t there anymore, but voices came from the kitchen area. Loki’s image followed their sounds.

The sky was getting dark, as could be seen from the windows in the kitchen.

“Cool Loy!” shouted Fredrick from his seat at the picnic style dining table. Fredrick jumped down and raced over to Loki. He stretched his hands out to give Loki a hug.

“Don’t-” Loki’s image warned, but it was too late. Little Fredrick slipped right through Loki’s image.

“Oh!” gasped Fredrick as he stood up. “Cool Loy make magic!” he exclaimed as he touched Loki’s image at the legs. His hand went through with a gleam of green gold. Fredrick giggled and laughed. He kept putting his hand through the image. Then his head. Then he stood where the image stood and jumped up and down as he watched the image shimmering with green and gold light.

“Loki?” Jane asked. She was just putting away the dirty plates. Ricky and his wife still sat at the table. Andrea, who had short reddish brown hair, and Eira had only stepped into the room, carrying their own dirty plates.

“What are you doing up? And with magic…?” Jane hesitated as she watched her little boy playing with Loki’s image. “So not actually up I’m guessing?”

Loki’s image winced a little, some of his actual pain bled through the illusion. “Jane, something is wrong. I can’t- move.”

“What do you mean?”

Loki’s image shimmered and faded for a moment, “I can’t move...my neck…” With a gentle gasp Loki’s image vanished.

Loki winced from his bed as he struggled to recreate the image. With each golden shimmer there was a new pounding in his head. It seemed like the air in the room was being sucked out, or the space within his throat was swelling closed. Loki heard Jane’s steps, accompanied by another’s, thick, heavy. Go away Loki whined in his mind as he knew that Jane’s brother followed quickly behind Jane. The door opened. And the light turned on. Loki reeled in sudden blindness. 

“Its swelling up!” Loki heard Jane fret.

“Careful with his bandages,” Ricky warned.

Loki blinked his eye slowly open. Both Ricky and Jane hovered over him. Loki winced as he felt Jane’s cool fingers on his neck. That was a strange sensation, given how Loki’s temperature ran lower than Asgardians and Midardians. Loki winced as she pulled the bandages back.

“Here’s the problem,” Ricky said. Loki flinched and immediately regretted as Ricky pointed a finger too close to Loki’s flesh. The flinch made everything hurt, made everything numb and tingly. Where the numbness ended, fire began. “Really, you shouldn’t be moving,” Ricky told Loki, before turning back to Jane. “The wires they used to repair his throat should have been removed by now. He’s having a reaction to the metal used and you can see where the swelling is literally tearing the flesh from the stitches.”

“He did that, at least partially to himself yesterday morning.”

“How did he manage to do that?”

“By laughing.”

“Oh, well that can do it,” Ricky said as he looked back at Loki’s neck. “We’ll need some ice to bring down the swelling, I’ll get my kit. I have just the thing that will clear out the infection. After the swelling goes down, I will remove the wire.”

“Who are you to decide such things?” A new image of Loki appeared in a green gold shimmer on the other side of the bed from where Ricky and Jane stood.

“What is this?” Ricky asked and he straightened up.

“It is his magic,” Jane figured, “He can’t physically talk at the moment, so he is using his magic to communicate.”

“Clever,” Loki said to Jane, nodding to her, but not taking his gaze away from Ricky.

Ricky glanced from the image to Loki lying on the bed. Both real and image glared at him. “I’m a doctor,” Ricky told Loki.

“What?” Loki’s image half stuttered.

“It’s why he is here,” Jane explained. “Fredrick’s father...Thor, is an alien. I couldn’t just trust anyone with keeping my little boy healthy. Luckily for us, Ricky here has a long history of medicine. He even worked with S.H.I.E.L.D. before Fredrick was born. Ricky is the best we’ve got for an alien doctor.”

“We have a full lab here in the house, with the appropriate equipment to assist with Jane’s pregnancy. To ensure any differences Fredrick might have to a full human would be a protected secret,” Ricky told Loki.

“Loki, I trust Ricky to take care of all of Fredrick’s medical needs. You can trust him to take care of yours.”

“He said he would pay to see me tortured,” Loki hissed.

Ricky folded his arms, “Can you blame me, after what you did to my father?”

“I don’t know who your father is!” Loki’s image growled back.

“My name is Richard Selvig,” Ricky shouted.

“Oh,” Loki’s image responded, “Eric Selvig. I see how his son could hold such a violent grudge against me...Wait…” Loki’s image turned to Jane, “I didn’t know the scientist was your father? The names do not match.”

“My father died when I was a child. Eric adopted me, Ricky and I grew up like siblings,” Jane explained.

“I see,” Loki replied, glancing back and forth between Ricky and Jane. He sighed and focused his stare on Ricky. “What I did to New York and what I did to your father and to all of Midgard was wrong. I have come a long way through time, space, violence, life and death to attempt to atone for my sins. You are right, I am a monster, a villain, a criminal. But I hold none of my ill will towards Midgard. I will trust you as Jane trusts you with Fredrick. My life is in your hands, son of Selvig.”

Ricky gave a solemn nod as Loki’s image faded away. Loki lying on the bed, watched Ricky closely with his one eye open.

“What happened to your eye?” Ricky asked as he bent over Loki to pull back the bandage.

“It was cut,” Jane told him.

Ricky glanced back at Jane, “Can’t he tell me?”

“You need to let him rest, he can’t do that if he keeps using his magic. He told me that it diverts energy away from his healing.” Loki winced as the light met with his injured eye. Immediately it began welling up with tears.

“Very well,” Ricky sighed. “I’m going to get my kit, we’ll need to change the bandages. You get the ice. Wrap it in a towel and gently lay it over his throat. We really need to get the swelling down. I’m suspicious that it isn’t his only problem.” Ricky admitted. He looked back at Loki, “We’ll be back shortly.” 

Loki blinked his understanding.

Ricky continued to speak to Jane as they both left the room, “We’ll have to get him laying flat, off of those pillows and onto his side. You said his spine was snapped?”

“At the neck.”

“And these Hydra agents somehow managed to reconstruct his bone structure, tendons, muscles and nerves all back into place? That’s hard to believe. I expect they failed in some way or another. Even with the magic of a healing goddess…” Ricky’s voice faded away. 

Loki heard the pitter patter of little sneaky feet. “Cool Loy?” a tiny voice whispered. Loki could not quite see Fredrick as the little boy peeked over the top of the bed. Fredrick climbed like a little monkey up the foot of the bed and gently crawled over to Loki.

“Cool Loy awake?” he asked with his elbows bent and hands up. Loki gave a very a little smile that turned into a wince. Fredrick put his index finger to his lips, “Shh! Feddy ‘posed sleep! Secwet!” Fredrick told Loki.

Loki gave the little boy a small smile.

“Oh, owie!” Fredrick exclaimed in his dramatic whispering. Fredrick pointed at Loki and then rubbed his neck. Fredrick suddenly gasped when both he and Loki heard footsteps coming into down the hall. “Mommy come! Shh!” Fredrick told Loki. Fredrick quickly scrambled under the blankets that Loki laid over.

Loki gave a tiny smirk at Jane as she fussed with putting the ice over his neck. The gentle pressure was uncomfortable, the ice felt like knives digging into his neck, but slowly on the inside of his throat, it became easier to breathe. Loki sighed in relief. He un-clenched his jaw and carefully took a breath through his mouth. He looked at Jane without moving his head. He mouthed to her, ‘Thank you’.

Jane gave him a kind smile back. With his breathing becoming clearer every moment, Loki quickly relaxed and fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Loki slowly and sluggily awoke. His throat was feeling much better. With his breathing under control his body had time to feel more of the other damaged parts. Like his eye, it seemed to be screaming at him. His injured eye threw a strange explosion of colors and sparks behind his eyelid. Loki also noticed the back of his neck aching more than it had before he had fallen asleep. His headache still pounded, behind his hurt eye and down the back of his neck. He felt like he needed to move, but feared terribly that his body would just fall apart if he attempted to do so.

Loki felt fingers on his face, lifting up the eyelid of his injured eye. Ricky loomed over him with a light attached to his head and a strange set of spectacles over his eyes.

“What?” Loki managed to whisper.

“We’re still waiting for the swelling to go down. You’ve only been asleep for about 20 minutes,” Ricky told him. “I wanted a closer look at your eye while you’re nice and relaxed.”

Loki winced as his injured eye was exposed to the bright light. Ricky gently released Loki’s eyelid and allowed him to close it.

“But since you’re awake and clearly not relaxed, we’ll hold off on that.”

Loki looked around the room. It was just him and Ricky. Loki was frustrated that he suddenly felt fearful of the human. He was even more frustrated that he wished that Jane was in the room...to keep him safe. How low had he fallen to rely on the protection of a human woman?

“Jane said you cut your eye, but this injury is more serious than just a little cut. What happened?”

“They were trying to implant a bomb into my eye,” Loki hissed. “I stopped them, but they dropped a thick metal pick that unfortunately landed in my eye.”

“Did you remove it on your own?”

“Not exactly. I was electrocuted and I suspect my writhing knocked it free,” Loki told him in his largest whisper his throat would allow him.

“Be gentle with your voice,” Ricky warned. Loki glared at him. Ricky sighed and pulled away. He turned off the bright light that was blinding Loki and pulled off the spectacles. He gently adjusted the towel and the ice. “Maybe in an hour or so I will remove the wire. The medicine I gave you is working amazingly quickly on you. But I’m told that you aren’t actually Asgardian. So everything I know about you is useless now.”

“What do you know about Asgardians?” Loki asked, his voice still in a strained whisper.

“That they can take a whole lot of a beating, survive a fall of thousands of feet. I’ve read all the reports S.H.I.E.L.D. has on Thor. And on you, but that’s with the assumption that you were Asgardian. There is also Fredrick. He is half human, but internally he appears to be very much Asgardian. So I get a very good vision of what Asgardians are supposed to be like.”

Loki gritted his teeth, but it sent a sudden pain through his jaw, it aggravated the headache, it reminded him of that feeling of a saw hacking away at the back of his neck.

“What’s that?” Ricky asked, watching Loki closely.

“I don’t know,” Loki strained and reeled at the sudden pain as it left an icy, tingling feeling that reached down to his finger tips. The feeling suddenly subsided and Loki was overwhelmed with a burning sensation. It felt as if his hands held live coals. It felt as if the live coals were placed inside his head, in his neck. He clenched his eyes closed as he whimpered in the agony that tried to consume him.

Then he felt a small warm hand on his. “Be ‘kay Cool Loy, be ‘kay.”

Loki opened his one good eye and glanced to his side. Fredrick’s head had popped up from under the blankets and his little hand held onto Loki’s wrist.

“Shhh,” Fredrick told Loki as another wave of pain tried to swallow him up.

Loki focused on Fredrick as the little boy patted his head. “Go Sleep Cool Loy.”

There was something about his voice, about his gentle hand that strangely reminded Loki of his mother, Frigga. Loki found it impossible to fight sleep that was suddenly tugging on his eyelids. Loki closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loki’s good eye slowly opened. He was in a white room. There was a mask over his face. It wasn’t just oxygen. There was something else in it. Something that tasted bad and blurred his vision.

“He does not appear to have any poor reactions to the gas,” a voice said. It was garbled. Loki didn’t recognize the voice. Loki tried to lift his hand up to take away the mask. But with a gasp of panic, he realized he could not move. He could not move his body.

Loki looked around with his good eye that seemed to blur everything. Then suddenly, a man and a woman came into view. Loki couldn’t make out who they were. They wore masks over their faces and hats that held up their hair and covered their heads. Loki’s heart lurched and he was certain. This was that man. That man who cut off his oxygen. That man who wanted to implant a bomb into his eye. The second figure had to be that woman. The woman who told him he would pay for what he had done.

Loki could not move at all. He was paralyzed, he was breathing in a gas that held him a prisoner in his own body. He tried to summon a dagger, but his magic was unresponsive to him.

The drugs in the gas pulled him under for a moment, making his good eye close. To his utter horror his injured eye was forced open. A bright light shined into it. The mad man, that sadistic Hydra scientist had a metal pick shaped like a sewing needle, like the long instrument that cut into his eye before.

Loki couldn’t look away and he couldn’t just sleep. He was aware. Aware of it all. Luckily the drugs stopped him from feeling a thing. But Loki knew what was happening and so, he retreated inside of his mind.

That man was implanting a bomb into his eye. Loki wept as he realized his entire encounter with Jane was all but a dream. What a farce. There was no way that he would actually run into Jane Foster. What were the odds? Most likely, Loki realized, he had jumped from the building, damaged his neck and his head, dreamed up the entire encounter. Eira was just a figment of his imagination. She clearly was meant to give an explanation of how he survived. But at the same time his mind had given him plenty of clues that she was just a dream. No daughter of the court would be so disrespectful to him, Prince of Asgard, Savior of Asgard.

Then and there Loki began to weep in his own mind. That sweet, sweet boy he had made up. Fredrick, Thor’s son. With his father’s eyes and hair. With a touch that he clearly inherited from his grandmother. All a figment. All fake. All a dream.

Voices echoed and garbled from the real world. Loki conjured up in his mind that sweet little boy. That sweet child with the purest of hearts, the embodiment of innocence.

A small ounce of pain to his injured eye reminded Loki of what was real and what was all just a dream. Fredrick, his made up nephew with golden locks and the bluest of eyes faded away in a slow burst of golden sparkles.

Loki took notice of what was being done to him. The metal instruments dug into his injured eye that was forced open and suddenly his vision was gone. He could feel them working away, but he couldn’t sense the agony that surely had to be there, just suppressed by the poison forced through his lungs. He could hear the man and the woman talking, he couldn’t hear what they said. Tears escaped his injured eye as finally they ceased their movements and diggings. They let him close his eye.

Loki was sure of it. He now had a ticking bomb implanted there. Would these humans then command him to do their will? If he disobeyed, would they set off the bomb in attempt to kill him, or threaten to end his life. Would he give in to their demands? Did he even have a choice.

That man’s voice echoed in his mind, “Oh, I do want your help. And you will give it up whether you are willing or not.”

“Sleep, Cool Loy,” Fredrick’s voice told him. Loki tried to grasp onto the memory of the little boy he had imagined, but it was too late, sleep and darkness once more pulled him under.

‘Don’t go,’ Loki whispered into his mind, where Fredrick’s voice disappeared. Loki once more was pulled under the veil of black unconsciousness.


	15. Chapter 15

The tears came running down his cheek without permission. Before he could even 'wake up'. He didn't want to wake up. He knew things had been done to him. His throat and neck were in agony again. His injured eye felt like it was on fire. He remembered the Hydra man digging around inside his eye, causing blindness, implanting a bomb. But what broke him the most was the fact, that he was certain, he had never left that building and with it, he never met Fredrick.

His throat closed up as he tried to suppress the tears. In just a minor period of time that he got to know that tiny little boy, he had somehow been caught under a spell. When he had looked into Fredrick's blue eyes, he had seen Thor, he had seen his mother and he had seen pure innocence, that even he, Loki god of mischief, could never, ever dare to corrupt. But it was all a dream! How could it all be a dream? He let out a tiny moan of despair.

Something small and warm squeezed his arm. Loki slowly opened his eye. He gritted his teeth as he looked down and saw Fredrick, hugging tightly to Loki's arm as he slept next to him. Loki took a sharp breath of air as his tears flowed freely down his face.

“Are you hurting?” Jane's voice came. Loki looked to the side. She was sitting in a chair with her feet propped up. She had a laptop that she shut when Loki's gaze met hers.

“Jane?” Loki's voice came out very low and rough.

“I'm here, I can get you some more ice...Or is it your eye that is bothering you?”

Loki's gaze focused on the ceiling, he gave the tiniest shake of his head. It hurt him to do that, but he let the pain wash over him.

“What's wrong?” Jane asked.

Loki gritted his teeth, he did not look at her as he spoke, “I can no longer discern reality from fantasy.”

“What do you mean?”

“It has happened before, in your vehicle, the morning after you first found me. I was convinced I was back there. And it has happened again. I was back in that white room, on a metal table. They were forcing my eye open and planted the micro bomb.”

“Loki-” Jane started.

“There's nothing you can say that will convince me that this is reality. Surely this is the dream. It is too good to be real. It doesn't make any sense for Eira to behave the way she does. Clearly she is a figment. You, finding me? Really, what is the likeliness of that actually happening? Thor having a son and that I would meet him before my brother? For me to actually run into the one human on Midgard who witnessed me helping Thor. Who doesn’t want me dead to be tortured for all eternity. It is all a ridiculous dream. Clearly, when I tried to escape and I jumped out of the window, I must have suffered a head trauma. This room, this child, asleep next to me, it is all a dream. And when I wake from this place I will be back in the hands of those monsters.

“I appreciate you, or rather, my mind, at its attempt to give me a peaceful dream, a safe place to hide from reality. But really, it is doing me no good. I can't take this back and forth between realities. It is hell. So choose already. Which reality shall I reside in? The good dream or the nightmare world?”

“Loki, this is the real world,” Jane insisted.

Loki winced as he shook his head, “I told you, nothing you say can convince me.”

“How could you have dreamed up Fredrick?” Jane asked.

“I know he is a dream, he is the manifestation of my desire to reconcile with my brother and with my mother. To become innocent and to be good. For me to have a home again and a family again with all my sins forgiven. Fredrick has no fear of me, he looks on at me in wonder and compassion. And that is all I desire now. Now that I've lost everyone.”

When Jane didn't answer him, he glanced her way. She had tears streaming down her cheeks.

“Why are you crying?” Loki asked her.

“Because you are such a tragic story,” Jane told him. “You had everything, friends, a mother and a father who loved you, a brother always at your side. And you threw it all away because of jealousy. You made everyone hate you and despise you. Then you sacrifice yourself and disguise yourself as Odin for two years? How lonely that lie must have been?”

Loki gritted his teeth at the horrible truth of her words.

“Then when you finally make the right decisions the rug is pulled up from underneath you and you died. By the miracle of the healing goddess you live. But all is taken from you. Your home world, your family and when you are offered a relationship with your nephew...You think it has to be a dream, because how could a monster like you ever be in the presence of such good innocence?”

“Stop!” Loki hissed at her, he looked back to the ceiling as more tears came.

“This is real. All of this is real. There isn't a bomb in your eye, Loki. And you aren't the horrible monster I thought you were. Actually, I haven't thought that of you in quite a long time. And that room you saw, with someone digging into your eye, that's not what happened. When you fell asleep in here, Ricky did a close up study of your eye. You had a ruptured globe, I'm not entirely sure what that means, but Ricky said you should have been operated on days ago. So we rushed you into our lab downstairs so that he could repair the damage done to your eye. I'm sorry if woke up during it. We gave you the stuff that keeps Fredrick under.”

Loki glared at Jane, “Why would you want to drug your son?”

Jane winced.

“Tell me,” Loki growled.

Jane frowned, “If this world is just a dream, then why would it matter?”

Loki gritted his teeth.

“I will tell you, but only if you will consider that this world is the real one.”

Loki took a deep breath, but then nodded, “I will consider it…”

Jane gave the tiniest smile before her expression became solemn. “Fredrick started walking early. Really, really early compared to humans. He was five months old when he started. He was barely 6 months old when he climbed out of his crib...” Jane hesitated.

Loki turned to get a better look at her, despite the action being insanely painful.

“He fell down the stairs and was hurt very badly. I had slept through all of it, until I heard him screaming. Thank God Ricky was here. We learned then what worked on him. Thank God for Thor being his father because he was completely healed within a week.” Jane leaned forward and rolled up Fredrick's sleeve. “You can still see the scar where the bone broke the skin,” Jane pointed to a crescent moon shaped scar just above his left wrist.

Loki winced at the thought, he slowly looked back at Jane. “I fear that you telling me these things alone, will not convince me of this being reality.”

“What about an oath of truth?” Jane asked.

“What does me telling the truth help convince me of anything?”

“Not your oath, but what if I made an oath of truth to you.”

“You'd answer any question?” Loki asked, surprised.

“If that will help you discern reality from fantasy, then sure.”

“I'm not convinced that your answer will convince me,” Loki told her.

“Oh.”

“But, if you swear to always tell me the truth, I will fight with everything I've got to stay in the dream realm with you and Fredrick. And we will continue our quest to rescue any Asgardians remaining in the hands of Hydra, find my people and find Thor.”

“Then I give it to you, an oath of truth and honesty. I'll answer truthfully to any question you have.”

Loki didn’t miss a beat,“Why were you there, in that place at that time, when you found me? How is that not impossible?”

Jane folded her arms. “I told you that one, I was looking for Thor.”

Loki raised his finger up as he gently shook his head, “Tell the truth. At that point in time, you already knew that Thor was on Earth. You weren't looking for him at that point in time.”

Jane sighed, “I was on my way back to the RV. I had been looking Asgardians, I was sent to investigate the Bifrost signature.”

Loki's eyebrows knitted together and very slowly asked, “What do you mean...sent?”

“I would have gone anyway. That signature was the one closest to my home here.”

“Explain the word 'sent',” Loki commanded with a chillingly ice cold voice.

“I told you, technically I work for S.H.I.E.L.D. They just wanted me to investigate the surrounding area.”

“And so you went, you investigated, then half the world turned to dust, why did you come back out?”

“Because my best friend turned to ash in my arms and I desperately wanted to find something, someone to make the whole trip worth it. I had given up just before I hit you with my car.”

“And you never informed S.H.I.E.L.D of what you found?”

“They think that I found nothing, just the same as they have found when investigating the other bifrost signatures.”

Loki was silent for a moment before he asked another question. “Something has been bothering me,” Loki told her. “Why would a Midgardian human ever break up with goody two shoes, mister perfect, all the women of the realm swoon over for, my brother, Thor? Doesn't make any sense that you would have a child with him that he doesn't even know about.”

Jane sighed a very sad sigh. “The first year we were together was an insane balancing act between my career, pure joy and happiness and then the days where all Thor could ever do was to mope around. Over your death and over Frigga's death. Some days were perfect, but often when I had to work, he was literally a dark thunder cloud.”

Loki smirked, but Jane glared at him.

“But then we started talking about starting a family. Our own family. Then Sokovia happened. I assume you know about that?”

“Not all the details, but I was acting as Odin, I was aware of it.”

“Thor went to fight and then came back, different. More than just having an off day. There was something about him that was just...wrong. We didn't talk about having children again. Then out of the blue, not long after all of that went down. He told me he wanted to find something called an Infinity stone. He didn't really explain anything. And I was terrified of losing him. I was terrified that he would go, he would die and I would never know. Or he would never come back, or that he would and I would be a wrinkly old maid who wasted her life on waiting for an ageless god to come back. So I gave him choices. To start our own family. He said the time wasn't right for it anymore. So I told him I would go with him.” Jane wiped away the tears, “He told me he couldn't risk my life and I told him, if he goes, don't come back, because I couldn't bear pining away for him. And then he left.

“A week later I discovered I was pregnant with Fredrick and Thor was gone.”

Loki and Jane sat in mutual solemn silence for a long, long time.

Finally Loki spoke, “You work for S.H.I.E.L.D, surely you could send a message, someone could pass it on to him. You said he was in some place called Waki-da...?”

“Wakanda, no, he isn't there anymore,” Jane answered, with a sniff. She patted her laptop, “Reports say that he left Earth.”

“I will be reunited with Thor,” Loki told her, “Do you want me to pass on the news to him that he has a son?”

“I don't know...”

“You haven't told Fredrick a thing, have you? You even fed him a lie of whom I am,” Loki observed.

“Well, I don't want him to end up telling everyone at the nursery at church that his uncle is Loki, god of mischief. That won't go down well among the old church ladies.”

“Let me give you this warning,” Loki told her with all seriousness in his voice, “My adoption was a secret kept from me by Frigga and Odin. It is what fueled my hate for my brother, Thor. It is what drove me to desire to have what Thor had. If I have learned anything from my own dysfunctional family, it is that secrets will divide relationships like no other. It is why I am very fond of our mutual oaths of truth, it is what our trust is founded on.”

“I know, but he's so young right now. If Thor were to walk through my door today, I wouldn't hide anything from Fredrick. But who knows if such a thing were to happen. When he starts asking, I will start to explain.”

“Just, don't wait too long.”

“I won't...but...?”

“Yes?” Loki asked.

“Does this mean you know that this is reality?”

“Not necessarily, But I'll fight for this world, it is much more hopeful than the other one.”


	16. Chapter 16

Loki quietly pretended to sleep, as much as Jane had grown to trust him, she still tried to keep watch all night long. Once he heard her gentle snoozing, he opened his eye. He kept shifting his gaze here and there. There was no way he could sleep now. He feared that if he fell asleep this dream world would fade away and he would be sent back to Hydra. He focused on Fredrick and memorized everything about him. How he slept with his mouth partially open, how any time Loki so much as twitched, Fredrick would tighten his grasp onto Loki's arm.

Loki was certain, if this world was real, then this little boy inherited some of Loki's mother's natural gift for magic. It was so strange. A little boy who looked like Thor, but had Frigga's powers, My powers, Loki thought.

Such thoughts kept him awake until Fredrick began to stir, just as a bit of light began to shine through the drawn curtains. Fredrick slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. His smile was huge when he saw Loki laying beside him.

“Cool Loy!” Fredrick announced, he pulled himself up and balanced precariously on the bed. “Cool Wicky Sowwy. Cool Wicky make better?” Fredrick pointed to Loki's eye, but touched his own. “Cool Loy make pwetty magic?”

“Maybe a little,” Loki told him. “But we have to be very quiet.”

“Why?”

Loki pointed and Fredrick looked.

“Oh!” Fredrick gasped and covered his mouth. He looked back at Loki and shushed him with his index finger to his lips.

Loki smiled and held out his hand. “What is your favorite animal?”

“Ssssssssss!” Fredrick hissed. He flopped down on the bed and made movements like a snake. “I'ma snake, name Jake! I swiver awond, tasty tweat. Sssssssssssss!” Fredrick crawled on his tummy like a snake as he quietly sang his snake song.

Loki couldn't help but to laugh out loud, which hurt his throat, his eye, his neck and his pounding headache. He paused as he allowed the pain wash over him. He hoped it was a sign that this world was the real one.

Fredrick was still pretending to be a snake. He had his tongue out as he crawled on his tummy. He crawled over to Loki’s arm and licked him, “Smell you!”

“And how do I smell? Mr. Snake?” Loki asked.

“Magic,” Fredrick told him.

“Very well, very well,” Loki told him with a light chuckle. Loki held up his hand. Fredrick pushed himself up onto his hands and knees and watched closely as a shimmer of green gold revealed a black snake with piercing green eyes.

“Snake!” Fredrick exclaimed and clapped his hands.

“Hold your hand out, like me,” Loki instructed. Fredrick was completely enthralled. He held out his hand to Loki. Loki directed the image of the snake to wrap itself around Fredrick’s hand. With an additional push, Loki was able to give Fredrick the sensation of scales slithering around his hand.

“Magic snake,” Fredrick said. Fredrick chewed on his lip a little and looked at Loki to Jane, then back at Loki. “Mummy ‘afraid snake,” Fredrick told him.

“Oh?”

“Snake magic…” Fredrick looked back at Loki. He held his hand up that held the image of the snake and he carefully slid down the side of the bed. Loki pursed his lips as Fredrick walked over to Jane. He put his hand onto Jane’s knee. He tried to brush the snake from his hand to Jane’s leg. But of course it was just an image. “Go, snake, go,” Fredrick whispered as his fingers slipped through the image of the snake. He looked up at Loki expectantly.

Loki couldn’t resist it and he could barely believe that this little innocent child had such a….such a mischievous streak in him. Loki ordered the image to climb onto Jane’s leg. Fredrick turned around and climbed back onto the bed with Loki.

“What do we do now?” Loki asked Fredrick.

“MOMMY! MOMMY!” Fredrick shouted on the top of his lungs.

Jane immediately woke up and came face to face with a large black snake sitting on her chest. Loki made the mistake of blinking, because all in an instant Jane went from sitting relaxed in a chair to suddenly standing on his bed, shaking the bed horribly. Sometime during that she screamed. And somehow the chair turned upside down.

Loki and Fredrick burst into uncontrollable laughter. It hurt, but it was so funny, the snake disappeared in a shimmer of green gold, but was hidden by the chair so Jane had no way of knowing that. Ricky, just on cue, burst into the room to see Loki and Fredrick laughing hysterically as Jane clutched the back of bed frame, her skin was deathly pale.

“Jane what are you doing? You can’t be on his bed like that! You could cause him even more damage. You worked so hard to convince me that it would be a bad idea to torture him and to...end him and now you’re jumping on his bed?”

Loki and Fredrick looked at each other before falling back into fits of laughter.

“And you!” Ricky shouted at Loki that made both him and Fredrick become instantly solemn, “Don’t you remember what laughing did to your throat last time? Do you really want me to restitch your neck again? Do you?”

Fredrick shook his head. Loki glanced at Fredrick, Fredrick looked at Loki and said, “Say no, Cool Loy.”

“Um, no…” Loki told Ricky.

Ricky looked back to Jane, “Get down from there, what are you...five?”

“Oh hell no, not until that snake is dead and out of my house!” Jane insisted.

“Another snake got in, again?” Ricky asked as he carefully started to look around.

“Again?” Loki asked Fredrick, “what does he mean again?”

“Pwetty snake, mine,” Fredrick told him as he nodded his head and pointed to himself.

Loki started laughing again, but quickly sobered when he received a glare from Ricky. Ricky overturned everything. But of course there was no snake to be found. Jane finally climbed down.

“Mommy, big jump! Mommy go, Aaah!” Fredrick jumped and wiggled.

Jane turned her glare onto Fredrick. Fredrick immediately sat down and pulled the covers over his head. So Jane turned to Loki. “Tell me it was an illusion.”

Loki pulled at the blankets, “Help.”

Fredrick climbed out and grabbed the blanket at the end of the bed and pulled it over Loki’s head before hiding too. “Mommy no look,” Fredrick told Loki. “Imfisable!”

Loki just laughed. He laughed and laughed. Oh, he hoped that this was all real.

Loki did not pass up breakfast. Ricky and Jane helped prop him up. His throat was doing better despite the laughter. Now the wire was gone, dissolvable stitches were in place, the swelling was down and the infection was gone. His eye ached and burned, but Ricky seemed to be convinced that it was a sign of healing. Fredrick practically begged Jane and Loki for Loki to eat with them and watch a movie. He put on a brave face, he kept sniffling and tried not to cry when he was told that Loki had to stay in bed.

“Bwave face,” Fredrick kept saying, “Bye Cool Loy.”

“We could move a TV in here…?” Ricky suggested.

Jane turned to look at Ricky, surprised he would suggest such a thing. But they did, the moved the TV into Loki’s room and put on the movie Frozen. Even Andrea and Eira came to watch the movie. Ricky and his wife didn’t stay, but Loki didn’t care. He did notice that Eira was wearing Midgardian clothing and someone had done up her hair into a ponytail.

Clearly Fredrick had seen the movie before. He knew it so well that Jane made a rule saying, you can sing, but no talking. Boy did Fredrick sing. To. Every. Song. Loki rolled his one good eye when he realized that the Queen Elsa was whom Jane had compared him to before.

Loki let them put on another movie and then a third movie. They were good distractions for his exhaustion that demanded he should sleep. But he caught himself once or twice, nearly nodding off. Each time he would jerk himself awake, terrified that he would open his eye to Hydra soldiers commanding him with an explosive in his eye.

After the 3rd movie, Jane had Andrea and Eira take Fredrick to Nancy so that they could play outside. Fredrick wanted Loki to come and was distressed that ‘Cool Loy’ could not come to play. Loki felt anxious and sick to his stomach as Andrea picked up the crying boy and took him out of the room. He felt Jane and Ricky’s eyes on him.

“What?” he asked them, feeling suddenly suspicious.

“We’ve got to talk about your neck.”

Loki gritted his teeth and was annoyed how it sent shivers of pain into the back of his neck and down his arms. Ricky brought to Loki an envelope. Inside were black and white images that Loki did not immediately recognize. Upon a closer look he realized the images were of Loki’s skeleton, focused on his neck and spine.

Ricky pointed to a dark place in the image, “Here between C6 and C7 you have an herniated disc and between C6 and C5 you have second herniated disc.”

“What does this mean?” Loki asked, feeling very confused and a weight of fear seemed to be trying to crush the life out of him.

“Hang on a moment,” Ricky told him as he continued to point. “I believe it was C5 and C6, those are the names we give to the bones in your spine, it was here where your neck was crushed. And you can see these hairline fractures where your neck had been broken. I don’t know how you managed to survive that, the bones themselves have healed completely, apart from a bit of scarring shows up on an MRI scan."

“Eira’s mother apparently found me first,” Loki told him, “Her mother is our greatest healers. She would have been able to repair the bone like this.”

“Well, that is incredible.”

“What is a herniated disc? These Midardgian terms are meaningless to me.”

Ricky continued, “Your physiology is amazing. Simply fantastic, if I may say so myself. Luckily your neck, bones and spine are similar enough that I can diagnose you at all. Apart from your bones and muscles being much more dense and stronger, there isn’t too much that is different. In between the bones in your neck is a rubbery, sort of shock absorber. Inside of it is a jelly substance that acts like a cushion between bones and it helps to protect your spinal cord. Yours is a much thicker substance compared to humans. It is too thick to push through a needle, for an example,” Ricky half told to Jane who was sitting in her chair, listening closely.

Ricky sat down in another chair that had been dragged in for the movie watching. “I suspect that the herniated discs in your neck had slipped at the time of the tauma done to your neck. But then you were healed, by magic or whatever. And the discs went back into place and healed. But I also think that their outer wall that keeps the nucleus inside wasn’t at full strength. Something must have happened to perforate them.”

“So because I wasn’t to full strength I sustained this injury again due to another neck trauma?” Loki asked Ricky.

“Yes.”

Loki was thoughtful, “I jumped out of a window. I did not land well. I felt something in my neck...shift.”

“How far did you fall?” Ricky asked.

“Three floors.”

Ricky nodded, “Well, that will do it. Even if you aren’t human.”

“I guess the question is now...can you repair these...Vertebral discs?”

“I can,” Ricky told him.

“Let's do this then...can we do this immediately?”

“Yes, we will have to. I suspect you have been feeling a numbing feeling in your hands…?”

“I have,” Loki answered.

“There is swelling a pressure against your nerves. If we let it go on any longer, you could lose your ability to move your arms...and the rest of your body.”

“I’m not interested in being paralyzed again.”

“Again?”

Loki frowned as he remembered waking up that first time, “When I first got there I couldn’t move. Only my eyes could move. They didn’t even have to restrain me. I couldn’t even turn my head. I can feel it now, the pain in my neck, making me not want to move. Please, let us get this done immediately.”

“There’s a problem,” Jane started.

Loki’s eyes flicked to her, “What?”

“Because of the location in your neck, not only would it be agony for you to go through it, I can’t have any movement from you. Not a twitch or a shout. Jane informed me that you woke up while I worked on your eye. That cannot be allowed this time. The work is too delicate and I can’t risk you waking up in the middle of surgery.”

“So, Loki, we need to figure out what we can give you that will stop you from feeling any pain, stop you from being able to move and I think it would be beneficial and less disturbing if it totally knocked you unconscious,” Jane told him. “We need you calm and sedated.”

Loki gritted his teeth again.

“I know you’re afraid to go to sleep.”

“What makes you think that?” Loki asked, trying out to be innocent...for once.

“I saw you nod off more than once and wake up nearly in a panic. You’re afraid that if you go to sleep you’ll wake up in the hands of Hydra.”

Loki looked away, “You’re not wrong.”

“I’m sorry that you feel that way. But if you want the chance to rescue those children from Hydra...this is what we’ve got to do.”

“Very well,” Loki told her. “Bring me something I can write with. There is at least one Midgardian recipe that can create this sleep for me, so the operation can be done.”


	17. Chapter 17

Loki took a deep breath as he laid on the metal table. Jane allowed him to hold her hand. It was so strange taking comfort from a mortal woman, Thor’s mortal woman. It had taken a couple of days for Jane and Ricky to find the supplies and ingredients, a long time to crush the herbs and boil them and to collect the specific oils that was needed to put Loki in a special, painless, paralyzed sleep. 

“Remember, it will keep me unconscious for about 6 hours,” Loki reminded them, nervously.”

“We know, Loki,” Jane told him as she patted his shoulder.

“And if my heart rate gets too low, or stops, you must use electricity to restart it. But if you-”

“If we do that then it will immediately pull you out of the sleep,” Jane finished for him. “We’ve been through all of this. We’ve got it. We’ve got you Loki. Do you remember what you said…? When this surgery is successful?”

“24 hours of uninterrupted sleep and another 24 hours for the feast,” Loki answered.

“We’ll get your strength back up and have a massive Midgardian feast, it will last all day. Fredrick is going to help make the cookies. Then we will be able to rescue your people.” Jane told him.

Loki smiled at the thought, but it wavered at the sight of Ricky in his surgical costume. It was uncanny how much he looked like the man to cut off his oxygen.

“Ready?” Ricky asked.

“Do it,” Loki told them.

Ricky pulled a plastic mask over Loki’s face. The scents that mixed with the oxygen were familiar. Some of the ingredients were the ones that Frigga would send her servants to Midgard to collect for different potices and for making candles.

Loki sighed, somewhat contented as he remembered his mother. He smiled as he closed his eyes.

Loki took a deep breath. It did nothing to easy the feeling of displacement and really, breathing had nothing to do with it at this point in time. Loki pushed himself up, grateful that suddenly all the physical trauma and pain no longer affected him. Loki turned around and looked down. He winced only a little as he watched Ricky and Jane work together to make sure his body was hooked up to all the right monitors and put all the IVs for nutrients, etc.

Loki decided to turn his astral body away when Ricky pulled out the instruments, the scalpels and more horrible needles. He climbed through the walls until he found Fredrick. Fredrick was asleep in his little bed and a blanket tucked up around him. Loki smiled at the big stuffed python toy that he held close to him. Then he climbed up out of the house. He knew he didn’t have much time. He did expect to have some heart failure towards the end of the 6 hours, the electricity would be his alarm clock to come back home to his body.

He allowed his form to drift higher and higher. Until he could see the curve of the darkened earth and the glow of their only moon. What peace it was to just be. Loki winced a bit, thinking about Jane. He had told her the truth. That the set of ingredients made just right would force him to sleep, cause him to feel no pain and it would keep him perfectly paralyzed, without risk of waking in the middle of some awful torture of a scalpel digging into his neck.

Loki tried to banish the thoughts away. Loki did not tell her that the purpose of this recipe was meant for enhancing the astral projection. It was too long and complicated to explain to Jane all about it. It was the only thing he could think of that actually would keep him under long enough. Also, he didn’t want to get her hopes up.

Loki flew across the space, around the Earth to the west. Jane had shown him where the country Wakanda was. He found the city where Jane’s reports claimed a great battle was fought. Where Thanos had been. Loki searched over the ground for clues to where his brother may had been. And then here and there, Loki found the marks of the Bifrost. How can this be? Loki wondered.

So he phased out of that plane of existence and found rainbow threads of light. They were connected to the bifrost marks. The first of the threads was breaking apart, disappearing. It must have been old. Loki searched through the threads until he found one that was fully intact. Loki reached out and grabbed the thread and immediately it took him through space. He travelled twice as fast as he would have if he was in his physical body. He landed on a hard piece of metal.

“Hello, brother.”

Loki slowly stood up and turned. There he was, Thor, just sitting there on another piece of metal that seemed to be fused to each other. He was staring out to the space before them. Loki looked out and winced. He immediately recognized where he was. First off he was in the dreaming dimensional plane. Secondly, both Loki and Thor were sitting on a destroyed piece of the Statesman.

“Hello, Thor,” Loki told him as he took a closer step towards him. “Why are you here?” Loki asked.

“Why else? To bathe in my remorse, regret, shame. To look upon the death of Asgard and to weep.”

“Not all of Asgard is dead, brother,” Loki told him.

Thor refused to look at Loki, “I know this is just a dream.”

Loki sighed, “It may just be a dream for you, but I am entirely real.”

“No, no, no,” Thor replied, “You’re just an image of my guilt for being unable to save you….But even if this is just a dream…” Thor turned and looked at Loki for the first time, “It would bring me some peace to say, I am sorry. I am sorry for everything.”

Loki smiled only slightly, “Thor, you are forgiven. All of my actions were my own. I know that now. I chose the wrong thing, so many times. I wanted revenge, I wanted others to suffer. That was my own doing. That last time we were on Sakaar, the words you said to me. They were all true and I want it. I want your trust. I want to be more than just a god of lies and mischief.”

“Ah, how too late it is to hear these words,” Thor lamented as he turned back to gaze at the destruction and the beauty of the space and stars. 

“But brother, I live. I am not dead.”

“It is a fool's hope that you faked your death once more.”

“Only I did not fake it. My spine was crushed by Thanos,” Loki told him. Thor glanced at him with confusion. “However you managed to summon the Bifrost at that time, it carried me along with Eir the goddess of healing. She helped me.”

“I do not recall summoning the bifrost…” Thor said, sadly and confused.

“Daughter of Eir informed me that you must have. She recalls you calling out to the Allfather.”

“It was my intention to do so, just as Heimdall had done, but I do not recall holding the sword in my hand. Just light and then falling through space.”

“You were successful, Thor. And our people live. They are on Midgard.”

“This is just a dream, a fool's hope,” Thor said again.

“No, my brother, it is real. You may be dreaming, but this is my astral body. I’ve come to find you. We need you. Jane needs you.”

Thor looked up, shocked and surprised at that name. “What are you talking about…? Jane?”

“So much has happened by brother, Eir could not fully heal me. We were held captive by something called Hydra. Jane found me while investigating the Bifrost signature. She and her human friend are helping me get back to health. In three days I will be well enough to rescue our people from the clutches of Hydra.”

“I thought the Hydra died out 400 years ago?”

“Not the beast, Hydra on Midgard is like S.H.I.E.L.D, only they are much more disagreeable. I heard that it was your righteous friend who fought them before he was frozen.”

“You claim that these beings have what remains of our people in captivity?”

“Yes!”

“This is just a dream,” Thor said as he shook his head.

“You have known me to be able to travel through dreams. Have you forgotten our fun as children?”

“Especially, when we were separated as a consequence to your pranks, Loki,” Thor growled at him.

“But we had fun when I came to play with you in our dreams.”

“This is true,” Thor admitted.

“So you have three days to find the town of Marlinton, West Virginia. Both Jane and I will be at the Locust Inn. Make sure you bring the currency from America, or they won’t let you in. Our meeting time will be at dusk. Meet me there, brother.”

Thor shook his head.

“Why not? Do you still believe this just to be any old dream. I’m right here, Thor. I am here!” Loki shouted at him.

Thor suddenly stood up and turned onto Loki. Thor embraced Loki tightly and he returned the hug. Thor pulled away and looked into Loki’s eyes, “If this dream is just a dream and I go searching for something just imagined and I find nothing. It will break me, brother.”

“I know that feeling,” Loki answered, “But I will be there.”

“I hope so.”

Loki smiled at his brother, but then suddenly crumpled to his knees. Loki sucked in a painful breath of air. Imaginary air. Air that did nothing to stop the sudden pain in his chest. Loki screamed.

“What is this?” Thor demanded as he tried to hold up Loki.

“Sorry,” Loki hissed as his legs gave away.

Thor helped him to the ground, “What is happening to you?”

“Alarm clock,” Loki told Thor with a painful grimace. “I must go now, brother, three days, remember and Marlinton West Virginia...Locust Inn...at dusk!” Loki told him as suddenly he was engulfed in electricity. Loki closed his eyes at the bright light blinding him. At the same time he closed his eyes in one world he opened his eyes in another world.

Back there. He was back there in the white room. There was something painful and itchy that scratched his throat. His eyes were wide at the strange contraption on his mouth, going into his mouth, feeding his lungs with oxygen. He started to panic and thrash against the thing in his mouth.

“It’s okay Loki, I’m here!” came immediately Jane’s voice. She grabbed his hand.

Loki tried to calm down, but the thing in his throat was horrible and made his body tremble. Then all at once Ricky removed the thing. Loki coughed and gagged on it as it slid from his lungs through his throat and out of his mouth. He was breathing heavily, he was disorientated and there was a strange feeling in his neck that scared him.

However, he looked to Jane and forced his voice to work, “He’s coming!” Loki gave a half smile before passing out.


	18. Chapter 18

Loki slowly opened his eyes. Eyes. That was strange, he perfectly remembered his right eye being horribly damaged and waking in the middle of surgery to repair the trauma that was sustained. But sure enough, there he was blinking into the dim room, seeing clearly with both eyes. Clearly, he was on the mend.

His stomach growled angrily at him and so Loki pushed himself up. There was a tugging feeling on his bare chest. He looked down to see a sort of monitor with a wire coming out of it. Loki pulled it off. Suddenly there was a shrill beeping. Heavy footsteps pounded down the hallway and the door was thrown open.

Loki smirked at the look of concern on Jane’s face. She had a whisk in one hand that had drops of batter dripping off of it onto the floor. Loki felt around his neck and could not detect any form of stitches where he was sure discs had slipped.

“Hey!” shouted Jane. She pointed the whisk at him, slinging chocolate batter onto the furniture. “Leave that alone!”

“It is so strange, your brother of a doctor is quite brilliant. I cannot detect any of the slits or cuts done.”

“He is a bit of a genius...but really should you be sitting up already?”

“There is no pain,” Loki told her as he stood up. His legs shook, but held him there. He gently stretched, apart from being stiff nothing twinged or ached as he moved. “My eye seems to be healed as well.”

“Yeah, that’s a bit weird, usually it takes ages for eyes to heal.”

“Well, there are perks to being me,”

“Yeah, just a few...So are you hungry yet?”

“Starving,” Loki told her. He practiced swallowing and he smiled, “Throat is getting better too.”

“Well the feast is almost ready to go. Why don’t you clean yourself up a bit, then come to the dining room. Fredrick has been begging to see you...and to feed you the cookies he made all by himself, with my help.”

Loki smiled at that and nodded to Jane. His smile became even bigger when the head movement did not hurt. Jane smiled back and went back out of the room, closing the door behind her. Loki heard Jane tell everyone that ‘Uncle Lloyd’ was on the mend and that he would be out soon.

Loki made his way carefully to the bathroom to shower and then get dressed. Once he turned the corner towards the dining room there were little pops going off near his face that followed with glitter and ribbons.

“COOOL LOOOOY!” shouted Fredrick who ran right up to Lok and gave him a big hug around his knees.

“Fredrick!” Loki said as he scooped the little boy up.

“Cool Loy better?” Fredrick asked with his hands out.

“Much better!”

“Cool Loy sleep!”

“I know I was asleep for a long time, but I am awake now.”

“Pwetty magic?” Fredrick asked.

“Alright,” Loki said with a laugh. He held Fredrick in one hand and made the image of another little black snake.

“MAGIC SNAKE!” Fredrick shouted and squealed with delight. “Me!” Fredrick told Loki. Fredrick held out his hand and Loki directed the image to swirl around Fredrick’s hand. “MOMMY SNAKE!” Fredrick shouted at Jane who sat at the table.

“No! No snakes!” Jane shouted back as Loki carried Fredrick towards his mother. Everyone at the table laughed, Ricky, Nancy, Eira and Andrea, as Loki and Fredrick chased Jane around the table. “IF you don’t put that thing away there will be no desserts!”

“Oh,” Fredrick said sadly. He stuck up his bottom lip and held his hand Loki, “Bye, bye Snake.”

Loki sent the image away in a burst of green fireworks that lit up the whole room. Fredrick clapped happily.

“More Pwetty Magic!” Fredrick insisted.

“If you want more magic, then you must let me eat.”

“Remember, Fredrick,” Andrea told him. “We need food to make energy so we can do stuff. Uncle Lloyd is the same way!”

“Eat! Eat, Eat, eat, eat Eat!” Fredrick was suddenly shouting.

Loki sat Fredrick down, but Fredrick pulled on Loki’s pants.

“Me, Sit, me!” Fredrick told him and Loki obeyed sitting down with him. “Cookie!” Fredrick told him, grabbing one of the desserts from a platter.

“That cookie looks fantastic, where did it come from?” Loki asked.

“ME! Make Cookie!”

“All by yourself?” Loki asked.

Fredrick nodded, but then suddenly looked embarrassed and pointed at Jane, “Mommy help.”

Loki smiled and lifted the cookie to his lips, but Fredrick grabbed his wrist, “What?”

“Stop! Eat Gween!” Fredrick insisted.

“What?”

“He means that you need to eat your green things first,” Jane interpreted, “Desserts come last.”

Loki laughed at that and played along. Oh what a grand feast it was! The grandest feast Loki had ever seen put on by the mere mortals of Midgard. There were five different platters of green vegetables. Six different platters of meats, fish, fowl, beef, venison and then two others he did not immediately recognize. Potatoes that came in all forms, boiled, mashed and even put in a stew. The desserts looked fantastic. He was still eating the main course while the humans began nibbling on the desserts. Loki did not mean to be so aggressively devouring the food. But he couldn’t help it. His throat was finally healed enough that the food no longer caused agony when he swallowed. He was all but starving, especially after his trip to Thor’s dream dimension.

When Loki finally got to dessert, he found himself stuffing his face with Fredrick’s cookies. They had a nutty flavor to them with a chocolate molded in the shape of a teardrop. Fredrick clapped his hands at Loki’s apparent love for his cookies he had made.

At the end, Loki had managed to devour half the feast. The rest were put away into cups and bowls and stored away in the fridge with the promise if he even became slightly hungry he had free access to the food. Both Loki and Fredrick crashed on the couch while they were watching a movie called Wreck It Ralph. When Loki awoke again, he was utterly relieved that he had no nightmares about Hydra, to celebrate he got into Fredrick’s cookies.

When Fredrick woke Loki performed some more, ‘pwetty magic’ for Fredrick. Loki showed Fredrick how he could divide his image and make multiples of himself around the room.

“Hide seek!” Fredrick demanded.

And thus started the new game of Loki hiding five of his images and himself for Fredrick to find. Each time Fredrick found an image of Loki he would shout, “Cool Loy!” and try to tackle him with a hug.

Loki’s image would warn him with a, “I’m not the real one,” but it was too late, Fredrick would have already fallen onto the ground giggling.

However on the fourth image that Fredrick found Fredrick pointed to Loki’s image and said, “Pwetty magic!”

“Very good,” Loki’s image praised and disappeared in shimmery green gold. 

Immediately afterwards, Fredrick found Loki, the real Loki, hiding under the picnic table.

“Cool Loy!” Fredrick shouted and gave him a hug.

“How did you know I’m the real one?” Loki asked him.

“Cool Loy no pwetty magic,” Fredrick told him with his arms up.

Loki sat on the couch while he watched Fredrick find the final image. Afterwards Fredrick came and sat on the couch and gave a big sigh, like he was utterly worn out, or something.

Loki jumped up and turned to Fredrick, “Fredrick? Where is the real Cool Loy?” Loki split himself into 10 images. He cloaked himself, making sure he was invisible as he hid behind the couch.

Fredrick sat up and concentrated. The images smiled and waved. Each image made a black snake appear and offer it to Fredrick. Fredrick shook his head, “Cool Loy? Where go?” Fredrick climbed off the couch and walked right through the images until he found Loki sitting behind the couch. “Weal Cool Loy!” Fredrick announced.

“But how did you know?” Loki asked as he sent the images away. Fredrick looked confused, like he didn’t understand the question. Loki pulled out a coin from his pocket. He flicked it into the air. Fredrick watched closely as when the coin came down, three split from it. Loki put it in his hands and shook it like it were dice. Then he opened his hand to Fredrick.

“Where is the real coin?” Loki asked. Fredrick got his thinking face on and the harder he concentrated the further he stuck his tongue out of the corner of his mouth.

“Weal!” Fredrick picked up the real coin and the other images poofed into green gold shimmers.

“You can see right through my magic,” Loki told him in awe. Loki tried a few other basic tests, little magic games Frigga started him off with. Like finding the pearl in the shell, guessing the color of cloth behind the back. Fredrick passed each and every one with flying colors.

“What’s going on over there?” Jane asked as she looked over the edge of the couch. She must have noticed the look of awe on Loki’s face. “What’s wrong?” she asked.

“Nothing, all is right. All is well, amazingly well,” Loki told her.

“Then why do you have that weird look on your face?” Jane asked.

Loki pulled out the coin again and looked to Fredrick, “Should we get Mommy to play?”

“MOMMY PLAY!” Fredrick shouted and clapped his hands.

“Okay, but no telling her the answer. Keep it a secret.”

“Secwet!” Fredrick whispered and put his index finger to his lips and made a shushing sound.

“What?” Jane asked.

Loki flicked the coin into the air, three came down, he shook them like dice in his hand and then opened it up to Jane. “Two of these are magic. Only one is real. Which is it?”

Jane lifted her eyebrow but slowly reached for one. Her fingers slipped right through it.

“No Mommy!” Fredrick giggled as he reached for the coin. “Weal!” he giggled.

Jane looked at Fredrick, then back at Loki.. Loki gave her a look. “Do it again,” Jane said. They played the game another seven times. Each time Jane did not find the real coin, but Fredrick did. Every. Single. Time.

At the end of the game Fredrick was getting tired, they put on a movie for him while Jane and Loki spoke.

“What was that all about?” Jane asked.

“Your son is Claircognizant.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means, with just a little bit of practice, he can see through magic and illusions. He can determine what is real and what is just an image. I’ve shown him my magic about five times before he started recognizing what was real and what was just an image. The other illusions, even the ones where I add sensations, like weight or the feeling of sliding scales of a snake...he can tell it is magic, every time.”

“So...what does that mean?”

“He has great potential. He leans more towards the side of magic rather than his father’s brute strength. He gets it from his grandmother, Frigga. These ‘games’ I’ve been playing with him are all exams Frigga did with me, when I was a child. I wasn’t nearly as good as Fredrick was and I was developmentally older than he was when I started playing them. Clairvoyance was never a strong aspect of my magic. I was much better at deceiving. Even as an adult, often I wouldn’t be able to tell my mother’s image from her true form. Of course Frigga had thousands of years on me. But I too have a good many hundreds of years on Fredrick and he can see right through me.”

Jane looked worried, “Is this...is this power, you speak of...going to put him in danger?”

“What? No! If anything it will help protect him. Help him make the right choice. Help him to determine who to trust. Your son is literally given the gift of knowing the truth. Lady Luck will be on his side. He will be able to sense danger and villains. He will be able to walk on the path of goodness. He will be able to determine which way is the safest route. And what? He is only two Midgardian years of age?”

“He’s closer to 16 months old,” Jane informed him.

“In comparison to the children of Asgard, he is ahead of them all with this gift.”

“Wow…” Jane said, looking over at Fredrick, whom had fallen back asleep on the couch.

“Wow isn’t even enough of an expression to describe that little boy,” Loki told her.


	19. Chapter 19

The rest of the day was spent relaxing and eating and more eating and entertaining Fredrick with more magic and then sleeping. Both Jane and Loki rose early the next day. A good few hours before dawn. Ricky provided them with a new, nice vehicle with plenty seats, in expectation that there would be more than three Asgardian children to be rescued. Jane and Loki packed up supplies, first aid kits, food, water, blankets, clothes and several spare tanks of gas. Jane and Loki were just about to climb in when Fredrick opened the door to the garage.

“Mommy? Cool Loy? Go?” he puckered up his bottom lip.

Both Jane and Loki hugged him. Jane explained that they would be back soon and with new friends. Fredrick accepted this answer and gave them both hugs and kisses. Ricky picked up Fredrick and Jane and Loki drove off. Loki had already spoken to Eira the night before. She didn’t wake to see them off, but she seemed to be doing well in the Midgardian household.

“So you don’t want to raid the facility during the day?” Jane asked him.

“No, we’ll wait until after night fall.”

“I don’t understand why you want to go to the Locust Inn first. We have enough food here…”

Loki winced a little bit, but answered before she could call him out on it. “So much has happened since the surgery on my neck. I didn’t intend to keep anything from you. It was only because there was a chance it wouldn’t work.”

“What wouldn’t work?” Jane asked.

Loki closed his eyes, “The drug recipe used to keep me unconscious, paralyzed and asleep had another affect on me.”

“What kind of affect?” Jane asked.

“It enhances astral projection and allows me to travel through different dimensional planes...such as dreams. I was able to find Thor’s dreams.”

“Wait...I thought...When you first woke up you said ‘he’s coming’...”

“I was talking about Thor.”

“I thought you had forgotten what you had said when you woke up. You never mentioned it again...and Ricky warned me you probably wouldn’t remember.”

“Like I said, a lot happened.”

“Did you find him? Did you talk to Thor?”

“Yes,” Loki told her. “And we are to meet at the Locust Inn at dusk.”

Jane went completely pale white.

“Is that a problem?”

“What will I tell him?”

“The truth... of course.”

“I can’t just tell him the truth!”

“You tell me the truth. You can tell him the truth. He needs to know, Jane. You have no idea how much he needs to know. He believes that his entire family is dead. He will be totally thrilled to know that he isn’t completely alone anymore.”

Jane kept her focus solely on the road, “Well, why didn’t you tell him then?”

Loki grimaced before answering, “I wanted to, but I couldn’t then…”

“So what makes you think I can just tell him, if you can’t?” Jane fired back.

“Well for one, Jane, Fredrick is your and Thor’s son. Second, we were in the realm of dreams. He was already struggling to believe that I was actually there and not just a figment made up out of guilt. If I had told him he had a son, he would have never believed me that what I had to say was real.”

Jane gritted her teeth.

“Of course, we don’t want him to be too distracted with the upcoming battle. Perhaps it might be wise to wait during the return trip back,” Loki added.

“Yeah...maybe,” Jane answered him back.

The two were silent for a long time. There were still a lot of abandoned vehicles on the streets that made it difficult for Jane to dodge. However there were a few more other vehicles that came by, or passed them. Anytime another car came anywhere near them Loki would hide behind the image of some random human, disguise his clothes, just incase. Occasionally they would see tow trucks and workers working to try move vehicles off the road. Or people siphoning of gasoline from abandoned vehicles.

Despite the roads being a little bit more busy, compared to the first trip where there was just no one on the roads at all, Loki and Jane’s trip seemed to be going without any problems. No suspicious black vans appeared, no one tried to harass them or to slow them down. It did seem like civilization was trying to pick up the pieces and put things back into order.

Jane had explained to Loki that they were going nowhere near Parsons. “Just in case,” she had said. It was near the town of Parsons where Hydra had found them and tried to use Eira to entrap them. Loki agreed that it would be best to take a different route.

Jane had just turned onto Highway 33 when a red minivan sped passed them. Loki had made sure his outward appearance was completely Midgardian clothed with the human form of reddish brown curly hair, unsuspecting shaggy red beard and what Jane had called ‘hipster’ glasses with a thick black frame. The vehicle had two adults in the front seat, an infant and a toddler in the middle seats and two older teens in the back. Their windows were down as they sped recklessly passed Jane and Loki’s vehicle.

“What the Hell?!” Jane exclaimed and had to swerve to avoid them as they sped passed.

Loki watched them speed away.

“Why would you be so stupid?” Jane began ranting, “With kids? Just because half of civilization is gone, does not mean that speed limits are meaningless! IT IS TO PROTECT YOURSELVES!” Jane shouted at the van that was now a good 100 ft ahead of them.

“I don’t think they can hear you,” Loki smirked.

“Why the Hell would you risk your kids like that?”

“Maybe one of them really needs to use the restroom?” Loki suggested.

Jane glanced at him, “Is that just an educated guess, or are you trying to hint something to me?”

Loki glanced away from her to laugh, when suddenly he braced himself, “Stop!” he shouted.

Jane turned and slammed on the brakes hard, they jerked forward as the vehicle screeched to a stop; leaving black tire tracks on the pavement.

Right before them, almost in slow motion the red minivan crashed into one of the abandoned cars. The nose of the van was caught, but the moment of their speed flipped their vehicle through the air. It tumbled a couple of times before coming to a stop on its back. There were four vehicles that had been shoved to either side of the road. It allowed for a very narrow passageway to drive through. The red minivan had perfectly landed in the gap. Both sides of the highway were mountainous hills. There was no room on either side to drive passed the mass of abandoned vehicles.

“We must turn around and back track,” Loki was saying, “There’s no way to keep going forward.” Loki glanced at Jane, but she was out of the vehicle running towards the accident. Loki jumped out after her, making sure his disguise was perfect.

“What are you doing?!” he shouted at her as he easily caught up to her hand grabbed her arm.

“What am I doing?” Jane shouted back at him, “There are kids in there! We’ve got to help them!”

“We have a mission, we can’t let ourselves be distracted by other crises!”

Jane slapped him hard across the face. The sudden attack was so surprising that for a moment Loki’s disguise wavered.

“I am here to help you save your people and you can’t even bother to help save mine?” Jane shouted at him. “You haven’t changed at all, you selfish son-of-”

“Fine!” Loki shouted back at her. His voice was so loud and clear that neither heard her finish her insult that personally felt like a stab at his heart. “I’ll help,” he said more calmly. “Just get back into the vehicle, I’ll rescue them. I can’t risk your life too.”

Jane stood there unmoving while Loki raced over to the accident. The front windshield was smashed in and the metal squashed so that Loki could not quite see in. He tried the handle of the large side door, but it was jammed. No matter. Loki’s strength might not have been equal to his brother’s, but the simple metal of this Midgardian transportation was no match for him. He tore off the door and flung it away. Loki climbed in. The two small children were still in their seats. Their safety restraints did their job in protecting them. They were screaming and crying. The teenagers behind them looked dazed and unconscious. One of them was a girl with red hair. She cried silently. She had a head wound that bled into her eyes.

“My babies!!” the mother from the front passenger’s seat cried out. Her husband sat slouched unmoving, unconscious, but Loki could see, still breathing.

“Shh,” Loki told the panicking family. “I’m here to help you.” He made eye contact with the mother. “I’m going to get you all out of here, but you must remain calm.”

The red haired girl and her mother nodded their heads as Loki carefully cut the toddler free from her harness.

“I’ll take her,” Jane’s voice came. Loki glared over his shoulder at her.

“I told you to wait,” Loki growled at her as he handed her the child. Jane ran, carefully with the child out of view. Loki next freed the infant’s carrier from the seat harness and was able to hand the whole carrier to Jane who reappeared.

Loki then freed the seats from the vehicle so he could have better access to the two teenagers. There was a boy, but he was unconscious. Loki did a quick feel for injuries, apart from a broken collarbone and welt on the side of his head, he seemed to be okay. It was a concern of perhaps brain damage and the reason why he was so unresponsive to Loki. Loki carefully freed him. He was much too heavy for Jane to manage so he carried the teen to where Jane had parked nearby. She had somehow taken two of the back seats out of their vehicle to make room for Loki to lay the boy down flat. Jane had already pulled out the first aid and was bandaging up the toddler. Somehow the infant got away with only a single small cut on his forearm.

Once the teen was with Jane, Loki ran out to free the red haired teen.  
“My name is Lloyd,” Loki was telling her and the mother. “You’re siblings are secure and safe. I’m going to get you out. I see you have hurt your head, anything else that hurts?”

“My stomach,” the red head cried.

“Okay, anywhere else? Like your neck?”

“No,” the girl cried.

“Okay, that is good, I’m going to free you, I’ve got you.” Loki carefully freed the girl and carried her to Jane’s vehicle. They were running out of room fast. Loki left Jane to attend to the girl when he went back for the parents.

The mother was able to walk on her own, once she was freed. She was hysteric as she limped towards Jane. Loki lastly freed the husband, but he too was unresponsive. In less than ten minutes Loki had freed the entire family. The family laid on the floor of the vehicle and the mother sat in the back seat, cradling the infants and her red haired teen while Jane and Loki worked on administering first aid to the brother and the father.

“We need to go to a hospital,” the mother cried.

“I know,” Jane told her, as she finished the last of the bandages. She looked to Loki who was secretly using his magic to stop the bleeding on an injury to the father’s leg. He looked up at her when he felt her eyes on him.

“What?”

“I’ve called for an ambulance, but there aren’t any hospitals nearby. The closest one is an hour out,” Jane said.

“We can’t wait an hour!” the mother cried.

“What are you suggesting we do?” Loki asked.

“We’re going to meet the ambulance half way. So we need this road clear and we need to secure the brother and the father. Can you do that?”

Loki gritted his teeth, but nodded. Loki turned to the mother. His green eyes flashed at her and she seemed suddenly enthralled. “You will not remember any of this.”

“Remember what?” she asked. Loki did not answer her as he used a spell to safely anchor the two to the floor. Then he turned back to the barricade of vehicles blocking the road.

“Secure the others with your seat restraints,” he ordered Jane. Loki did not turn around as he grabbed one of the vehicles and tossed it off of the road. A couple blasts of energy spells tore the vehicles apart and he piled up the pieces to the side. He sent a gust of wind to sweep any remaining chunks out of the way. He was just bathing his hands in a cleansing flame to rid them of the humans’ blood when he heard Jane’s vehicle pull up behind him. He sent away the fire and climbed into the vehicle.

The mother and the four children in the back seats were hysterically crying and whimpering. It put both Jane and Loki on edge. So Loki called forth a sedation spell that didn’t necessarily make them sleep, but it did give a calming atmosphere that allowed them to relax. Loki sent some of it to Jane. Her knuckles white as she gripped the steering wheel.

“Take it easy,” Loki told her, “It won’t do us any good if we wreck too.”

Jane nodded and slowed a little. Loki’s paranoia shot up again as a half hour passed and they approached a wailing ambulance. “Don’t get out,” he ordered Jane, “I’ll deal with this.”

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Jane snapped at him as she got out. Loki gritted his teeth and followed.

“I’m sorry, we are so short on staff,” the medics said as they got out. There were only two of them and only one stretcher. “We can only take one at a time.”

Loki and Jane winced as they opened the doors for the medics to assess the worst. In the end they took father. They did a quick assessment over the others and decided that Jane and Loki had done an excellent job of administering first aid to them. There wasn’t much else that Jane and Loki could do, but to follow the ambulance once they transferred the father onto a stretcher.

Loki knew precious time was being wasted during this attempt to save the family from the father’s reckless driving. He felt panicked about reaching Thor on time, but Jane had been right. What good was it to only help one people over an another? If he wanted to prove he had changed from the selfish monster he was before, he had to be willing to help humans and not just the ones that mattered to him.

Forty five minutes later and a whole team of doctors and nurses, that put Loki on edge, rushed around him and Jane as they took the injured family from their care at the hospital. Jane was asked to give information on the family by an officer and a woman at a computer. Loki was itching to get moving, the human healers reminded him too much of the Hydra scientists that tortured him. He barely paid attention as Jane explained what happened and how they rescued the family.

“Clearly you have experience with first aid, we are so short on first responders right now, the majority of our first responders team went with half of the world,” the lady at the computer was telling her.

Loki was going mad with the waiting. He paced back and forth. His eyes moved back and forth from every human that wore white.

He heard Jane respond, “I wish we could stay and help, by my sister down South is really ill and her husband went with the half of the world, there is no one looking after her children. I’m glad we were able to help this family. But I have a duty to my own and I have wasted nearly an hour and a half.”

“Well if you’d like to pick them up and bring them here, we could have someone take care of them while you worked for us. We could pay you.”

“I’ll think on it on the road, we really must be going.”

Jane finally got herself free. Loki reached for her arm. Jane wrapped her arm around his and together they rushed out to their vehicle.

“Will we get there on time?” Loki asked, half panicked with paranoia as Jane finally managed to get them back onto the road.

“It is just turning 4 o’clock,” Jane told him. “We’ll get there around 6 o’clock and that gives us about 2 hours before sunset. So we have plenty of time. I made sure to give us plenty of leeway before dusk,” Jane reassured him. Loki relaxed a little as Jane navigated them forward. Jane got them back onto the highway without incident.

Loki was more than feeling antsy as the time ticked away. They didn’t have anymore incidents or other vehicles sighted on the road. Jane must have noticed him flickering his gaze about from the time piece, to the window, to the side mirror and then the back mirror, because she suddenly patted him on the shoulder. It made him jump, but she appeared to ignore it.

“It’s okay, we’re going to get there with plenty of time. We are almost there. We’ll get there in less than 20 minutes,” she told him.

Loki let out a breath of air, he opened his mouth to speak when suddenly a black jeep pulled out in front of them. Jane slammed on her brakes, not quite fast enough. The front of her vehicle rammed into the side of the jeep in front of them.

The impact was enough to deploy the airbags. It was not hard enough to render Loki unconscious. A dagger appeared in his hands and he cut through the airbags. He cut through his safety harness as it had become jammed. He quickly assessed Jane. She had fared well enough as well and she was still awake.

“What?” Jane asked, she was dazed and there was a small cut by her eyebrow. Loki sliced through her air bag and her seat belt, just in case they needed a speedy escape. Loki held onto his disguise as he got out of the vehicle. A young woman, who couldn’t have been older than Jane climbed out of the driver seat of her jeep.

“Omigosh!” She cried out as she moved towards Jane.

Loki intercepted her and blocked her path. “Who are you?” he asked fiercely.

“My name is Daisy,” she said as she looked around to Jane. Jane was still trying to orientate herself. “Is she unconscious?” Daisy asked.

“No, she’s fine,” Loki said cautiously, “the crashed failed to render her unconcious.”

Daisy sighed as she took a step back from Loki, “How...how...unfortunate.”

“What did you say?” Loki asked as pulled out his dagger.

Daisy flung her hands up at him. The air seemed to vibrate and an invisible force struck Loki in the chest. The attack flung Loki back over the nose of Jane’s van. Loki groaned as he landed on his back on the ground and his disguise wavered. Loki quickly scrambled to his feet as Daisy pulled Jane from her van.

Loki’s appearance completely changed, he donned on his helmet with horns and his Asgardian armor. He leapt over the jeep and threw a dagger towards Daisy’s heart. Daisy dropped Jane onto the ground and put her arms up. She manipulated the vibrations the very molecules of the air and the dagger came to a sudden stop. It was as if the dagger was a bullet hitting steel and it richoted away from Daisy. Loki, unfortunately was in the path of her attack and it threw him backwards back to the ground.

“We’re clear, do it now.” Loki heard Daisy say.

Suddenly there was a rain of bullets from above. It was no use. Loke put his hands onto his armor, activating his barrier spell, the pelting of bullets was annoying, but nothing pierced his armor. Loki rolled underneath a vehicle and was able to get a glimpse of what was shooting at him. It was some cloaked air jet of some sort. It reminded him of the quinjet he had Hawkeye steal for him during his attack on New York. Loki rolled over and looked for Jane. She was being dragged to Daisy’s vehicle. Daisy caught him looking and she sent another air vibration at him. It knocked Jane’s vehicle off of him, exposing Loki to the rain of bullets. Loki summoned his magic, he created a duplicate while he made himself invisible. He raced around to the other side of Daisy’s vehicle while the aircraft fired at his image. He tore off the door and reached in Jane. But Daisy was there and she punched him in the face at the same time as using her power. It knocked him back onto the ground.

Loki made his way back to his feet when suddenly a net fell over top of his head. It wrapped around him tightly on its own accord and then electricity was coursing through his body. It knocked him off his feet.

“Sorry Jane,” Loki heard Daisy say.

Loki pushed himself up, just in time to see Daisy punch Jane in the face. Loki’s rage burned and fire jumped from his body, it melted the metal net on him. He shot a blast of fire magic from his hand towards the air craft. He marched right towards Daisy when suddenly he felt a pinprick on his neck. Loki turned and there a woman, he didn’t recognize her. In her hand was a syringe, it was empty. In all his rage, he had not seen her.

“No!” Loki growled as he touched the pricked place.

“Night, night,” the woman told him.

Loki collapsed onto the ground. His body was becoming cold, ice cold. Daisy stood over him.

“By the way...this is for Coulson,” Daisy said just before she delivered a second punch his face, sending him back into the darkness.


	20. Chapter 20

Loki slowly opened his eyes. He wasn’t terribly shocked to find himself cuffed behind his back, strapped to a chair sitting in a small cubicle prison with a window to the inner workings of a quinjet. ‘Daisy’ as she called herself stood before him on the other side of the glass. Her arms were folded in stiff knot. Loki lifted his head and met her gaze.

“Did I hear correctly? The name Coulson? Phil Coulson?” Loki asked and smirked when Daisy failed to hide a furious twitch. “Of course I remember him,” Loki told her. “My brother, Thor, went on and on about his death. You know they were allies before my attack on New York?”

Daisy remained silent.

“You must be S.H.I.E.L.D. Whatever you intend to do to me as punishment for his death, it has already been enacted, along with the other hundreds of people I’ve killed,” Loki told her. “Do you have anything to say to me? Here I am, the monster! Say something! You foolish mortal! You’ve captured me, congratulations! Come, gloat! Begin your torturing, figuring out how I tick. I know you want to!”

Daisy took a step closer towards the cubical, this minute movement caused five other soldiers with guns to move, Loki hadn’t noticed them until Daisy had moved.

“What did you do to Jane Foster?” Daisy asked him.

“Do to-?” Loki asked, confused. He strained at the cuffs that held his hands behind him. “I’m not the one who hit her! You are S.H.I.E.L.D. Her supposed protectors and you struck her down!” Loki shouted. He pulled his arms free of the cuffs with the screech of tearing metal. From one moment he was sitting to the next he was suddenly up, his hands hovered over the window. He stopped from pounding against them as he saw a shimmer of electricity glitter over the surface. Loki resisted smashing at the glass, he was not fond of electricity at all.

Daisy kept her arms folded, “It is the only way we know of disrupting your mind control on a person.”

“So that was your intention with crashing our vehicles. Render her unconcious to allow her escape from an imagined mind control,” Loki said more to himself.

Daisy was quiet.

“Has she awoken yet? Has she revealed that all she had done was of her own will?” Loki asked.

Daisy glanced away but didn’t answer him.

“This one sided conversation is a bore,” Loki sighed as his eyes jumped to the wristband on Daisy wrist. It was a timepiece. Loki gritted his teeth. It was a quarter to 8. There was still time left. “With whatever your intentions may be, I am on a schedule.”

“You’re going to be here a long time,” Daisy told him. “Asgard failed to punish you thoroughly, we’ll make sure you’ll regret everything. But first, what have you done to Jane Foster?”

“Nothing!” he hissed. “She assisted me out of her own free will!”

“We know you had something to do with the attack on the half of the universe, we’re tired of your lies,” Daisy told him.

Loki hit the glass with his bare hands balled into fists. He ignored the electricity as he lost control of his temper, “Jane chose to help me after that monster tried to kill me!”

“The only monster I see is you, Loki, the God of Mischief,” Daisy told him.

Loki slammed his hand once more into the window before taking a step back. The electrical currents burned his hand and he tried to shake off the feeling. “No,” Loki said slowly. He slowly looked back at Daisy. “I may be a monster, but I am nothing compared to him. Him who destroyed half of your world, half of your universe. That wasn’t me. I tried to prevent this destruction from happening. Thanos, is the name that you seek. You are S.H.I.E.L.D. Surely you have had contact with my brother, Thor. Or Banner, he was sent back to you by Heimdall as a warning. Surely you know the truth?”

“But you were Thanos’s servant,” Daisy asked.

Loki reached down to the chair bolted to the floor. He yanked it from the floor and chucked it at the door to his cubicle. He could feel their red dots on him. Following him as he paced angrily in his small prison.

“Done with your temper tantrum yet?” Daisy asked.

Loki glared back at Daisy, “Yes.”

“Good, because we will take you down if you take one step out of that b-”

Loki continued as if he wasn’t quite done with his previous sentence, “Yes, I was his servant. But that child driven to insanity by torture, jealousy and hate is long gone. What stands before you now is a changed man,” Loki told her as he looked back up to her. “This prison cannot hold me. You realize that?”

“Then why are you still in there?” Daisy asked him.

“Because I have no desire to harm my allies.”

Daisy took a step backwards, “Allies? What the Hell?”

“What is the old saying? The enemy of my enemy is my friend?” Loki asked.

“Are you saying that Thanos is your enemy now?”

“I am. He threw me away. Crushed my throat and expected that I’d stay dead.”

“But you can’t prove you are actually against Thanos now,” Daisy said.

“But we have a second mutual enemy,” Loki told her.

“What?”

“You want to know what Jane and I were doing together? We have a meeting with Thor in less than a half hour. My people, Asgardians are here trapped on Midgard,” Loki talked quickly now, his eyes flashed back and forth from Daisy to the timepiece on her wrist that painfully reminded him of how much time they did not have.

Loki looked back at Daisy and leaned as far as he dared toward the electrified surface of the window. “Hydra has my people. Thor, Jane and I are planning to rescue my people.”

“Hydra?” Daisy asked. Loki could see a whole whelp of emotions flitting across her face, anger, hate, fear and disgust.

“Jane told me that Hydra is an enemy to S.H.I.E.L.D., that there should not be any left. But they held me captive and injured with the intention of planting a micro bomb into my eye. They have other Asgardians trapped. Can you imagine it? Daisy. Someone like me under the control of Hydra?” Loki smirked only slightly at the look of horror on Daisy’s face.

“Thank your lucky stars that I am a changed man. You must turn this plane around now. Find Thor, he will help fight against Hydra and save our people.”

“It's a trap,” one of the officers told Daisy.

“It is not!” Loki shouted at them. He summoned his magic and created an image of a map showing the facility. “Jane told me that this was a S.H.I.E.L.D. facility, but she could never gain access. This is where they held me and where I expect many of my people are being held. Children separated from their parents and are held there against their will! Who knows what is being done to them! They need my help!” Loki raged at Daisy.

“We cannot trust the god of lies,” another officer told Daisy.

“I agree with you both,” Daisy told the two officers that spoke up.

Loki slammed his fists into the window, ignoring the electricity as he cracked the window.

“Gas him,” Daisy said speaking into an earpiece. 

Loki looked around as a fog began filling up the cubicle. Loki summoned his magic and created a bubble around himself. It was airtight and no gas seeped into his lungs. “You’re making a mistake!” Loki shouted.

“The only mistake I’ve made is by allowing you to speak. What was I thinking? Leaving the god of lies ungagged?”

“You wanted answers, I gave you answers, it is not my fault that you won’t believe me!”

“Ever heard of the boy who called wolf?” Daisy asked.

Loki straightened himself out, Daisy did have a point. The pressure of the gas was building and the clean oxygen was depleted. Loki was safe in his bubble, but Daisy was just wasting time. Loki could not keep his bubble up forever. He sent a wave of fire magic into the window. Immediately he cut it off. The fire nearly depleted the little oxygen he had left. He saw Daisy grin beyond the window. If fire wouldn’t work. Loki grimaced. He had little choice. Midgardian machinery often failed under extreme temperatures, fire would cause him to give in to the gas.

Loki held out his hand. Immediately it turned blue. Loki tried to ignore the color and focused only on the ice that spewed from his hand.

“Kree?” Daisy whispered.

Loki tried to ignore her, but was immediately concerned that her first thought of blue skin was the Kree. The ice quickly crawled up the side of the window. With his dagger in his hand he struck it into the center of the ice. The end of the dagger pierced through glass, followed quickly by his hand.

Loki fell to the side, narrowly missing a blast from the prototype gun one of the agents held onto. Loki ignored his right hand that received burns from the both the weapon and the electricity. Loki felt the cubical shaking. Looking up but staying away from hole he made, Loki saw Daisy’s arms out.

“Quite impressive trick you’ve got there,” Loki told her as he watched gas seep through the hole he had made.

“Turn off the gas and activate the vents in the main hanger, he’s breached the cubicle,” Daisy ordered into her ear piece.

More red spots trained in on the hole Loki made. He stayed clear of it. “You know those weapons cannot kill me?” Loki asked her.

“We’ve upgraded them since last we used them.”

Loki glanced at the hole, the blast from the gun had widened it, and melted away the ice he placed there. It also left an exit hole on the other side of the cubical. It didn’t quite pierce the wall of the quinjet, but it left a nasty wound in the wall. It didn’t even touch his hand. It burned the molecules in the air near his hand. Loki glanced at his hand, no longer able to ignore the second degree burns. His magic was eager to start the healing progress, but it would still take a few hours to fully heal. Daisy was right, they had upgraded their toys and he really did not want to experience a full hit.

Loki slowly raised his hands. He depowered his bubble, but most of the gas had seeped out and sucked through the vents without affecting anyone and the air was fresh enough to breathe without incapacitating him.

“You cannot hold me captive,” Loki warned Daisy, “You cannot stop me from aiding my people. If you want to renegotiate terms, we can, after I see Thor and after my people have been rescued. You can choose what to do. Like trying to stop me from aiding my brother. It will be unsuccessful. You can rendevouz with my brother and I. If you wanted to actually fight real villains, such as Hydra. We would welcome your assistance,” Loki bowed slightly. “But it is your choice. What is it that you choose?”

“You aren’t leaving here,” Daisy told him, with her arms still out. 

“The consequence to entrapping meo may be vital damage to your aircraft,” Loki warned her, he also put his arms up in a similar pose.

Daisy sent a wave of weight through the air towards the cubical. Loki called forth his dual daggers and blue climbed up his arms as he covered the hole in the wall of the cubical with more ice. The weight of the attack from Daisy slung the entire cubical backwards, it knocked Loki down as well. However there was also a crunching sound. The small hole had grown with bits of metal chipping off.

Loki climbed out of the hole and dashed towards the right flank of soldiers. All the soldiers began firing at him with their upgraded toys. Loki screamed as he burst into flames and a blackened ash silhouette of his pose with daggers was left stained on the wall.

Daisy lowered her hands and the agents followed suit. When they heard the ramp lowering they turned to see a second Loki smiling at them. He stood on the end of ramp.

“I warned you,” he told them with a smile before falling backwards and letting the harsh current of the air snatch him away.

Loki pulled his arms in and shot towards the ground like a arrow. He immediately cloaked himself in invisibility. He sent an image of himself in another direction. Hoping to distract Daisy and her agents from him. He was still high enough to make out where he was near. He smiled as he recognized the aerial shot of Marlinton West Virginia. With a shimmer of green light he made his cloak appear. Using a spell he tripled its length and grabbed the bottom corners. The billowing fabric caught the air and immediately he slowed into an almost gentle decension towards the ground.

The sun was setting on the horizon. As Loki descended he searched the ground for burn marks where lightning or the Bifrost might have hit. He didn’t see any such marks as he landed in the trees. His cloak caught in the branches. With a wave of his hands his cloak returned to its original size before disappearing altogether. The drop from the tall trees was the same height from the window he jumped out of. He landed easily on his feet and quickly hid his face behind that of a scruffy red bearded mortal in simple mortal clothing.

The sun was well beneath the rounded blue ridges, but luckily S.H.I.E.L.D.’s aircraft was nowhere in sight. Loki gritted his teeth as he navigated up the hillside. He hoped that S.H.I.E.L.D., Jane’s employers, would not further harm her. Once he found Thor and rescued their people, they would undoubtedly go back to rescue Jane. Loki had to trust she was safe with them.

Loki quickly climbed up the hillside and swiftly jumped over the iron railing that wrapped about the road. He raced down the side of the road. Passing by two additional streets, Loki could see the gravel driveway to the Locust Inn. The sky was growing darker, there were still red and gold streaks from the setting sun.

As Loki neared the Inn, he decided to hide away his presence entirely. He stationed invisible clones to look around, but there simply was no sign of Thor. Loki paced back and forth. Loki had managed to make it on time, but where was Thor? Why was he so late? Did he decide that their conversation was just a dream after all?

Loki paced until he realized he was wearing a trail into the ground around the Locust Inn. He stationed himself into one of the trees, but kept himself cloaked in invisibility. He sat there fiddling with with his fingers, his eyes darting back and forth. If Thor did not come then he would be on his own to rescue his people. Loki glanced at his burnt hand. It still ached, but it was healing. Loki was sure, even without the assistance of his brother or the mortal, he could rescue his people on his own.

He grit his teeth at the thought of going back into that place. It was an unnerving thought. The plan was entirely based on the fact that Jane would be driving. But they had lost their supplies in S.H.I.E.L.D.’s attempt to help. Loki looked back into the sky, it was dark. There was no moon this night and the stars couldn’t be seen.

Thor had not come. Loki slowly climbed out of the tree. He wanted to wait longer, but the time was dwindling away. He could not allow those wretches to hold the children any longer. Loki gave one last glance into the inn. One of the clocks that hung there read: 9:30. Loki clenched his fists as he briskly walked away from the Inn. He dismissed his invisible clones. Thor would not have had the patience to wait around as long as Loki had.

Loki raced down the road on foot. If he destroyed all the mortals at the facility, then Loki could use the building as a temporary sanctuary. If anything was done to them like what was done to Loki, then it would be difficult for travelling, especially by foot.


	21. Chapter 21

Loki carefully weaved through the forest. All evidence of his tumble down the mountain a week ago was gone. He kept himself cloaked heavily invisible. His hand had completely healed as he used branches to pull himself up. He accidentally snapped a branch off and paused to heal the wound on the tree. He really needed to get his temper under control.

But even if he managed to will away his fury, he knew he would be swallowed up with grief and fear. Why hadn’t Thor come? Was Jane really safe in the hands of S.H.I.E.L.D.? Loki did not want to dwell on such thoughts as he pushed forward. He needed to be focused on Hydra. When he got closer to the facility he would send in an invisible sparrow. She would be his eyes. The Sparrow would locate the threat, locate his people and then he would attack. He planned on creating an image of what a real hydra looked like. The thought of rendering soldiers petrified of the creature they stole the name from would be exceedingly entertaining. Their focus would be on the image of the monster. It would allow Loki to attack while invisible. The soldiers would see a rampaging monster swiping soldiers left and right, when really the monster is just an image. Loki would be the one enacting damage, but all the soldiers will see is the monster of their own name.

Loki smiled as he found the first guard stationed at the tree line. His death would be the first of many this night. But Loki did not kill for fun anymore. Not as an example to mewling quim, but as a means to an end. To save his own people.

“You chose the wrong side,” Loki told him. The guard turned at the sound of his voice, but never saw Loki, nor the dagger that dragged across his throat.

Loki stepped out of the tree line and faced the facility. He was invisible and could not be seen as he held out his hand. A single sparrow cloaked in a thin film of invisibility leapt from his hands. She squeezed under doors and cracks in windows and began searching. The sparrow first found a monitoring room with a sea of screens. Loki’s mind focused on what the she saw.

Rooms, horrible rooms, the same as the one he was held in. Other rooms with metal tables and wicked metal tools. Laboratories and studies. A greenhouse room. A computer room. A child’s room. The sparrow focused there and counted three children in different states of grief. With tears streaming down their faces. With chains on their necks. The invisible sparrow nearly burst into flame, but Loki calmed himself and made sure she was still cloaked in invisibility. The Sparrow focused on the final set of screens. Loki was confused. He couldn’t quite make out what he was looking at. The colors were all wrong and it did not look like a room. In the center of the screen stood a humanoid silhouette, it showed warm colors on the figure while everything else was blue and green. A second silhouette appeared on the screen with similar warm colors.

Loki looked out of the mind of the sparrow just as something hit him from behind. The force was great enough to knock him out of his invisibility. Loki tumbled to the ground, summoned two of his daggers, one for each hand and looked up. It felt as if his heart had fallen out of his chest. The figure before him was young and had barely made it to adulthood. He had long thin pale gold hair, his green eyes shined even there in the darkness of night. He was thin, but not sickly. He wore human body armor.

“Vidar?” Loki asked, but gritted his teeth. There was a layer of wires and metal streaked across half of his face. “Vidar? What have they done to you?”

Loki did not expect an answer from the the young man. Roots suddenly shot up from the ground and Loki had to move quickly to dodge them. This barely a man was undoubtedly Vidar.

Loki gritted his teeth as he remembered Vidar’s day a year ago in Asgard. The young man had great potential to be both a sorcerer and a warrior. He was gifted with the power to control plants. Vidar never spoke, never uttered a word ever. His friends often referred to him as the Silent God. Loki had some what mentored this boy under the disguise of Odin, of course. Loki had shown him the magical properties of the plants in Asgard and encouraged Vidar to learn about them, how to grow them.

Loki had told Vidar once, “These gifts, such as yours or Thors is magic in of itself. It is a matter of manipulating an object or an element and truthfully it is no different than the Prince Loki’s abilities or Queen Frigga’s power. Magic is not to be ashamed of and it is not just a woman’s power.”

Now that elemental magic was being used against him. Loki summoned fire to scorch the roots that came too close to impaling him. A rumbling sound and an arching shadow came from behind him. Loki smiled as he muttered, “Thor,” under his breath.

Roots shot up from the ground in front of him. Loki jumped backwards, but his back rammed into the thick wood of a tree. Too late he realized that the rumbling sound was not Thor, but the sound of a giant sprouting tree.

“Damn,” Loki muttered as two roots like spears sprouted in front of him. It was too late to move and the roots impaled him to the tree. The roots pierced through his armor, with some dread Loki realized the roots were of silver Ash. The roots sliced through his flesh in his shoulders. The silver Ash felt like needles of fire. Loki could feel the enchantments on the roots designed to steal his magic and his blood.

“Vidar, how dare you take the tree descended from Yggdrasil and transform it into a Draugr?!” Loki shouted in rage. No blood dripped from the wounds, the ash roots drew the blood directly from his veins.

Vidar said nothing. Of course he said nothing, he never spoke. Loki reached up towards to the roots and grasped them in his hands. He tried to summon fire, but the roots in his shoulders diverted the energy, instead stole it. The roots grew thicker and wider. Loki screamed as the roots threatened to tear his arms from his body.

“That’s enough,” came a voice. Loki looked to the sound of the voice. A man who from the shadow of the building. Loki glared at the man. It was none other than that first scientist who tortured him.

Loki gritted his teeth and tried to push away pain. “I thought you were dead,” Loki snarled at him. Loki pushed at the roots, but they only pushed into him further. He grunted in pain. 

“It will take a little bit more effort to kill me,” that man told him. He strutted toward Vidar and slid his hand across Vidar’s shoulders. “How do you like our newest weapon?”

Loki struggled against the tree and the roots in rage, but distantly he recalled that doing so only weakened him further. Loki stopped struggling, instead of reaching for his magic he reached for a blade tucked away in his belt. With a roar and a shout he sliced the roots and dropped to the ground.

The man took a step away from Vidar. Vidar summoned more roots, but Loki dodged them. He wrapped himself in invisibility.

“Catch him and don’t let him go!” The mad scientist ordered Vidar.

Something from behind him slithered down his shoulder. It felt like a snake, Loki tried to brush it off but it wrapped itself around him. Vines! Despite being unseen, he found himself suddenly caught in a net of vines. His hands and legs were pulled into opposite directions, his shoulders screamed in protest. Blood stained his clothes and bled through his invisibility. The vines had come down from one of the trees. How could one ever be safe in a forest when there was the god of forest was bent on capturing you? The roots on the ground snaked towards Loki and laid at a pile under his dangling legs. His blood dripped down and Loki could almost hear the vampirous roots gulping down his blood.

Loki summoned more daggers, but the vines squeezed his wrists and hands so tightly that he felt the bones give out. Loki screamed as his invisibility failed. He tried summoning the image of Thor and lightning with his mighty hammer. The mad scientist cowered away at the flash of lightning and Thor’s mighty presence. However, Vidar lifted a hand up and squeezed the air, his hand into a fist. The vines wrapped around Loki’s throat. The image of Thor and lightning vanished along with Loki’s oxygen. He struggled, weakly, his head was forced back and he choked as he tried to gasp for air.

The Mad scientist straightened up when the image of Thor vanished. “Now, we don’t want him dead,” he told Vidar. The vines around Loki’s throat slackened and he took a deep breath before coughing. “He’s helping me, just as you are expected to help me,” he told Loki.

The mad scientist rubbed his chin as he scrutinized Loki’s dangling form. “Make him kneel for me.”

Vidar waved his hand. The vines sent Loki’s knees crashing into the ground. The vines jerked Loki’s arms backwards with enough force to dislocate his left shoulder. Loki cried out in pain as the vines bound his arms behind him starting at his elbows. The shifting tight vines pushed bones out of placed and Loki shouted as the bones rubbed together. Loki bowed his head. His hair fell down around his face, hiding his expression of pure agony. 

The mad scientist took a step towards Loki. He grabbed a fist full of his hair and jerked back his head.

“Did you place a micro explosive into his eye?” Loki growled at him.

“It is good motivation,” he told Loki as he trailed his fingers down Loki’s face. Loki spat at the vile Midgardian. He backed away from Loki, releasing his hair. Loki reached for his magic again, fire!

“Gag him!” the Midgardian ordered Vidar. Just before flames could leap out of his body, the vines wrapped around his throat again, strangling him, forcing his mouth wide. To Loki’s horror, a thick vine slithered into his mouth. The vines on his throat allowed him to breathe, but only to make room for the plant sliding down his throat. Loki could barely move. He bit at the vine, but the slackened vine around his throat suddenly squeezed and the vines binding his arms forced his arms up. When he opened his mouth to wail at the sudden agony at his other shoulder being displaced, the vines slackened at his throat and lowered his arms. He could barely think about what was happening to him. The pain was too great, his breathing was too labored and restricted. The vine seemed to grow and sprout inside of him. Loki was literally rooted to the ground. The roots at his knees snaked up his body and followed the trail of dripping blood. Loki could do nothing as the roots found the holes in his shoulders and buried themselves there. And the vines held him still from the inside.

The mad scientist laughed as he took a step closer to Loki. He shined a light into Loki’s eyes. Loki was barely aware.

“Hm, he is very well immobilized, we could even stage the operation right here.” He forced Loki’s right eye open and inspected it. “But really that would be unsanitary,” the mad scientist sighed and released Loki.

With the roots in place any attempt to summon magic would be immediately sapped from him. His wrists and hands were currently useless, bound and broken behind his back. He could not wield daggers with broken hands. He had lost too much blood. The acid in his stomach helped to burn away bits of the vine, but where it was destroyed, more climbed in. More vines climbed into Loki’s mouth. They threatened to dislocate his jaw and rip his lips apart.

“Alright, render him unconscious,” said the scientist. He pulled out a communication device and spoke into it, “Eliza, prepare the table, we have a guest.” 

The loop of vines slackened at his throat suddenly tightened again. Loki’s eyes rolled back. It could have been Thanos’s hands on him again. He couldn’t remember, he couldn’t think. He couldn’t breathe and the world seemed to burn away, sending him into darkness.

Light suddenly snapped back into his line of vision. The vines dropped away from him, the roots seemed to turn into dust. Loki coughed and gagged as the vines were suddenly forced out of his mouth. Around him there was the sound of bullets flying. Of metal tearing apart. People screaming in agony. A crash and the shattering of glass.

Chaos and light danced around Loki as he struggled to bring in air. Loki’s head turned as he tried to make out what was going on. The barrel of a gun was suddenly thrust into his face, but a split second later the gun was out of his hands and he was suddenly on the ground. The blurry form of a woman kneeled down next to him. Loki tried to move away from her. She was the one who poisoned his veins when S.H.I.E.L.D. captured him.

“By Valhalla, what have they done to you?”

Loki’s eyes widened as the oxygen cleared his vision. He could not see much from where he was left on the ground. There were legs and feet around him. There was smoke in the air and flashes electrical sparks and a fire he couldn’t quite see. His arms were useless, broken and dislocated with twin holes that his blood slowly leaked out of. He slowly turned his head his head. Thick boots was all he could see until knees bent down and Thor’s face came into view.

“Brother?” Loki asked, his voice was rough from the strangulation.

“Yes, I’m here. I greatly regret my poor timing,” Thor told him. Thor’s hand hovered over Loki’s damaged body before setting it on Loki’s head. “I am so grateful you live,” Thor told him.

“You’re late,” Loki told him with a wince.

“I know, I am sorry. Things got in the way,” Thor sent a glare towards someone over Loki’s head. “I am here now, brother. Can you move?”

Loki minutely shook his head. “My shoulders are dislocated and I’ve lost too much blood. My arms are damaged as well,” Loki told him.

“We’ll get you healed in no time.”

“Thor, S.H.I.E.L.D. has Jane,” Loki lifted his head to try and look around, but his vision swam and the ground warped around him. Thor gently pushed Loki’s head to the ground and slowly his vision went back to normal and the ground stopped moving. Loki took a deep breath to steady himself. He looked up at Thor. “They were controlling Vidar and the children...did we save the children?”

“You need not worry about that now, brother,” Thor told him. “Just rest.”

Loki could hear movement behind him. Loki tried to turn his head, but Thor stopped his movement. “What is happening?” Loki asked.

“Human healers are here to help you,” Thor explained.

There were hands on Loki now. The pulled, untied and cut through his armor and clothes. He could hear them talking. Thor moved out of Loki’s line of sight.

“Brother?” Loki asked, panic rising in his heart as humans turned him over onto his back. Loki winced as the movement jostled his shoulders. He was moved onto a narrow stiff mattress. Finally he could see his surroundings. He was surrounded by soldiers. Beyond them was the building, it was missing a side of wall, all the windows were shattered. Somewhere there was a fire. Someone lifted up his arm. Loki felt the bones shift and he reeled in pain.

“Thor?” Loki asked. He heard no response. “Brother?” Loki asked again, his voice was rough and his vision was swimming again. The soldiers were dressed the same as the Hydra agent Loki had killed earlier that evening. Panic coursed through his veins as he began to worry that Thor was just a figment of his imagination. He began to struggle against the soldiers. They held him down and a panicked cry escaped from his lips and his sore jaw.

“What are you doing to him?” Loki could hear Thor say, but his vision was blacking out again. A sharp sting on his neck made him cry out in despair. “No, I don’t want to,” Loki told them as the drugs pulled him under the veil of unconsciousness, once more.


	22. Chapter 22

Loki blinked at the bright light over his head. He was laying on a hard stiff narrow mattress. Someone had hold of his left arm. Someone else had their thick heavy hands on his chest.

“What?” Loki asked, his words slurred, everything was blurry. There were lots of noises but there were too many for him to discern.

“It's going to be okay,” Loki heard someone say. The voice was gargled and unclear, he couldn’t tell from which direction it came from. Suddenly the hands on his left arm jerked his arm forward. Loki screamed as he felt the bones in his shoulder grind together. He panted as his hand was lowered to his side. His shoulder felt numb and a dull ache plagued the rest of his arm. The hands lifted his right arm.

Loki let out a grunt of shock and pain and a growled "Stop!" that extended to three trembling syllables.

The hands didn’t listen to him. They jerked his arm forward, again. Loki screamed as he experienced they same pain a second time.

“Ssshhh,” a voice told him. One of the hands on his chest moved his head. The hand stroked his hair back in a calming manner. Loki tried to move away from the hand.

He heard another voice speak from far away, slowly the voice came into focus, “Need to hold him down here-” the voice went out of focus for a moment and came back in like a faulty radio signal. “Going to hurt him.” 

Loki tensed as the hand tried to comfort him suddenly moved back to his chest. Loki tried to push himself away with his legs. Panicking he realized his legs were strapped down and he wasn’t going anywhere. There was sudden pulling on his arms again. The broken bones moved under his skin, they rubbed against other pieces of splintered bone. Loki thrashed as he tried to get away from the agony.

The fingers of the foreign hand pressed into the broken bones in his arms and manipulated the fragments. Loki tried to pull away, his eyes were shut fast and tears escaped the corners of his eyes. But it did nothing to relieve the pain. They did this to his left arm and then to his right arm and Loki was being swallowed up by agony. The drugs in his system kept him bleary eyed and made the world be entirely out of focus. He only caught a few small words from the being torturing him. He was held down and forced to endure such agony.

His arms were held in place and then bound individually and tightly with wet cloth. As they dried the bandages became heavy, to heavy for Loki to lift.

Someone leaned over him and touched his face. Loki’s eyes were just not adjusting in the light, he couldn’t make out who it was, or what it was.

“Go to sleep-” it told him.

“Please, no more-” Loki slurred his words together. He winced at a sudden sharp pain in his left upper arm. More drugs, more poison pumped into his veins. Loki had no choice but to close his eyes.

Loki’s eyes snapped open in an instant. Everything was stiff and sore. The bright light that was over his head had been dimmed and he could see. He was back in the quinjet. However he was not in the cubical. He was in some other glass room on a bed. Loki gritted his teeth as he realized, one with straps. He tested his strength by making his hand into a fist. It hurt. It hurt too much to do that one motion.

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw something move, a smirk in his peripheral vision. Loki looked up. On the other side of the glass was Daisy. Her arms were crossed over her chest. She held a smirk on her face as she watched him struggle. Loki tried to lift his arm, but found that it was encased in thick white plaster. There was a strap around his wrist, over the plaster, holding him to the bed.

Loki reached out to his magic. He couldn’t grip a dagger, but he could burn away the leather. He reached in his mind for the magic. He felt it gather under his skin. He directed the energy out. But it felt like it hit a force field. His flesh suddenly became a barrier, binding the energy within him.

Loki began to struggle. The energy bounced around inside of him, burning his insides. He had to direct it somewhere, if it couldn’t pass through his skin...he sent it into his bones and quickly converted the energy into a healing force. Loki slumped. His body nearly went limp. Loki rarely used healing magic, it required Asgardian energy and for some reason he was never very good at using it. It always seemed to drain him.

Loki glared up at Daisy. Daisy smiled wider at Loki’s struggling and pain. Loki’s glare turned into a wide eyed stare as a hand tapped Daisy on the shoulder. Daisy’s smile vanished as she stepped aside for Thor.

 

“Brother!” Loki nearly shouted as he tried to sit up, multiple pains in his shoulders made him groan and wince.

“Stop that now, relax!” Thor told him as he made his way to Loki’s bedside. Loki didn’t listen, he continued to struggle until Thor pushed him down. There was no fighting Thor’s strength. “Relax now, brother,” Thor told him sternly. When Loki finally obeyed and did as he was told, Thor smiled at him.

Thor moved his hand from Loi’s chest to Loki’s cheek, “So, you really are alive?”

“And you? Thor? Are you really here or is this just a dream gone badly?” Loki asked him.

“I do not know,” Thor told him with a half smirk. It quickly disappeared, “Thanos snapped your neck.”

“He did, but Eir brought me back to life and Jane…” Loki’s eyes widened and he looked around, “Where is Jane?” Loki asked.

“She’s here, on the quinjet, she is safe,” Thor assured him.

Loki turned back to look at Thor, “Your friends of S.H.I.E.L.D. struck her and caused her to fall unconscious!”

“I know, but you can hardly blame them,” Thor started.

“Oh, I can and I can hold a grudge and make them pay for harming her!” Loki growled.

Thor took his hand away from Loki’s face, “My dear brother, how soon you’ve forgotten your own transgressions against the people of Earth. Last anyone was aware of your presence here, you brainwashed good people to do your bidding. Rendering your victims unconscious was their only solution to ending your control over them. How were they to know that you had become an ally rather than a foe. And travelling with Jane of all people. I deserve some explanations myself, brother.”

“Ask your questions of the past, later,” Loki told him. “I think my questions are a little bit more time sensitive. For one...why can’t I use my magic?”

“Oh that’s an easy one,” Thor said with a smile. He pulled the blanket down from Loki’s right leg.

Loki slowly lifted his head up to see and wrapped around his right ankle was cuff that held him to the bed. But not just any old cuff, one made from Asgardian metals and enchantments that bound his own.

“You let them put that one me?” Loki nearly snarled.

“It was either that, or the gag,” Thor told him. Loki bit his tongue. “Loki, shall we exchange questions and answers?” Thor asked him.

Loki leaned his head back, “Very well.”

“Excellent, my question next, what the hell where you doing with Jane?”

“That is a bit of a long story. Short story is this, I was captured by Hydra. I escaped Hydra. I fell down a mountain and bumped into your ex-girlfriend’s jeep.”

“That seems, incredibly unlikely,” Thor told him.

“But it is the truth and now it is my turn,” Loki took a deep breath, “Why weren’t you at the Locust Inn?”

“Admittedly I may have ended up at the wrong Locust Inn. And I was confused on where the Town of Marling was.”

“So just an honest mistake then?” Loki asked.

Thor raised up a finger, “Ah, no, it is my turn to ask the question.” Loki rolled his eyes and Thor failed to hide his amusement as he asked, “Did Jane hit you with her jeep?”

“How is that relevant?” Loki asked. Thor just pointed back at him, “Fine...yes, Jane hit me with her jeep. But I appear to not be the first Asgardian for her to take out.”

Thor laughed, “No, you are not!”

“My question. It was just an honest mistake then?”

“Yes, brother,” Thor answered him sincerely, “Though I must admit that it took more time than I thought it would to get back to Earth. I know my timing was terrible this time. My turn, why did you let Vidar take you out so easily?”

“Vidar!” Loki gasped, he had nearly forgotten him. “I...he...He caught me by surprise. He was stronger than last I had seen him. And he was injured and being controlled…” Loki looked up at Thor with concern and terror in his eyes, “Thor, where is he now?”

“Vidar is here with us, he’s in a cubicle prison of his own.”

“And the micro explosive?”

“I struck him with a bolt of lightning. He survived it, but we think the implants did not. S.H.I.E.L.D. took him into surgery to have the device removed. They say Hydra’s hold over him is gone and that he will be well. He is still asleep from the surgery.”

“And the children?” Loki asked.

“That’s two questions in a row, Loki,” Thor told him, but he sighed before answering him anyway. “By the time I arrived there the children were gone. Lady Daisy says they must have relocated once the fight between you and Vidar began.”

“What are we doing here, brother?” Loki asked, panic began to rise up in him. “You must get me out of here so we can rescue them.”

“You are right, of course, Loki, but the healers have insisted that you wait for your bones to mend before participating in anymore battles.”

“Fine, rest, heal and then attack,” Loki answered. He took a deep breath to try and calm down the panic. “But the straps...are they really necessary, especially with an Asgardian magic damper cuff?”

“I’m sorry, Loki. But this is the best we can do right now. We are among allies, but S.H.I.E.L.D. does not trust you. We must fulfill their wishes first if you are to gain their trust.

“I’m not overly fond of your friends, Thor,” Loki told him.

“And my friends feel exactly the same about you,” Thor said.

“So what, I’m just going to lie in this bed until I’m healed?” Loki asked.

“Basically, unless we find Hydra, then I will go with Lady Daisy to fight them.”

“And leave me out of a good fight so you can steal all the glory?” Loki mumbled under his breath.

“No, brother,” Thor told him. “I will not risk your life, when you are already so weakened. Especially after the last couple weeks of thinking you were dead...again.”

“Sentiment,” Loki grumbled.

“Yes, sentiment, because you are all I have left of my family. And I will not give you up so easily.”

Loki gritted his teeth, “But I’m not really, you must realize. I’m not really even Asgardian,” Loki looked away.

Thor grabbed Loki’s head with both of his hands and forced Loki to look at him. “It does not matter if our blood is from different lines. You are my brother, you cannot be replaced and I need you.”

Loki pursed his lips as he was forced to look into Thor’s eyes. Loki gave a half smile as Thor let go of his face. “Well,” Loki started slowly, “The feeling is mutual, brother. But you might change your mind. I might have as well.”

“What are you talking about?” Thor asked him.

“Well, it really isn’t my place to say. However, we really need Jane in here to explain it herself,” Loki told Thor with a grin.


	23. Chapter 23

“Why can’t you explain it?” Thor asked him.

“Like I said, it isn’t my place to say. Oh, but I do want to see the look on your face. You said Jane was here. Call her to us, so she can explain...things.”

Thor gave Loki a suspicious look as he turned away. Loki swallowed down his sudden anxiety of Thor leaving his glass room. Thor spoke to one of the guards who seemed to be ignoring Loki strapped to the bed. But Loki knew better. As Thor reentered the room the guard walked away.

“My turn to ask a question now,” Loki told him. He made sure to completely mask his feelings of Thor stepping out of the room.

“Very well,” Thor sighed as he sat down.

“Did he...did Thanos obtain all of the stones?” Loki gritted his teeth. In his heart he knew the answer.

Thor bowed his head, but nodded.

“Then his goals were finally completed,” Loki whispered.

Thor looked back at Loki, “That’s all you have to say?”

“What more is there to say?”

Thor suddenly stood up and glared at Loki. “Answer me, brother...why did you do it? Why did you take the tesseract from the vaults? Why didn’t you let Surtur destroy it with Asgard? Save us from the destruction of our ship. Of half of the universe from being destroyed?”

Loki didn’t turn away from his brother’s wrath. Though he did notice an axe Loki had never seen before, gripped tightly in Thor’s hand. Loki looked up at his brother and answered him.

“When nothing was left of Asgard, Surtur would have found the tesseract floating in space, he would have used it to destroy our people! And if by some chance of a miracle he did not discover it, Thanos would have found it. It wouldn’t have spared our people any less if I had left it behind.”

“But, brother, once it was in your possession, you didn’t even tell me?” Thor asked him, his voice filled with sorrow.

This time Loki looked away, “Well, I certainly didn’t trust you to hang on to it.” Thor’s expression of betrayal nearly broke Loki’s heart. 

“I mean, I do trust you...somewhat,” Loki tried to amend. “You would have wanted to use it to get us to Earth faster. But the power of the stone would have only drawn Thanos to us faster. I thought maybe I could mask its power well enough to prevent Thanos from finding us. I didn’t think Thanos would find us so soon. I thought we had time…” Loki glanced back at Thor, but Thor’s expression remained the same. “I’m…I’m...I’m sorry,” Loki told Thor as he looked away. Loki looked to the wall as his mouth uttered the next words almost without permission, “I’m sorry for everything.”

 

Thor sighed and sat back down into the chair next to Loki. Loki slowly looked back at Thor. That horrible look of betrayal and sadness was gone, in exchanged it was now cold and emotionless and somehow worse.

“The universe is in utter chaos. Half of it has been destroyed. I know that I must rescue Asgard from the clutches of Hydra. But the realms are screaming out in agony and fear. More than half of my friends in the Avengers have died. And Thanos is out there somewhere with the stones.”

Loki shuddered at the thought, “Pray that he does not get wind of my resurrection.”

Thor’s brow furrowed, “Loki. When you tried to overtake the Earth...It was Thanos who gave you the scepter….”

“That’s not a question,” Loki said cautiously.

“You were his servant.”

Loki cringed at the words like the were daggers into his side. “Yes,” he answered.

“How did that come to pass?”

“When I let go of Gungnir and I fell into the void of space. A wormhole opened before me. After a treacherous journey through monsters and nightmares I eventually fell into the hands of Thanos. Thanos quite enjoyed forging me into one of his ‘children’ with the only purpose of bringing him stones,” Loki made it a point not to look at his brother’s expression as he continued.

“I was the only one of them who had been to Earth and I had ways of seeing what laid hidden here. In exchange for the tesseract and the return of his scepter I was supposed to have been rewarded with my own kingdom of Midgard and freedom of my servitude to Thanos. As you well know, things did not go as planned.”

“Oh, Loki,” Thor’s voice was full of sadness, disappointment. Identical to the sound he had made when Loki betrayed him on Sakaar. His tone was enough to make Loki wince and look back at him. Loki caught Thor in the act of swiping away a tear.

“What? What are you blubbering about? Are you so saddened about my weaknesses? That I was so easily broken and given in to that monster?”

“That’s not-...I just wish you had sought me out. I could have helped you.”

“No, you could not have. Not after everything I had done and forced to do. I would have never come to you in the first place. My mind was too broken by what had happened between us and...and father. All I had was anger, vengeance and an utter fear of what Thanos would do to me if I tried to betray him. And you saw what he did to me, it was the first time I ever had to witness his mercy.”

“Mercy?” Thor asked in horror.

“I was promised much, much worse if I failed him. Snapping my neck was indeed a sign of mercy. Or maybe perhaps more along the lines of impatience. He just wanted me dead and out of the way.”

“Loki?” a voice said suddenly and the sound of the door opening. Both Loki and Thor turned to see Jane come running into the room.

 

“What have they done to you?” Jane asked Loki, her hands hovered over the casts on his arms and hands, then to the leather straps that held him down.

“I think it was their poor attempt to heal me. But more importantly, what have they done to you…? Are you alright?” Loki asked. He ignored the confused look on Thor’s face as best as he could.

“I’m fine,” Jane responded. Loki immediately noticed a light bruise near her left eye and he burned with hatred. “They strapped me down too. But only until they realized I was not being controlled. And they did help us find Thor and they did help to raid that facility. But it was so much later than we had planned, I’m sorry we were so late to help.”

“You convinced S.H.I.E.L.D. to help?” Loki asked.

Jane nodded, “They really do hate Hydra. I’m pretty sure they are going to help us rescue your people.” Jane straightened up and gave a quick glance at Thor, who just looked utterly flabbergasted.

“Careful, brother, you’ll be catching flies,” Loki told him. Then Loki looked back at Jane, “If they are going to help us then why am I still strapped down?”

“To put their minds at ease,” Thor answered.

“They know you fight for the good guys now, they shouldn’t have done this,” Jane told him as she began undoing the leather straps on his casted wrists. 

“Ah, finally some decency,” Loki said as he shot a glance at Thor. Loki smirked at his brother’s still open jaw and surprise of Jane tending to him. “Excellent,” Loki said as he was finally able to sit up and the leather straps were removed. His shoulders ached with the sudden strain, but at least now he could move. “Dear, Jane, I have a second request.” Loki pointed to the cuff on his ankle.

“That’s the cuffs that stop you from using magic,” Jane said.

“Yes, it is quite unpleasant and I would prefer it to be removed.”

“If only I had that I wouldn’t have bothered with the duct tape and saran wrap,” Jane said as she reached for it.

Thor suddenly moved to stop her hand. “It is a part of the arrangement made to keep him safe,” Thor told her.

“It is a vulnerability that I am uncomfortable with,” Loki told Thor, “It puts me in danger, why would you suggest that it could ever manage to protect me?”

Thor looked to Loki and answered him, “Because, dear brother, S.H.I.E.L.D. did not want to tend to your wounds. They want you for their experiments with science and magic. They do not believe you have been adequately punished for your crimes against Midgard. And they fear your power. We came to compromise. For them to help heal you and for us to work together to end Hydra and then to assist with the destruction of Thanos. If we fail to keep our end of the bargain they will deem it broken and will enact what they think as justice on you. The cuff is symbolic of our agreement.”

“Some friends,” Loki muttered.

“Half of S.H.I.E.L.D. is lost as well,” Thor told him, “My friends, Tony and the wizard was last seen being pulled into space and are still missing. Many of my Avengers have disintegrated into dust. Lady Hall and the Man of Fury are gone as well. Dust and ash is all that remain. S.H.I.E.L.D. still holds a grudge against you from your attack on Midgard and they want to blame you for what Thanos has done.”

Loki gritted his teeth.

“What if we took the cuff off and Loki could make one made from his illusion magic?” Jane asked.

Both Thor and Loki looked to her. Thor could barely do more than blink at her and Loki smiled. “Ah, Jane what a brilliant plan.”

Jane smiled.

“Why are you so eager to help my brother?” Thor asked, genuinely confused by her behavior.

“Why aren’t you?” Jane asked as she pulled her hand out of Thor’s grip and released the cuff on Loki’s ankle.

Loki had a huge smile on his face as he lifted one of his heavily casted arms. An identical cuff appeared there. Then he held out his hand to Jane. Jane put the cuffs into his hand and he made it disappear into his dimensional pocket.

“Now,” Loki said as he swung his legs over the side of his bed and properly sat up, “Before any more arguments, or questions, or interruptions from worried agents, please, dear Jane tell him.”

Thor looked over at Jane confused.

Jane looked anxious as she looked between the brothers, “Tell him what?”

“Loki used strange words with me earlier. That only you could explain to me. I had just admitted the need for my brother, the only remnant of family that I have left. He responded equally, but then mentioned changing his mind. What is he talking about?”

Jane froze and all the color drained from her face.

“You understand what he meant, don’t you?” Thor asked.

Jane nodded. She took a deep breath to steady herself. “You better sit down,” Jane told him. Loki nodded in agreement. Thor looked between the two and slowly sat down.

Jane took a deep breath and pulled a folded paper from her back pocket, to which she handed to Thor. Loki leaned forward to look at it too. He smiled. The picture was of Fredrick, it was a recent one of him. The photo was no older than 3 months. Loki watched Thor’s expression closely.

Thor held the photo, but confusion only continued to cloud over his face. “Who is this child? How does this answer any of my questions?”

Loki glanced at Jane, whom appeared to be completely lost for words. She looked over to Loki, clearly for help. So Loki looked back at Thor. “His name is Fredrick,” Loki explained.

“The name is meaningless to me, I do not understand.”

“He’s named after my father,” Jane whispered.

Thor looks at Jane, still confused, “You have a son? When did that happen?”

“You have no idea, I knew you lacked intelligence, but I had no idea you were this stupid,” Loki said, drawing Thor’s attention away from Jane.

“What?”

“Consider what age this child could be, his hair and eye color…”

Thor was silent, he looked back at the photo, still not getting it.

“By Valhalla, you still don’t understand?” Loki half laughed in amusement and annoyance. “Clearly he is your splitting image.”

“I have a son?” Thor finally asked, his voice is barely heard.

“Ah, finally, you see,” Loki smiled.

Thor ignored him, “I have a son? And you...you never told me?”

“I didn’t know until you had left!” Jane nearly shouted at Thor. “And it isn’t like you keep your phone charged, or keep it with you! There was no way to find you. And you were gone for two years and I had to take care of Fredrick on my own!”

“Does he still live?” Thor asked. Suddenly Loki realized that Thor didn’t know if Fredrick had been turned to ash or not by Thanos.

“Of course he does!” Jane shouted.

 

“He lives and he is well, brother,” Loki told Thor. “He is incredibly smart and strong for being half human.”

Thor suddenly whipped his head towards Loki, “You have met my child?”

Loki smiled, “And he is fantastic. And he is a Claircognizant. He can see through my magic. The games mother used to play with us…”

“The coin game, I was terrible at it,” Thor admitted, “I was so bored of it and I could never find the right one. You played it constantly until you figured out how to do it yourself. You could always fool me, but never mother,” Thor smiled slightly at the fond memory.

“Fredrick knew which was real on his first try. He hasn’t even reached 2 Midgardian years yet and he bested me at my favorite game.”

“Impossible,” Thor breathed. He looked down at the photo and smiled with pride. Then he looked up at Jane, “I want to see him. Does he know about me?”

Jane shook her head. “I didn’t know if I would ever see you again and he is only a toddler.”

“But he has met Loki?”

“We didn’t have any other option,” Jane explained. “And Fredrick does not really know who Loki is. I introduced him as Uncle Lloyd.”

“He calls me ‘Cool Loy’,” Loki told Thor.

“I want to see him, now. Where is his location? Who is he with? Is he well protected?”

“We can’t go to see him now,” Jane told him.

“Why not?! Why won’t you let me see my son?” Thor asked suddenly standing. He hesitated when he felt a tug on his armor from Loki. Loki winced as he tried to grip Thor’s clothing, his hand ached terribly from the simple motion.

Thor looked over to Loki.

“You must consider that we are in pursuit of Hydra and our people.”

“Fredrick is a part of my people. I want to see him,” Thor insisted.

“I understand that brother, however, Fredrick’s location is to be protected. We cannot have this monster of a plane take us to him.”

I do not intend to travel in this craft, brother, I have a new means to travel.” Thor lifted the axe that rested on his back. He showed it to Loki. “This is Stormbreaker. Made by King Eitri of Nidavellir. Stormbreaker has the power of the Bifrost and I only have to think of a location and Stormbreaker will take me and whomever I choose with me.”

“You still miss Mjolnir?” Loki asked.

“Immensely, but Stormbreaker is a fine weapon,” Thor told him.

“I can see that. But if we just run off to see Fredrick we won’t be able to stay long. We should continue our pursuit of Hydra and our missing countrymen.”

Thor growled at Loki.

“You know my words are correct.” 

Thor was just placing Stormbreaker into its place on his back when a thought occurred to Loki.

“Though…” He started.

“What?” Thor asked, clearly frustrated with the situation.

Loki glanced at Jane and then back to Thor. “I would prefer Jane not be caught between the crossfire of the up coming battles. I would prefer her home with Fredrick, just as a precaution.”

“You can’t just send me back home!” Jane argued. Thor was thinking deeply, no little feat for him. “You need me!” Jane protested to Loki.

“It was a matter of numbers and being without other options. I had no other allies, Jane. But S.H.I.E.L.D. is going to help and Thor is here now. I would rather not put you in harms way, think of your boy,” Loki told her.

“I hate saying this,” Thor said looking to Jane, “But Loki is correct. I need you to keep Fredrick safe. And I really want to see our boy. I’m so sorry that I didn’t know, that I didn’t have a way of communication set up between us...and that I chose to leave. I’m sorry. But once everything has been dealt with, finding my people, defeating Thanos. I would like to come back to you...and to Fredrick...if you’ll have me.”

Jane was shaking her head, “I don’t know Thor. So much has happened. You’re king now. You have to consider your people. You don’t have time for you ex mortal girlfriend and half human child.”

Thor was on his feet suddenly and again, “I have gone from believing I am the only one left in my family. To suddenly discovering my brother lives and that I have a son. I will not lose my family again. I beg you to consider, once this is over, you come with me this time, you and Fredrick.

“I don’t know…” Jane mumbled.

“Consider it, Jane,” Loki added, “We could all be together as a family. Fredrick will grow up with his father and his Cool Loy. We will have healers to keep him healthy and warriors to protect him. His powers and abilities already surpass that of an Asgardian, he will be a beloved prince of Asgard.”

Thor and Jane stared at Loki.

“I can see it, clearly in my mind. Asgard has no homeland, but Earth will make room for us and with a prince who is both Asgardian and human we can make a permanent and perfect peace. We will become closer with the mortals and help them survive the trials the future holds. Not as rulers over them, but as friends and allies.”

“What has happened to you, brother?” Thor asked Loki as the image held in Loki’s mind disappeared and left a foolish looking grin on his face.

“Death, resurrection and the kindness of a little boy. I want to live in and near a world in which he is in. I want him safe and loved. Protected. I want to be a part of that life, for however long it may last.”

“Me too,” Jane said with a small smile.

“So the question still remains. Will you allow me to take you home, so I can see my son?” Thor asked Jane.

With a sigh of resignation she nodded, “Yes, fine, very well.” Jane looked over to Loki and their eyes met. Jane spoke to Thor as she held Loki’s gaze. “I will need to tell him the truth about...everything and we will prepare to relocate with you.” On the ‘you’ she looked at Thor. “And your people.” On ‘people’ she looked at Loki.

Both Loki and Thor smiled in unison. Thor pulled Stormbreaker back out, “We must exit the craft before we are transported and you’ll have to explain where we are going.”

“And I will be visiting Fredrick as well,” Loki added as he made a motion to stand up, luckily his legs didn’t fail him.

Thor shook his, “You need to rest and heal.”

“You are not leaving me with S.H.I.E.L.D. alone, brother.” Loki gritted his teeth in worry and knew he couldn’t hide the fear dancing in his eyes.

“The relocation will be harmful to you in your condition.”

“Staying at this location alone will be harmful to my condition.”

“Thor,” Jane spoke to get his attention, “We can’t just leave him alone. I don’t trust my superiors to keep him in good health while you are gone.”

“And I want to see Fredrick too, I miss him,” Loki added.

“Very well. Let us go see Fredrick together!” Thor finally agreed as the three of them exited the glass room.


	24. Chapter 24

The moment that Loki left the room, guards pointed their weapons towards him. It was the weapons based off of the Destroyer’s technology. Loki quickly raised his hands up with a grunt of pain, they still hadn’t healed from his fight with Vidar.

“Lower your weapons!” Thor ordered and quickly placed himself between the guards and Loki.

“We are under strict orders to make sure he does not leave his room!” One of the guards said.

“He is no harm to you and he will go where I go. Now lower your weapon,” Thor told the guard. When the guards did not obey him he held up Stormbreaker, “You do not want me as an enemy, lower your weapons and I will lower mine.”

Loki smiled at the perspiration pooling on the skin of the guards. Slowly they obeyed, one of the guards spoke into an earpiece, “Thor has removed him from his room.”

Thor glared at the man, but lowered Stormbreaker. He took a step forward and told Loki, “Come along, brother.”

Loki slowly put down his aching arms and followed. Before the could get to the holding-bay Daisy stepped out in front of them from one of the rooms. Her arms were crossed over her chest.

“What’s going on?” she asked. There was fury and unmasked hatred in her eyes. Clearly humans had longer memories than Loki had previously believed.

“Lady Daisy,” Thor said, he turned his body slightly to completely block Daisy’s access to Loki. “I am taking Jane home, then I will return her to find and hunt Hydra.”   
“Okay, that’s fine, but-” Daisy leaned to her side to get a good look at Loki and pointed at him, “he’s got to stay here.” 

Loki gritted his teeth at her words and wondered what sort of havoc his brother would produce in his defense.

“Loki will accompany me,” Thor growled at Daisy as she shook her head.

“You understand, Thor, that Loki is a war criminal. Because you have allowed him back on Earth, his punishment falls to us-”

“He’s been pardoned!” Jane shouted.

“What?” Loki and Thor said in unison and both glanced at her.

Jane’s eyes were determined. “That’s what it is called here on Earth. When a leader of a country forgives a criminal and frees them from their punishment. You did that for Loki, right?” Jane asked Thor.

Thor turned his head to Jane, “Aye, I did. For his acts of bravery and protection of Asgard. He fought by my side and for the people of Asgard against a monster bent on slaying them. He also fought by my side against Thanos, when that monster slaughtered half of my people, Loki didn’t run away, nor did side with Thanos to save his life.” Thor leaned towards Daisy, “His dagger was less than an inch from the monster’s throat before he was overpowered and killed.”

“He looks very alive to me,” Daisy said with a shrug.

“My throat and spine were crushed, luckily Eir, the goddess of healing still lived and she used her magic to save me,” Loki told her.

Something flashed then, across Daisy’s face, in her eyes, there was something like dare-not-to-believe-in-it-hope-but-please-.

“Your healer can do something like that?” Daisy asked, suddenly out of breath.

“Yes,” Thor said confidently.

“To be specific, Eir cannot raise one from the long dead, it depends on-” Loki was searching for the right words.

“No different than what our doctors can do, restarting hearts, depending on how much decay has been done to the brain.”

“Or poisoned tipped blades,” Thor said sadly.

Loki looked away, remembering painfully that it was his fault that their mother had died.

“What about decay to organs on someone who is still alive? Could Eir heal that?”

“You are talking of the illness called cancer?” Thor asked.

“Yeah, sure, kind of,” Daisy said.

Thor nodded, “She could do this.”

Daisy smiled suddenly, huge and big, she quickly tried to tuck it away. But it was too late, Loki could see that she had gripped onto hope and should would not easily let go of it.

“Where is this Eir?”

“She’s-” Jane started.

“Hydra has her,” Loki quickly told her.

Jane looked at him wide-eyed. Thor turned slightly opening a gap between himself and Loki so that Jane could see him. Daisy’s joy turned into fury. She tried to mask it but it was too late. Jane took a deep breath to try and calm herself.

“I have...there is a friend of mine...who is dying,” she squeezed her hand into a fist, “Could Eir heal him?”

“Yes,” Loki said without hesitation.

Daisy was debating it in her head, Loki could tell. “If...If I let the three of you go, you will return…?”

“Except for the Lady Jane, as we are returning her home,” Loki added.

“You can’t go, you are our top expert on wormholes and portals,” Daisy said.

“You have Dr. Fitz and Dr. Simmons, who are my equals in this. Not to mention actual agents trained with S.H.I.E.L.D. Besides my research focuses on the Bifrost signature. Which you really don’t need because Thor has access to it and he’s on your side.”

Daisy was still debating it when a guard came up from behind Loki, his weapon pointed at him. Loki quickly turned around with his casted arms in the air and an expression of annoyance.

“Put down your weapon!” Daisy ordered.

“The director gave very specific orders for him not to leave his room,” the guard replied.

“I am well aware and the situation is under control. Put your weapon down and return to your post.”

“With all do respect, Ma’am. The Director wants to see you and these three now. We believe we have found Hydra.” With that the guard lowered his weapon and walked away. Loki slowly put down his arms and wished they would just heal already.

“Too late for sightseeing now,” Daisy muttered as she pushed passed Jane, Thor and Loki.

Loki and Thor looked at Jane. “What are you looking at me for, of course we need to rescue your people. Fredrick is fine and safe.”

“She’s right,” Loki said looking at Daisy. “This is our chance to rescue our people, we don’t have time for other things.” Loki started to follow Daisy, but Thor caught his arm. Loki failed to suppress the wince but stopped and looked back at Thor with a pained expression.

“Sorry,” Thor said immediately and let go of him. Thor moved in front of Loki so that he could be a barrier between Loki and Daisy.

“Overprotective,” Loki muttered.

“You are still injured, you will not be joining us in this fight,” Thor declared.

“I am not interested in being on this craft alone,” Loki reminded him.

“You won’t be alone,” Thor said as they followed Daisy. “Jane can watch you.”

“I don’t need a babysitter,” Loki scoffed.

“Debatable,” Jane added.

“What?” Loki asked her, turning his head to look at her expression of slight amusement.

“I think Loki has isolophobia.”

“What is that?” Loki and Thor asked at the same time.

Daisy glanced back at the three of them and answered before Jane could, “The fear of being alone or isolated. Interesting.”

Loki bared his teeth at her. 

Daisy didn’t say anything more on the subject, but led the three of them into their debrief room. There was a group of people there whose eyes suddenly locked with Loki and with an intensifying glare. Thor quickly made himself Loki’s barrier again. There were two women and three men. The first was a tall black man whom was bald on top of bearded around the face. A white man with scruffy facial hair held the hand of a smaller white woman. Next to them was another white man with a similar scruffy beard as the second man. The last was a woman with light brown skin and dark hair. She wore silver gauntlets on her arms and Loki dully remembered her as the one who first poisoned him when Daisy kidnapped Jane. 

Their eyes still glared towards Loki and unease rolled off of him. Loki did not have the fear of being alone. He had the fear of being in among all these people who clearly hated him and if given the chance would torture, experiment on him and maybe if they felt kind, kill him for all his deeds. Loki didn’t realize he was shaking until he noticed the bones in his arms and hands aching. But Loki dared not to look.

“Daisy?” the black man asked in confusion.

“Thor and Jane, you’ve already met the team. Agent Mackenzie, Dr. Fitz and Simmons, Deke and Agent Rodriguez.” Daisy called their names around the room as Loki put names to glaring expressions. “We heard that we’ve got a lead on Hydra?”

Mackenzie took a step forward and caught his hand around Daisy’s arm and pulled her away from Thor, Loki and Jane. “What is that doing in here?”

Loki saw the glare that Mackenzie sent his way and resisted the urge to flinch. When had he become so terrified of mortals? Painfully the face of the Hydra scientist popped into his mind before he could properly banish the thought.

“Before the Snap, Loki and Thor confronted Thanos,” Daisy announced to the room of people. She made eye contact with Dr. Simmons. “Thanos crushed Loki’s throat and snapped his spine. Thor believed that Loki was dead. Managed to send the rest of the Asgardians to Earth. Including Loki’s dead body. Among his people was a healer, who healed Loki’s body and here we are today.”

“With an injury that bad? Already considered dead?” Dr. Simmons asked. Loki did not miss how Dr. Fitz squeezed Dr. Simmons hand a little tighter when Loki’s gaze looked to her.

“If Eir tended to me 10 minutes later, there would have been nothing left of me to revive. And if a poison had caused my death, I would have remained dead,” Loki added.

“What are you saying?” Mackenzie asked Daisy.

Daisy smiled, “He’s still living…”

“No, bad idea,” both Mackenzie and Rodriguez said at the same time.

“We are not letting that anywhere near him. Everything he has gone through is because of that,” Mackenzie said with an accusing point towards Loki.

“I have no intention of letting Loki anywhere near him. But if Eir could heal him….”

“But how would she heal him?” Dr. Simmons asked.

“Magic, a healer's magic,” Loki answered.

Dr. Simmons scoffed and Loki looked confused.

“Not this debate again,” Dr. Fitz said, looking away.

“We don’t have time for this,” Rodriguez said. “We are approaching where we think Hydra is holed up. We need to plan.”

“Agreed,” said Thor, for the first time. Loki was somewhat impressed that his brother had remained so quiet for so long.

“Thor, I’m assuming you’re in this fight with us?” Mackenzie asked.

“Of course,” Thor answered.

“They’ve holed up in a civilian population,” Dr. Fitz warned.

“So that means we’ve got to be careful,” Mackenzie looked from Daisy to Thor. “I know you have a mighty power, Thor. But this aim is not to destroy lives but a rescue mission. You must act with caution. This building is surrounded by innocent humans. If you get too aggressive and send bolts of lightning in every direction, civilians will get hurt.”

“I’ll act with with great caution,” Thor promised. 

“Minimum damage as much as possible and see if we can change any hearts and minds today. We’ll find the Asgardians and bring them back here. Thor you can use your voodoo for relocating the children only after they know we are here. I’d rather not let them know we’re using your fire-power immediately. You’ll be our secret weapon. Now...what are we going to do with that while we are on the ground?” Mackenzie asked looking right at Loki.

“I can help-” Loki started to answer.

“No,” said multiple voices at once; Thor, Daisy, Rodriguez and Mackenzie.

Loki bristled angrilly.

“But you can’t, actually leave him up here, though. That would be stupid. He could tear everything apart. I don’t want to be anywhere near him unless he is fully sedated. And even then I wouldn’t touch him with a 3 and half meter pole,” said Dr. Fitz.

“I’m not interested in being entirely helpless while you conduct your experiments, Doctor,” Loki told him.

“What you are interested is irrelevant, you’re a war criminal, you shouldn’t get any say in what we do to you while rendered unconscious,” Dr. Fitz continued.

“You will not lay a hand on my brother, lest you will make an enemy out of me,” Thor warned.

“But Fitz has a point,” Daisy continued. “I don’t want to leave Loki up here unsupervised either.”

“Loki will not harm any of you without cause. Right? Brother?” Thor asked Loki.

“Without cause,” Loki said slowly eyeing Dr. Fitz.

“I know that you, pardoned him on Asgard,” Daisy told Thor. The other mortals bristled uncomfortably at that, “But just because you have somehow found a way to trust him, does not mean us mortals can ever trust him.”

“I trust him,” Jane spoke up. Every eye in that room turned to face her.

“How?” Daisy asked, “How, after everything?”

“Loki has saved my life more than once. Not just here in recent days when he had no choice.” Jane looked to Thor who was equally confused by her trust in Loki. “On the dark planet with Malekith. Loki helped us. He saved my life from that weird bomb thing and risked himself being sucked up into it. He protected me from the dark elves while you battled Kurse.”

“That was years ago, are you telling me from the moment you found my brother lying unconscious in a ditch that you trusted him?” Thor asked. Loki glared at his oaf of a brother. They were trying to convince S.H.I.E.L.D. that he could be trusted and Thor’s curiosity was making that exceedingly difficult.

“Loki swore an oath to me that he would never betray me, harm me or abandon me. And he swore an oath of truthfulness.”

Loki winced as that particular piece of information was revealed to a whole room of people.

Daisy laughed, “The literal god of Lies and Mischief swore an oath of truthfulness? How stupid do you have to be?”

“He hasn’t broken it yet,” Jane defended Loki. “Our trust revolves around our mutual agreement to tell the truth to each other. I also made an oath of truthfulness to him.”

“You did what?” Thor asked her.

“But he is the trickster, how do you know he wasn’t lying about his oath?” Daisy interrupted Thor.

“He swore on the name of Frigga and...and the Norns...?” Jane told her with seriousness. 

“Even my brother could not break such sorcery,” Thor said.

“What?” Jane asked.

Thor made direct eye contact with Loki, “Such an oath made like that is used with magic. It is binding. There are dire consequences to breaking such an oath,” Thor told them.

“What kind of consequences?” Jane asked, not to Thor but to Loki.

“Illness, unluckiness,” Loki listed off a couple of examples. “But if I break my oath with you, the consequences of lost trust will be more regrettable than whatever vengeance the Norns were to throw at me. I cannot and will not risk our trust. But not because I fear magical bindings.”

“You didn’t tell me that when you made the oath,” Jane said.

“You know I won’t lie to you, Jane, I had only forgotten about the magical bindings. Completely forgotten until my oaf of a brother reminded me. I made the oath for trust.”

“I say we gag him and use that magical dampening cuff and keep him in his bed,” Mackenzie suggested.

Loki’s skin prickled annoyingly in fear. Loki glanced at his brother who made no protest to the suggestion.

“Dr. Foster,” Mackenzie addressed Jane, “Can we trust you to be the only one to have the codes? If Loki does indeed trust you, then perhaps you can act as a medium between us and Loki. Loki will have to trust you to ensure that S.H.I.E.L.D. will not harm him. And we’ll trust only you, to release him of his bindings if there is ‘cause’ for it.”

“I’d rather have my mouth free for communication…” Loki said slowly, not completely saying no to the compromise.

“You can have paper and a pen. But I think we all would breathe a little bit easier if we knew your mouth remained closed. At least until this raid is over.”

Loki gritted his teeth but slowly nodded. “But Jane stays by me for all of it.”

“As I would prefer it,” Mackenzie told him.


	25. Chapter 25

Loki glared at the gag Thor held out to him. Stiffly Loki picked up the device meant for keeping him silent and without his magic. The real magic dampening cuff had already been returned around his ankle and locked him to the railing of his bed that he was forced back into.

“This isn’t forever, just the hour or so while I rescue our people,” Thor told him as he waited for Loki to bind his own magic. Loki couldn't decide if that made him feel better or worse.

“I’d much rather fight by your side than sit restrained up here,” Loki told him as he continued to glare at the device.

“You are injured and you need time to heal. When you have more strength and can grip a weapon in your hand, then we will fight side by side once more.”

“Very well,” Loki gave in as he lifted the gag to his mouth.

“Wait, wait!” Daisy shouted as she ran down to Loki’s glass room. Jane scooted out of Daisy’s path.

“Take this first.” Daisy held her hand out to Loki.

Loki put the gag back onto his lap and held out his hand to her. Into his hand, Daisy dumped eight or so pills.

“What is this?”

“They help to accelerate bone repair. Broken arms was my thing a while back and this helped to heal my arms a lot faster than normal. Given your alienness I expected it will heal you up quickly as well.” Daisy produced a cup of water for Loki and he slowly took it with caution.

“Why didn’t he recieve this medication before?” Thor asked.

Daisy shrugged, “It’s one of those, feels-safer-with-him-injured things. But if his magic is going to be all bound up and if he is going to help us in the future, then he needs healthy bones, not splintered ones.”

“You realize you have entered into an oath no different than the ones I have with Jane?” Loki asked her.

“What?”

“Not one bound by magic. But if this is actually poison, or sedation, or anything else than what you claim it to be, then I think it is fair to say that my brother will ruin his friendship with S.H.I.E.L.D. in grief and anger at my death at your hands.”

“What?” Daisy asked again, “That isn’t poison!”

“I believe you,” Loki told her. Then he swallowed the pills and the water. “You should know the reason I am called the God of Lies.”

“You’re really good at lying?” Jane gave a guess.

“I am really good at decieving,” Loki agreed, “But that is not why that title was given. I can always detect a lie from the truth. Now, you have children to save, go and quickly return so I can remove these bindings from my body,” Loki ordered grumpily.

“Thank you,” Jane told Daisy as she left the room.

“Return swiftly, brother,” Loki told Thor as he placed the gag around his own mouth. The gag was designed not only to keep his mouth closed. But there was a metal piece that fit into his mouth kind of like a horse’s bit. Only it pressed against his tongue and flattened it until no movement could be made at all. Loki glared at his lap as his own hands forced the gag into a tight and a secure position before activating the lock mechanism.

“Hang on, Loki, I’ll return swiftly,” Thor promised. Loki glanced at his brother, but of course could not answer him. Thor left swiftly out of the glass room.

Loki hated this place. The walls were clear and there were guards all around him. Watching him with hungry eyes. They knew how weak he was. His magic was bound inside of his skin and not even his words could conjure protection from what could be done to him. The cuffs that locked him into place on the bed were so indestructible that the railing would have to be cut to free his leg from the bed. But to free his leg from the cuff would be by amputating his ankle.

Loki jumped as a gentle hand touched his shoulder. He whipped his head around to glare at the owner of that hand. Loki’s hostility faltered.

“It’s okay, you aren’t alone,” Jane promised him. “I won’t let anyone hurt you. I’ve got the access codes. First sign of danger and I’ll remove the cuff and the gag.”

Loki gently removed Jane’s hand from his shoulder, but did not let go of her hand. He looked away from her and watched the guards watching him. 

He couldn’t even be in the control room to listen in on what was going on. He was bound, gagged and completely left in the dark. He was forced to trust that Thor would be able to do this and that S.H.I.E.L.D. would do the right thing.

“I’ve got a game we can play.”

Loki looked up at Jane. Her voice was sudden and unexpected in the otherwise completely silent room. Loki looked at her, confused.

“We can relax. They aren’t going to do anything to you. And just sitting here worrying is not making anything better. It is just going to stress you out and make you sick. So...lets play a game. C’mon, don’t tell me the god of mischief doesn’t like games…?”

Loki sighed through his nose and waved at her as if to say 'Whatever'. Jane reached for the notebook and pen. She turned the notebook sideways and put it on Loki’s lap. She then leaned over and drew a line down the middle of the paper. Over one side she wrote Loki’s name and on the other she wrote her name.

Loki just stared.

“This is a drawing game. I would play it with Ricky when we had to do any waiting and had to stay in one place and everything was boring. Or like one time when we were kids his mom was in the hospital and we were stuck in the waiting room. Anyway the point is. I’m going to put a squiggly line on your side.” Jane drew an ‘S’ shaped squiggle on Loki’s side of the paper. “Now you have to turn it into something.” She handed him the pen but Loki only stared. He really didn’t want to admit that he had no clue what she meant.

Jane waited moment. But Loki did nothing. “Okay, I’m guessing you don’t understand the game.” Loki sighed through his nose again, he closed his eyes and slightly shook his head. “Okay, that’s okay, I was confused the first time I played too. How about you do a little squiggle for me on my side.”

Loki did not know what a squiggle was, apart from the ‘S’ shape Jane had drawn for him so he did the same on her side.

“Okay so a squiggle is just a...random chaotic line that has no meaning. So it doesn’t have to be the same as the one I gave to you. But you’ll figure that out eventually.” Jane took the pen and doodled onto the squiggle to make a snake. A very simplified snake. “Look, I’ve turned your squiggle into a snake. What are you going to turn mine into?”

Loki took back the pen and looked at ‘squiggle’ on his side before he set it down to quickly sketch something using the ‘s’ shape she gave him.

Jane looked at it as he finished, “Is it a dragon?”

Loki shrugged, Close enough.

“Alright, now give me a squiggle.”

Loki was unsure, but went ahead and tried a different shape. Jane quickly turned his squiggle into a cat or some feline creature and back and forth they went. Until the whole page was covered with doodles. A couple of the creatures Loki drew Jane had never heard of, so Loki resorted to turning the page over and writing out what some of the things were and where they came from. Like strange loopy squiggle Loki turned into a bilgesnipe and then had to write a short essay on its existence. 

Once the page was filled and Loki’s explanations came to an end he glanced around. It felt like nothing had changed and no time has passed. He turned the used pages over so a clean page was available and he wrote out a question, ‘How long have we been waiting?’ and he showed it to Jane.

Jane looked around but the room was devoid of clocks. “I don’t know. I’ll ask someone.” Loki swiftly caught his hand around her wrist when Jane stood up. His eyes were wide and worried. “It’s okay. I’m not leaving you. I’m just going to stick my head out of the door and ask.”

Loki slowly let go of her wrist. But his breathing became quicker and more shallow. His heart was beating so quickly that he started to feel dizzy as he watched Jane stand up and go to the door and pull it open. Loki couldn’t hear Jane over the pounding of his own heart. He closed his eyes, leaned back onto his bed and tried to calm down. The way he was acting was ridiculous. He had no reason to panic. No reason to be afraid of tiny mortals. 

Loki remembered when he allowed S.H.I.E.L.D. to capture him as a distraction when he was a servant of Thanos. Loki knew the agents were planning on torturing him for information. He was fully prepared to suffer. He wasn’t afraid at all. No. Nothing was more terrifying than Thanos. Of what Thanos would do to him if he failed. Of what Thanos had already done to him before he put the scepter in Loki’s hand. So why was it so scary that he was alone now? For one his magic was bound. It was so silly that he needed the comfort of Jane or Thor to stop himself from panicking. There was also what that scientist had done to him. 

Something touched arm. Loki jerked his arm back, but opened his eyes to see Jane. Of course, it was Jane. 'Stop being so silly!' Loki ordered himself and he forced himself to relax.

“It’s only been about a 20 minutes. But they won’t let me know of any updates on the ground.”

Loki sat up and reached for the notebook again. Jane leaned over to watch him write out what he wanted to say, ‘If you remove the gag and the cuff then I can monitor what is happening from here.’

“I told Director Mackenzie that I would only do that if there was a cause, a reason that you needed your magic to protect yourself or me.”

Loki began to quickly write out some more, ‘What if Thor needs help? Even if I cannot grip a dagger, I can use magic. Fire, illusions, ice, barriers and shields, I can help protect the little ones…’

“No, I’m sorry Loki, but we need to just wait. If you go down there and get hurt, it’s going to be my fault. If you get killed, Thor will never forgive me. And don’t you dare make me go back to Fredrick without you. He would be heartbroken if his Cool Loy didn’t come back home with his pretty magic!”

Loki bowed his head and scribbled a single word onto the page, ‘Fine,’ it read. He tossed the notebook to the side, it flung off and hit the floor. He rolled over on his side and refused to look at Jane.

“I’m sorry,” Jane told him, “I didn’t mean to make you mad. But you’ve got to think all of this as a trust exercise. If you do good, do the right thing... Everyone here expects you to be like you were when you tried to rule over Earth. You’ve got to prove them wrong. That you have changed.”

Loki turned only slightly. He didn’t look at her but stared at the ceiling above them. He was strangely reminded of being duct taped and covered in saran wrap, staring up at Jane’s RV’s ceiling, not completely unlike how he was now. The piece in his mouth was rough on the edges and pressed uncomfortably against his tongue.

“But, so much for earning their trust.”

Loki did turn to look at Jane. The disappointment startled him.

Jane leaned closer to Loki and he could see the worry in her eyes. “You promised that Eir could heal whomever S.H.I.E.L.D. wants. But Eira told us that her mother is dead.”

Loki shook his head and sat up. He pointed for the notebook that he threw on the ground. Jane sighed as she reached down and picked it up for him. Loki took it and started writing out his answer.

‘Hydra told Eira that her mother was dead. We don’t know for sure. We won’t know for sure until Thor returns.’

“I’m impressed with your sudden clingingness to hope, Loki,” Jane told him with a smile.

Loki tried to return the smile, momentarily forgetting the gag. His lips rubbed painfully with the hard metal and rough edges.

A sudden tapping sound on the door made the two of them jump. Jane and Loki turned toward the door and saw Dr. Fitz standing there with a little cart of tools and supplies.

“I’m comin’ in now,” Dr. Fitz announced before opening the door.

Loki’s gaze fell onto the contents in the cart. There were several computerized devices that he didn’t recognize. But he did recognize the needles and syringes and something that looked like it could cut through bones. Loki dropped the notebook and pointed at Dr. Fitz. He turned his gaze to Jane in utter panic. He snatched at Jane’s hand and directed her fingers to the cuff on his ankle.

Jane was totally ready to put in the codes.

“Wait! Stop!” Dr. Fitz said with his hands up and taking a step away from the cart.

“What’s the meaning of this?” Jane asked, just one number away from opening the cuff.

“I’ve got a bet running with my wife,” Dr. Fitz answered. “It's been less than an half hour since Daisy gave him the Rapid Bone-Healing Pills. Considering he is Asgardian and back in the day he survived the Hulk tossing him around like a rag doll and he’s got that thing called ‘magic’ that my wife refuses to actually be magic but science we don’t understand yet. She’s convinced that twenty minutes is not long enough for him to be healed. But after everything, who knows?”

Loki looked to Jane, confused.

Jane pulled her hand away from the cuff, “Wait...what?”

“The things on the cart is to see if you’ve healed yet or not. Just because your grip isn’t at full strength does not mean the bones are still broken and you need the casts on,” Dr. Fitz explained, this time looking at Loki. “That tool,” Dr. Fitz pointed to the one that looked liked it was meant for cutting bones, “Is to remove the casts.” He next pointed to one of the devices, “That’s to scan your bones and to check if they’re mended. If not I’ve got more casting supplies.”

Loki reached down for the notebook and the pen, very slowly and carefully. Then he wrote out his next response and showed it to Jane. All the while never turning his gaze away from Dr. Fitz.

“He wants to know what the needles and syringes are for,” Jane asked Dr. Fitz after reading what Loki wrote.

“Well, that’s just in case. Can’t be over cautious, right? And if your bones aren’t mended and pulling you out of the cast could possibly cause some of those splintered bones to move about under your skin. It won’t feel nice and that’ll ease some pain. Just in case...right? Also, with permission I’d like to draw some blood.”

Loki quickly wrote his next question out and showed it to Jane.

“What for...Why do you want to take his blood?” Jane asked carefully.

“You don’t get a sample of Asgardian blood every day. Just to study it. See what drugs work on him best. Or make sure we don’t give him anything that kills him.”

Loki was shaking his head before Dr. Fitz could stop talking.

“That’s fair, just thought I’d ask.”

“Wait, but you aren’t a doctor, doctor…” Jane started, “Dr. Simmons should be the one to do this kind of thing.”

“Yeah well, sorry, not sorry kind of thing. I’m not lettin’ her anywhere near you. Especially not in a tiny little room like this. I’m not going to risk it,” Dr. Fitz explained to Loki.

Jane and Loki shared a look.

“You ready for those things to come off yet?” Dr. Fitz asked Loki, but pointed at his casted arms.

Loki took a nervous breath through his nose.

“Removing casts don’t hurt,” Jane told him. “He won’t hurt you. Right?” Jane added looking to Dr. Fitz.

“No...I won’t as a part of our mutual agreement in which we are trying to build trust with a super villian..”

Loki cautiously allowed Dr. Fitz to take his arm and remove the cast with the tool. Loki insisted, however that Jane should pose over his cuff and release him when he told her to. But the top half of the cast came off without even scratching Loki.

“Hang on,” Dr. Fitz told him as he reached for one of the other devices. A little blue light shined down onto Loki’s arm. It didn’t hurt as Dr. Fitz ran the light across Loki’s arm. After a bit of prodding to the machine a 3D image appeared of Loki’s arm.

“Well...it looks healed. Magic for the win, dear?”

‘What?’ Loki scribbled onto the notebook paper with his left hand.

“What?” Jane asked for Loki.

“Oh...what?” Dr. Fitz asked as he turned back to them. He tapped his ear, “The wife is just listening in. Sorry, probably should have mentioned that before. Let’s do the next arm?”

Dr. Fitz gently removed the second cast for Loki and also found it healed. “So, really we’d liked to take a blood sample also to find out how you heal so quickly. Not to slow it down or anything negative like that. But it could help humans on Earth battle illnesses, like cancer. Without your healer running around to every single sick person in the world. Not that we would ask her to do that.”

Loki shook his head as he stretched his arms and practiced gripping his fists. There was an uncomfortable twang in his hands, but everything else felt good. He quickly scribbled something else down on the notebook and showed it to Jane.

“I think he’s impressed with the bone healing pills,” Jane told Dr. Fitz.

“Well, you’re welcome. Now, just remember that we were the ones to help you heal and that we are aiming to be allies. So no breakin’ anything or stealin’ anything and we might be on our way to a friendship. Especially if your healer can heal our friend. It will be a massive step towards befriending Earth.”

Loki gave a slight nod.

“Well, I’m going back to the lab. If you change your mind on letting us take a blood sample, let me know,” Dr. Fitz said as he cleaned up everything and put everything back onto the the cart. He reached a hand up to pull the door open when suddenly the main lights went off and a green emergency light came on. There was an audible clicking sound of the door locking. Dr. Fitz pulled on the door a couple of times, but it would not open.

A sudden scream to their left happened. The three of them heard a scream as a guard was knocked down and pulled into one of the shadows the main power outage caused. The shadow creeped forward and seemed to consume a second guard. The third guard ran to the door and tried to unlock it to hide in. But the shadow was too quick and it devoured him too, leaving nothing behind. The shadow pressed up against the glass and Dr. Fitz slowly moved backwards. “What the bloody hell is that?”

Loki grabbed Jane’s hand and pressed her fingers against the cuff. Loki didn’t take his eyes away from the shadow and Jane quickly released the cuff. It fell away from Loki’s ankle. So he turned the back of his head towards her and Jane quickly put the codes in. The lock opened and Loki pulled the gag away from his face. 

He quickly moved off of the bed and placed himself between the shadow and the two mortals.

"Liquid shadow," he said as he came face to face with the oily black shadow that pressed itself against the glass, trying to find a way in.


	26. Chapter 26

“Is this room sealed airtight?” Jane asked.

“Um...ah...yes,” Dr. Fitz said.

“Can it get in?” Jane asked Loki.

Loki did not turn his gaze away from the shadow. The shadow stretched out along the glass and tried to find space underneath the door, but it could not squeeze through. The shadow spread around the glass room.

“Stand directly behind me,” Loki ordered.

Jane immediately obeyed, but Dr. Fitz was slow to respond. Jane grabbed him and pulled him along. Loki turned and his gaze followed to where the shadow moved. Quickly the shadow had completely wrapped itself around the the glass room. It seemed to throb and tighten as if it was trying to crush the glass.

“Ballistic glass,” said Dr. Fitz, “It’s bulletproof as well, it shouldn’t be able to get in at all.”

Loki watched it carefully as the shadow seemed to give up. All of its tendrils unlatched itself from around the glass and it quickly slithered and vanished from sight. Dr. Fitz pulled himself away from Jane and pressed himself up against the glass. He looked to the direction where the shadow had vanished in.

“That’s the way to the lab!” Dr. Fitz said nervously, “Jemma, Jemma is down there.” Dr. Fitz began to panic. “I’ve got to get down there,” he pounded on the glass.

“If the glass is as powerful as you claim, smashing your hand against it will only harm you,” Loki told Dr. Fitz. With a wave of his hand, Loki’s clothes changed into his armor, minus his cape and helmet.

Dr. Fitz jumped back and glared at Jane, “You let him out!?”

“There’s a sludge shadow monster killing people, of course I did!” Jane shouted back.

“But who’s going to protect us from him?” Dr. Fitz nearly cried as he backed away from Loki in horror.

Loki rolled his eyes, “I have no reason to harm you, yet.”

The three of them turned their heads in unison as they heard a scream. 

“So what do we do?” Jane asked Loki.

“It cannot reach us in here…” Loki started.

“But the other people-” both Jane and Dr. Fitz said together.

“They will surely perish,” Loki finished for them.

“We've got to help them!” Jane said, worry and concern written all over her face.

“There may be a way to override the system to unlock the door,” Dr. Fitz told them. He pulled out of his cart one of his devices.

“Where did it go?” Jane asked Loki.

Loki shook his head, “I don't know.”

“You said you could monitor Thor from here, can't you find out where the liquid shadow thing went...?”

Dr. Fitz glanced at Loki, but quickly went back to work to try and open up the door.

“Well?” Jane asked.

“I can,” Loki told her.

“So why aren't you?”

Loki gritted his teeth. “It involves shedding my physical form. I'd rather not do that with a mortal bent on making me suffer locked in here with me.”

Jane poked Loki in the shoulder, luckily the injury had healed, or that would have really hurt. He glared at her, surprised at the sudden attack of pointy fingers.

“Do it already, I'll keep you safe. Dr. Fitz won't touch you, right?”

Dr. Fitz said nothing.

“Hey!” Jane shouted at him.

“Uh..what?” Dr. Fitz asked, looking up.

“You won't touch Loki while he goes to figure out where that monster has gone while you unlock things...right?”

“How is he going to do that while the door is still locked?”

“He's going to use his Astral form,” Jane explained.

“Yeah, no, I'm going to pretend you didn't say that,” Dr. Fitz turned back to his work.

“Just swear you won't touch him,” Jane told him.

“Fine whatever, most important thing right now is to open this and stop the monster...yeah?”

Jane looked back to Loki. Loki grimaced but gave in and went back to lay down on the bed.

“I will return shortly,” Loki told Jane as he closed his eyes.

He pushed himself away from his body and floated through the walls of the aircraft. The rooms lacked in bodies. Only the occasional splatter of blood. The craft was parked on the ground in an empty lot. Another scream rattled through the craft and Loki focused on finding the monster. He found the liquid monster pressing against the glass door of another room. A woman stood there alone, pressed against the wall, as far away from the glass. Loki floated passed the woman in the room and tried to find what was controlling the liquid shadow. It wasn't just a body of water standing there alone. It was like a disembodied wave with thin string of liquid, controlling it and guiding it. Loki followed the thin line to the holding bay. But then the strand went off out of the craft. Before Loki could follow the strand out of the craft, he watched in amazement as a second strand of liquid formed. It shout out passed him into the direction of where Jane and Dr. Fitz were still trying to unlock the door. More screams echoed from that direction. A sudden pain to his face stopped him and an echo his physical form heard, someone calling his name.

He made a motion to go back, but he was suddenly pulled beyond his control, like a wild current of a flooded river, towards his own physical form..

He snapped open his eyes. Jane was not standing over him like she was moments ago. Instead he woke to a gun in his face. A soldier stood over him.

“Loki!” Jane cried. Loki glanced and saw Jane and Dr. Fitz held at gunpoint by a second soldier, they were pressed up against the wall.

“Don’t move,” the first soldier who hovered over him ordered.

Loki immediately summoned fire to his hand. He could feel the heat forming under his fingertips, but painfully realized as he lifted his right hand to melt his opponent. He found the cuff back on his wrist.

It was the same as before. The energy was trapped within his flesh and the energy had to go somewhere. Again he quickly converted it to healing energies. He directed the energy to his muscles. He fell back and jerked at the fiery healing pain. Luckily his muscles were yet to return to full strength and the healing energy wasn’t just a waste of fire and pain; but converting the energy was tedious. His muscles jerked beyond his control and he gritted his teeth.

“Loki!” Jane cried out in distress.

Loki flinched at her shout and glanced her way and sluggishly realized that the door was open. He slowly look up at the S.H.I.E.L.D. soldier hovering over him. There was something wrong with his eyes. They were a dark sea green color without irises or pupils.

The soldier pressed the gun underneath Loki’s chin. “At last,” he said as he leaned closer to Loki’s face. The soldier’s mouth opened and black water dripped down his chin as he bent down to kiss Loki.

However Loki’s left hand was free and with it his smashed it into the soldier’s face, knocking the man to the ground. Loki pushed himself up. The cuff on his hand locked him to the railing of his bed. The railing was only one of Midgard’s basic metals. Loki wrenched the railing apart and pulled the second cuff off of it. He might not have had his magic. But he still had his biological strength.

The second soldier quickly made a grab for Jane. He turned around with a gun pressed against her head as he slowly backed out of the open door. Loki heard it before he saw it. It sounded like rushing water. Loki only slowly followed the soldier holding Jane hostage.

A loud bang and Loki fell to his knee. His right shoulder was in agony and just below his clavicle was a whole that was gushing blood. Loki turned to see the first soldier standing up with black blood dripping down his face and his gun pointed at Loki.

“Look out!” screamed the soldier holding Jane. The first soldier turned too late. Only to be smacked again, across the face by a wrench wielding Dr. Fitz. Dr. Fitz quickly picked up the gun and pointed it at the second soldier still holding Jane. The thundering sound of rushing water pounded against the walls and Loki could nearly see it. His arm being jerked made startled him and he turned to see Dr. Fitz enter the code into the cuff.

“At Last,” the second soldier said, while holding onto Jane.

Loki saw a huge wall of black water sweep towards them. It was closer to the Jane and the soldier. Click.

The cuff fell away from his hand and he leapt forward. The soldier has lowered the gun in awe of the wall of water. Loki barreled right into him and shoved the soldier into the wall of water just as the water tried to wrap its black tendrils around Loki and Jane. Loki’s skin immediately turned blue as ice poured out of his hands and froze every endril of water until it was solid.

Blood spilled from his shoulder on the black ice and Loki slumped to the ground.

“Loki!” Jane shouted and rushed over to him. She pressed her hand to his shoulder to try and stop the blood. Loki panted at the pain the pressure brought.

“Dr. Fitz, you’ve got bandages?” Jane asked desperately, around her hands blood spilled. Loki slowly looked over at Dr. Fitz who had picked up Loki’s discarded cuffs and wrapped them around the other soldier’s wrists. Dr. Fitz then got up to push his cart to Loki and Jane. There was lots of gauze left over from where Dr. Fitz expected to have to recast Loki’s arms. Dr. Fitz hesitated at the very blue skin that covered Loki’s body.

“I thought you were Asgardian…?” Dr. Fitz asked.

Loki glared up at him.

“This isn’t the time to be prejudiced, help him!” Jane cried frantically.

“But clearly you are not Asgardian,” Dr. Fitz continued.

“Does it matter what I am?” Loki asked as he pushed Jane’s hand away his wound. With a wince he pressed his index finger into the wound and summoned energy to his finger tips and converted it into healing energies. It hurt, as it always did, but as he pulled his finger out the wound stopped bleeding. Loki half collapsed into Jane’s arms.

“Of course it does,” Dr. Fitz answered, “Do you aliens even have subculverian veins? And does the blue skin mean you are Kree? Because that would make a lot of sense about your personality.”

Loki’s face wrinkled in disgust, “I am not Kree,” Loki spat.

An ominous cracking sound creaked above them and Loki and Jane slowly looked behind them where the wall of ice loomed above. The soldier frozen inside appeared to be staining the already black ice with a strange sea green color. Around him the ice began to form cracks.

“We need to move,” Loki told them. He struggled to find his feet.

“Help me!” Jane shouted at Dr. Fitz.

Dr. Fitz gave in and wrapped Loki’s arm around his neck. Loki grunted and felt blood slowly trickle from his wound. Clearly he had not healed it well enough. The cracking of the ice behind them motivated them to move a little bit faster.

“Stop!” Loki shouted just as they made it around the corner to where the laboratory was. There was another liquid shadow standing there. It was humanoid in shape, but it had no human features on its face. It turned and looked at them. At least Loki sensed that it was looking at them. The liquid shadow had no eyes, just a constant movement of black liquid. Like a blob of water caught up in zero gravity. 

The liquid shadow only shifted and its humanoid shape warped so that it appeared to be facing them. It reached a hand shaped blob of water toward them and its form thickened and grew and suddenly stretched quickly towards them. Loki shoved Jane and Dr. Fitz backwards and he threw a barrier of fire forward. The liquid shadow crashed into it and sizzled as the liquid turned to steam.

Water seemed to race towards the liquid shadow along the walls, floor and ceiling, paying no heed to gravity. It collected onto the liquid shadow until it formed into another huge wall of water. Behind him Jane and Dr. Fitz suddenly crowded up against Loki’s back and Jane squeaked in terror. Loki glanced back and a second wall of water was racing towards them.

“Hold onto me!” Loki shouted and this time there was no delay in Dr. Fitz’s movements. Both he and Jane grabbed onto Loki just as loki shifted his position, moved one of his arms to face his palm up towards the second wall of water. The impact of the water against Loki’s barrier pushed them towards the laboratory door. But there was no way in. Water completely surrounded Loki, Jane and Dr. Fitz on all sides. Loki’s barrier was spherical in shape with a hint of golden runes that shimmered now and then.

“Jemma!” Dr. Fitz shouted. Loki looked as the were suddenly pressed up against the door of the laboratory. ‘Jemma’ who was introduced by Daisy as Dr. Simmons was pressed up against the door of the laboratory.

“Fitz!” Jemma shouted at Dr. Fitz.

“Can we get in there?” Dr. Fitz asked as Loki struggled to keep the barrier up. The water tightened around his barrier, even though it caused the water to boil.

“One cell for another,” Loki gritted.

“But the bullet proof air tight door will keep us safe...right?” Jane asked.

“Maybe,” Loki admitted. With another grunt he forced his arm forward again and the barrier turned the liquid to steam until he could push the barrier out and flex it around the mechanism of the door.

“Open it now, Jemma!” Dr. Fitz shouted.

The door behind them opened up, Jane and Dr. Fitz clambered inside. Loki shoved at the barrier, sending it flying at the water and then he fell backwards into the lab. The barrier sizzled away some more liquid before failing altogether. The water raced up towards Loki, but the door shut closed, cutting off about a cup of the black water. Loki sent up another barrier a smaller one that made the floating black liquid look like it was caught in a bubble.

“Can you secure this?” Loki asked Dr. Fitz.

“Why not just turn it into steam?”

“Because I’m very interested to find out what it is,” Loki told him as his hands shook from both pain of his injury and the amount of energy he had already used. Jemma brought forth a container and Loki maneuvered the floating black liquid in his bubble barrier and moved it into the container in which Jemma sealed. Loki’s arms gave up and fell to the floor. The barrier popped and released the liquid. The liquid dripped down the inside of the container, suddenly obeying the rules of gravity. 

The lighting in the laboratory was somewhat normal, or more along the lines of nicer without the horrible red glow. Loki sat in a chair and glared at the mortals inspecting his wound. He doubted they could do much more than what he had done in repairing the damage done to one of the major arteries there. It wasn’t exactly the same as what Dr. Fitz had called a Subclavicular vein. But it was close enough and now Dr. Simmons was stitching up the wound.

Another sudden flash of light from the other side of the room made Loki jump and wince as Dr. Simmons accidentally poked him with the needle. Neither one apologized to the other. But Dr. Fitz jumped up to inspect the light at one of their table top consoles.

“What is it?” asked Dr. Simmons.

“A phone call,” Dr. Fitz said with a look so shock on his face.

“From who?” Jane asked.

“I don’t know, the computer won’t say,” Dr. Fitz said.

“You should answer it, it might be Daisy trying to contact us,” Dr. Simmons advised.

Dr. Fitz reached up to press a button.

Loki’s eyes widened as the face on the screen peered back at him. Loki felt all the blood drain from his face.

“What the Hell?” The man on the screen said as his gaze seemed to connect with Loki’s.

Loki stood up, though he was wobbly on his feet. “No, you died,” Loki told the man on the screen.


	27. Chapter 27

“No,” said the man on the screen, “You died, It was reported a few years ago by Dr. Jane Foster and Thor and Dr. Selvig. Wait, Fitz, Simmons, what is he doing there?” The man strained forward and an irritating beeping sounded forward.

“Sir, you’ve got to relax,” Dr. Simmons ordered. She left the needle hanging on a string, dangling off of Loki’s shoulder as she got closer to the screen to inspect hospital monitors located around the man. Only now did Loki notice the tubes going into the man’s nose and veins and the electrodes covering his body. Only now did the man look horrible with dark circles under his eyes. On hollow cheekbones his skin stretched too tight cross his bones.

“Phillip J. Coulson,” Loki slowly said the ailing man’s name as Coulson flopped back onto his bed on the screen. Clearly exhausted from just sitting up.

“Sir, where is Mae?” Dr. Simmons was asking as Loki slowly moved towards the screen.

“But I pierced your heart with the scepter, how do you still live?” Loki asked in complete confusion.

Coulson half laughed at the question and winced in some great terrible pain as clearly his body was failing him now. “I’ve not got much life left to me now, Loki.” His expression was serious again as he made himself sit back up so he could glare at Loki. “You look horrible too, has my old team captured you then?”

“Not exactly, I fight for the protection of Midgard and the nine realms now,” Loki admitted to him. 

“How did that happen?” Coulson as his expression mirrored Loki’s confusion. 

“I found a little conviction,” Loki told him with a smirk.

“Sir?” Dr. Simmons asked again, “Where is Mae?”

Coulson turned his attention from Loki and settled on Dr. Simmons, “I’ve been trying to get in contact with S.H.I.E.L.D. for nearly a week now. Something happened to Mae...she…” Coulson snarled in anguish.

“No, you can’t mean?” Dr. Simmons nearly begged with tears in her eyes.

“She turned to dust along with everyone else on this island. I am all that remains. I’m getting low on supplies. The news says something about an alien named Thanos?”

Loki tried to suppress the sudden shiver that name forced down his spine.

“I know I don’t have much time left,” Coulson was still speaking. “But without Mae here, I might as well die fighting an evil alien. By any chance can you lot can come down and pick me up in Tahiti?” Coulson asked before leaning over on his side to cough.

“About that sir…” Dr. Simmons started. She gave a quick glance to Loki, “You should tell him.”

“Tell me what?” Coulson asked wearily.

Loki took an unsteady step forward. “Thanos ended my life, by crushing my throat, neck and spine. But there is a woman, our mightiest healer, named Eir. She healed me. She is being held by Hydra, but once she is rescued, her magic may repair the damage I have caused you.”

Coulson stared, “That’s it? Just a bit of magic and I’m all better?”  
No offense intended.”

Jane only smiled at him. 

Coulson slowly shook his head before speaking to Dr. Simmons, “What is this? Did you brainwash him or something? Surely it is the end of the world when Loki the supervillain is bothering to attempt to be polite.”

“It is indeed strange days, Sir,” Dr. Simmons told him as she wiped the tears from her face.

“This magic isn’t going to rewrite my DNA or turn me blue or anything? There isn’t any catch?”

Loki glanced at Jane, but she shrugged, she didn’t understand the reference either. “No…?” Loki said slowly.

Coulson nodded then suddenly said, “What is this about Hydra? Why couldn’t they have all turned to dust?”

“Because Thanos doesn’t care about good and evil. Just about indiscriminately destroying lives for his mistress,” Loki told him, “With the excuse of trying of being frugal.”

“Also sir, you should be aware that Thor is here, well not in here right this moment. But is travelling with us,” Dr. Fitz told Coulson.

“I can’t keep secrets from my friends forever,” Coulson admitted, but suddenly strained in his own bed.

“Sir, get some rest. We’ll get to you as soon as we can,” Dr. Simmons said with tears in her eyes.

Coulson nodded before ending the transmission. Dr. Simmons went to sanitize her hands before gesturing towards Loki for him to sit back in the chair so she could finish patching him up.

“What happened?” Loki asked Dr. Simmons, but she kept her head turned away from him. So he looked over at Dr. Fitz. “How did he survive?”

“He’s the friend you want Eir to heal.” Jane stated.

Dr. Simmons nodded her head as she finished the stitches and slowly went to clean up the supplies.

“After you killed Coulson in cold blood,” Dr. Fitz started, “S.H.I.E.L.D. used alien technology and a serum created by Kree blood to bring him back to life.”

“Re-animation?” Loki asked.

“Partially,” Dr. Simmons continued for Dr. Fitz. “But Kree blood was able to heal the dead tissue.”

“A long and complicated mess of events kept Coulson alive, but messed with his head,” Dr. Fitz told Loki.

“And then an entity from another universe burnt up the serum that was keeping him alive and now…” Dr. Simmons added.

“His old wound you gave him is slowly killing him,” Dr. Fitz finished the story for Dr. Simmons.

“You said that your spine was snapped,” Dr. Simmons brought herself close to Loki’s face, this time looking right into his eyes. “And your throat was crushed.”

“Eir was able to keep oxygen going into my brain and to my lungs,” Loki told her. “I’m not entirely sure to what extent she did beyond that. But I do know that she is able to revert cancerous dead cells to their original form on a small scale. I expect her able to help your friend Coulson.. And I hope with that, my actions towards your friend,” Loki glanced at Jane as well, “will be forgiven?”

“We’ll see,” Dr. Fitz told him.

“Maybe, but there is a lot of crimes you must make up for, than just killing Coulson,” Dr. Simmons told him as she finished bandaging him up.

As Loki pondered this he pulled on his armor over his head. He winced at the strain it did to his stitches, but just as he put on his armor there was a huge thud against the doors. The four of them turned their heads to where the sound came from. The water had reorganized into human shaped liquid shadows. But instead of one there were nearly twenty. In unison they slammed their fists into the ballistic glass. It made another loud thudding sound.

“We need to find out what is in that water sample,” Loki told Dr. Simmons and then looked at Jane. Jane nodded.

They pulled out the container and with Loki’s assistance to create floating barriers, Dr. Simmons was able to take a tiny sample of it and put it under a microscope.

“How, interesting,” Dr. Simmons said as she looked at the sample.

Jane and Dr. Fitz gathered around her as she inspected the sample, she allowed Jane and Dr. Fitz to look as well. Loki didn’t though. He watching the the liquid shadows on the other side. He could see liquid droplets running across the floor and gather up and build up into another human shaped shadow.

A sudden crash had the four of them turning their heads to the table where the container holding the rest of the liquid shadow sample. It was in a sturdy glass, similar to the ballistic glass. Loki cautiously stepped forward and reached down to pick up the container. The liquid shadow within shaped itself and imitated like a mirror of Loki’s hands holding the container.

“Wow!” Dr. Simmons said in utter amazement. She abandoned her post at the microscope to see what Loki was doing.

All of them jumped again as there was another loud thud against the glass of of the door. The liquid shadows had pounded against glass again. There was a small echo of the thump against the container as the sample within smacked against the glass of its’ container.

“What have you discovered?” Loki asked Dr. Simmons.

“There is an organism within the sample. Some sort of parasitic creature, or mass of creatures. It appears to work like bees.”

“Bees?” Jane asked.

“Yes, with a Hive mind,” Dr. Simmons said with an uncomfortable look towards Dr. Fitz. “But uh, it has a gelatin film around it that water molecules latches onto. I think there is some sort of magnetic field that it generates that allows it to float. And the parasites work together to form different shapes, sort of like our cells make up our bodies, but they are a bit more, intelligent. They aren’t clever enough, though to chase us or imitate us like the sample in the container. So I’m not sure where they are getting their instructions from.”

“Something is controlling them from a distance,” Loki announced. “I can sense the creatures. When the liquid shadows look at us it feels both like a million eyes, but I can only one consciousness. Which agrees with your hive mind parasites.”

“Uh, Jemma!” Dr. Fitz said as he was looking into the microscope at the smaller sample.

Jane, Loki and Dr. Simmons looked up to see Dr. Fitz who had not looked up.

“What is it? What do you see?” Dr. Simmons asked as she took a step forward.

Loki grabbed at Dr. Simmons and set the container on a table.

“What are you doing?” Dr. Simmons snapped at Loki.

“Look!” Loki pointed at Dr. Fitz.

Upon a closer inspection, Dr. Fitz expression was strained. His hands were strained against the table. Something oozed up around Dr. Fitz’s eyes and stained his face.

“It’s got me!” Dr. Fitz cried out in panic.

Loki pulled Dr. Simmons and Jane further away from Dr. Fitz.

“You will let me go to my husband!” Dr. Simmons shouted and strained against Loki.

“Ah, I didn’t know,” Loki said quietly, “But if you love him, then you not allow him to contaminate you too.”

“I don’t care what happens to me!” Dr. Simmons shouted back.

“Ah, but he might,” Loki told her.

Dr. Simmons stopped struggling and allowed Loki to pull her back. “I’ll do what I can to rescue him,” he told her. He released her. They were further back against the solid wall. Between them and the door was Dr. Fitz.

“Stay in here,” Loki told them.

“What do you mean?” Jane asked.

“In there,” Loki said as he put his back to Dr. Fitz who was still struggling against the black liquid dripping out of the microscope. Loki’s lips moved silently and he moved his hands around gracefully before jumping backwards a step. “Don’t touch it,” Loki warned as a wall of golden runes shimmered into place.

Then Loki turned to Dr. Fitz who was coughing and panting.

“I-I...I think,” Dr. Fitz struggled to breathe as inky black liquid spilled onto his hands. Another loud thump against the ballistic glass by the liquid shadows made all parties jump. “I think it’s pulling water from my body.”

“It's going to be okay,” Loki told him. Loki carefully walked around Dr. Fitz, so now he stood between the liquid shadows, who continued to thump against the glass every three minutes and Dr. Fitz. Loki held up his hands and summoned water to his hands. He created a small gravitational field around the summoned H20 so that it floated in a round sphere around his hands. The water was heavy. Because the pull of the parasites in the sample that now contaminated Dr. Fitz was calling to it. Loki held it tight. He called forth another liter of water. The call of the fresh water was clearly alluring to the sample stealing water from Dr. Fitz’s body. Loki carefully came over to Dr. Fitz. Droplets of black liquid slinked out of the microscope and away from Dr. Fitz’s body. A small miniature liquid shadow formed into a feline shape. The tail was still forming as the last of the shadow left Dr. Fitz. The feline shaped liquid shadow posed as if preparing to jump.

“Get to the barrier!” Loki shouted, but Dr. Fitz only slumped to the ground.

“Fitz!” Dr. Simmons shouted, Jane had to pull her back. Because Dr. Simmons suddenly flung herself towards the barrier.

At the same time the feline Liquid shadow jumped toward the sphere of liquid towards Loki, Loki whispered to the sphere of water, it glowed bright green and he flung it at the barrier. Loki twisted in place and made a wide sweeping motion towards Dr. Fitz. A second clone of Loki appeared behind Dr. Fitz. The clone grabbed at Dr. Fitz and pulled him to the barrier. From where the enchanted sphere of glowing green water splashed and sizzled against the barrier a hole formed and the clone pulled Dr. Fitz into the barrier. Dr. Simmons caught up Dr. Fitz in her arms and pulled him back against the wall.

Suddenly there were two screams. The Loki clone screamed as the barrier reformed over the hole and caught him up in it. The barrier burned the Loki clone until he vanished in a green gold light. The second scream came from the original Loki as the liquid shadow in feline form managed to land right into his face.

Immediately Loki’s vision became pitch black. Suddenly he was no longer on the craft with Jane and the liquid shadow monsters. Suddenly all of his senses were muted and he felt like he was falling.

Loki twisted around, but he was suddenly just...not there. There was nothing below him. Nothing on either side of him. He looked up and complete and utter dread filled his heart. He was falling. Above him Thor and Odin shouted his name until their faces faded from his view and the wormhole swallowed him up.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning! 
> 
> This chapter has graphic depictions of torture.

“No!” Loki tried to shout, but the oxygen was ripped out of his lungs. All at once he was thrown into emotional turmoil and the memories of what he had done were suddenly fresh in his mind. He had tried to kill Thor...again. Was it again? He had tried to kill Thor at the Bifrost, or was it Midgard, or was it over a city filled with monsters. And Thor still tried to save him, but Odin was there? Odin knew Loki’s lies. And Loki. Loki had murdered his biological father. Loki was a monster. He would never be accepted in Asgard. Especially now. Now that he knew the truth. How long would it take the rest of Asgard to know the truth? How long before Thor kept his promise to slay him? Even if Earth had changed him. Loki was now considered a criminal. And the only way to deal with a criminal with the blue skin of a Jotun was execution.

Loki had no home to go back to. Better to die now. To let the winds of time and space tear him apart than have to go back and face what he had done. The Warriors’ Three and Sif were right, he was a coward, just like his fathers. Odin, a coward for lying to him and Laufey a blue monster who desired to slay Odin in his sleep rather than battle. But who could blame Loki? Considering whom he was raised by and his own blood.

Loki closed his eyes and stretched out his arms, he let the space tear at him. He let it suck all the oxygen from his body. Ice climbed up his hands and arms and covered him. But his mind would not just let him die in peace. All he could see in his mind was Frigga, his mother. The sudden thought of never seeing her again twisted a knife into his heart.

Suddenly there was pain. Agony, fire up and down his body. Loki’s eyes flashed open. For the longest time of falling, of feeling as if he was just going to break apart, of being without oxygen and being covered in ice, he didn’t recall how he landed. Just that suddenly he lay awkwardly on his side. He felt as if all the bones in his body was broken.

It felt like he had fallen for hours without oxygen. But that was impossible…? It barely mattered now as Loki tried to push himself up. He coughed and tasted blood in his mouth. He felt splinters of bones shift in his arms and he fell back to the ground as his arms gave out. Loki panted and struggled to breathe. He coughed and he choked.

He laid there for a long time, in a crater of dust and blood. He waited to die. He waited for Thor to find him and to crush his skull with Mjolnir. He waited for Odin to execute him for his crimes. But none of it ever happened. And sluggishly he began to heal. Loki drifted in and out of restless feverish sleep. Confusing images of fighting Frost Giants and liquid shadows haunted his sleep.

Until finally Loki awoke from the images. He managed to push himself up and look around. He was on a barren planet without a nearby star or sun for light. No satellite of a moon to guide his path. His stomach growled in hunger, his healing required him to eat. Loki had always struggled to convert magic into healing energy. Slowly Loki realized, because healing took Asgardian energy and Loki was of Jotunheim. Loki looked down at his hands and remembered the repulsive blue skin. His Asgardian energy had to have been synthesized somehow. Faulty, unreal, a fake.

Loki stumbled out of the crater and called forth a small green flame to guide him. Each step was shaky with exhaustion, starvation and pain. He could sense creatures hiding in the shadows. Each step was closer towards danger. He hoped a monster would attempt a strike at him. At least then he could eat-

Everything flashed before his eyes. It was a sudden attack that he could not explain. A huge green monster grabbing at his legs and throwing him around like a ragdoll. The Other pressing hot burning irons against his face. Thanos’s hand around his throat until it snapped. A voice flooded into his mind, “This is the real world.”

“Jane?” Loki cried out. His hand reaching towards a woman’s face that seemed to fade away like smoke from candle that has been blown out. He couldn’t remember her face. What name did he just call out? Loki looked around himself. He was near a cave with a small fire and a dead creature skinned on a spike, slowly cooking. How did he get here? Last he could remember he had been climbing out of the crater. He was surrounded by a small wood now. There were fungi on the trees that glowed brightly. There were still things lurking just out of sight.

“Are you ready?” a voice asked.

Loki jumped to his feet and turned. Only to be struck by vines that impaled him through his chest. Blood tried to fill his lungs, but the vampirous vines gulped down his blood instead.

“No, you weren’t here!” Loki shouted when Vidar stepped out of the shadows with half of his face covered in wires. Standing next to him was the scientist.

“Restrain him and prepare him for surgery,” the scientist ordered Vidar.

“No,” Loki insisted just at the vines dislocated his arms, forcing them behind his back. Forced onto his knees, the vines slithered towards his mouth. “No!” Loki said again louder. “This happened years after I fell. I remember...falling,” Loki said the last word quietly. Vidar and the scientist suddenly burned away and Loki’s location changed to that at the heart of a mountain. His skin was frost blue and his wrists were chained to pillar in the center of the room. Steam leapt up from cracks in the floor. It burned him. Lava poured into a pool next to Loki. His chains were so hot that they were red. They burned his skin to unrecognizable charred black wounds.

Loki screamed as hot metal struck his bare back. As the sharp edge of a knife cut into his back. And things that felt like needles impaled his flesh.

He was left there for weeks. And then plunged into icy baths. And even his Jotun skin could not keep up with the change of temperatures. Every night he was left in the room of heat. Forced into boiling baths, but never allowed any water to drink. Burned, beaten, skinned alive. And every night at the height of his suffering the mad Titan appeared to him. Promising awards for his servants, if only they were willing. And every night Loki would refuse. 

So the mad Titan poisoned Loki’s mind. Twisted memories of what Thor did to him. How Thor threw him off the bridge. How Frigga never loved Loki. How Odin would flog Loki for his Jotun blood. 

“And what of the children?” a woman with black hair asked him.

Loki looked up. His wrists were chained above his head. It felt like every bone in his body had been snapped and his Jotun skin had been burned away. The woman before him looked strangely like Hela, he and Thor’s older sister they had never known. But her garments were a dark sea green and they seemed to flow around her like an imaginary wind.

“The children?” Loki asked, confused. He couldn’t remember things any more.

“Will you not rescue the children?” the woman asked him.

Loki’s sunken eyes looked up at the woman. She wasn’t Hela, he was sure he had never seen her before. Was sure that he hadn’t seen her the first time when he fell. That thought caught in Loki’s mind. How many times did I fall from the Bifrost? He asked himself.

“Quickly now, before you are swallowed up by your memories. Do you know how long it has taken me to wade through your mind?”

Her voice was familiar. As Loki stared at the woman, he tried to match her face and her voice..

“Memories?” Loki asked.

But the heavy footsteps of Thanos over took the woman’s voice. All Loki could see, hear or feel was Thanos’s hands drag him from the chains. Loki was slung against the wall of the cave and his bones we breaking all over again. Loki was dragged upward this time, instead of to the heart of the fire mountain, up to the surface.

The sun on this planet was ten times worse that the lava in the mountain below. The radiation poisoned his burnt flesh, it made his bones feel like they were on fire. He was chained to a post and whipped. Loki felt like he would never heal.

He was left in the sunlight for hours. He was sick and weak. Infections spread across his body. His hair was falling out. He lay limply against the post as the sunlight blinded him. Suddenly a shadow clouded the bright star. Loki slowly made sense of the creature in front of him.

“Your memories are dreadful. Where are we?” the woman asked him.

“Titan,” Loki answered with a raspy voice.

“The home of Thanos,” the Woman stated. “Is this where you were when you fell from the Bifrost?”

Loki narrowed his eyes, “Most...of it…? I am still here.”

“No, Prince. You are trapped in a memory,” the Woman told him.

Loki looked up at her, “Who are you?”

“I’m disappointed that you have forgotten your servant so soon,” the Woman held out her hand and in it a chalice appeared and dark murky water formed within it.

“The liquid shadows,” Loki whispered. A bit of light and understanding reflected in his eyes as he looked from the chalice to the woman’s face, “Why are you making me relive this?”

“It was the only way I could converse with you, dear Prince,” the Woman told him.

“You’re the one controlling the shadows,” Loki stated.

The Woman bowed before him.

“Send them off of the craft. And remove your dark tendrils from my mind!” Loki demanded.

“Who are you to be making demands of me?” Thanos asked from behind him.

Loki blinked and the Woman was gone. Loki screamed as his bindings were cut. He slumped down into the powdery red sand, he screamed as the fine grains got into his burns and cuts. He was snatched up by his foot and dragged through the barren planet. He screamed and howled at the agony and was thrown back into his cell, a mere hole in the dark.

He tried to remember the Woman. She was so familiar, who was she? “You wanted to converse, here I am!” Loki shouted in the dark.

“Yes, lets talk.”

Loki cringed away from the hands of Thanos.

“I've heard you've been to Earth. And you abilities to walk the shadow paths.”

“I will not serve you!” Loki shouted at the mad Titan.

Thanos grabbed him by the throat and threw him against in the cave wall. Again and again until his skull cracked. Until blood gushed around his ears. A final strike and the whole cave pixelated into a whirlwind of colors and fireworks.

Loki opened his eyes and was suspended in the air. His arms were stretched out. His neck was stiff and it took too much energy to turn his head. His skin on his right arm had regrown, but it was his detestable Jotun skin. A glance to his left arm startled him as it retained his Aesir skin. Loki looked down at himself. All but a flimsy cloth wrapped around his waist is what he was wearing. But he was caught securely, suspended half way between skins.

A butcher appeared before him. Looking at him closely. Loki could imagine how he looked. Half Jotun crimson eyes and half Aesir.

“Bring it,” said the butcher.

A servant raced around the to the butcher. The servant raced around to he brought him a hot poker and he pressed it against his shoulder of his Aesir skin. Loki winced at the heat. But when the butcher brought it near his Jotun skin, his blue flesh seemed to wilt away from the heat. Loki screamed in agony.

“Tis fascinating how Jotun skin is more vulnerable to heat than the Aesir skin,” the Butcher spoke to his slave as the slave took notes. “Return him to his Aesir skin,” the Butcher ordered.

Loki watched as his flesh became entirely Aesir. A forcefield came around him and a red light glowed at his feet. It burned him. He panted as heat became overwhelming within his cilyndrical prison. All at once the red light vanished, taking with it the heat. Loki was sweating and precious fluid dripped away from his body.

He winced as he felt magic on him, in him changing again. His skin reverted back to blue. He was entirely blue this time. The red light came on again and Loki was sure they had brought it up to a higher setting. His breathing became shallow and desperate. He felt sick. He suddenly could not sweat anymore. He was dizzy. He was dying.

Then the light vanished with the force field. Loki panted in relief at the cool air that rushed around him.

“Bring him back to his hybrid state,” ordered the Butcher.

Loki grimaced at the forced shifting of his skin. The Butcher pressed the hot poker against his Aesir skinned side. He dragged it across his stomach over to his Jotun skin. Loki was morbidly amazed of how uncomfortable the hot poker was on his Aesir skin to the pure agony like molten lava on his flesh the hot poker felt like on his Jotun skin. He wasn't alone. The Butcher smiled at the results.

The Butcher called for something new. Loki stared as another prisoner was dragged in. Another Frost Giant. This one was missing an arm and half of his face. Tubes and wires connected to its face. It's legs were crippled and twisted and shriveled beneath him and he was dragged in by a wheeled cart. Loki couldn't make out the order that the Butcher gave. But the Frost Giant had lifted its only working limb up to Loki and blasted him with ice. The feeling was amazingly soothing. Once it touched his Aesir skin, his skin exploded with blue Jotun flesh.

The Butcher ordered the Frost Giant to stop and had him taken away. Loki barely noticed. He was trying to curl up into the ice that latched onto his middle. Everything the ice touched made his skin blue, but it also touched his burns and cuts and it felt so good. Suddenly the forcefield was back up and the red light appeared again. Loki writhed at the high intensity of the heat and the ice quickly melted. His skin, where the ice did not touch him, melted as well. Loki screamed in horror as below him dripped the ice and his flesh into a slimy puddle on the ground.

It felt like his brain was melting, all Loki could see was red until darkness flooded his vision altogether. Loki took an uncomfortable breath of cold air. Someone was holding his head. Loki's eyes flew open and saw the woman before him. Her hands around his head. He tried to pull away but he was too weak.

“I do not mean to make you relive all of this,” the woman told him.

“Then remove your tendrils from my mind!” Loki meant to sound threatening, but it came out as a plea and a whimper.

“I need to converse with you.”

“So you have said, so talk to me. Can't you find a quiet place in my mind, rather than dragging me through my own personal hell of memories?”

“I was ordered to take down the craft so that they could not send reinforcements. And to control your mind so that you would aid us.”

“Hydra has ordered you to do these things. Have they implanted an explosive device into your eye?”

“No,” the Woman told him.

Loki gritted his teeth, his body was in agony, even if it was just a memory. He hated that he had to feel it all over again. “Then why...are you?” Loki asked as he struggled to force air into his lungs.

“My daughters are lost,” the Woman told him. “All nine scattered in the darkness of Midgard.”

“Nine daughters?” That sounded familiar to Loki, “Did Hydra kidnap them?”

The Woman was silent.

“Ran, did Hydra kidnap them?” Loki repeated himself.

The Woman, Ran, looked back up at Loki. She smiled briefly, “You remembered my name.” Her face became solemn again as she answered his question, “I do not know. But I was promised aid in finding them, that Hydra had resources to locate them. One of my daughters have been found North of here. Hydra swears they are protecting her for me. Then I was told that the Shield had tried to harm her. I did not believe them. For our King is allies with the Shield. But they threaten to keep my Kolga hidden from me. They force my hand against the King and against you.”

“You must not fight against S.H.I.E.L.D.!” Loki told her.

“I have no choice, Prince,” Ran told him. “They tell me if the King and the Shield win that I will never see Kolga again. That my daughters will remain lost and suffering for all time. I have no choice.”

“I understand,” Loki said, he winced as Ran's hands squeezed his head tighter in her fury. “Please, stop,” Loki asked.

Ran quickly released him, “Forgive me, my Prince. If my water shadows reach the King, I will relay the same message to him. With the apology of becoming his and your enemy.”

“Ran. We are trying to rescue what remains of Asgard,” Loki told her.

“Then, rescue us,” Ran told him.

Loki nodded his head, “Can you help us at all? Send your shadows back to you? Then I will come and stop S.H.I.E.L.D.'s attack on the facility. Make them take you to Kolga. You can leave a piece of the shadow in my mind, inform me once she is in your custody. Then we will rescue you?”

“Will the King heed your words? Will the Shield obey your orders after what you did to them?”

Loki sucked in a painful breath, he winced and blinked, “I will make them listen.” Loki suddenly leaned back.

The Butcher stood in Ran's place. A sharp knife in his hand to which he cut into Loki's chest. He cut a straight line from the base of his throat down to his navel. Loki's body was still suspended in the air. Though it seemed like nothing held him there, his body, except for his head was immobilized. The Butcher moved the knife to his left shoulder and cut a bloody horizontal line to the other shoulder. He made a similar incision across Loki's navel. It created a bloody uppercase I over his chest and abdomen. The knife cut down to his bones and Loki shivered in agony. His tears dripped down his cheeks and mixed with the blood dripping from his wounds.

“Ran, please let me wake!” Loki begged. He had all but blocked this memory from his mind. The Butcher peeled back the great flaps of the skin from his chest and used needles to pin back the flesh. Loki's chest was flayed open. It dripped blood and only a thin film held his organs in place.

“Interesting,” the Butcher said.

“What have you found?” Thanos asked him.

“On the inside Jotunar and Aesir look the same.

Loki lifted his head just in time to Thanos reaching towards him. Thanos placed his hand over Loki's bare ribs. Loki screamed in agony.

“Please! Ran!” Loki shouted.

“Run? Why would I run from you?” Thanos asked him. With just a little bit of pressure, Thanos slowly broke Loki's ribs while he screamed and shook. “I'll make a deal with you, little prince. Swear yourself as my servant and I will heal you. No more unnecessary procedures. How does that sound?” he asked as he continued to break more of Loki's ribs. Loki couldn't think he couldn't breathe. All he wanted was it to stop.

“I can make it all stop.”

“Yes,” Loki whispered.

“I'm sorry?” Thanos asked as he broke the last of Loki's ribs.

“I will serve you!” Loki cried out in a harsh whisper.

“Good boy,” Thanos told him with a cruel smile.

“Ran?” Loki whispered, “Do we have a deal?” he asked one last time before his eyes closed.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning!
> 
> This chapter also has explicit descriptions of torture.

Loki coughed and choked as he felt liquid drip from his mouth. He quickly sat up and regretted the sudden movement as the world dizzyingly tilted around him. He heard muffled sounds of surprise and concern. When his vision cleared he found himself on the floor of the science laboratory. He looked up and saw Jane, Dr. Simmons and Dr. Fitz. They were still behind the barrier he had created to protect them.

“Loki?” Jane asked. She was dangerously close to the barrier. Loki waved his hand and the barrier dispersed. He heard the humans gasp in surprise. None of them made the expected run-towards-him-in-concern motion.

Loki opened his mouth to speak, but instead of words more liquid poured from his mouth and he coughed as he tried to breathe. The three humans stayed as far back from him as they could.

“Loki? Are you okay?” Jane asked him.

He coughed again and cleared his throat as the last of the black liquid dripped down his chin, defied gravity and formed into a feline creature that perched on his shoulder. Loki slowly pushed himself to his feet. His hand went to his chest, but the cut flesh was only from painful memories and the broken bones there were long ago mended. He could still feel a wisp of Ran's dark shadow in his mind. She must have agreed to his terms. He wobbled slightly as he neared the three humans.

“Loki?” Jane asked again, worry coating her voice as the two humans behind her reached for weapons.

His eyes made contact with her’s. He opened his mouth to tell her he was fine, but he suddenly stopped when he noticed the microscope and the container of the larger sample of the liquid shadow. He immediately grabbed the container and opened it. The rest of the liquid climbed up out of the container and up Loki's arm where it merged with the feline shaped liquid shadow.

“I'm fine,” Loki told her. 

“You don’t look fine,” Jane told him as he turned away from them and reached to open the air tight sliding door.

“Loki! Stop!” Jane shouted before Loki's fingertips could brush at the code. Her sudden gasp in pain made him spin around. Dr. Fitz and Dr. Simmons had shoved Jane into the wall and were standing in front of her. Loki didn’t know where they had gotten the Destroyer inspired guns. However they both held one in their hands and they pointed right at him. 

Loki slowly put his hands up, “Sorry, I forgot that that conversation was mostly in my head. We’re safe now. She won’t hurt us,” Loki told them. 

“She? She who?” Dr. Simmons asked. 

“Ran, she’s controlling the liquid shadow, but we’ve come to an agreement. She’s going to leave this craft. I must get word to my brother to cease the attack so that Ran can secure her daughter.” 

“Ran is another Asgardian?” Jane asked. 

“Yes,” Loki told her. “She can manipulate water. There’s something a bit wrong with her powers. She said she’s not been implanted with any explosives. But this isn’t how her powers usually manifest.” Loki gestured to the feline shaped dark water on his shoulder. 

“How do you know she’s telling the truth?” Jane asked. 

“Because, I’m the god of Lies remember?” Loki reminded her with a roll of his eyes. 

“You realize that part of that water thing is in your ear...right?” Jane asked nervously. 

Loki turned his head towards the feline shaped liquid shadow. He noticed that the tail part curled up and around the side of his face. He touched it carefully and now he could feel that it was connected to his ear. He dropped his hand and shuttered slightly. Ran had left more than a shadow in his mind. 

“It is a promise and a warning,” Loki told Jane. “If I fail on my end of the bargain Ran will punish me.” 

Jane looked back at him in complete horror. But the sudden sound of water hitting the floor had them all turning to look to the corridor beyond the laboratory. The many humanoid shaped liquid shadows had all fallen to the floor. A current formed like that of a wild river and the water raced out of the corridor.

Loki looked back at Jane, “There is no need to follow me. I go to my brother now. Feel free to stay here until we return. Loki turned away from Jane and released the locking mechanism on the door. He closed it behind himself before he ran after the liquid shadow. 

He followed it out of the craft. He noticed humans and soldiers left on the ground. He also saw Ran’s dark tendrils releasing from their minds. When he reached the solid ground of the outside of the craft he found himself to be on the outskirts of a city, in some forlorn looking parking lot. Loki draped himself in an invisible cloak and hid himself behind a small cluster of trees. He sent his astral form to Thor. 

The battle before Loki was a grave one. And Thor had been required to do as little damage as possible. It was incredibly unfair to the King of Asgard who had mastered the art of destruction and easily winning a battle. But dark tendrils dripped out of the ears and mouths of several of Thor’s new companions made up of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Thor was battling Ran with swords. Loki saw he had discarded his axe. Thor knew he could slaughter them all with a single attack. But Ran was a subject of Asgard. And the Agents in her control were his friends. 

Loki’s Astral form hid himself behind a pillar and summoned the rest of his body to follow in a rushed and shakily made portal that left him retching onto the ground. He was still invisible, he knew. But he felt the eyes of Ran and her liquid shadows on him. Loki raced to Thor. When Ran struck her sword against his, Loki pulled Thor backwards as if it were a result to Ran’s power. Loki cloaked Thor in invisibility and at the same time created an image of Thor being knocked back into a wall that gave away to his build. Loki made the image of a Thor shaped hole in the wall. 

“What?!” Thor nearly shouted, but Loki covered his mouth with his hand. With them both cloaked in invisibility, Thor could now see Loki now that they resided underneath the same cloak of magic. 

Thor easily pulled Loki’s hand off of his mouth, but he wasn’t gentle. The jerking motion was enough to send Loki off balance to where he fell to his knees. Loki waved his hand creating another spell around them so that explanations could be made without Ran or Hydra overhearing. 

Thor seemed to take notice of this spell and stared at Loki. “What have you done? What....?” Loki winced as Thor abruptly stood and stared at the creature on his shoulder. 

“I’ve struck a deal with Ran…” Loki panted. The toll taken on his body and mind were overwhelming him. Not to mention the amount of magic that he didn’t really have the energy for. “Hydra has one of her daughters...If I faked your defeat Ran may be able to be reunited with her. Then she will rejoin our side,” Loki told him as he struggled to breathe. 

“And that?” Thor asked, pointing to the creature on his shoulder. 

“It is how I am communicating with Ran. Look,” Loki swayed as he stood back up and pointed. Thor turned and saw Ran walk away to the hallway she was defending. Following her was Daisy, Agent Rodriguez and the other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents that Ran had taken control over. 

Loki winced as a pressure built up in his head. It sent him back to his knees. A sudden flash of memory replaced his sight of a worried Thor. Loki opened his eyes. He whined pathetically, but his chest still felt broken. He found himself lying on a dirty floor in a dark room. He shivered as he noticed the great flaps of skin were still peeled back from his chest. They hung loosely off his chest and exposed the bone and muscle underneath. Loki struggled to draw in air. He watched in morbid fascination as the bones in his chest and his ribs moved and shifted as he breathed.

Luckily his hands were not chained behind him. He shakily pushed the flaps of skin back into place. He reached for his magic, though he was tired, sick and in pain, he managed to heal the cut flesh and the bones.

It took longer than it should have. He was starving. He needed to eat to fuel his fake Asgardian energy. He needed to sleep as well, using that energy for healing was exhausting. He could barely lift his head to look around. He couldn't quite remember how he got to this place. Loki was sure he had just told Thanos he agreed to work with him. 

“So you want to be a servant for the dark lord?” a foul voice rattled through the air. Loki quickly turned, he winced as he pushed himself up. He couldn't quite make it to his feet, he panted as his newly healed injuries protested the movement.

Out of the shadows appeared a monster. He wore a black hood and had too many fingers. Loki recognized this monster to be the Other. Behind him followed several soldiers. Loki immediately recognized as the Chitauri. His memories were confusing him. When he first encountered the Chitauri and the Other, he didn't know their names. But clearly this was a memory and he knew what they had come to do.

They wasted no time in chaining him up, with his arms stretched above his head and his feet barely touching the floor. Hot pokers were produced and rammed into him as he screamed. Just knowing that it was all a memory was not enough to escape it. Quickly, Loki’s voice became hoarse from the screaming. Suddenly a cold hand touched his cheek and he opened his eyes. It was as if the Chitauri and the Other were frozen in place. They were posed and ready to burn him more. But standing before him was Ran. It seemed her hand on his cheek had the ability to halt the memory.

“Why do they harm you now? After you’ve sworn to follow Thanos?” Ran asked.

Loki struggled to find the air to answer her, “It isn’t enough...to just choose to follow him after...being tortured...But to still be loyal...when tortured,” Loki took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. He dully noted that one of the Chitauri’s pokers was digging into his thigh. The burn seemed slow and stretched out. It was a painful ache in slow motion. 

“Why am I back in my memories?” Loki asked her, both straining in his chains and leaning into her cold hand that felt so good against his burning skin. 

“It is the only way I can communicate without them realizing it. They have given me back my daughter. They want us to board an underground transportation. There are other children here.” 

“You have your daughter, so attack Hydra!” Loki shouted at her. 

“I will ensnare them as I did the soldiers on the craft. But I need time before I can. Await my signal, Prince Loki.” 

“No, don’t!” Loki shouted as her hand pulled away from his face. Loki winced as his memories pushed at him and the poker dug deeper into his side. Ran’s hand fell away and the torture resumed fast paced and agonizing. Loki threw his head back and screamed more.

A hand covered his mouth. It was too large and it gripped his face painfully. Loki found his hands free suddenly of the chains that restrained him. He tried to push the hand away from his face. 

“Loki!” Someone growled at him. Only then did he realize his eyes were closed. He opened them and found himself lying on a dirty floor behind a pillar with Thor looming over him. Loki half sobbed in relief. 

“Loki, your spells have failed, you must be silent or they’ll hear you,” Thor told him. 

Loki nodded and Thor slowly moved his hand away. Loki suddenly turned over and threw up. Ran was pulling up memories better off buried and Loki’s body could not bare it. 

“Loki, what is happening?” Thor asked him. 

Loki coughed and wiped the mess from his mouth. He looked up at Thor. “Ran sent me a message. She has been reunited with her daughter and she is with two Asgardian children. She is awaiting for the opportune moment to attack Hydra.” 

“Why would sending you a message cause you such pain?” 

“The only way to do it without being noticed of her betrayal is to...to interact with me in a memory.” 

“What memory could cause you to…” Thor stopped short when Loki glared at him. 

“There is something wrong with Ran. As far as she is aware everything she told me is true. But when has her powers ever done anything like this before Asgard’s fall?” 

“I don’t know,” Thor admitted. She was always a kind woman before. I’ve never seen her magic so...so dark before.” 

“Neither have I,” Loki told him. He sat back down against the pillar as Thor continued to hover over him. 

“So what do we do now…? Just wait for her signal?” Thor asked him. 

Loki nodded and gritted his teeth as the world shifted in that one small motion. 

“What have you done?” Thor asked Loki as he pressed the heel of his hand against his head. 

“I used my astral form to find out what was happening on the craft. I was shot through the shoulder with one of those stupid guns. I used ice magic to fight Ran’s liquid shadows. And more barrier magic to protect the humans. Then Ran attempted to control me like the other agents. Then I transported myself here and you’ve seen the rest.” 

“That is a lot of magic in a short amount of time.” 

“I am aware. Not to mention these memories Ran forces me to relive when trying to communicate with me. It is not pleasant at all, brother.” 

Thor smiled at Loki making Loki glare back at him. “Why are grinning like an idiot? Do my pains really entertain you so?” 

“No, of course not, brother,” Thor said with another grin. “There is just something magical about hearing you call me ‘Brother’ that makes it irresistible for myself to smile.”

Loki smirked at that. 

Thor looked around, anxiously irritated. "How much longer will it take for Ran to be ready?” 

“I don’t know,” Loki admitted. He was anxious too, to help stop Hydra. But he was somewhat grateful for the ability to just relax for a moment. 

“And your arms, they are healed now?” Thor asked. 

“Yes,” Loki told him. “My arms are the last thing you should be worrying about.” Loki suddenly choked on a scream that built up in his throat. The pain in his head was unbearable. 

“Loki? What’s happening?” Thor asked. 

Loki reached out and grabbed Thor’s hand and held on tightly. Loki cried as he felt Thor’s hand wrenched out of his. His arms were bound behind him along with his magic. He opened his eyes and wept as he quickly realized he was trapped in another memory. He hung in the air with a series of large needles floating around him. A new creature stood before him. His skin was grey and he had little hair and no nose. He smiled cruelly at Loki and introduced himself as ‘Ebony Maw’. Maw waved a finger at towards him and one of the needles pressed into him. He could feel his molecules separating and splitting apart. Not just his own flesh and blood being cut, but a severing of his magic that ripped screams from his body.

“Now!” a woman’s voice shouted in his ear. It made him flinch into more needles that was meant for microsurgery. 

“Loki?” Thor’s voice cut through the memory and through a whirlwind that made him want to be sick again, Loki found himself against the pillar. 

“We must go here,” Loki told Thor. Telling him coordinates was too slow. Loki threw his hand over Thor’s head and showed him directly into his mind where the train would be in just a few minutes. Good fortune allowed it to be outside of the city. 

Thor held out his hand and Stormbreaker flung back into his hand. With his other hand he grabbed at Loki. The rainbow light of the Bifrost broke through the ceiling and wrapped around them in light. The dirty ground below him vanished and suddenly the light disappeared and they stood in a field just as a train swept passed.

Thor left Loki on his wobbly legs and flew after the train. Loki stumbled forward. He reached out and created an illusion of an explosion on the tracks about a half mile ahead of the train. The train screeched to a stop a quarter of a mile from the illusioned explosion. Loki fell to his knees. He had expended his magic and his energy. Being forced to relive horrific memories of his crumbling mind had exhausted him. Loki fell to his knees and watched in half humor as the sides of the train broke apart and Hydra agents fell to their death. At one point dark clouds gathered and lightning struck various parts of the train. 

Loki whined and whimpered at another pressure in his head. “No more, Ran...please!” he begged as he slumped to the ground. The black feline shaped liquid thing climbed off his shoulder and pulled. His head and his ear were in agony. He could hear water sloshing around inside of his head. It felt like every touch left burns or ragged cuts inside of his brain. Then finally the feline shaped thing pulled it’s tail free of Loki’s ear and all at once the pain ceased. The relief was so instant that Loki passed out with a sigh.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I kind of mentioned before how I was transporting this story from my ff.net account. If you did decide to skip ahead and go over there to read it while waiting for me to edit things...then that is fine. I did change some details, typos, grammar issues with publishing this story here, so you may want to check that out. 
> 
> Also I am all caught up. I had 30 chapters written before I started publishing them here. Now the easy part is over and I need to get back into the groove of writing, because chapter 31 is not yet written. I do not know how many chapters there will be altogether. I had originally planned to try to keep this story going until Avengers 4 came out...but I am losing patience on that plan and I have other story ideas I want to explore. 
> 
> Anyway, please read, enjoy and comment. Comments make the sun shine and motivate me to write!

Loki opened his eyes. Surely his mind was playing tricks on him. He laid in a golden field and a warm light rested on his skin. His head rested on a soft comfortable lap. He looked up and his breath caught in his throat. Frigga, Mother, was stroking the hair out of his eyes. Tears immediately clouded his vision of her smiling face.

“Why do you cry, little one?” her voice asked as gentle as ever.

“When should I ever be afforded a good dream?” Loki asked her as the tears streamed down his cheeks. Frigga wiped the tears away and bent down to kiss his forehead. “I’m sorry,” Loki told her. “You’re my mother, I’m sorry,” he whispered as she held him.

“I never doubted your love,” Frigga told him as he cried.

Loki opened his eyes. The sun was gone and the odor of smoke and fire wafted his way. The humming sound of large engines distracted him from the land transportation, the train, that was on fire in the background. Just within his peripheral vision the aircraft was in the field next to him and there were people strewn about in various stages of medical care provided by Dr. Simmons and Dr. Fitz.

“Loki,” came the soft voice of Jane.

Loki quickly sat up, turned and with a slight blush realized that it was Jane's lap that he had been laying on.

“Feeling better?” Jane asked.

“Uh,” Loki paused as he held his hands out in front of him. There was a slight tremble from the exertion of using far too much magical energy at a single time. Especially after being dragged across sharp and jagged edges of shards of broken memory. “Better, compared to when I was rendered unconscious. Yes. I think I am feeling better.” Loki slowly got up with Jane following closely behind him. She caught his elbow when he swayed slightly at the standing up thing.

“What did I miss?”

“After you left and the liquid shadows too, we were able to maneuver the quinjet to your location. We made it just in time to watch Thor smash the crap out of the bad guys. Though there are still a few left alive. They've been put into the holding cell on the quinjet. According to uh...to Thor you've not been out long, just under 20 minutes. He's over there,” Jane pointed towards the side of the quinjet and Loki could now make him out. “He's talking with...Ran? And her daughter. Or...one of them...She has like nine?”

“Yes, that's correct,” Loki said as he pulled his arm out of her hand. “Were there any other Asgardians on board?”

“Yes, they seem okay, considering everything.” Jane led Loki to the other side of the quinjet where two children, they probably were not from court as Loki didn't recognize them at first glance. However the woman sitting next to them stood up at his approach and Loki hesitated.

“Eir,” Loki breathed.

Eir bowed, “My Prince.”

Loki glanced at Jane, “Well...” then he looked back to Eir with a small smile, “Some good news at last. We were told you were dead.”

“Lady Jane has informed me that my daughter is safe. I thank you both for her care.”

Loki nodded and subconsciously rubbed the lingering white lines of the scares around his throat. “Eira says I have you to thank for my survival...?”

“Yes, your injury was quite traumatic. Unfortunately Hydra found us before I could complete the healing process.”

Loki nodded. “Thank you,” he told her, completely genuine. “Are you injured?”

“They considered making the attempt to alter my physiology, but decided that my healing abilities were more useful than any modifications made to my body.”

“And the children?” Loki asked, turning his attention to the young boy and girl. The girl looked a year or two shy of puberty and the boy was not much younger than her. His bright red curly hair immediately caught his attention. He had a heavier build for a child his age and seemed strangely familiar.

“They'll be fine,” Eir told him. “Nothing that can't be undone.”

“And you are?” Loki asked, slowly getting down to one knee to be closer to the children sitting in the grass.

“Hulda,” the girl told him. Her hair was a chestnut brown hair and hazel eyes. She looked worn out and tired and sick. Clearly she had been under fed. “Daughter of Huld. My father died on the rainbow bridge and my mother turned to ash a few days ago,” Hulda's voice was strangely mechanical and lacked emotion. For a small second though, a glint of light shown there, she lifted her head up to look at Loki, “You're the savior of Asgard,” her voice was suddenly accusatory, “what will happen to us next?”

“Hulda,” Eir scolded.

“No, it's fine,” Loki told her. He turned back to Hulda, “Our goal was to come to Earth and to start over and that is what we'll do. Asgard is small now, but with your help we'll start a new. Can you help us, Hulda?” Loki asked her.

The glint disappeared as she bowed her head, but slowly she nodded.

Loki then turned to the boy who was staring at him. “I'm sorry, I don't know your name, though I feel like we've met before.”

The boy nodded, “I'm Ulrik, Volstaggson. You fought alongside with my father before your...before the destruction of the first Bifrost.”

Loki's jaw dropped at the name. He quickly closed his mouth, “I'm sorry about your father,” Loki told him.

Ulrik nodded, “I'm an orphan now,” he said with his chin lifted high. It wasn't a proud statement, but said bravely and accepting.

“No,” Loki disagreed, “Asgard is small now, but there won't be a matter of classes or discrimination between the widows, orphans or the poor. We are to be a grand family and no one will be left behind. I'd be happy for the both of you to be a part of my family,” Loki said as he stretched out a hand to each of the children's shoulder.

“Brother!”

Loki and everyone turned to see Thor, Ran and her daughter approach.

“It is good to see you up.” Thor held out his arm to help Loki back to his feet. “We must gather on the quinjet. We have a lot to do.”

“Yes, such as finding the rest of our people,” Loki told him.

“Aye, but as I said, much to do. Much planning to be made. Such as seeing Fredrick. That needs to happen soon. I expect Lady Eir would want to also be reunited with her daughter as well.”

Eir nodded in agreement.

“Also brother, do you realize who this is?” Loki asked, gesturing to Ulrik.

“Ulrik!” Thor shouted in joy, “The house of Volstagg continues. That is good! Of course all the orphaned children will be gladly adopted into the royal family. There is no time for anyone to be left behind.”

Both Ulrik and Hulda smiled. Loki gave them a quick wink.

“Come, my people,” Thor told them and held out a hand towards the quinjet. Our allies await us and we have much to do.”

They all climbed aboard and met Daisy and the other S.H.I.E.L.D agents. The children were given food while the Asgardians met with Mackenzie's team. They sat around a large table, though they didn't comment on Loki's chainless state, they sat stiffly and uncomfortably in his presence.

“First I would like to thank you, Loki. Apparently it is thanks to you that any of us made it out alive,” Mackenzie told him. The others nodded.

“We were a bit concerned when you started coughing up the black stuff, but I'm glad you didn't get possessed, or anything,” Dr. Fitz added.

“Well, I hope you'll also officially accept this apology...” Loki started.

“Apology?” Thor grumbled.

Loki ignored him and continued, “For the invasion and all the harm I caused and for the lives I took. I understand that forgiveness may not be possible. But I do regret my actions and I hope to build an alliance with S.H.I.E.L.D as my brother has. Not for my sake, but for Asgard's sake.”

The agents looked between each other.

“I forgive you,” Daisy said, almost without hesitation, “Not one of us is perfect and we've all done things we regret. I'm glad to see that you are striving for the side of good.”

Loki nodded in her direction as a means of thanks.

“Good,” Thor said quietly. “Good! Ha!” he repeated, this time more enthusiastically with a huge smile on his face. “Right, so now to business. As you can see and are well aware of the devastation to my people. I was hoping that we could make some arrangement and spare some property for my people to settle. We still have the rest of Asgard to locate and rescue. But there are some larger concerns to deal with as well. Such as locating Thanos and ending him.”

Loki winced at hearing that name, “Surely our people are more important than going after him now?” Loki asked.

“Our people do need help, but so does Midgard. They've lost just as much as we have. There is still the question about Stark.”

“What about him?” Loki asked, not hiding is disgust.

“He was last seen on the spaceship that invaded Earth about a week ago, he's still missing,” Mackenzie answered.

“If he ran into Thanos or any of his children, I doubt that he would have survived, sorry,” Loki added.

“And there is still the matter of Thanos having all the infinity things,” Daisy said, “What is to stop him from ending the universe again?”

“I saw the gauntlet It was all but destroyed after his use of them. I don't think it is a spell that can be repeated,” Thor told them.

“You actually saw the spell?” Loki asked, turning suddenly to Thor.

Thor gritted his teeth. “I made the mistake of burying my ax into his heart rather than...removing his head. And he somehow survived and I saw him snap his fingers before me.”

“Wait, you saw him create the spell that ended half the universe...” Loki asked, dumbfounded.

“There wasn't much preparation, all he did was snap his fingers,” Thor tried to explain.

“But you were there. You witnessed first hand what Thanos did?”

“Yes, I don't understand why you care so much, I thought you were afraid of him.”

“I am petrified of Thanos, anyone in their right mind would be. But for you to actually witness the spell, that is power in of itself,” Loki told him.

“How so?” Mackenzie asked.

Loki pursed his lips and hesitated before answering, “I made it my life's work before...when I was younger, to reverse spells. I have a fondness towards chaos. Unraveling complex spells was a hobby of mine. One that often got me into trouble. But rarely there was a spell that could not be undone if I saw it done.”

“Are you saying you can resurrect half the universe?” Daisy asked.

“No, I'm not saying that. But what Thanos has done, might not have to be set in stone. Especially if he still has the time stone. Does he?” Loki asked Thor.

Thor nodded.

“The Time stone has the ability to rewind history. Though going back a week will complicate things for me. If it is managed a lot more work will have to be done, such as rescuing me.”

“That is, that's nothing compared to possibly saving half the universe!” Dr. Fitz said. “I hate the time travel thing, I swear I hate it to hell, but you're saying you can go back and bring everyone and everything back...”

“With the gauntlet destroyed it will be more complicated than that.” Loki warned. “I will need to see the spell to be sure of anything and then it will be a matter of finding Thanos, getting the stones away from him and then a whole lot more extended and complicated spells. What happened to that wizard? The one who guided us to find Father?” Loki asked Thor. “He's just a second rate sorcerer, but he could be of some help.”

“Ah, Doctor Strange, I do not know what happened to him,” Thor replied.

“Oh,” Daisy said, “He was last seen being beamed up into the spaceship. The same one that Stark and Spiderman left on.”

“Spiderman?” Both Thor and Loki asked in unison.

“Another super hero. He's been hanging around in New York City. He's a friend of Stark's,” Daisy explained.

“So we don't know if any of them survived or not,” Thor stated.

Loki crossed his arms as he thinks, “This is more complicated than I originally thought. I thought we were all going to discuss about our new found friendship, finding property for New Asgard and healing Coulson.”

“Coulson?” Thor asked, his head turning to Loki. “Why...what...?”

“Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot, no one's told you,” Loki said, he glanced at the other agents who suddenly all went still, except for Dr. Fitz and Dr. Simmons. They both cringed at the mention of that name. “Apparently your friend whom I so...rudely...err, wrongly stabbed through the heart...somehow survived. But is also now dying...is hoping to be picked up and brought to us so that you,” Loki pointed at Eir, “May heal him.”

Eir looked at Loki with surprise, “But the law says for us not to interfere with humans regarding their medical needs. The Allfather forbade me from healing Lady Jane. A man that was already supposed to be dead should not be revived again. The laws-”

Thor raised up his hand and Eir stopped in mid-sentence. “Lady Eir, I am not my father,” Thor looked to the Agents, “Of course we will provide medical help to Son of Coul. As will we provide other medical needs as we are able to. We are guests to this planet and we are without a home. Providing healing as well as technology in exchange for a peaceful co-existence will most certainly be necessary.”

“My King, I understand this, but if our knowledge falls into the wrong hands it may not only be disastrous if used against us, but interfere with the humans' natural progress.”

“Like the prime directive,” Dr. Fitz said. Everyone glanced at him and he slowly stuttered for an explanation in which Dr. Simmons gave, “It is a principal prohibiting the interference with the internal development of alien civilizations. The prime Directive is a conceptional law that applies particularly to civilizations which are below a certain threshold of technological, scientific and cultural development. The ideas is to prevent starship travelers from using their superior technology to impose their own values or ideals.”

“I did not realize Earth had an equivalent principal,” Thor told them.

“Yeah, we don't,” Dr. Fitz admitted, “Star Trek invented the Prime Directive.”

Daisy slowly turned her head towards them, “Star Trek...? Really?”

Loki squinted his eyes at them trying to understand.

“A Midgardian form of entertainment,” Thor told him.

“Oh, like a movie,” Loki asked, “I've been introduced. Apparently I'm comparable to Elsa.”

All the agents choked and dramatically began to cough.

“Can we get back on topic?” Mackenzie asked.

“Right, yes of course,” Thor answered. “So we have a long To- Do List. A secure place for Asgard.”

“My home is secure,” Jane offered.

Loki and Thor winced at the same time.

“I'm not sure if taking on six additional Asgardians would be a good idea for moving in with Fredrick,” Loki admitted.

“Aye, especially if you are on your own.”

“Who is Fredrick?” Eir asked.

“That's what I'd like to know,” Mackenzie and the other agents nodded.

Loki, Jane and Thor shared a look.

“We are your allies now, you got to trust us a little now. Just as we are trusting you not to harm us. Especially with you running loose,” Daisy told Loki.

Thor kept eye contact with Jane until she gave a very slight nod.

“Fredrick is my son. And as he is of my blood, he is a Prince of Asgard.”


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I am so sorry for taking so long to get this out. I wrote out three different beginnings for this chapter and I wasn't happy at all with it. Meanwhile I started a new job, and two new volunteer jobs that has kept me busy. Also I've had lots of plot bunnies attack me and drag me into their holes and dens, trying to trick me into writing crossovers, and Loki slave fics and in fact talked me into writing a one-shot. 
> 
> **So sorry about that. I'm also sorry that this chapter is so short. But I wanted to post *SOMETHING*, so here you go. I don't know how many more chapters we have to go, but I do have some idea on how I am going to end this story. We still have a long way to go though. 
> 
> **And don't be sad about endings, as soon as this story ends I get to start on another story! I have big plans coming up and I am super excited!

“I have plenty of room,” Jane insisted.

“But really, could your brother and his family be okay with taking on six additional aliens?” Loki asked.

“I think he would welcome Lady Eir with open arms, he’ll be glad to have someone around who actually knows what they’re doing,” Jane insisted.

“Brother, why do you worry about our people meeting my son?” Thor asked.

“It is just a bit of concern, too much change in a short amount of time will not be good for Fredrick. It would be better if we could all be there to help with change. But we can’t because we have to rescue the rest of our people. We have to fight Thanos. We have to find a way to reverse the spells. There is also concern for Vidar, has he woken since the surgery?” Loki glanced over at Dr. Simmons and Dr. Fitz. They shook their heads. “We don’t know what he is going to be like when he wakes. We can hope that his mind has been restored..”

“I will ensure that no harm comes to the King’s son,” Ran promised.

“We do have other options,” Daisy told them. “We have facilities that your people can use for the time being until the problem with Thanos is dealt with.”

“While your offer is appreciated, how can we be sure that your facility is not Hydra?” Loki asked.

“Because we hate Hydra much more than you do,” Daisy said darkly.

“I do not doubt your conviction, Lady Daisy,” Thor told her. “But I do somewhat agree with my brother in this matter. I would rather place my people in a secure location known by only a secure few.”

“The facility where Loki and the others were kept was in fact in a building kept by S.H.I.E.L.D, but Hydra had overtaken it,” Jane pointed out.

“So you need a secure location, off the grid?” Mackenzie asked.

“My house, my house is the perfect choice,” Jane insisted.

“Your house in New Mexico is well known even by the public,” Dr. Simmons worried.

“My home where my son lives is not in New Mexico,” Jane told them proudly. “During my pregnancy I had the help of a group of a highly confidential people who helped me get ready for his arrival. My home is secured and protected, location and everything.” Jane smiled, “And the fact that you think my current residency is in New Mexico is proof of that.”

Both Loki and Thor smiled in unison, both were proud with the measures Jane had gone to protect Fredrick.

“I understand what Vidar has done under the influence of Hydra,” Eir suddenly spoke, “I understand your concern for the young prince's safety,” Eir said to Loki. “We must ensure that Vidar is healed from his encounter with Hydra and that he is no longer a threat or an enemy. There is a chance that what was done could have caused brain damage, I will need to examine him and heal any damage. If there is any continued concern we can place him into a medical and magical coma for as long as needed.”

Loki nodded his agreement,“Though, that would be a shame, if Vidar could in fact be recovered sooner than later he would be a fine asset as a warrior and a protector to Jane's household.”

“So do you agree then, brother, on taking Jane's offer of allowing our people to reside with her until we have righted our universe?” Thor asked Loki.

Loki sighed, “I still have many concerns, but clearly it is our best option.”

“So what is the next order of business?” Agent Daisy asked.

“Now, we go and check on Vidar,” Loki insisted.

“You wish to be present?” Eir asked.

“Yes, I will not be satisfied otherwise. Vidar is my friend, or at least he was on Asgard. I need to see what has become of his mind,” Loki told them.

“So while you examine Vidar, we should be flying towards Jane's home...?”

“No,” Thor said just as Loki shook his head.

Loki glanced at Thor before looking back at Agent Mackenzie, “We trusted you enough to share the existence of my dear nephew, but Jane has managed to keep the location of her home a secret even from you. Let it remain that way unless it becomes absolutely necessary.”

Thor nodded his agreement, “Let us not forget about Son of Coul. Direct your aircraft towards him. How long will it take for us to arrive?”

“Three, maybe four hours at the most,” Agent Mackenzie told them.

Thor looked to Loki and Eir, “Will that be enough time to determine Vidar's health and to rest and prepare for healing Son of Coul?”

Eir tipped her head towards Thor, “With Prince Loki's assistance, it will be.”

“Then, make it so,” Thor told them.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I am back and my muse is singing to me! This chapter is a little bit longer, if not a tad bit confusing. I know everyone is eager for Thor to meet Fredrick. Hang in there! The next chapter will be out as soon as I finish editing.
> 
> **Also I need to add some Trigger warnings. There is mention of child abuse, bullying, child verbal abuse, and injury to a child.

Chapter 32

Jane stayed with the Asgardian children as Loki, Thor, Ran and Eir followed Dr. Simmons and Dr. Fitz to the holding cell where they had left Vidar. It looked remarkably similar to the glass prison they had kept Loki in. Loki and the Asgardians kept stoic expressions as they slowly entered his cell. Vidar's face was half covered in bandages and he had many wires and an IV feeding him nutrition. It was a serious concern that Vidar had not awoken naturally and Thor voiced his concern. 

“He is Asgardian, a little lightning would not cause this unnatural sleep,” Eir told Thor as she pulled back the bandages. Indeed much the damage was healed. Eir completely removed the bandages when they noticed the wounds from the lightning and the removal of the intruding metal and wire work were all but thin scars. 

“I'm afraid we were unable to save his left eye,” Dr. Simmons said sadly as Eir removed the patch over Vidar's eye. “There were explosives embedded there, though while Thor's lightning stopped short circuited the signal from Hydra, the explosives attempted to detonate when we went in to remove it.” 

The Asgardians mimicked Loki's expression of thin lipped, cold masks. 

“That may explain it,” Eir stated as she placed her hand over Vidar's head. “He still suffers and fears waking. He may have buried himself into his subconscious to hide himself from the pain.”

Loki sighed sadly, “We all know that is a short term solution. He knows that he can cause himself lasting damage if he stays down there too long.” 

“He's buried himself too deep for me to wake him without consequences,” Eir admitted. 

“I can speak to him through his memories,” Ran told them as she stepped forward. 

Loki grimaced at all of the buried memories Ran dragged him through just to communicate with him. Loki held out his arm and stopped Ran from advancing towards Vidar. 

“I can do it without harming him,” Ran told Loki, noticing the pained look on his expression. 

“Possessing him will only damage him more,” Loki told her. 

“Loki's right and you are a stranger to Vidar as well. You can't just force yourself into his mind, especially with the trauma he has been through. Loki is the suitable person for this task. Correct me if I am wrong, But you and Vidar were friends...once...?” Eir asked. 

Loki nodded. 

“Ah, good to see my brother is back to making friends,” Thor said with a smile. 

“Well, it was under the guise of Odin, he may not trust me as much as you think,” Loki told Eir. “But I will do what I can.” 

Eir stepped to the side to allow Loki access to Vidar. Loki laid both of his hands on Vidar's head and closed his eyes. No, he really didn't want to relive any traumatic memories. But if he could save Vidar, then that would make all the difference in the world. Loki took a deep breath and delved into Vidar's mind. 

 

It was dark and Loki gasped as he remembered falling through the void the endless space. He quickly reminded himself of his task and began swimming through the dark. He searched for a spark, a memory, a door. Vidar could be hiding anywhere. Loki let himself sink further. 

A small speck of light appeared under his feet. He quickly turned down and swam towards it. It was small, like a torn piece of glowing paper. Loki snatched it up and screamed as it scalded his hand. It was too late to jerk back and the light engulfed him. 

The light faded and Loki found himself on his back in a painfully familiar room.

“Damn,” he muttered as he laid restrained on a metal table and that scientist was there, hovering above him, forcing his eye open. The scientist held in his hands a metal pick and began to scratch away inside his eye. 

Loki let go of the glowing torn piece of paper. Slowly it drifted upwards, towards the surface. Loki rubbed his eyes, the pain he felt still lingered. Despite it being a memory that belonged to someone else, despite Loki's body was now merely just a metaphysical representation of his body. Loki's body was not physically present. His body still hovered over Vidar. Loki's presentation of his body could not physically be damaged and was only there to ease Vidar. Though their friendship only developed as if Loki was Odin, Vidar would be able to recognize Loki's magic and his mind and that should be comforting, no matter what his metaphysical form Loki took on. 

Loki swam deeper. There were more torn pieces of glowing paper. Loki decided to ignore them. Vidar wasn't in them and Loki truly did not want to relive those memories.

As Loki swam deeper and invisible current seemed to try and push him away. Push him back up towards the surface. Loki fought it, even though it wore him out. He swam harder and faster and didn't give up. More the of the torn glowing golden pieces of paper and parchment appeared. They acted not as a hindrance at first. Loki just had to be careful about not grasping them and being pulled into a memory. But As Loki dug deeper the pieces grew bigger at first they felt like the wings of butterflies brushing his mind, or his metaphysical body, the deeper he went the more sharper the pieces became. Slowly the pieces became thicker that left paper cuts on his metaphysical form. Soon they became like shards of glass and now they were doing more damage than just the simple paper cut. The current became stronger and the shards only became sharper. Loki's metaphysical body was being torn to shreds. Though, he reminded himself, this was not damage made to his physical form, Loki knew that when he returned his mind to his body he would be greatly weakened. 

Suddenly the current ceased and no more golden shards cut passed him. Suddenly there were no golden shards and no current. It was as if he had reached a trench, a gap of emptiness. What looked like twenty feet below him was a sea of golden glass shards. There were no black gaps between them. The shards were not floating or moving. They laid piled upon one another, as if they were grains of sand covering a pit to buried treasure. 

Loki knew that Vidar was down there, hiding at the bottom, safe from pain and agony. Where his shards of memories could not harm him and could protect him from reality of the surface. Loki knew Vidar was a good man. He was still considered young, he had only reached his coming of age this year. What was done to him was truly evil and what he was forced to do had surely damaged him so much that he'd rather let his very being be buried and faded into nothingness. Loki couldn't let that happen. Vidar was his friend. Loki had managed to teach him magic and spells, without Vidar ever uttering a word to cast them. Vidar was special. Vidar was his only friend during his very lonely reign as Odin. 

Loki slowly exhaled metaphysical air from his lungs as he dived down into the great hoard of golden shining shards of glass. 

The very moment his metaphysical body sunk into the the golden shards, Vidar's memories pressed against him. Light captured him and Loki found himself in a field. The stars shimmered above him and the familiar sky of Home, of Asgard brought a painful ache to his chest. Yes, Loki smiled sadly, Asgard existed on in their memories. Asgard didn't have to be gone forever. It was eternal and forever remembered. 

Tall blades of golden grass brushed against his knees. The sun had set and left a wash of brilliant blues, purples and pinks streaked across the sky. Loki felt a little relieved as he saw a very young Vidar. He couldn't have been much older than Eira. He wore loose clothing that was torn and frayed in some places. Loki's eyebrows furrowed as he looked closer. Vidar was in tears. Vidar stood next to Loki, but seemed to take no notice of him. Vidar was not present, this was merely a memory. Loki waved a hand in front of Vidar's face, but he was ignored. Loki was like a ghost and invisible to Vidar, this was just a memory after all... 

Vidar's face suddenly changed from that of utter sadness to sudden fear. Loki turned and followed his gaze. Coming out of the line of trees were three larger boys. They quickly came at Vidar and pushed him to the ground. Loki gritted his teeth as the three beat on the younger one. Kicking him and hitting him. Loki tried to pull away from the memory. He hated doing this, it was an unnecessary intrusion on Vidar's private memories. Loki suddenly felt sick as the three boys left Vidar whimpering on the ground, bleeding and crying silently. 

Loki frowned, it didn't matter that he tried to help the boy up, his fingers slid right through him, as if he wasn't there at all. Just a mirage. Loki wondered how long the boy had been silent. He had always assumed it was a vow he had made, but if he was silent now in this memory from an oath...how old was he when he made the oath? 

The memory shuddered and wavered, the imagery around him disappeared. Agony ripped through Loki's consciousness. His metaphysical form was a bloody mess that dripped red blood onto the golden memory glass shards. He remembered his objective and he pushed passed the shards, he ignored the deep lacerations that opened onto his metaphysical flesh. He held his eyes closed so no pieces would cut his eyes. Another memory pressed into his hand and sent him into another memory beyond his control. 

Loki opened his eyes to find himself in a humble home. Vidar was young maybe a couple of years older than Fredrick. He was just a toddler. Vidar sat at a low table with books and scrolls and parchment in front of him. Colors, paints and pictures laid out before him. His mother sat beside him. Showing the pictures to him and she encouraged him to speak. Vidar nodded, shook his head and pointed, but he did not open his mouth. He did not make a single sound. Not a whimper or a wine. He was utterly silent. 

Loki's hands bumbled into some large. Loki opened his eyes, he was out of the memory with the shards pressing down upon him. The weight caused shards to impale him. His shoulders, back, his legs and arms and even out of his neck, shards of memory glass pierced and embedded deep into his flesh. Everything was pain. Everything was agony. Loki was buried under the entirety of Vidar's memories. However he had found a floor. A dull slippery dark brown floor. As Loki looked he realized it was transparent. And Vidar as an adult was trapped...no, hidden beneath! 

Loki struck at the brown glass floor. It cracked. The second his chipped pieces off, but also forced tiny slivers of agony into his fist. He struck it again and another large piece came off and impaled his hand. When Loki went to tear it away he felt it glow and swallow him up into another memory. 

Loki looked around, startled and surprised to find himself in the same place before. Only now it was night time. The room was lit with lanterns and Vidar's mother was absent. A large man stood before Vidar now. He was furious and he struck Vidar, despite his young age across the face. It sent the toddler to the floor where he wept. The man shouted at Vidar to speak. He called the small boy stupid and dumb, for his silence. The man told the boy he was a failure and no son of his. 

Loki wept. He wept for young Vidar and he wept for himself. He found himself, suddenly back on the brown glass ground. The glass beneath him cracked and he fell through. The sharp edges seemed to tear him apart. He cried out in fear and anguish as he was back in the void, in pain, in agony, falling forever.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for getting this chapter out so late. I've been trying to get it finished, but whumptober is happening and story ideas keep popping up. I won't start on any multi chapter fics until this one is done. But one-shots have been too easy to do...  
> ****************************  
> This chapter is dedicated to those who struggle with speech. There are people in the world who are incapable of vocalized speech. I am a part of the people who seek to normalize other forms of communication, such as sign language and AAC devices. AAC stands for Alternative and Augmentative Communication. 
> 
> There are many different kinds of tools and programs that assists those without speech a way to communicate. Such as the computer that Steven Hawking used. Some people have degenerative diseases can cause the loss of function to the muscles in the jaw and mouth. Others have conditions they were born to, such as Cerebral Palsy that makes it difficult to send instructions from the brain to other parts of the body, such as the mouth, jaw, tongue, throat and vocal chords. 
> 
> These people are not 'dumb', they are not 'retarded', their lives are not meaningless nor are they of less value to that of an able-bodied person.

Loki opened his eyes and found himself in a new place. A garden, a most beautiful place. Relaxing and peaceful it was. Loki could close his eyes and sleep peacefully. He let himself sink down into the soft grass that had the scent of apples. Though, his teeth gritted as pain burned at his nerve endings. He looked at himself and winced as his blood pooled beneath himself and stained the green grass below him. 

A shadow over took him. Something tall stepped between him and a sun that he didn't notice before. Loki looked up and smiled, “Oh good...it's you.”

Vidar stared at him. Loki half expected him to speak, to finally talk to him. Surely he would, this being his mind after all. 

But Vidar stood there silently, like he had always done. Loki slowly sat himself up. 

“Ah, I realize that you are probably confused at the sight of my metaphysical form. But surely you recognize my mind, my magic. I hope the lie of me not being Odin will not hinder our relationship...” 

Vidar still did not speak and to be honest, Loki was disappointed. Vidar suddenly reached down to Loki's arm. Vidar half pulled and half dragged Loki to the edge of the garden. There was a sudden sheared drop off. The grass suddenly came to a stop and they were at the very edge of a cliff. The drop off was as far as Loki's eye sight could reach, but instead of a decension into a mist, there was darkness, like a never ending black pit. Like looking into the void. Loki shivered uncontrollably. 

Vidar pointed out in front of them and Loki looked. And suddenly it was like the screen's at Fredrick's house, where they watched the 'movies'. Loki's eyes widened in shock. Out over the space of the cliff, it was like a projected image...of Vidar's memories. Through the eyes of Vidar Loki deduced that Vidar had been hiding behind a pillar and had seen him, as Odin walked slowly and painfully through the dark hallway of the palace in Asgard. 

Loki closed his eyes as he remembered himself of that day. He had met in a delegation from Vanaheim and among their escort was a powerful sorceress. She had secretly kept trying to undo the magic that hid Loki's true form. It had been a constant struggle all evening to remain under the guise of Odin, to remain nonchalant, to remain completely the same and to ignore the Sorceress's secretive attacks on his person. She never revealed that Loki, as Odin, was not Odin at all. No...if she had made the accusation then Loki would have had an excuse to lock her up in his dungeons and have her power stripped. 

Loki looked up at Vidar and then his gaze shifted back to the memory projection. What Vidar had seen on that fateful night was Loki returning to his chambers, however he was so exhausted that he had taken the route to his old chambers when he was a prince! Loki's form as Odin wavered with a green gold shimmer. He had fallen against a pillar with wide eyes as his Odin appearance blinked away. He stood there, wheezing against that pillar as his true face exposed him just for a moment. Quickly he was able to recast his appearance as Odin, the Allfather and at that point he turned himself around and back towards 'Odin's chambers'. He would have teleported if he had had the energy for it. 

“You saw...me,” Loki said slowly and he realized. 

Vidar nodded his head once. 

“But it doesn't make any sense. That was...barely a month after Thor left for Midgard. Barely a month after I took the throne from Odin,” Loki turned to Vidar. “You knew from the beginning that I was Loki...?”

Vidar didn't look at Loki, but looked back over the ravine. Loki's gaze followed and he watched the   
next projection. It was a fast paced collage of various events from Vidar's perspective. Some of the   
images were of Vidar fighting, or rather training to be a warrior, followed by images of him sitting and dining alone. Until one day he sat with the Allfather. Loki realized, not the Allfather, him, him in disguise as Odin. Loki could see the difference in imagery between the time before Vidar sat with Loki (as Odin) and the time after. Loki realized the time after was remembered with golden hues. Such as good memories seemed to be tinged with warmth. Another image appeared of Vidar and Odin (Loki) speaking in Frigga's gardens, of riding on the backs of horses for a hunt. Of Odin (Loki) training Vidar to use his plant based elemental magic. 

“My influence changed your life?” Loki asked slowly, barely daring to believe that something good, for once, came from him. 

Vidar looked back out to the ravine. Loki's gaze followed and he found himself looking at Odin, or rather himself disguised as Odin. Loki was seeing himself through the eyes of this young man. The expression Loki had, while looking at Vidar in the form of Odin was this, pride. It was a look that Loki had always desired to receive from Odin. A look that was always given to Thor. Loki sat there in the apple scented grass as he tried to work out what it meant. Loki had seen Vidar's memories, how Vidar's father treated him as if he was of low intelligence because of Vidar's inability to speak. It was almost comparable to how Odin had treated Loki, though Odin had always been more subtle and more...ignorant. 

Loki's eyes widened as Vidar knelt down in front of Loki and successfully chased Loki's thoughts of fathers away. Loki held completely still as Vidar wrapped his arms around Loki in a gentle embrace. Loki relaxed and hugged him back. 

“You're welcome,” Loki told Vidar. 

After a moment longer Vidar pulled away from Loki and the faintest of smiles appeared on his face. He gave a very gentle nod with his head. Loki smiled back. 

Then Loki's face became serious again, “We cannot stay here. You know that hiding down here will only damage you further. You are safe now and the devices they used to control you are gone. I know it will hurt to wake back up, but it will hurt you more to stay here, even if Frigga's garden is a brilliant place to hide.” 

Vidar pulled further away. His face crumpled as if he was in pain. 

“I know you want to stay here...” Loki stopped as the sky seemed to go dark. Flashes of memories of what Hydra did to Vidar and what Vidar had done to Loki lit up over the ravine. Then a sudden loop of the fight against one another. Vidar turned his head away from Loki. 

Loki immediately understands. “Oh, Vidar, I know it wasn't your fault. You were being controlled. Trust me when I say I understand what it means to be coerced into doing wrong. Into harming those you care about. I forgive you. I am not angry with you...nor am I disappointed. I'm only upset that I couldn't help you sooner. And the most important thing is...that you are okay. You are going to be okay.” 

Vidar looked back up at Loki, Loki could read the uncertainty on his face. “We need you, Vidar. I need you. Our people are scattered and lost in Midgard. I need you to help us rescue them. Some could be entrapped just as you were. Also there is news. Important news. I know you fought against Thor, he holds no ill will against you as well.” 

Vidar looked down at his feet. 

“No, this good news, there is a new prince of Asgard.” 

At that Vidar's head jerked back up. He looked confused. Loki smiled. 

“My brother and I must go and defeat Thanos soon. We will be leaving you among Eir, Ran and the children we managed to rescue from Hydra. You will be tasked with protecting what we have left of Asgard here along with King Thor's son.” 

An image of Jane dressed in Asgardian clothing appeared over the ravine. Loki smirked, “Yes, Jane had Thor's son. He is a beautiful boy, half human and half Asgardian. He's a claircognizant. He loves magic. I would like to task you with his protection while I am gone. I need you to do this for me.” 

That image appeared over the ravine of Loki in the form of Odin, giving that look of pride.

“But for that to happen, you must wake up and recover. We have work to do and I need you.” 

Vidar wrapped his arms around Loki again in another hug. Immediately the ground beneath them started to shift. Loki instinctively held onto Vidar. But instead of falling downward into the void. The garden broke into pieces and shifted upwards as if the center of gravity was above them. They were forced through more glass and more memories. Vidar pushed them aside until light engulfed them. 

Loki fell backwards. Jane tried to catch him. She couldn't hold his weight and so she directed his fall into the chair behind him. Loki groaned. His head was killing him. He could barely keep his eyes open.   
“Where is Eir?” Loki asked Jane. 

“She is with Coulson, you were standing there for hours. Like five hours straight!” 

“Coulson is here?” Loki asked. He was too tired to keep his eyes open, so he let them close. 

“As soon as Eir has healed him, Thor is going to take us back to my house. Then we will say our farewells for now.” 

“Okay,” Loki said. He didn't really...couldn't to be honest, process what she said. He was asleep before his head could lean back.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know! It has been ages. I did a writing challenge for October and allowed myself to get totally distracted from this story. On top of it I've got a new Loki fic idea with scenes and chapters rolling around in my head that I desperately want to write. I ended up doing quite a few of the scenes for my writing challenge in October. 
> 
> But I will not allow myself to write it all out until this story is done. But I gotta say I'm in a hurry to finish this one so I can start on the next project. I will do my best to give this story a worthy ending, I'm just itching to start the next one. 
> 
> Also I'm going to try really hard to update more frequently. My goal is to get a chapter out every other day. No promises but I'm going to try my best. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. There aren't any warnings for this one, it is mostly fluffy. ENJOY!

Loki slowly awoke. He had some idea that he was surrounded by people, but when he opened his eyes he had no idea of how many people were in the room. The bed had been moved, the door was open and every Asgardian plus Jane, three of the agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and...and Coulson was there too. 

Coulson stood right in front of him. Looking healthy and alive.Loki gaped as he snapped suddenly wide awake.

Everyone else seemed to be moved away from them at a half-assed attempt to give them privacy. They weren’t fooling Loki, he knew they were watching and listening to his and Coulson’s every move. 

 

“You owe me an apology,” Coulson told him. 

“Yes, you’re right I do,” Loki told Coulson. “And I owe it to more than just you alone.” Loki closed his eyes, took a deep calming breath before looking back up to Coulson and sad, “I am sorry, for my crime against you and your planet.” 

Coulson stared down at Loki. Loki gritted his teeth. There was no way the Coulson could ever forgive him. Not after everything Loki had done, his sins were too great. He wondered what price Loki would have to pay to prove he had changed. Would Coulson demand a beating? Torture? Or perhaps servitude, before Loki could be redeemed. Loki’s hands clenched into fists as he stared into Coulson’s eyes. Coulson stared back. Clearly trying to determine if Loki was genuine, or more likely what kind of task Loki could pay as penance. 

“Apology accepted,” Coulson said abruptly.

Loki’s eyes widened and eyebrows twitched upward in confusion. He opened his mouth to speak, but found he had no idea what to say. 

So Coulson continued on, “I heard that you can bring everyone back.” 

A smirk twitched at the corners of Loki’s mouth and he nodded, “I can certainly attempt to.” 

“You manage to do that and I’ll see about you being officially pardoned on Earth. But only if conquering Earth is off your radar...forever. And I expect a permanent restraining order from the New York City and Stuttgart.” 

“I can only imagine that as being a fair price,” Loki replied. Loki wondered if it was an all too kind of a price. 

“Well, I can only hope not to see your face again, no offence,” Coulson said with not quite a smile, but a slightly bemused tone.

“It is completely understandable,” Loki said with a smile and a nod. 

“Well, I guess this is goodbye, then,” Coulson told him. Coulson looked to the other agents and nodded. Together the four of them made to leave. Thor approached Coulson and reached for his arm in warrior’s embrace. When Thor released him, Coulson and the other agents left the glass room. Thor turned to look at Loki and smiled as he approached him. He held out a hand to Loki, Loki took it without hesitation as Thor helped him to his feet. Loki was not completely stable on his feet. His limbs shook a little, making his balance wobbly. 

“You missed a lot while you were asleep, brother. Son of Coul is alive after all, I expect to see him a lot in the future of our coexistence on his planet.” 

“I have much to do to repent for my crimes,” Loki said solemnly.

“Aye,” agreed Thor, but then he smiled, “Brother, it is time that you introduce me to my son.” 

Loki grinned joy overflowed in his veins. The thought of seeing that little boy, that little ray of perfect golden sunlight. He eagerly followed Thor out. The other Asgardians and Jane filed out, following Thor right off the plane. Loki didn’t recognize where they were. It was just another grassy plain to him, with the sun quickly going down over the horizon. Thor gathered everyone in a circle. Loki was grinning ear to ear as he Vidar among them. Vidar gave the tiniest of smirks to Loki. Which was comparable to Jane suddenly being able to access a dimensional pocket with her bare hands. Loki was overwhelmed with joy. 

Thor had everyone hold on to each other. The children were held cautiously as Thor raised his new battle axe to the sky. The rainbow light of the Bifrost wrapped around them. Loki looked around as they were flung through the air. Loki never could never have imagined that his brother would have his own personal bifrost to carry him and others wherever he desired. This was good. This was fantastic. Yes, there was a chance of defeating Thanos after all. 

Suddenly the light faded and released them into the center of a forest. A tree had gotten in the way and collapsed with a huge THUD. Slowly Loki and Thor turned and found themselves looking forward to the back of Jane’s huge house. It was just after sunset and it was getting dark fast. The lights in the house were on including the one on the back porch. It lit the path with a warm glow from where they stood to the house. They all walked forward, with Jane in the lead, Loki behind her, the children following, then it was Eir, Thor, Ran and Vidar took up the rear. As they neared the house the back door opened allowing for a flood of light. Out of the doorway of light came running a tiny little boy with blonde hair.

“MOMMY!” he shouted as he ran into Jane’s arms. Jane gathered him up and they embraced. “Oh!” Fredrick said as he peeked beyond Jane’s shoulder at Loki, and the Asgardians. He pulled back from Jane. “New fweinds?” Fredrick asked.

“Yes, we’ve brought new friends, just like we promised.”

“Cool Loy!” Fredrick said happily and stretched his hands out to Loki. He nearly flung himself from Jane’s hold into Loki’s.

Loki caught him and held him tightly as Fredrick hugged him. “Missed you, Cool Loy!” Fredrick told him with a kiss on his cheek.

“Hey, why didn’t I get a kiss?” Jane asked teasingly.

Fredrick covered his mouth as it shaped into an ‘o’. “Oopsy,” he said as he flung himself back into Jane’s arms to plant a kiss on her her cheek. Then Fredrick noticed the towering shape of Thor, standing in the shadows behind the children. “Mommy? Who that?” Fredrick asked, pointing at him.

“There are lots of new friends. We’ll talk inside with everyone,” Jane told him.

Jane led them inside. Nancy, Andrea, Eira and Ricky stood there waiting. 

“Mutta!” Eira shouted. 

Eir rushed forward as Eira flung herself into the healer’s arms. Eir fell to her knees as they embraced. 

 

“Is dat Eiwa’s mommy?” Fredrick asked Jane. Jane nodded, Loki could see tears refusing to fall in Jane’s eyes. 

“Uh, Come, sit, eat…?” Nancy gestured to the dining room table, trying to allow Eira and Eir some time to themselves. Jane’s family must have cooked another banquet. The dining room table was set and packed with food. Urich and Hulda looked at it with diamonds in their eyes. It had been a long time since they had the options for such a feast. 

The Asgardians quickly sat down for the meal. 

Thor did not sit, but he waved at the others sitting to go ahead and eat. Instead Thor turned to Nancy and Ricky. “Thank you for sharing your home with my people and for aiding my brother.”

“Thank you for protecting our realm,” Ricky responded, “I’m Ricky, Jane’s adopted brother, you know my father, Eric Selvig.” Ricky held out his hand to shake Thor’s. Thor instead grasped his forearm in warrior’s embrace. 

“Aye, he is a good friend. And it is good to see he has you to continue his legacy. You are aiding my kin in ways I never could. I am indebted to you. If there is anyway I can repay you, please inform me.” 

“Uh, it is no problem-,” Ricky stuttered. 

“As it is said in your realm, I will owe you one, any time,” Thor smiled and released Ricky’s arm to join the other Asgardians and Loki at the feast prepared for them. Loki glanced at Thor with a grin. 

“What is it?” Thor asked. 

“Your first encounter with Selvig’s son went well,” Loki told him.

“Did you expect it to go poorly?” 

Loki shook his his head and returned to the feast. 

“Who, Mommy?” Fredrick asked. Loki looked up, unable to keep his eyes off the small child for more than just a few short moments. Fredrick was trying to sneakily point at Hulda. Loki smiled.

“This is Hulda, daughter of Huld,” Loki explained, pointing. Fredrick was curled up at Jane’s side while she too ate. “And that’s Ulrich, son of Volgstaff,” Loki continued. 

“Dat’s Eiwa’s Mommy,” Fredrick said pointing at Eir. 

“Yes, this is Lady Eir, she is a healer, like a doctor.” 

“Like Cool Wicky?” Fredrick asked. 

“Yes just like Uncle Ricky,” Loki agreed. “That is Kolga,” Loki continued with the introductions, “And her mother Ran.” Loki pointed to Vidar who sat across from him. “That is Vidar.” 

Vidar sat solemnly as he quietly ate. He only looked up when Loki said his name. He glanced from Loki to Fredrick. 

Fredrick adapted Vidar’s solemn silence. He made his sweet face as serious as he could and very slowly and quietly waved his hand at Vidar. 

Loki saw Vidar’s eyebrows twitch upward in confusion and very slowly Vidar mimicked Fredrick’s wave. Fredrick smile was like the sunlight warming them after a harsh winter. Loki watched Vidar’s response intensely. There was a suddenly light that appeared there in his eyes. Vidar smiled back, a genuine real full teeth smile. Something Loki had never witnessed before. Something no Asgardian had ever witnessed before. Everyone had gone silent to watch the exchange. 

Vidar glanced away to look at Loki. Loki smiled back and nodded his head. Vidar released a breath of air, Loki didn’t realize he was holding. Then Vidar went back to his food and Fredrick went back to asking and pointing. 

Fredrick wiggled out of Jane’s arms and reached for Loki. 

“Cool Loy, who dat?” Fredrick asked once Loki had settled him in his arms. 

Loki opened his mouth to answer. “Ah-,” he started, but glanced back at Jane. Jane shook her head. “This is...my brother,” Loki settled with. Thor glared at Loki for not naming him with all the others. Loki winced but glanced at Jane. 

Jane suddenly stood, “Ricky, Nancy, I’ve got to talk with Fredrick, Lok, Lloyd and his...brother. Um…” 

“Fret not, Lady Jane,” Eir told her, “Everything is in line.”   
Nancy nodded her agreement, “Take as long as you need we can set up rooms and beds without your assistance.” 

“Thanks,” Jane said. She tugged on Loki’s shoulder and Loki stood with Fredrick still in his arms. He specifically did not look at Thor as he followed Jane. But of course Thor followed. 

“Where we go?” Fredrick asked. Jane led them to a separate sitting room. She closed off the doors so that no one would disturb them. 

Jane sat on the couch and Loki placed Fredrick in her arms as both he and Thor pulled the plush chairs close to Fredrick and Jane. Thor and Loki sat in their own chairs at the same time. 

“Fredrick, there is something I’ve got to tell you,” Jane told the little boy.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you all have been waiting for this! And I'm sorry that it is a bit short than I try to aim my chapters to be. I hope you like it!
> 
> Comments help with the motivation of updating! I love you all. Enjoy!

Fredrick straightened his back and put his most serious expression on. Loki smiled at the boy’s imitation of an adult about to receive some news. 

“So, this is Thor,” Jane explained, unsure. She pointed to Thor. Fredrick looked up to Thor and then back at Loki. 

“But?” Fredrick started, obviously confused. “Tor?” Fredrick asked Jane. 

“Aye,” Thor said with a smile. 

Fredrick looked at Thor with an unimpressed expression. He pulled on Jane’s sleeve, “Mommy? Tor Afenger!” 

“Yes, Fredrick, you’re right Thor is an Avenger. You remember seeing him on TV, don’t you?” 

Loki and Thor shared a glance. Thor smiled while Loki fiddled with his hands. How much did this precious boy know about the Avengers? 

Fredrick nodded, suddenly shy. He hugged Jane’s arm and peeked around her to look at Thor. Thor had a goofy smile on his face as he waved at Fredrick. Fredrick’s expression crumpled to confusion again. This time he looked around to Loki. 

“Cool Loy?” Fredrick asked. 

“Yes?” Loki answered, just as anxious as anyone.

“Cool Loy, Tor’s brother?” 

Loki’s smile fell a little, “That’s right, I told you he is my brother.” 

“Tor’s brother Lo-ki,” Fredrick said with a very serious face. 

Loki’s eyes jumped to Jane’s and then Thor’s. Jane looked away, Thor’s smile faded. 

Fredrick continued speaking to Loki, “Cool Loy...Loki?” Loki froze. He felt like he was being pulled into the void towards Jotunheim. Fredrick was clever and too smart for his age. Did everyone in Midgard know that he was Thor’s brother? Was it just common knowledge? Would Fredrick hate Loki like the rest of Midgard? Fredrick turned to Jane and tugged on her sleeve. “Cool Loy Loki?”

Jane looked like she was about to cry. Loki’s heart was in his throat. This was not going as planned. “Yeah, I know I said his name was Uncle Lloyd, but you’re right he is Loki.” 

Fredrick turned back to Loki. “Loki bad, break city!?” 

Loki gritted his teeth and bowed his head. 

“Loki hurt Gwampy!” Fredrick told Loki. 

Loki stood up abruptly and he felt his heart shatter as his sudden movement made Fredrick flinch. 

“S-sorry,” Loki muttered, “I’ve got...to go…” Loki turned around to leave. He had just put his hand on the door knob when he heard Thor call his name. Loki stood still. 

“Now listen, Fredrick,” Loki heard Thor speak. He cautiously looked back. 

Thor had knelt down in front of Fredrick and held his full attention, “Loki did do some bad things. Loki made a lot of mistakes. Have you ever made a mistake?”

Fredrick nodded. 

“What mistake did you make?” 

Fredrick’s voice was a whisper, “Drawed on wall.” 

“What happened when you did that?” Thor asked him. 

“Time out,” Fredrick said in a whisper. “I helped mommy clean.” 

“So you helped fix your mistake?” Thor asked. 

Fredrick nodded. 

Thor gestured toward Loki as he spoke, “My brother, Loki, made mistakes too. He got into a lot of trouble. He had a long time in...time out. But do you know what?” 

“What?” Fredrick asked. 

“Loki is working very hard to fix his mistakes, just like you helped clean the wall. Loki isn’t bad anymore,” Thor told him. “He is very sorry that he broke the city and that he hurt your...Gwampy. You can ask him…” 

Loki was as still as a statue. Fredrick very slowly got off the couch and walked over to Loki. 

“Lok-ee?” Fredrick asked. Loki’s hand was shaking, was he not Cool Loy anymore? “Lok-ee sowee for Gwampy?” 

“Yes,” Loki said quietly.

“Lok-ee, do again?” Fredrick asked. 

“I won’t, I won’t hurt him again and I won’t break the city ever again. It was...my mistake and I am sorry I did those things,” Loki said without looking at Fredrick. Loki never imagined that he would be judged by a toddler. Nor did he ever think he would care how a toddler regarded him. All he wanted now was to be Fredrick’s Cool Loy. And he feared that he never would be Cool Loy again. 

“I fogive you,” Fredrick told Loki and wrapped his little arms around Loki’s legs. Loki stood frozen, he glanced at Jane in confusion. 

“We’ve been working on, when someone says sorry, we forgive them for the bad things they did,” Jane explained. 

Loki then reached down and picked up Fredrick and hugged him. Fredrick hugged him back and then wiggled out of his arms. Loki sat Fredrick back onto the floor. Fredrick grabbed Loki’s hand and pulled him back over to the couch where Jane still sat. 

“Mommy, queshions!” Fredrick announced, still holding Loki’s hand. 

“Okay, ask your questions,” Jane asked. 

“Cool Wicky Mommy brother…?” 

“Yes,” Jane answered. “Uncle Ricky is my brother.” 

“Cool Lok Mommy brother?” Fredrick asked. Loki twitched at the change in his name, but said nothing as the ‘Cool’ part was back. 

“Ah, no, no Loki isn’t my brother,” Jane answered him. 

Fredrick’s brow furrowed trying to figure it out. “Cool Lok not Cool?” 

“No, no, Loki is your Uncle,” Jane told him. 

“Tor Cool?” Fredrick asked. 

“No, Thor isn’t your Uncle.” 

Fredrick threw his arms in the air and let go of Loki’s hand. Fredrick draped himself over Jane like melted cheese. He whined, “Mommy, confused!” 

Jane giggled and put him back onto his feet as she explained, “Well, you know how Uncle Ricky is Andrea’s Dad?”

Fredrick nodded. 

“Well Thor is your Dad.” 

The room went silent. Thor and Loki went completely still. This was it. This was the moment they were waiting for. And together they watched Fredrick. A sort of glitter, a light came into Fredrick’s eyes as he looked at Thor. 

“Tor is Daddy?” Fredrick asked Jane, but stared at Thor. Jane nodded just as Thor spoke. 

“Aye,” Thor said excitedly. 

“Tor Cool Lok brother?” Fredrick asked Thor slowly. 

“Aye,” Thor said again. 

Fredrick leaned forward and poked towards Thor’s golden eye, he missed and bumped his finger into Thor’s cheek. “Eye!” Fredrick shouted back. 

Loki burst into laughter. “Fredrick,” Loki called. 

Fredrick looked up. Loki knelt onto the floor next to Fredrick. “When Thor says ‘Aye’ he means yes.” 

“Oh,” Fredrick said like it all made sense. Fredrick turned back to Thor and poked his cheek. “Daddy?” 

“Aye,” Thor told him. 

Fredrick giggled then took a step closer before carefully reaching out to Thor. Thor sat himself on the floor and took Fredrick into his arms. Fredrick poked at Thor’s face, he patted his beard and touched his lips. Thor kissed the palm of Fredrick’s hand. Fredrick giggled and pulled on Thor’s beard. Thor tickled his ribs and Fredrick laughed. 

Thor glanced up at Jane and then to Loki, big, but unshed, tears filled his eyes, his smile was like a blast of sunlight. Fredrick wiggled out of Thor’s grasp. 

“Mommy?” 

“Yes baby?” 

“Daddy and Cool Lok family?” 

“Yes baby, they’re your family.”

“Mommy too!” Fredrick insisted. 

“Of course!” Jane told him. 

Fredrick grinned. He looked from Thor, to Jane to Loki, “Fwedwick’s Big Family!” 

Jane, Loki and Thor all moved at the same time to hug Fredrick. Fredrick giggled in delight.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if Fredrick stops trying to take over chapters...it looks like we have about ten chapters left of this story. Though I am eager to come to an end with this story I have another one in the works that I am very eager to get started on. 
> 
> Also I'm sorry about taking so long, especially after saying I wanted to update every couple of days. Clearly that didn't work out...but I'm trying!

When the new family re-joined the others, Fredrick held Thor’s hand in one and Loki’s in the other. He took them both to Ricky, Nancy and Andrea. The three of them were sitting at the table with the other Asgardians. 

“Cool Wicky, An See, Dwea!” Fredrick called to them. The three of them turned but the other Asgardians looked as well. They tried not to snicker at the very serious expression the tiny little boy had on his face. 

 

“Yes?” Ricky asked. 

“This Daddy!” Fredrick announced his serious expression turning into a bright grin. One of those smiles that is brighter than the sun. Fredrick shook Thor’s hand with his own to emphasize. Loki couldn’t help but grin. 

“Ah, yeah!” Ricky agreed, clearly a bit unsure on how to respond. 

“It is so cool that your dad is an Avenger!” Andrea piped up. Loki’s eyebrows had raised. During his entire stay at Jane’s house, Loki had never heard her speak. But her enthusiasm was perfect and somehow her words make Fredrick’s smile get bigger. 

“YES!” Fredrick shouted, practically jumping in joy. “Big happy family!” Fredrick sighed and slowly controlled his excitement. Impressive for a half mortal toddler. “This Cool Lok, Cool Wicky,” Fredrick said very solemnly. “But Cool Lok sowee for Gwampy. Cool Lok be good now.” Fredrick noddy and then looked up at Loki. “Wight?” 

Loki sighed, how embarrassing to be exposed like this in front of everyone. But he nodded his agreement. “Yes, Fredrick, I’m sorry for what I did and I am good now.” 

Everyone this time made a point to not look at Loki. The sun came back out when Fredrick smiled brightly. “BIG FAMILY!” Fredrick shouted again. He kissed Thor’s hand and then Loki’s hand. They finished their dinner, Fredrick insisted to sit with Jane but made Loki and Thor sit on either side of them. 

“Daddy funder make big boom!” Fredrick was asking Thor. 

“That’s right I can make thunder and lightning. That is why I am called the god of thunder.” 

“Daddy make wain?” 

“Aye!” Thor agreed. 

Fredrick giggled and pointed to his own eye, “AYE!” he looked over to Andrea, “Dat mean yes!” 

All the Asgardian children, Andrea included could not stifle their giggles. 

“Daddy make magic,” Fredrick declared. 

“Eh, not exactly-” Thor started. 

“Cool Lok make pwetty magic,” Fredrick continued. 

“What I do is much different to what Loki does,” Thor told Fredrick. 

Fredrick shook his head in disagreement, “Same!” 

“Er-” Thor started, not quite sure what to say. 

“Cool Lok do lots magic, Daddy do funder an’ wain. Magic!” 

“He’s not wrong, you know,” Loki told Thor. “Both of what we do is using our seidr. You just couldn’t get beyond lightning and thunderstorms.”

“At least I don’t cheat in battles,” Thor grumbled. 

“Better to cheat than be dead,” Loki growled back. 

Thor sent Loki a look and Loki glared back. Fredrick tugged on Thor’s tunic, completely oblivious to the suddenly serious atmosphere. Thor’s glare vanished as he looked at his son. 

“Aye, my boy?” Thor asked. 

“Daddy, Fwedwick love magic!” Fredrick grinned. “Cool Lok make pwetty magic snake! Mommy go ‘AAAHH!’” Fredrick made his face in a mock terror and threw his arms in the air. Fredrick giggled and then added, “Funny!” 

With Fredrick’s storytelling Loki had no choice but to also drop his own glare. Thor laughed at that before returning his glare to Loki, “Have you been teaching my child how to cause mischief?” 

Loki smirked, “Oh no, brother, your child was born that way. It was his idea after all.” 

“No! It cannot be!” Thor said much more loudly and overly dramatically than necessary. Fredrick burst into giggles before sucking them back in and tugging on Thor’s tunic again. “Aye?” 

Fredrick giggled before speak, “Fwedwick’s idea!” 

“How could a son of mine be so mischievous and yet so young?” Thor asked, but gave Fredrick a wink that Loki caught. 

“Fwedwick love snakes!” Fredrick told Thor. “Mommy go ‘AAAH’ when show her.” 

Loki smiled, “Well the love for snakes has definitely been passed on. So clearly he is your son.” 

“Aye,” Thor agreed. He touched Fredrick’s cheek most gently, “You are my boy, look our hair is the same and our eyes match and when you smile…”

“Aye?” Fredrick asked with a big smile that made Thor laugh. 

“I can see our mother, your grandmother, smiling back,” Thor said, both happy and sad at once. Loki turned away as they finished their meal. Thor was right of course. 

When everyone had eaten to their fill, Jane assisted with bedding arrangements. Ran and Kolga to one room, Eir, Eira and Hulda to another. Thor, Loki, Vidar and Ulrich shared another. Before bedtime, Fredrick went around to everyone, giving them hugs and kisses. Thor and Loki got two extra ones. It was only after plenty of reassurances that they would all still be here in the morning, did Fredrick allow himself to be carried off to bed.  
\----------------

Loki had intended to sleep an hour or so passed dawn. It had been several days in a row of draining his seidr. Loki intended to use a grand portion of it again before leaving Jane’s home with Thor to fight Thanos. Considering all Loki had gone through in the previous days he slept well without a single nightmare. He was drifting through peaceful slumbers when suddenly there was a weight on his chest and a tiny hand on his cheek. 

Loki sleepily opened his eyes to sunlight...Well Fredrick’s smile, but truly what was the difference? Apart from Fredrick’s smile being brighter…? Loki also groggily noted that it wasn’t dawn yet. 

“Cool Lok,” Fredrick whispered, “Pwetty magic?” 

Loki gave a small smile. “I need to sleep longer before I can do that. Go pester your dad.” 

“Daddy does night magic, Cool Lok pwetty magic now!” Fredrick bounced a little on Loki’s chest.” 

Loki eyed the little boy, “Where’s your mom?” 

“She sweep she make big snore!” 

“You should go back to bed Fredrick, while everyone is still asleep.” 

“Not sweepy!” 

Loki sighed and gently sat up. “How about I conjure something for you. That way you can keep it with you when you go back to bed? Then after breakfast I will show you pretty magic. And maybe Ran and Vidar can do some pretty magic as well.” 

“What condure mean?” 

“To summon, or to bring something close,” Loki explained. “Are you ready?” 

Fredrick nodded his head eagerly. Loki lifted his hand and focused, pulling the floppy object out of his dimensional pocket. He plopped it into Fredrick’s open hands. Fredrick giggled at the soft embroidered green and black scaled silk of the two foot long snake plush. He wrapped its tail around his shoulders like a scarf. 

“His name is Dreki and he has been very lonely.” 

“Why?” Fredrick asked sadly. He petted the toy’s head as if to comfort it. 

“Well the little boy who used to take care of him grew up and forgot about him. I put him in a safe place. But he was alone in the dark for a long time. He needs a new friend…” 

“Fwedwick be new fwiend!” Fredrick declared. 

“That is very good. That will make Dreki very happy,” Loki told him. “Dreki is also very good at keeping secrets and he is a very good listener and he loves stories.” 

“Fwedwick tell you lots,” Fredrick told to the toy.

“How about you go and tell Dreki your stories in your bed, so I can rest a little bit longer. Then after breakfast, I’ll do some very big pretty magic. Okay?” 

“Okay Cool Lok,” Fredrick agreed and gave Loki a kiss on his cheek before climbing out of his bed and dragging the snake stuffed animal along.

Loki waited until Fredrick was out of sight before opening his hand. A pale green-gold light appeared and moving images from the perspective of the toy’s eyes, Loki watched as Fredrick dragged the toy into bed and began telling Dreki a bedtime story. Loki smiled once before sending the light and images away and going back to sleep. He had a lot of work to do after breakfast.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I have outlined the rest of the story. So I know how it is supposed to end. **Though knowing these characters, there is always the chance that they may take over the upcoming chapters...just like Fredrick has over taken the last couple of chapters. And he did take over this chapter as well! What am I going to do with that kid? He has decided that he is the star of the show and won't let me write any violence or angst! 
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, and it is longer than the last few chapters have been. And remember, comments are great motivators!

Fredrick allowed for Loki's hour after sunrise before breaking into their borrowed chambers again. But instead of jumping up onto Loki, Fredrick bounced on Thor's chest. It was Thor's booming laughter that woke Loki and the other Asgardians awake. Loki sat up slowing, he yawned and wiped the sleep from his eyes.

“Good morning, my boy!” Thor greeted Fredrick. “What do you have there?”

Loki looked over to Thor's bed. Thor half sat up with Fredrick sitting on him. Fredrick had the stuffed toy wrapped around his shoulders once more. Loki half smirked and watched the pair discreetly.

“Daddy, this Dweki!” Fredrick told him. “Cool Lok say Dweki lonely. Fwedwick new fwiend!”

“I see,” Thor said slowly. He touched the snake toy's head. “I thought I lost him a long time ago,” Thor said quietly to himself.” Fredrick didn’t answer, he just looked confused. But then Thor smiled, “I am glad you have a new friend, he will serve you well as a good companion.”

“What comp-onion mean?”

Thor chucked, “Companion is another word for friend. But it also means a friend that will stay with you and travel with you, wherever you may go.”

“Daddy, will you be my comp-onion?”

“Of course, my boy!”

“Cool Lok too?” Fredrick asked looking over to Loki who had quickly turned his gaze from them. He looked back now and nodded.

Shortly after waking and Loki instructing the male Asgardians to make their beds back to the way they found it, they headed back to the kitchen where the ladies, Jane, Nancy and Eir were cooking breakfast. They ate together like a happy family and Loki specifically did not think about the daunting tasks ahead. Though that was short lived for as soon as breakfast was done, Thor called a meeting together. Nancy volunteered to take the children to the back yard to play while the rest of adults spoke together.

“We must begin preparations for the battles to come,” Thor began. “Brother, what must we do before we can rejoin what is left of the Avengers to defeat Thanos and bring the missing half of the universe back?”

“I will not leave here until I am convinced that Fredrick and our children are safe,” Loki told him.

“I have already offered to stay behind, for one to be with my own child and to assist Jane's brother is Asgardian medical needs.”

“Which I seriously look forward to,” Ricky added.

“I could assist with defeating Thanos,” Ran said, “But I would prefer to also stay behind to protect the mortal family as well as our people, there is still the problem of my other daughters missing.”

“Aye,” Thor agreed. “We still have Asgardians that may be alive and need to be found. But not only do our people depend on us, but the rest of the universe is in mourning for our missing halves.”

“The longer we wait to reverse the spells, the more difficult will be. We aren't even for sure where Thanos is, he could be spreading the gems back out and that will make it exceedingly more difficult to undo the spell. And the amount of time passing between the destruction and restoration will cause more problems,” Loki told them.

“So stopping Thanos is the priority?” Jane asked.

“Yes,” Thor agreed.

“No,” Loki disagreed at the same time.

“Why not, brother?” Thor asked.

“Like I said, I will go nowhere without first ensuring the safety of Jane's household. With Eir, Ran and Vidar here certainly assists with soothing my nerves about going off planet. But we should put in place wards and barriers. I want it multilayered and not only my own spells.”

“I have a barrier that stops those from entering who have malintent,” Eir spoke up.

“Yes, that is the one I want from you. I have one acts as a perception camouflage, excluding those who already know of the household, strangers will not be able to detect the people from within the barrier. And Vidar, I know your craft with the trees, I would like your barrier to protect the property from the air,” Loki told him. Loki frowned as he noted Vidar's uncomfortable expression. But there was no time to address it as Thor quickly spoke again.

“So barriers and wards put into place and then we go to hunt Thanos?” Thor asked.

“After the wards are put up I will need to relive your memories so I can determine the best way to reverse the spell.”

“That is an awful lot of seidr expenditure for one day,” Eir cautioned.

“I am aware,” Loki said, “There will be time between gathering warriors that are left and the final fight with Thanos. I'll rest then and expect to be protected...I do worry of what your friends would do to me in such a vulnerable state, but we have little to no choice about that.”

“You will be protected in my care,” Thor promised.

Loki nodded.

“Very good, then we must begins with the barriers...shall we go outside?” Thor asked. 

The moment they stepped outside Fredrick shouted and ran towards Loki. “Cool Lok! Pwetty magic!” 

Loki smiled broadly and picked up the little boy. “Yes, it is time for pretty magic.” 

“While we’re here I can show you lightning and thunder,” Thor suggested. He held up his hand to show small lightning sparks but Fredrick shook his head. 

Fredrick shook his head. “No Daddy magic!”

“Why not?” Thor asked. 

“Daddy magic for night!” 

“No, I can do it during the day as well.” 

“No!” Fredrick insisted. “Daddy make sun go away,” Fredrick pouted. 

Thor lowered his hand. 

“He has a point, we wouldn’t want to ruin the the day with rain, now would we?” Loki asked Fredrick while tickling his tummy. Thor seemed to deflate a little as Loki led them out to the edge of the property. The property looked very different from night to day. Loki realized that he had never had a chance to look over it during the day. Around the house it was heavily wooded with trees. There was a long driveway and where it connected with the main road there was high wooden fence and gate. From the gate the house could not be seen do to the winding road through the forest. It was a very good place to hide Fredrick and the other Asgardians. 

Loki sat Fredrick down and smiled at the boy, “Stay close to your dad, okay?” 

Fredrick nodded and went over to hold Thor’s hand. Loki explained as he went out of the gate. 

“Seidr is what we call our energy, our strength that allows us to do magic. Sometimes we can interchange the word Seidr and magic...But Seidr is truly used for making magic. Seidr comes from Yggdrasil the great world tree that connects our realms together. Mages and sorcerers like me can draw seidr from Yggdrasil. Lady Ran, Lady Eir, Vidar and even Thor has this ability as well. Though they specialize with a specific element. Lady Ran specializes in salt water, but can manipulate fresh water too, Lady Eir is a master of the healing arts, Vidar is the silent god of the forest and everyone knows that Thor is atmospheric, manipulating lighting, rain and thunder with his bare hands. I, however, have had a long time to experiment and master many different techniques and elements.” 

“How use say-der?” Fredrick asked. 

“When I was little my mother, your grandmother Frigga showed me. First you still your mind.” Loki stood still and closed his eyes. “You take a deep breath and reach other with your mind. You know it is working if you feel warmth in your chest. When you are ready to use it you push the warmth to you finger tips. Many spells require complicated words, or songs to orientate the seidr into the correct positions. Some require mental images, some even require writings with ink and parchment or paint or chalk on smooth stone. The most simplest of spells is to create light. Not a flame, but what we call ghost lights. You push the seidr to your fingertips and imagine holding a light in your hand.” 

Loki opened his eyes as he brought a small green-gold light to his hand to show the others. When he looked he saw the children all gathered around close, Fredrick in the front imitating his gestures. Hulda had managed a pale spring green glow. Eira had managed a dull white light. Kolga’s magic matched her mother’s and rather than producing a bright light, she had made a proper ghost light that was a pale eerily blue. Andrea and Ulrich were trying but they held nothing. But Loki and everyone stared at Fredrick who held a bright golden light that was almost too bright to look at. It was indeed like looking like the sun. 

Fredrick smiled up at Loki and held up the light “Fwedwick make pwetty magic!” Loki’s mouth opened in surprise. 

“Just like Mother’s magic,” Thor said quietly, Fredrick didn’t hear, but Loki’s head snapped up to look at him and his eyes widened at the tears that Thor quickly wiped away. 

Loki too found his composure. “Very good, Fredrick,” Loki praised. 

Fredrick’s smile widened and with it his ball of light shined brighter. 

“Eira and Hulda, good job, to both of you, it is impressive for beginners to make it that far,” Loki also praised. “Kolga, I’m guessing you’ve done this a few times?” 

Kolga nodded and manipulated the watery light to swirl around her fingers. Kolga did not like the term ‘young maiden’ but that was exactly what she was. Much older than Hulda, but not quite an adult yet. 

Eira smiled, but Hulda wasn’t so sure. She lowered her hands and the light disappeared as she glanced at Fredrick’s light. Lady Eir patted Hulda’s shoulder, “It isn’t false praise, we are finding that the young prince has inherited many of his grandmother’s abilities. I know you are not from user’s descent and that you managed such a light is impressive.” 

“Now, it is important to be able to dismiss the seidr, or to hold it back….or to send it back inside of you. Using too much seidr can make you tired or even sick.” Eira and Kolga sent their lights away just as Loki warned it was good to preserve their magic. 

“Say-der like playin wit no nap?” Fredrick asked. 

Loki smiled, “Yes, and also you need to make sure you’re eating enough food. Just like if you don’t eat enough food or get enough sleep what happens?” 

“I get cwanky,” Fredrick told Loki. 

Loki nodded, “Using seidr will make you tired, so it is good to save some for later. A very bright light takes a lot of seidr, a small dim light takes very little. It is good to practice using a little and a lot, it will make using seidr easier and give you more control over it.” 

Loki showed them this by dimming his light and adding more light to it to make it bright like Fredrick’s and then disappearing it altogether. Fredrick concentrated. He made his light a little dimmer, but not by much, then all at once it sizzled out with a spark. 

“Oh,” Fredrick said, suddenly sitting down. 

“I bet you’re tired now…?” Loki asked. Fredrick nodded. Thor scooped him up in his arms and Fredrick cuddled. “Do you need a nap?” Loki asked with a smirk. 

“No, wanna watch more pwetty magic,” Fredrick said sleepily. 

Loki smiled. He explained how his barrier discouraged outsiders from noticing the gate, or the entire property. Loki stepped away from them and began to weave the barrier. For a moment it looked like a spider web made out of golden light. Then it stretched thin over the property and then disappeared from view. Fredrick shivered. 

“Are you well my boy?” Thor asked Fredrick. 

Loki immediately turned to look at the child nestled in Thor’s arms, but watching Loki’s every move. 

Fredrick nodded. “Cool Lok say-der feel funny,” he giggled. “Tingol-ly,” Fredrick added, he lifted up his little hand to wiggle his fingers. 

Loki sighed a breath of relief. “Good, if you ever feel magic that feels bad you must tell Lady Eir immediately,” Loki told Fredrick. Fredrick nodded, though he looked a little confused. 

 

“Why?” Jane asked. 

“Sometimes wards or barrier spells can cut off one’s connection to Yggdrasil. Some spells are malicious or dark magic. Fredrick may be sensitive to such things. Which is a good thing.” Loki smiled at Jane to encourage her and to help her not to worry. Loki could hardly imagine how powerful Fredrick would be when he reached adulthood. 

Loki stepped away from his invisible barrier and gestured to Lady Eir. “Would you do us the honors of the next layer?” 

Lady Eir bowed as she stepped forward. She gave no explanation as she lifted her hands up and white light with a golden glow burst from her hands and shielded the property. It quickly disappeared, but even Loki could feel the hum of the magic. Loki turned back when he heard Fredrick giggle. 

“What did that one feel like?” Loki asked. 

“Warm,” Fredrick answered, “Happy,” he smiled. 

“What does that one do?” Hulda asked quietly. 

“It is a judgement barrier. Any with malintent-” 

“What mal-tent mean?” Fredrick interrupted. 

Loki smiled, “It means if anyone tries to come near your house who is a bad guy, will be unable to enter. Only good guys can come here. Or those with good intentions,” Loki added for Hulda and the other’s to better understand. Then Loki turned to Vidar. 

“Vidar, it is your turn, I am hoping you’ll add additional guardian trees.” 

“What that?” Fredrick asked. 

“Oh, a guardian tree is great, they are semi sentient, like guard dogs, only they are rooted to the ground. Their vines will grow and move to entrap any bad guys that manage to break through...if they are able to break through the other barriers. And I am hoping Vidar will also add a protective layer from large objects falling out of the sky.” Loki glanced at Thor. “That means we won’t get a straight path to the back yard, We’ll have to find a place further into the forest outside of the property, for your Bifrost.” 

Thor nodded. Loki frowned when Vidar had not moved forward. 

“Vidar, what is it? You are the best there is with the plant element I have ever seen. At least since Idun.” 

The corner of Vidar’s mouth twitched, but still he didn’t move. 

“Vidar, please,” Loki nearly begged, his eyes flashing with a hint of anger. Vidar finally stepped forward. He distanced himself from the others before holding his hand out to the ground. A small sprout began to grow. But it wasn’t the silver shine of the ash tree, instead it was black and it spoiled the soil around it. 

“No!” Loki hissed, he brought up his hand where he summoned a flame, ready to burn the abomination of the vampire sapling that grew under Vidar’s touch. Vidar pulled his hand away and the sapling twitched. Loki’s fire grew and he turned to set it ablaze. 

“Wait!” Fredrick’s little voice called out, stopping Loki’s movement. Loki looked back, behind him Lady Eir and Lady Ran and Thor had put themselves into position, posed and ready to destroy the sapling. Thor must have pushed Fredrick behind him, but now Fredrick was pushing forward. “Don’t hurt it!” Fredrick told Loki. 

“It is black magic,” Loki warned, at his words Vidar slumped down beside the writhing plant, bowing his head as tears slipped from his one eye. 

Fredrick shook his head as he stepped forward. Loki doused his flame to stop Fredrick from stepping closer. 

“What happened to him?” Thor asked. 

“Hydra must have done something to taint his magic,” Loki said as he went to pick up Fredrick and keep him away from Vidar and the black sapling. “What?” Loki asked Fredrick when he squirmed out of Loki’s hold. 

“Down!” Fredrick insisted. 

Loki sat him down, but blocked him from getting closer to Vidar and the cursed baby tree. “What did you feel when he used his magic?” 

“Fidar magic sad,” Fredrick told him. “An’ sick. Not bad.” Fredrick tried to push passed Loki. 

“I can’t let you too close, it is a blood drinking tree. It will steal you seidr until you die.” 

“No!” Fredrick shouted. 

“Yes,” Loki told him. “Let me burn it, then you can talk to Vidar.” 

“No!” Fredrick lifted up his hands and made the bright light again. For a moment it blinded Loki and he stumbled back. Fredrick slipped out of his arms. Everyone moved into action, to grab at the little boy. When Loki’s vision cleared, it was too late, everyone had been to slow. Fredrick wrapped his tiny hands around the cursed plant. Its little vines wrapped around Fredrick’s hands and was growing. But as it grew it lost its inky color and turned silver. When Fredrick let go of it, the plant let go of him. Fredrick giggled and climbed into Vidar’s lap and put his hand against Vidar’s cheek. 

Vidar stopped crying. His eye opened as a visible shimmer of light went through him and Fredrick collapsed with his eyes closed. Thor snatched the boy up. Eir was at his side immediately. 

Loki’s mouth was ajar. “Its okay,” he said as he knelt next to Vidar. “He is just sleeping.” Eir confirmed it to be true. Thor put Fredrick in his mother’s arms before demanding what had happened. Loki stood up and helped Vidar up. 

“Show them what the young prince did,” Loki gave the command to Vidar. Vidar nodded this time. He stepped away from them and created a new sapling, which did not have a drop of black on it. Vidar created the guardian trees and the over head protection shield that glowed a silver green color. 

“This is hardly an explanation,” Thor growled. 

“Fredrick purified the sapling and returned it to how it should be, he did the same with Vidar, whose seidr had been tainted,” Loki said slowly, his eyes on the sleeping child. “I think, Thor, that your son might be even more powerful than Odin, the Allfather, ever was.”


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Nancy declared it was lunch time, which it was much later than Loki thought it was. It was indeed nearly noon. Loki and Eir confirmed, told Jane that Fredrick just needed to sleep and that when he woke up he needed to eat plenty of greens and a protein such as ham or fish. And for him to drink lots of water. After that everyone turned back to the house, except for Loki and Thor.

“Are you sure you want to do this next?” Thor asked. “Wouldn’t it to be wiser to have a meal before attempting this?”

Loki gave a half smile and shook his head sadly as they walked slowly down the path to the large back yard that was a part of the forest. “No, I fear that if I attempt this on a full stomach I may become physically ill. Let us get this over with then we’ll eat, rest a little longer in Fredrick’s company before we go to war.”

Thor solemnly nodded as they found a secluded place deeper into the forest, beyond what their barriers shielded. Loki drew a circle in the dirt and built up several smaller shields. The two brothers sat down before each other.

“Relax, brother,” Loki smirked as he raised his hands to Thor’s temple. They both closed their eyes. Loki took a deep breath before diving into Thor’s mind. It was a mess of colors, light, fire and pain. Loki pushed backwards. The images rewinding. Loki slowed it down as he watched many of Thor’s friends disintegrate into dust Loki pushed further back and saw a glimpse of Eitri the dwarf and the newly forged Stormbreaker.

Loki put a halt on his movement backwards through Thor's mind. He let everything still and the play forward. Loki did not merely watch Thor’s memories, it wasn’t enough. Loki needed to not just see what Thor saw, but feel it as well. Like Fredrick, Loki could sense the intent of the spell created, he could sense the different tunes the seidr hummed and vibrated through the air. Thor could probably feel it too, but with his lack of knowledge of magic, it would be meaningless to him. Even if Thor could recognize the different tones of magic, there was no way he could describe to Loki in a way that would make sense. No. The best way would be for Loki to relive Thor’s memories, as Thor himself.

So when Thor fell from the full force of the star, Loki’s body arched in agony. Loki felt it. He felt fire and smoke in his lungs. He felt burnt to a crisp. He laid barely conscious on the wonderfully cold metal flooring of Eitri’s forge. He could feel his breath leaving in him jagged gulps. Loki was astonished as he re-lived Thor’s pain of how close Thor had been to dying.

Before Thor could die, Loki felt Thor’s seidr moving. It formed into small sparks of lightning and it called to the newly forged Stormbreaker. All at once it was in his hand and Thor was standing and Loki could feel the power of Stormbreaker rushing through him, healing him and bringing him back from the brink of death. Loki noticed a raccoon like creature and a Groot come to his side.

“It is time my friends, to kill Thanos,” Thor spoke.

Thor nodded his farewell to Eitri as he lifted Stormbreaker and summoned the Bifrost. Loki watched from Thor’s perspective as the rainbow light surrounded them and dropped them off in the midst of a battle field. Thor had only to think of where to go and Thor had thought to go to Thanos. That was different, much different than Loki had realized. Loki had thought that Thor needed to visualize a location, no wonder Thor got confused when Loki tried to give him specifics on a map. Loki should have mentioned a time and to ‘just appear’ near him at that time. It explained why Thor had been so late to fight Hydra when Loki fought with Vidar. Loki smirked in his mind and reminded himself not to over complicate things with Thor. The irony was that it was more complicated to go to 'just' where someone else was, rather than a specific location. Thor had always been a bit backwards with such things.

Before Loki could even feel Thor’s feet hit the ground, Thor had thrown Stormbreaker out of the circular wall of the rainbow light. Loki saw it zigzag and bounce off the Outriders before boomeranging back into Thor’s hand. As it returned to him, Thor's feet landed and the scent of Midgard filled his lungs followed by the odor of death and blood.

Loki noted Rogers, Ms. Romanoff, a man in a black cat costume and a large red robot that resembled Stark’s Iron Man armor. The helmet of the robot retracted to expose Bruce’s head. He burst into laughter and shouted, “Aha! You guys are so screwed now.” Loki smiled sadly, knowing that Thor and all of them, would lose this battle.

 

Thor charged into the battle with the war cry on his lips that only made Loki wince. Thor shouted, “Bring me Thanos.” So perhaps Thor’s ability to control the Bifrost was not yet perfect, Thanos had yet to arrive to the battle field. Either way it explained Thor's late arrival to assist Loki on their first meeting.

Loki watched through Thor’s eyes as his vision filled with cool electrical blue light. As he leaped through the air and his seidr interfered with the atmosphere, bringing a haze of dark clouds as he struck the ground with the hammer side of the battle ax. The destruction it caused was even greater than Mjolnir. Thor had clearly made an excellent upgrade.

Thor fought side by side with Rogers and when they had a moment they shared words. Loki rolled his eyes at the insignificant ramblings of the two, talking of haircuts and beards. Thor introduced the Groot as “Tree”. Which clearly offended the Groot as he responded with an insult of his own. Loki had to remind himself as he heard Roger’s respond with “I am Steve Rogers” that humans probably could only understand three words out of the Groots’ entire language.

 

As Thor and his friends fought there was rumbling underneath the ground as ships towered over the trees and cut them down like sickle cutting the stalks of grass. The rumbling grew and the ground bulged under the blue barrier. Out of the bulge, breaking free from the soil burst a many wheeled track with a thick armor that towered more than fifty feet above everyone else. Loki wanted to direct Thor’s attention to the massive killing machine, before remembering he had no control here. It was like one of Fredrick’s movies, fates had already been decided, there was no altering the timeline. All Loki could do was to watch.

A streak of red light shot down into the path of the machines. Loki felt the vibration of seidr pulsing through the air. A figure, a young mortal woman held up scarlet glowing palms and used such a grand power of telekinesis to stop the machine, lift it into the air and to drop it only on the outrider monsters, that she left Loki staring in wonder. What power the young woman had? Loki desired to know more.

Thor took to larger targets, destroying the ships that spewed from their mouths the foul beasts of the outriders. Thor’s ability to fly was more than just flinging his hammer about. It appeared now that Thor could truly ‘fly’, slow down, levitate and bring full destruction on his enemies. It was impressive. How did he and his friends fail so terribly to end Thanos with his god-killing weapon that only a King of Asgard could wield?

Then Loki sensed it. Everyone could sense it, he noticed as the mortals of Earth and dogs of Thanos froze in their battle to turn towards the warping in space. The Space Gem, or...the Loki’s most coveted prize, the tesseract, was in use. Acting as a long range teleporter. Thanos had finally arrived.

 

Loki shouted at Thor, to go after Thanos now. But Thor was too far away. Loki could see the young mortal and her scarlet magic at work. He could feel the gauntlet in use. Loki knew screaming at Thor was pointless, just as pointless as Fredrick telling Anna not to trust Hans in his beloved film. There was a flash of red light, followed by a green one. Loki could feel time shifting and changing. The time stone was now at work. Following that there was thick ripple through the air that made Loki sick to his stomach. The mind stone. Loki knew its signature well from its time as the power source of the gifted staff.

Loki could not believe that this battle to protect the stone was happening while Thor was off doing what? Destroying ships? Blowing things up!? Thor was halfway across the wrong side of the battlefield. Loki mourned the fact of how this once great team was now so divided. No wonder they lost.

 

Finally Thor made his entrance, but far too late to save some of his friends. The sentient robot that the mind stone gave life to was drained of its color and laid with its head sunken in and crumpled on the ground. Thor struck Thanos with a mighty blast of lightning. It barely made him stumble. Thanos sent a wave of power from the gauntlet, well aimed, but not strong enough. Thor threw Stormbreaker and it cancelled Thanos’ attack. With another grand flash of light Stormbreaker impaled itself into Thanos’ chest.

Ah. Loki sighed sadly. Clearly he could see Thor’s final mistake in this battle. Thanos made it clear to him as well.

 

“I told you,” Thor began as he stepped up to Thanos. Thanos knelt before him, his hand on Stormbreaker, trying to free it from his body. Kneeling made his height the same as Thor’s and Thor held the back of Thanos’ head. “You’d die for that,” Thor continued. Thor pushed Stormbreaker further into Thanos’ chest, making the titan scream. Loki knew Thor had made a mistake in this action...but...there was something nice about hearing Thanos scream in pain for once. Loki took great pleasure from that. And there was something...that Loki appreciated his brother taking revenge for him. It was a nice thought...at least, even if it was in the cost of half of the universe’s destruction. Thor was such an idiot. But he was Loki’s idiot.

 

Thanos leaned heavily into Thor’s hand a weakly spoke, “You...you should have gone for the head.” Loki frowned, but knew this to be the reason for Thor’s failure. He chose revenge over a swift death. Loki appreciated the thought and appreciated the screams. But if Thanos was dead now, then Loki would not have to leave Fredrick’s side and risk his life once more. It was hard to be mad at Thor though.

Suddenly, they were at that moment. Loki heard Thor scream, “No!” Loki watched as Thanos lifted his hand with the gauntlet and snap his fingers. It was more than just a snap of fingers. It was the power of the gems flowing over the gauntlet like an electrical current. The friction of that with magical properties of the metal of the gauntlet and Thanos’ vision in mind, Loki could see and feel how Thanos activated the power that made reality of his desire. It was so simple, such a simple action, but the power at work was complicated. It took great power to wield the gauntlet alone, but the action was so basic, Fredrick could do it.

The Power stone was the catalyst that activated the other stones. The time stone slowed everything down. The flash of light was was like a magician’s distraction, it hid the time lost after the snap. The mind stone reached out to half of all of the living beings in the universe. The Space stone opened a portal for each of them and pulled at them. It marked them. And each of the souls of that half of the universe had a one way ticket into the soul stone. The reality stone was slower, it was that final hum that vibrated around in the air. It was that thing that made it all possible.

 

When the light cleared Thanos stood straighter and Thor stared at the gauntlet that had burned and melted in his hands. Such a powerful tool, was clearly meant for a one time spell.

“What did you do?” Thor asked.

‘What do you think he did, exactly what everyone feared,’ Loki thought to himself as the odor of burnt Titan wafted near Thorn’s nose.

Thor repeated his question. Thor could feel it, the aftereffects of being so close to such a powerful spell. But the oaf simply could not understand it. Thanos did not give him an answer. He only activated the device, controlling only one stone at a time. Thanos fell backwards into the portal and Stormbreaker fell from his chest as simply, Thanos was no longer in the same space he once was.

 

It was eerily silent as Steve Rogers limped out of the forest, bloodied and holding his side. “Where’d he go?” he asked, looking around. Thor was too focused on his internal chaos to immediately respond. Loki could tell from Thor’s eyes as he preferred to stare at the ground rather than make eye contact with his friend. Rogers’ called Thor’s name and repeated the question. Thor barely glanced up but looked beyond Rogers.

Loki didn’t recognize the soldier from previous encounters on Midgard, but did know him from this battlefield. A man with a metal arm, holding a gun. He called Rogers by his first name. But already Loki could see his deterioration. Already his body was becoming dust. Loki watched through Thor’s eyes as half of the universe dissolved into dust and ash. Loki had seen it through a drugged foggy vision in the room where he was kept by hydra. When all was turned to dust.

There wasn’t anything else that Loki needed to see. It was all clear to him now. He pulled his fingers away from Thor’s temples and collapsed forward. So tired. With a flick of his wrist, the barriers that protected their bodies during the spell faded away. Thor caught Loki in his arms and turned him face up.

“Brother…? Are you well?” Thor asked.

Loki shivered, he felt sick. But there was nothing in his stomach to expel so he resisted gagging. He looked up at Thor. “I think I need a nap like Fredrick, same treatment as well, a nap and then good food.” Loki closed his eyes wearily. Thor shook him lightly to make sure he remained awake. Loki shivered. It wasn’t just a matter of ‘using-too-much-magic’ but Thor’s memories was not a peaceful place. Loki’s’ body felt as if it had gone through the battle as well.

“I will grant these things to you, brother. But first, answer me this…?”

“What?” Loki asked, wearily he opened his eyes a slit.

“Do you know how to reverse the spell now? Can you restore the missing half?”

Loki gave a half smile and a shine came into his eyes. “Oh yes,” Loki told him before falling into a dead sleep in his big brother’s arms.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to get these out as soon as possible. The new Avengers 4 trailer is a good motivator!

Loki stood on a battlefield and watched as many were slaughtered. He was dreaming. But dreams were not safe places. Not for Loki, who had been responsible for so many deaths. Not for Loki who just re-lived his brother’s worst memories of the destruction of half of the universe. Suddenly Thanos was before him. His massive purple hand was on his throat again, squeezing, cutting off his air from Loki’s lungs. Loki’s legs kicked as he was being strangled in midair. Loki could feel his tendons, bones and muscles give away under the Mad Titan’s strength. 

Loki felt a gentle touch on his cheek. Suddenly Thanos was gone and Loki’s knees sank into golden blades of grass. 

“Cool Lok!” 

Loki looked up and caught the glimpse of Fredrick’s golden bouncing curls. Loki steadily got to his feet and followed. Loki caught up to Fredrick and gathered the boy into his arms. The boy squeaked and giggled, but wouldn’t look at Loki. 

“What is it?” Loki asked. 

Fredrick pointed and spoke, “The light lady here.” 

Loki looked up to see where Fredrick was pointing. There standing before them was Frigga. She wore flowing golden robes and a bright smile on her face. 

 

Loki awoke. He kept awaking in strange places. This time he awoke on one of Jane’s couches, why had Thor not deposited him in his own bed, Loki knew not. As he lifted his head up he felt the weight of Fredrick on him. The little boy rested his head on Loki’s shoulder. One hand was left laying on his cheek. Fredrick’s hand on him was soothing. Like a ward against bad dreams. 

With sudden clarity Loki realized that was indeed the case. Loki recalled the touch on his face just as his nightmare peaked, then it was peaceful and good. Loki lifted up his hand and pressed his palm against Fredrick’s forehead. Loki smiled, Fredrick dreamed of playing with Frigga. Loki doubted Fredrick had ever seen a picture of her. How could he reconstruct her so perfectly in his mind?

“You are not expending more seidr after everything are you?” a strict voice cut into Loki’s train of thought. 

Loki quickly moved his hand away and looked up to see Lady Eir looking down at him disapprovingly. 

“He stopped me from having nightmares,” Loki simply said. His eyes tracked Lady Eir as she walked around the couch and sat at a chair opposite of him. 

“He is very powerful indeed,” Lady Eir admitted. “He automatically creates spells without realizing them. It is as if the All-Mother poured all of her powers into him.” 

“He dreams about her,” Loki admitted. 

“Your mother was very powerful when she was alive. I would not be surprised if she found a way out of Valhalla to see to the protection of her family.” 

Loki’s eyebrows raised slightly at that. 

 

“The King has preparations and all is ready. He sent me to see if you are recovered enough for the journey.”

Loki nodded. He stood up but was not willing to let go of Fredrick. Loki carried him and followed Lady Eir out to where the others were gathered. 

“It is time, brother,” Thor told him. 

Loki nodded solemnly and handed the child to his mother. The moment Loki broke contact with Fredrick he woke up. He blinked as he looked from his mom to Thor and then lastly to Loki. 

“Cool Lok.” Fredrick smiled then looked to Thor, “Daddy, come back soon?” 

“That is right, my boy,” Thor promised Fredrick and gave him a kiss on his forehead. Fredrick moved swiftly to hug Thor and nearly squired out of Jane’s arms to give the same treatment to Loki. 

Thor and Loki gave their farewells as they stepped off the property and away from the barriers. Thor held Stormbreaker and clasped Loki’s arm. Loki made a similar gesture to hold onto Thor as well. Thor lifted Stormbreaker and the rainbow light engulfed them. 

When the light vanished Loki found himself and Thor on a rooftop of a large facility the logo of an encircled A could be seen. 

“This doesn’t look like Wakanda,” Loki mumbled. 

“For one thing, its not.” 

Loki took a deep breath and looked up. Thor and Loki were not alone on the rooftop. Standing in front of him was Captain America himself. Thor took a step closer to Loki and placed a hand on his shoulder. Next to him was Romanoff, another man he didn’t recognize, but he wore a suit that looked like a grey version to Stark’s Iron Man and then there was Banner. 

“Thor, buddy, he’s alive after all!” Banner exclaimed. He looked like he wanted to hug them. Loki hoped that Banner would resist the temptation. 

“So, this is the good news amidst all the bad. Are you sure that one skinny guy is actually gonna make a difference?” 

Loki’s eyebrows twitched and he looked down next to Banner. The creature barely came up to Banner’s waste. 

“Peace,” Thor exclaimed. “We gather for the same purpose, to restore the universe and to defeat Thanos.” 

Captain America and Romanoff were still silent and tense. 

“But he’s really skinny,” the short cat like creature said again. 

“Thor said that you could fix all of this,” Captain America suddenly asked. 

Loki stiffly nodded. “I know how to counter the spell. But it will be difficult and impossible on my own. I hope that we can work together on the same side to victory.” 

“And what does victory look like to you?” Romanoff spoke up. 

“A universe without Thanos and the restoration of Asgard,” Loki said bluntly. “And of course the return of all who have been taken.” Loki nodded slightly. 

“This is a formal truce,” Thor added. “Loki will not seek to rule over Midgard again, he is not the villain he once was. He will not betray us.” 

“I can’t believe that. We’re ants to you,” Romanoff argued. 

“No, you’re not. You’re different, but not without your own strengths,” Loki disagreed. “Thor have you told them about Fredrick…?” 

“I have not,” Thor answered slowly. 

“May I tell them? Perhaps then they would see the conviction of my heart.”

“Whose Fredrick?” Banner asked, clearly confused. 

Thor nodded. 

“Fredrick is my nephew. He is half human. I seek to protect him and world, your Earth. I have sworn by the Norns to ensure his safety. I can not back out of such a thing. I will fight for your Earth and for the universe and undo what Thanos has done. I swear it,” Loki said with his head held high.

“How much can you trust the word of the god of lies?” the man in the silver iron man armor asked. 

“Don’t trust me then,” Loki said, “Trust Thor as I do. The fight ahead will be difficult.” 

“We already fought Thanos with everything we had and now half of that is gone, how are we to hope to defeat him now?” the silver iron man asked. 

“Well last time you didn’t have me,” Loki said with a smirk.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not totally happy with these next couple of chapters. They need to happen for plot things, but I'm not really enjoying writing them. I am sooo eager for what is to come. So I am sorry if they seem a little bit rushed. Also the end of this story is near. We have about six more chapters to go! I hope you enjoy this!

Loki and Thor was led further into the compound. Everyone was on edge. They were once enemies. They were still enemies, even if a truce had been called into place. Formal introductions had come through quickly. The man in the silver Iron Man armor was called Rhodey by everyone else, but he had insisted that Loki called him Colonel Rhodes. The cat like creature was named Rocket. But Loki noticed Thor calling him Rabbit. Loki was sure that Rocket was not a rabbit, but it seemed like a sensitive topic. They gathered around a table as they discussed the next steps. 

“We need as many as possible for this, but I cannot leave Earth defenseless, the universe is in chaos. Some may seek to take advantage of Earth’s mightiest heroes being off planet and at half strength,” Loki told them. “I seek your original team that defeated me, as well as Barton.” 

“What the hell do you want with Barton?” Romanoff growled. 

Loki glanced at her as he fiddled with his thumbs. “I do not intend to dredge up uncomfortable memories. But Barton was enthralled by the mind stone. He has a unique connection to it. It is a strength that is needed for this fight. Tell me does he still live?” 

Romanoff tilted her head in thought. “No one has seen nor heard of him since before the snap. He home was empty when I went looking for him.” 

“We need to attempt to find him if he still lives,” Loki told them. “And you said Stark and the wizard are gone off planet?” Loki asked Thor. 

“That is what I was told,” Thor said uncertain as he glanced to the others at the table. 

Colonel Rhodes nodded, “Him and the kid, Spiderling, vanished on a giant flying doughnut and haven’t seen ‘em since.” 

“This is going to be some tricky spells,” Loki admitted. “Is that all to your side?” 

“There’s my team as well,” Rocket brought up. 

“Aye, they call themselves guardians of the galaxy. The found me floating in space at the destruction of the Statesman. They were morons but were supposed to retrieve the reality stone from the Collector.” 

“What were you thinking, sending morons in to retrieve the stone? We should assume they are dead, you have my condolences...Rocket,” Loki told the cat rabbit creature. “I do not expect they survived the encounter with Thanos.” 

“I ain’t givin’ up on my team, greasy head,” Rocket nearly barked at Loki.

So less of a cat, more of a dog rabbit? Loki wondered. “So you wish to seek them out as well?” Loki asked. 

“Yeah, they deserve to be in this final battle, Even if Quill's an idiot,” Rocket said with his arms...paws? Folded. 

“Very well. Anyone else we need to seek?” Loki asked. 

“What about Valkyrie, Korg and Meik? Did they survive? I don’t really recall what happened to them,” Banner spoke up. 

“Aye, Valkyrie is a worthy ally to have,” Thor added. 

“Ah, yes, they took off in one of the smaller ships gather supplies. They never did make it back. I will track them down as well. Anyone else we are missing from our side?” Loki asked. The consensus was filled with shaking heads. “I will need some additional time to prepare tracking spells to find our missing heroes. I need a personal item from each one to make it happen. If you don’t have such an item, there is nothing I can do.”

“So you’re going to gather up our heroes and then what?” Colonel Rhodes asked. 

“We will gather and Thor will use his power to take us to Titan. I am sure that is where Thanos is.”

“And how do you know that?” the Captain asked. 

“Look, I understand you do not trust me-,” 

“You’re right, we don’t, so we’ll need a lot of additional information. We aren’t going to follow you blindly. And giving us half information is not enough.” 

Loki sighed, frustrated. He glanced at Bruce, “Did you tell them nothing?”

 

“He told us that Thanos was behind your attack on New York,” the Captain said.   
“Then what more needs to be discussed?” Loki asked. 

“You were on his side,” Romanoff accused. 

“I was...never on Thanos’ side. I was coerced into his bidding, I was...confused, and angry, perhaps even a little mad. But I never wanted the stones to fall into his hands. I worked very hard to make sure they didn’t,” Loki was rambling. He growled, frustrated at himself, of his own weakness. He looked back up at the Avengers, what was left of them. “Thanos did not care about your planet. He just wanted the stones. I was able to convince him to hand one over so I could win him a second one. I am not excusing my actions. I had every intention of ruling Earth and I thought of you all as nothing but ants. That is not the case now. I desire no thrown, only the death of Thanos, his spells reversed and the restoration of Asgard. That along with protecting my Nephew’s planet. Your planet.” 

“This questioning is getting us nowhere,” Thor intervened. 

“But the question of how Loki knows where Thanos will be hasn’t been answered,” Colonel Rhodes told him. 

Loki gently spread his hands out onto the wooden polished conference table. “I know where he will be because he boasted and monologued his plans for the entire year I was kept by him.” 

“Yeesh, kept like a pet?” Rocket asked. 

Loki glared, was his silence an answer in of itself?

“So we gather everyone up, and come face to face with Thanos again, at half strength...and what happens differently…?” Colonel Rhodes asked. 

“The spell he used with the gauntlet was a one time only spell that can not be used again,” Loki informed them. “He will not be able to control all of the stones at once. He is effectively 75% weaker than when you met him on the battlefield. Killing him will be easy and removing the gauntlet, if he still has it will take little effort. From there I will work the reverse the spell. Once it is undone the gems must be spread about the universe and hidden again. It won’t be a simple task but with everyone restored it will not be impossible. Is that enough for all of you?” 

“But how does the spell work?” Banner asked. 

Loki rolled his eyes, “It would be quite difficult for a man of science to understand the workings of the power of Yggdrasil, would you really prefer spending the next hours of me lecturing the explanation and inner workings on something you’ll never fully comprehend or-” 

“I think we get the point,” the Captain interrupted, with a hand raised. “What must we do to find our allies?”

“Like I said, a personal item. I will need a large room filled with maps for the missing heroes on Earth and I will need the quiet. May we get started now...Captain?” Loki asked. 

 

Captain America nodded and the meeting ended. Loki had made a list of ingredients that Thor had prepared during the time Loki slept. Loki had considered using Thor’s power to seek out the missing heroes. But Thor did not have full control of Stormbreaker’s powers. Thor could arrive too early or too late to a location. He arrived an half hour early to the battlefield that Thanos had fought on. He arrived too late to Loki’s location in the battle against Hydra. No, if Loki relied solely on Thor, everything would take forever. 

Colonel Rhodes, Romanoff and Rocket went out to find the personal items. Thor had finally obtained a Midgardian device. He left Loki alone so he could prepare in the room that the Captain gave to him for spells. The Captain also provided Loki with armfuls of maps. Loki laid them out on the floor around him Loki used paint to etch out the beginnings of the spell. 

Romanoff was the first to return with a personal item of Barton’s. Loki was not surprised when she handed him the bow. Loki’s eyebrows were raised as it was familiar. The same one that Barton used in the fight against him. 

“Is there anything I need to do?” she asked him. 

“I need quiet and space,” Loki told her.

“Can I watch?” She asked. 

Loki glared at her. “I mean no offence, but casting spells puts the mage into a vulnerable state. If you were to stay in the room I fear my concentration would be divided. Please grant me to do this on my own.” 

“Wow, you actually said please, maybe you have learned some manners.” With that Romanoff left him to it.

It didn’t take Loki long to speak the needed chantings to summon his seidr into the correct patterns. With a flash of green light the first map of the Earth stained itself red. Loki took a closer look at the island and the name it was labeled with. Japan 

Loki found the next map of the island country and laid it out. He repeated the spell. He repeated it again and again until his final spell produced an enchanted parchment that lit up and traced in a magical red glow, Barton’s exact movements. Loki stood up. It was a spell to find one mortal and he was at full strength. It would take more than this to exhaust him. 

Loki moved quickly back to the common room. Captain America and Romanoff were staring at a screen. There was another human, though he looked below average and was poorly dressed. He was speaking into the camera. 

“Is this an old message?” Captain America asked. 

“I know you know Ant-man,” the mortal was saying. 

Romanoff didn’t hear Loki enter the room. He stood stock still as he perceived the atmosphere to be tense. Loki wished Thor was in the room. Just in case. 

“It’s the front door,” Romanoff said, her mouth open. 

 

“-Can you buzz me in?” the man continued to ramble. 

“What is an Ant-man?” Loki asked, startling both the Captain and Romanoff. They twirled around to glare at Loki, he raised his hands to calm them. 

“What is that?” Romanoff asked as she eyed the parchment.

“This is where your friend Barton is.” Loki slowly handed her the parchment. 

Romanoff took it and gave the Captain a look. 

“You bring back Barton, I’ll take care of...this,” the Captain gestured with open hands around him. Romanoff nodded and then she was off. The Captain turned to look at Loki. Loki lowered his hands. 

“Stay here and out of trouble,” he growled. 

“And if you are to need assistance?” 

“This man is an ally. Wait here.” 

Loki rolled his eyes as the Captain left him standing there to open the front door. Loki watched cautiously as the Captain opened the front door and became face to face with the unruly man. 

“Hey.” 

Loki quickly twisted around to face Colonel Rhodes. The man held a small round device. “Are you sure you can use this to find Tony?” 

“Did it belong to him?” Loki asked as he held out his hand.   
“Yeah, it did.” 

“If Stark is still alive, this will show me the way,” Loki told him. Colonel Rhodes placed the device into Loki’s hand before looking up at the screen. 

“Oh hell no, what is he doing here?!” 

“Apparently he is an ally. If you have no further need of me I shall use this,” Loki told the Colonel. But Colonel Rhodes wasn’t paying attention to him. Loki sighed and moved back to the room he was using for his spells. 

Loki rearranged the maps. Stark was supposedly not on Earth. He glanced at the globe. If Stark was then a red mark would appear on the globe. Loki did not have with him any other maps. He would have to create his own, from memory. Loki secured his door and locked it and placed an additional ward on it. He could not be distracted for this spell. He half thought to inform Thor, but he was busy. It was better if Loki just got on with it. Loki cast witch lights about the room. They formed into planets and stars and colorful replicas as he knew them to be. If Stark was dead this would not work. But if Stark lived…

Loki held the device, the personal item of Tony Stark’s. He repeated the enchanted words and closed his eyes. They opened again with a green shimmer and a gold light flashed around him. Loki glanced at the globe. But it remained dull. The device in his hand glowed blue and rose up into the air and floated. It slowly moved between the dark orange of Titan and slowly towards the Midgardian globe. Tony was alive after all. On a space ship no doubt, on his way home. Loki pulled up parchment and sketched out a map, and the expected trajectory and the shifting coordinates. Immediately it stained red and now the parchment was enchanted like the map of Clint Barton. Loki sent away the witch lights. Loki could not just send Thor to a ship in the middle of space. Too many things could go wrong. There was no telling what condition Stark was in, or if he was alone. 

Loki sat before the map with his legs crossed. He closed his eyes and sent his astral form out, out to the coordinates of the ship. 

It was like drifting hawk, nearly empty of its fuel. Loki’s astral form entered the ship and slipped through the mechanic workings of the door. He first found a damaged and discarded helmet. It was Iron Man’s. Loki cautiously moved, not expecting a fight on the astral plane, but prepared for one if needed. 

There, staring out a wide window sat Tony Stark. 

“You’re not going to make it,” a voice said. It chilled Loki to the bone. He turned around, who spoke from behind Stark? But Loki knew. He knew that voice. He would recognize it anywhere. Before Loki could lock his eyes with the creature who held Stark captive he was pulled back into his body. Loki slumped to the side and vomited. 

“Loki!” Thor’s booming voice rattled his brain and pounded against his head. 

“Quiet you, oaf!” Loki growled. He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and looked around. The door that he had locked and warded, in fact the whole wall around it had been smashed to pieces. On the other side stood the Avengers, or what was left of them and Thor. 

“What the Hell are you doing?” Colonel Rhodes asked. 

“I’m trying to find your heroes!” Loki snarled back and winced as the headache pounded harder within his skull, “You fools interrupted a complex spell!” 

“The door was locked and the security camera came up as static,” the Captain told Loki what he full well knew. 

“Of course it was locked. I can’t have you interrupting-” Loki’s back arched as his body seized. Thor was suddenly next to him, holding him up. “You should have left me be!” Loki growled. 

“Brother, we had concerns…” 

“You let them talk you into destroying the wards. Now it will take us longer to find your heroes and to rescue Stark!” Loki spat. His fury burned with each throb the headache of the tainted spell. 

“You found him?” Colonel Rhodes asked. 

“Yes and he is in terrible danger and you won’t be able to help him until my sickness has eased. If you had let me be we could be rescuing him now, instead of waiting for me to recover. Now he gets to spend an additional day trapped in the tender arms of the Black Order.” 

“What?” the Captain asked. 

Loki gave a barred smile. “I’ll need about a day to heal from this, meanwhile your Iron Man is at the mercy of a child of Thanos.” Loki’s body went limp in Thor’s arms. He hoped that this would serve as a lesson to Thor’s friends. He hoped that Stark could spend one more day with Thanos’ warrior.


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five chapters left before this story is over. **Though that may change if chapters end up getting too lengthy or the characters change my plans. But I have in my outline 5 chapters left!

Loki awoke with a sword against his throat. 

“So much for protecting me, Thor,” Loki mumbled as he looked up into the cruel and desperate gaze of Clint Barton. “Really, I didn’t expect anything less from you. Impressive that you managed to get passed Thor. Does anyone else know you’re here or did you climb through the vents?” 

Barton pulled back the blade only to slam a armored fist into Loki’s face. Loki’s head snapped back and winced as the blade pressed against his throat again. The metal was unique and not of Midgard. Loki knew this for certain as it cut a thin slice into his throat and blood dripped down his throat. 

“She said-,” Barton’s voice was a thick rasp. “She said you could bring them back.” 

“Let me up and maybe we can discuss this like civilized-” Loki’s voice cut off as Barton suddenly struck him in the ribs. It wasn’t just a blunt force but an electrical shock hit him painfully. Loki convulsed. He gritted his teeth as his mind flashed back to his time on Sakaar, tortured under the influence of the obedience disc. 

Barton grabbed Loki and threw him to the ground. 

“Thor,” Loki coughed as he tried to climb to his knees, “Where’s Thor?” 

Barton’s foot connected with Loki’s side and it sent him tumbling. His back slammed into the wall behind him, it knocked the wind out of him. Barton slowly approached with the blade poised at him. Loki knelt before Barton his hands up. 

“I don-, I don’t know who you’re talking about, but if they turned to ash before your eyes along with the other half of the universe, then there is a way to bring them back.” 

Barton didn’t stop his advance towards Loki. Loki called his seidr forward and built a barrier around himself. Barton brought his sword down onto it, but the barrier stopped his movement. Barton’s sword turned bright orange red with heat, so much that he had to drop it. He jerked around and Loki looked up as the wall crashed and crumbled. Thor climbed over the rubble, followed by the Avengers. 

“You’ve got to stop breaking walls,” Colonel Rhodes said with a shake of his head.

 

“How else do you intend to open a locked door?” Thor asked as he marched away from the Avengers towards Loki. Romanoff ran forward towards Barton. She grabbed at his arm and pulled him away. Barton gave Loki an icy look before allowing her to move him. 

“Brother, are you well?” Thor asked. 

Loki breathed heavily but stayed in his place protected beneath the barrier. “You did not protect me well, brother. You left me vulnerable in my sleep.” 

“Barton returned with Romanoff. I went out to greet them and to delay his entrance to give him time to understand your alliance. I did not expect him to use a hologram against me.” 

Loki sneered, “So you haven’t learned to see through projections yet? I thought you learned that lesson on Sakaar…”

Thor winced. “I knew the projection was a projection because you were unaware of the obedience disc placed on your back. You did not know that you needed to give your projection one as well.” 

Only one of Loki’s eyebrows lifted, “I can’t decide if I should give you credit for tricking me or berate you for your inability to recognize projections.” 

“We have Barton, just as you requested,” Thor said. A quick movement had Loki’s eyes darting to where Barton stood. 

“What do you mean...he requested?” Barton jerked forward, he shook Romanoff off of his arm. 

“You’re a mighty warrior, for a mortal, and you have had an intimate relationship with the mind stone. While I tried to resist it, you had no resistance. When we fight Thanos I expect it to be willing to come to you,” Loki said bluntly. 

“Brother, what are you saying?” Thor asked. 

Loki looked at Thor. “The stones are more than just things of power. Something so infinitely powerful...do you doubt that they would not develop a persona? I have hope that the mind stone will find favor with Barton, it will make it easier to extract them from the corroded gauntlet.” 

“Mere mortals cannot just touch one of those things. It could burn him up into nothingness,” the Captain argued. 

“Well, we’ll just have to work on making something Barton can touch the mind stone with. We’ll need your engineer for that. Speaking of which, we must not delay any further to rescuing Stark. He has been in the hands of the Dark Order far too long. Who knows what that will have done to his mind.” 

Loki stood up and let the barrier dissolve. “He traveled on a ship. It was relatively small. Nearly out of fuel. Stark’s body was failing, due to torture or lack of food I do not know the answer. I fear we will not be able to bring all of you with us. So here is my proposition. I and Thor will go to Stark and bring him back here.” Loki watched Barton carefully, but the man did not try to attack him again. 

“That’s a terrible idea. Tony would never just willingly go with you,” Colonel Rhodes disagreed. 

“The ship is in constant movement. You may have to spend some time in space. Both I and Thor can survive for a considerable amount without protective gear…” 

“I’ve got my suit. Stark will fight you if he sees you. Best way to get him to trust anybody is by me,” the Colonel argued. 

Loki turned to Thor, “I can give you the coordinates, but the ship is a war bird, type Swallow. It may be easier to bring the entire ship through the Bifrost. We’ll have a Child of Thanos to deal with, but she may be able to give us more information on Thanos.” 

“I’m still going,” Colonel Rhodes insisted. 

Thor nodded, “As you insist.” 

“You must prepare yourself, in case we are too late,” Loki told him. 

“If we’re too late, I’m going to kill you,” Colonel Rhodes threatened. 

Loki didn’t mean to flinch at the threat, but he did. He looked at his feet. 

“No, if Stark is dead, it changes nothing,” Barton growled. “We still need the bastard to bring everyone back. If that is what he is capable of doing.” 

“Thank you, Barton,” Loki said curtly. 

“If you fail, then I will have the honor of ending your life,” Barton told him. 

Loki bared his teeth, “I can bring them back.” 

“Enough of this, we’re wasting time on helping Tony,” Colonel Rhodes argued. “What must we do now?”

“First I will have Barton along with all else who stay behind that I will be treated with the utmost respect,” Loki demanded. 

“That’s not going to happen,” Romanoff disagreed. “We’ll ensure that you aren’t harmed. But we’ll never respect you.” 

Loki glanced at Thor. 

“Perhaps when you save everyone they’ll change their minds,” Thor suggested. 

“Perhaps,” Loki agreed. 

Together they left the common area and went out to the field. 

“Everyone should stay at the compound until you see the light of the Bifrost. I cannot guarantee what I may or may not bring back through, it could get dangerous, I do not want to unintentionally crush everyone with parts of a ship,” Thor told them. 

The Avengers agreed to this and stepped back. Loki held up his hands to Thor’s head to give him the exact location. When he was done, Loki stepped back. Colonel Rhodes wore his armor and held onto Thor. Thor lifted up Stormbreaker and they were engulfed with the light. The Avengers and Loki went back to the compound. They all waited on the roof for signs of the Bifrost. 

It only took twenty minutes for the rainbow light to return. The Avengers and Loki rushed out to the Bifrost site. A large portion of spaceship was on the ground. Off the side of it Thor jumped to the ground. Out of it came Colonel Rhodes. Around his neck was the arm of a very weak looking Tony Stark. Loki held still as Romanoff and Bruce ran over to greet him. Loki eyed Steve Rogers who stood next to him looking unsure. 

Loki ignored the questions they asked Tony. If he was alright, not to worry, he was home now. ETC. Loki gave a half smile of approval to Thor as he approached Loki. 

“Not a difficult task, I hope, brother?” Loki asked. 

“Not too much. The ship was further from your original coordinates. But it took little time of flying through space to catch up.” 

“Good,” Loki approved. He clasped his brother’s arm in the warrior’s greeting. But his eyes went wide as he saw another figure climb out of the ship. She was blue a deep royal blue with a hint if indigo. 

In less than a second Loki summoned daggers to his hands and he lunged after the blue woman. She was quick to respond. Her arms came up quickly and the gauntlets and metal additions to her body deflected his attack, in a swift most she threw him off balance and brought up a leg. She kicked him in his side and sent him sprawling on the ground. 

His ears were ringing, less with the hit to the ground and more to the memories that tried to surface. He summoned an image of himself, struggling to get up and wrapped himself in invisibility. He teleported himself away from his image as the woman pulled her own dagger from her boot. She swung it at Loki’s image, but her hand was suddenly caught in Thor’s. 

“That is enough!” his deep voice bellowed. 

“Loki’s alive?!” Stark choked. 

“Release me and allow me to kill this servant of Thanos!” the woman shouted at Thor. With her free hand she pulled a blaster and fired it at Loki’s image. 

Thor shouted, “NO!” He grabbed her other wrist and squeezed it. It was so crushingly tight that the woman dropped the gun. Thor spun her around so her back was to him and he pulled her arms behind her, effectively restraining her. 

“Hey let go of her!” Stark cried out. 

Thor ignored him and turned to Loki. Thor opened his mouth to speak, but the image faded in a display of gold-green sparkles. Loki re-appeared next to Bruce, which startled him and made him jump. 

“Do not release her!” Loki argued. 

Stark jerked at Loki’s reappearance as well. 

“She’s a friend!” Stark argued back. 

“She is a child of Thanos! One of his warrior daughters!” Loki hissed back. 

“Actually, Thor, you oughta let her go. Yeah, she is a daughter of Thanos, but she hates him. Nebula’s crazy but not all bad...at least not anymore,” Rocket said with a shrug.

Stark seemed to only notice Rocket now and gave him a confused look. Clearly he must have been trying to decide if he was a cat or a dog. Loki still wasn’t sure on that one. 

“Not all bad? Her and her green skinned monstrosity of a sister assisted in my torture!” Loki growled back. It was through their shared power that I gained access to your world. They convinced Thanos to put the staff in my hands to rule over Earth!” Loki shouted. 

“You only know half of the story, Asgardian!” Nebula spat, she struggled slightly in Thor’s arms.   
“My sister ensured the mind stone in the staff went to Earth to get it away from Thanos!” 

“What?” Loki asked. 

“You heard me, Now release me!” Nebula insisted. 

“Thor, let her go, she’s my friend, she helped me and...and the others to fight Thanos. She’s on our side,” Stark spoke up. 

“I am not convinced that is the case, she tortured me,” Loki argued. 

“Look,” Stark started and turned to look at Loki. “I don’t know why you think you are in charge here. But the Avengers are my team. That building is one of my buildings. I own this whole property. If you really are a good guy now, however the hell that happened, then why weren’t you with us? Why didn’t you help us before Thanos killed my-...my friends?”

Loki clenched his hands into fists. “I would have, but Thanos snapped my neck and I was kidnapped and tortured by Hydra.” 

All of the Avengers froze when he said that. They stared hard for a moment, unsure of how to respond. 

“So you fought against him once and lost.” Stark turned to the others, “Why do we think that we have more of chance with this guy?”

“The difference, Stark, is that this time we all will be working together, rather than being divided. That was the cause of your failure to stop Thanos. You were too divided to work as a team. 

“Enough! Thor shouted. “I shall release you,” Thor said to Nebula. “But we are all on the same side here. The killing of Thanos and bringing everyone back, side. We will not fight our allies, is that understood?” Thor asked Nebula who gave a swift nod. Thor glanced at Loki and he slowly nodded. Thor released Nebula and she moved swiftly away. 

“Wait...did I hear correctly...you can bring them back?” Stark asked turning to Loki. 

“I believe so and it is my intention to do so,” Loki told him. 

“You do that, I might be able to forgive the whole tossing me out of a window thing. Is this why you’re acting all high and mighty and in charge and Captain pushover is letting you get away with it.” 

Loki gave a single nod and smirk. “Hey!” Steve Rogers growled. 

“Enough of this, what must we do next...brother?” 

Loki turned to look at Thor, but gave wary side glance at Nebula. “Now I must find Valkyrie. As soon as that is complete, I will track down Thanos. Your Avengers should prepare while I cast the spells. Once I am done, we should leave.” 

“And just like that, I finally get back to Earth and you’re going to send me back?” Stark asked. 

“If you’d like to stay behind, feel free too. But it will significantly lower our chances succeeding.” 

“Damn,” Stark swore. “Well, let me in, I need a nap, a buffet and a phone call.” 

They all returned back to the compound and Loki shut himself up in his room for his spells. First he mended the walls and doors and he asked Thor to guard his door. Something he should have asked the first time around. 

Loki prepared for the next spell, finding the Valkyrie. Loki pulled out of his dimensional pocket a cerulean blue cloak. Loki rearranged the witch lights back into place and he spoke the words. The tracking spell allowed the cloak to arise and swirl around one of the planets. Loki frowned. What was Valkyrie doing on Svartalfheim? Loki closed the spell and sat down. He closed his eyes and sent his mind out to her. 

She laid asleep on a bench in the small cargo ship. It was no difficult task to invade her dreams. Immediately Loki was grabbed and thrown to the ground, a blue dragon fang blade rested at his throat. Loki cautiously raised his hands up. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Valkyrie asked. 

“Just what I was going to ask you,” Loki told her. 

“You know how I feel with your memory manipulations,” she growled.

“I’m not, manipulating memories. I’ve come to speak with you…” 

Valkyrie slowly moved the blade away and allowed Loki up. They were on the rainbow bridge in Asgard. But...Asgard was gone. It was just a long strip of the bridge, floating in the dark of space. 

“Interesting dream setting,” Loki stated. 

“You could call it one of regret. The first time back home and I had to watch it burn.” 

“I am sorry for that,” Loki told her. 

“Never thought the only way to defeat Hella was to destroy Asgard. But what is done is done, why are you here?” 

“I’m looking for you, we need your help. I see that your supply trip was a failure...how did you end up on Svartalfheim?” 

“Wormhole, appeared out of nowhere, sent us through, crash landed on this wasteland. Then Korg and Miek turned to dust while we were in the middle of repairs. I sent out distress calls, but I figured we were to far out of range. Did you make it to Midgard?”

“Err, yes, in the end.” Loki fiddled with his hands. 

“What is it?” Valkyrie asked. 

“The Statesman came face to face with Thanos. Most of our people were killed. Thor managed to send a few of us to Earth. The dust you speak up, that happened to Korg and Miek. That was Thanos’ doing.”

“We should have been there!” Valkyrie growled angrily. 

“I know.”

“You sent us away! I knew we should not have listened to you, but Thor, sided with you!”

“There was no way we would have made it to Midgard without the additional supplies.” 

“But somehow you did!” Valkyrie said with a shove. Loki stumbled back, but did not fight her. He bowed his head. 

“Heimdall is dead. The Norns granted Thor a single use of the Bifrost sword to send many of us back to Midgard. Some of those he sent were mere corpses. At the time I sent you, I thought it would be a swift and quick journey. There are many things I did not account for. And I am sorry. You’re right of course. You should not have gone. You should have stayed. Perhaps things would have been different.” Loki’s hand lingered on his throat. Perhaps with Valkyrie they could have survived Thanos’ first attack. “Thor has developed a new means of travel. I can send him to you. He’ll bring you back here.” 

“Where is here?” Valkyrie asked, confused. 

“To Midgard,” Loki explained. “Come, rest recuperate, then we’ll prepare to go to war against Thanos. I am sure we can defeat him with you on our side.” 

Valkyrie rolled her eyes, “You put too much faith in me.” 

“I’ve seen you fight and you look well for a woman of your age.” 

“Do not make me harm you!” Valkyrie growled at him.

Loki bowed his head in apology. “Keep your eyes open. Thor will come for you soon.” 

“Do not leave me waiting long, prince!” Valkyrie growled. 

“Shortly,” Loki reiterated before allowing his spirit to return to his body. Loki’s eyes opened. Nearly all the players were ready.


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I am so sorry that it is taking me so long to get chapters out! This chapter was insanely frustrating as it did not obey my chapter outline and decided to do something completely different! Out of the tasks of my outline for this chapter it only covered one of them (and there were twelve). Seeing that this chapter is over 5k words just to cover one topic...I thought it would be best to cut it here and add another chapter on to the end. 
> 
> I am still hopeful that I'll update more often. And I realize that I keep saying that and it doesn't happen. But I'm trying!

Loki stood up, a half grin on his face. He put his room back in order before going to the door and opening it. Thor was there, waiting and matched his grin when he saw Loki. 

“You have found Valkyrie?” 

“She’s in Svartalfheim of all places and she is waiting,” Loki told him. 

Thor smiled and raised Stormbreaker. Loki caught his arm. “Outside, brother, they tire of the breaking of walls,” Loki said with a chuckle. He raised his hand to Thor’s head to give him her exact location. 

“I shall return swiftly, Brother,” Thor said eagerly. Loki let him go and Thor moved quickly to a door that led outside. Loki headed in a different direction, his smile was replaced by weariness. He needed to speak to Stark. 

Loki hesitated in the hallway at the sounds of angry shouting. Rocket and the Luphomoid Cyborg, Nebula stood out in the hallway by the door. Loki froze, his expression became void of emotions over a cold hard mask. Her black eyes brought him horrific memories of being held in the air as she cut him. 

“I wouldn’t go in there if I were you,” Rocket said. 

“Fortunately, I am not you,” Loki said to not-rabbit. Nebula glared at him as Loki walked passed her. It took all of his self control to turn his back to her. Loki quietly entered the commons room to find it in utter disarray. 

“Don’t tell me to calm down! You do not get to tell me to calm down!” Stark was knocking plates and garbage onto the floor. He had smashed everything that was glass. Bruce was standing in the corner quietly. While Colonel Rhodes tried to calm Stark, clearly it was not working. 

“I thought you were resting?” Loki asked. 

Stark’s head turned at the sound of Loki’s voice and he flung one of the last untouched glasses at him. Loki gently sidestepped the object flying towards him. Only Bruce flinched at the sound of it shattering on the floor. 

“I’ll kill you!” Stark barked. 

Loki smirked slightly to himself. He spread out his arms in a clear offer for Stark to try. “I mean you could. Go ahead and try. But it will not bring back those who are lost.” 

Stark’s shoulder’s wilted. He pointed a finger at Colonel Rhodes, “I left her in your care!” 

Colonel Rhodes held up his hands stepped back, “I did everything I could to protect her.” 

“You weren’t there for her...when she…” Stark growled. 

“Neither were you,” Loki chimed in. 

Stark glared at Loki. He lifted his hand up in a sudden movement. Nanotech swarmed his hand and a pulsar glowed blue in warning. 

Loki shrugged, he fold his arms and walked around the room. “I don’t, of course, know whom you’re talking about…But I can assume you had a beloved who became dust?” he asked as he walked. Stark’s bared teeth confirmed it. Loki stopped near Bruce. Which was a dick move, but Loki was sure that Stark wouldn’t risk his friend. 

Loki nodded at Stark. “The spell Thanos used to turn your beloved to dust came at complete random. It doesn’t matter if you were there or not. It would have happened and you wouldn’t have been able to save her. The only way to have prevented her loss would have been by successfully killing Thanos.”

Stark didn’t move, he kept the pulsar pointed at Loki. Colonel Rhodes put a hand onto Stark’s shoulder. “You don’t want to hit Bruce…” he warned. 

Stark shrugged Colonel Rhodes’ hand off of his shoulder. “I don’t give a damn if I hit Bruce. Maybe then Hulk will appear and be f*cking useful for once! Instead of hiding away!” Stark shouted. 

Loki gave a glance at Bruce. “Really?” he asked. “I did wonder why the giant green toddler didn’t make an appearance.” 

“I told you guys, the Hulk and I haven’t really been getting along. He won’t fight anymore. Before fighting your sister, which I totally didn’t want any part of... I was sure I wouldn’t be able to come back. And fighting your sister and the giant wolf thing...which are we ever going to talk about...because that was so weird…”

“Bruce,” Loki brought his attention back, “Why didn’t the Hulk help fight Thanos?” 

“I don’t know! He took over a couple times to shout ‘no’ at me and that was it!! I didn’t even know I could be Bruce again until the rainbow light dropped us off in New York. It was like Hulk was just done with everything and I was back to me again!” 

Loki turned fully around, aware that he exposed his back to Stark with the pulsar still trained on him. “It was a rather disappointment that the Hulk could take on Fenris but not the mad titan himself.” 

“Yeah, thanks buddy, that helps a whole lot.” 

“Stark has a point. The whole reason we lost in the battle against Thanos was for the fact that we were not united.”

“Did he just agree with me?” Stark asked Colonel Rhodes. 

Loki ignored Stark for now and continued to speak to Bruce. “Your discord with your green self is perfect symbolism for the discord between comrades in the fight…” He stepped away from Bruce, but turned to look at Stark. “I told you your forces were divided. I just had no idea how divided.” He glanced at Bruce, “I have another task I must see to before discussing your...transformation problems. 

Loki then looked back at Stark. He took a deep breath, clearly preparing himself for a very difficult task. “I apologize for provoking you,” Loki said with a sudden bow. Loki lifted his head just as Stark turned off the pulsar. “Continued division makes us weak. We will not win, nor save all those who became dust if we remain divided. I realize I am making things very difficult to find that unity. So I will try to do better….” He took another deep breath, “Stark, I need your assistance…” 

“You’re asking me, for help?” Stark said, unbelieving. 

“I need everyone’s help,” Loki told him. 

 

\--

Loki left Stark and Colonel Rhodes in the workshop. He went back to commons room to find it cleaned up and Bruce sitting on the couch quietly reading a book. Loki noticed the subtle shaking of his hands, but made no comment on it. Loki stopped his approach when Bruce looked up at him. 

“So, you here to fix me?” 

“I expected you to be doing more sciencey things,” Loki said honestly. 

“I tried, for years, to end my own life, to do anything to get rid of the Hulk. Finally I am granted that wish and it is a part of the reason Thanos won? And so many people are dead? The one time I actually want to be the Hulk and he’s gone.” Bruce said.

“It is a wonder how the parts we hate the most of ourselves, are the things that make us stronger,” Loki said with a distant look in his eyes. He shook himself free of it and looked back at Bruce. “I would like to speak with the Hulk.”

“Me too, but he’s been quiet since we failed,” he said. 

“I would like permission to enter your mind. The Hulk is a second persona, but he is made out of your anger. I’ve called him a many of terrible names, but clearly he is not just a mindless beast. He can be reasoned with and though it may be limited, he can strategize. He agreed to our plan of fighting Thanos…” 

“Yeah, but really, he is just an angry toddler, you were right about that.” 

“I wouldn’t call him ‘just-anything’ do you give me permission?” Loki asked, his hands half lifted. 

“You aren’t going to do any weird mind control stuff?” Bruce asked. 

“No, I am well passed that. I am desperately trying to reunite the defenders of Earth. If I force your compliance all that trust and unity will crumble.” 

With that, Bruce gave his consent. Loki knelt before Bruce and put his hands to Bruce’s temples. Loki closed his eyes and in an instant he stood in the darkness. 

“Whooa, where are we?” Bruce asked. 

Loki gave him a glance. 

“Are we floating?” 

“We are in your mind,” Loki told him. 

“Really? That’s weird, it doesn’t feel like my head. I’d expect more...science. Floating numbers and letters...equations…” Bruce lifted up his hands and looked at them. “If this is my mind how come I have a body...in my own mind…? How does that work? How does one just go into another’s head. Have we shrunk super small?” 

Loki rolled his eyes and began walking away. 

“Where are you going?” Bruce asked, quickly catching up. “Hey, answer my questions. This is my mind after all, you can’t just ignore me and walk all over my mind!” 

Loki sighed, “Similar to astral projection. We are currently psychically connected. What you can see of yourself is how you see yourself. You are projecting your own image to me, so that your mind can make sense of what is going on.”

“But where are all the equations, you know, learning and studying and long term memory is distributed everywhere throughout the brain. You called the Hulk a persona, so does that mean I have split personality disorder…? Are we in the frontal lobe? Is it because Thanos kept hitting Hulk in the forehead, the reason why Hulk won’t come out…?” 

Loki gritted his teeth in impatience. “I don’t know why the Hulk is hiding. But just because you have developed a second personality does not mean that he is just a personality. He has a form. Which you created from your experiments. He reacts to your anger and your physical responses to anger…So tell me, Bruce...have you been angry since coming back to Earth?” 

Bruce’s mouth closed as he thought about it. “I mean, I was frustrated that the Hulk didn’t show up…” 

“I want you to think back, your entire time since the Hulk fought Thanos, tell me how you felt.” 

“I was scared, of Thanos coming back. I was excited a few times…” 

“But have you been angry? So angry that you would want to grab a puny god and smash him on the floor?” Loki asked. Bruce was silent. “Hulk is missing, along with your fierce anger. Something has gone wrong. Let’s see if we can find the answer.” 

Bruce followed Loki. The darkness faded into a dull light and a huge library of winding hallways filled with shelves that reached to a high undetectable ceiling.

“That’s rather cliche,” Bruce said. 

“Some people have doors, but you pride yourself on knowledge, I assume you’ve read many books.” 

“Seven PhDs you kind of have to…” 

“Add that to your memories. How many words can written to describe a memory, or a feeling. Take a second of time out of your life. How many words can you use to describe what you were feeling, hearing, seeing, smelling, thinking at that moment? A Library is a rather organized way to imagine your mind as being. Some people’s minds are made out glass shards, or petals. And there is no telling what you will get when you touch one. Your mind is a quite logical one.” 

“So, what do we do? Just keep walking?” Bruce asked. 

“Keep looking until we find him. Hopefully it won’t be too long. Time passes different. A second in here could be an hour out there. Though it is different with every mind. My guess is that the Hulk is hiding, but he won’t have just disappeared, there will be hints, clues to finding him. He is a part of you. And this library is your mind. Go find him.” 

Bruce stopped and looked around. Loki watched him. But Bruce only fiddled with the bindings of the books nearest to him. He walked around Loki and the backtraced. Loki stood still, hoping that Bruce was on to something, and not completely stumped and confused as he looked. 

Bruce stopped again, turned to the shelf behind him and reached for a book, no, he pulled several books down at once. He dropped them as he peered through the whole he had made. 

“Oh,” Bruce said. 

“Oh?” Loki asked. He took a half step towards Bruce just as Bruce turned back to him. He raised his hands up, the word ‘stop’ on his lips just as something crashed into Loki. 

Loki’s body slammed into the shelf next him. A huge green hand grabbed his arm. 

“Oh,” Loki gasped as he saw the Hulk’s arm coming out between the shelves. The Hulk jerked back, pulling Loki with him. The Hulk pulled Loki through the shelf, sending books and splinters of wood flying through the air. Loki tried to pull his metaphysical body away, but it was no use. The Hulk had no care if his body was only projection or not. The Hulk slammed in him into the mahogany paneled floor. Loki cried as it felt as if his shoulder dislocated. 

“Hulk, man, buddy stooop!” Bruce’s voice came through the ringing in Loki’s ears. 

Loki yelped as the Hulk lifted him up by his injured arm. He tried to get his feet under him, the Hulk’s growls stilled his movements and he held very still as the Hulk looked at him closely before turning to Bruce. 

“NO!” Hulk shouted and lifted Loki up, only to slam him into the ground. The air was pushed out of Loki’s lungs, metaphysical as they were. This was going to have horrible repercussions in the real world. Loki was sure. His arm was released and it fell limply on his chest. Loki wheezed, not unlike his first encounter with the Hulk. He laid in his crater of paneled wood and hoped he would be ignored. 

“No, man, you can’t do that. Remember? Loki is on our side.” 

“PUNY GOD!” Hulk shouted back and grabbed at Loki’s foot. 

Loki shuddered. Before the Hulk could throw him around more, Bruce put his hand onto the Hulk’s hand. 

“Yes, he is very puny, you’re right. He isn’t even a god, he’s an alien. And don’t you remember, we were working together? To fight Hela? Remember?” 

“PUNY GOD MAKE GIANT MONSTER!” Hulk shouted, he jerked his hand away from Bruce’s, his grip around Loki’s foot. He sent Loki tumbling over the top of the shelves. Loki reached out to grab at them to stop his fall, but they were too narrow and he only managed to knock them over. He tumbled onto more shelves. Before falling to the ground in a crumpled heap. 

Loki slowly sat up. Everything hurt. The injuries sustained to his metaphysical body would have considerable consequences in the physical world. He might be left unconscious...or with blood leaking out of his mouth and nose. Loki wasn’t sure. He wasn’t looking forward to it. But the longer he stayed in Bruce’s mind, the worse off he would be. He could leave Bruce. But it would leave him to this battle against his Hulk persona on his own. The Hulk could truly destroy Bruce. Bruce could...he could...not come back. 

Loki grabbed the metaphysical shoulder and jerked it back into place. He swallowed the pain. He slowly stood up, everything hurt and creaked as he stood. He could not just leave Hulk and Bruce. So Loki took a deep breath and moved towards the sounds of crashing. 

“MAD YOU!” Loki heard the Hulk shout. Loki found his way to a ‘clearing’ of toppled book shelves where Bruce still stood. Loki gently maneuvered around the Hulk as the Hulk and Bruce shouted at each other. 

“Why are you mad at me? You kidnapped me! Took me to some other horrible planet. It felt like you locked me in the trunk of the car! If anything I should be mad at you!” 

“SAKAAR HOME!” Hulk shouted back. He threw a book shelf at Bruce. 

Loki jumped forward, he pushed Bruce out of the way and took the weight of the shelf. He grunted as it smashed into him. 

“Sakaar wasn’t home! What’re’you talking about?!” 

“EARTH HATE HULK! SAKAAR LOVE HULK!” 

“Sakaar may have celebrated you, but only in your ability to kill,” Loki said, he stood up and dusted the debris off of his metaphysical clothes. “You took your shared body with Bruce, locked him up and became a pampered pet for the Grandmaster. He had you kill for him, for entertainment. I thought you were an Avenger? On the side of good?” 

The Hulk turned and bellowed at Loki. He threw two more bookshelves at him, which Loki dodged both. 

“Okay, Okay, Hulk!” Bruce shouted back, now on the other side of him. “Look, we’ve got this unique opportunity to chat. Can we work something out? Sakaar’s behind us man. Yeah, they loved you, but on the fact that you were the best at killing. Which isn’t a good thing, by the way.” 

“You want Hulk kill Thanos,” Hulk said. His not-shouting voice was almost as terrifying as his shouts. 

“Because Thanos is a bad guy. Don’t you remember how the Asgardians took us in? They loved us, not because we’re good at killing, but because we protected them...from the monsters. It's what makes us different from the monsters...If we could show that to Earth, Earth wouldn’t be so afraid of us. Hulk, man, listen...Tony made us a suit. He made us a suit! An iron man suit. We got armor. We never get armor. We were always exposed, but Tony...Tony cares to protect us.” 

Loki stood very still as the Hulk crouched. He prepared himself to race to Bruce’s side to protect him, but feared movement now would spur the creature into motion. Loki’s eyebrows lifted as the Hulk sat down. 

“Tony make Hulk armor?” he asked Bruce. 

“Yeah, man, I tried to show you. But you only shouted ‘no’ and wouldn’t look. I had to fight those guys in an armor way not my size.” 

“You fight monsters?” Hulk asked Bruce. 

“Yeah, but you’re much better at it.” 

“Banner not fight.” 

“Yeah, the fighting thing isn’t my thing,” Bruce said as he took a seat next to the Hulk. 

“Hulk not win. Thanos too strong,” Hulk said sadly. 

“I know...But maybe together we will be strong enough?” Bruce asked Hulk. 

“How fight together? One body,” Hulk asked. 

“I don’t know, buddy. But if only we could talk to each other, communicate outside of this place Loki brought us here.” 

The Hulk turned and glared at Loki as Loki was quietly trying to make his way around. He froze. His good hand held the one that was dislocated protectively. 

 

“Hey, he’s a good guy, remember?” Bruce spoke up. 

“Yeah, puny god, good,” Hulk agreed. “Tried kill Thanos too.” 

Loki nodded slowly. “This place is your mind, Hulk is a part of that too. With some time and agreements you should be able to develop a means of communication. Perhaps cleaning this place up, together could help to create that bond. Clearly the two of you are inseparable. But, Hulk?” Loki winced as he got his attention. 

“Puny god?” Hulk asked. 

“You aren’t alone and you are not hated. You have a family here with the Avengers and you are welcomed among the Asgardian people. Even if Earth ‘hates’ you, you have earned our trust.” 

“And if we fight Thanos together and win and we can bring everyone back, maybe Earth will change their mind too?!” Bruce added. 

The Hulk smiled. “Teamwork, make friends, win!” Hulk asked. 

“Yeah!” Bruce agreed. 

“Do it!” Hulk agreed. 

The Hulk and Bruce got up and together they began putting the shelves and books back into order. Loki interrupted only long enough to show both Bruce and Loki how to ‘wake up’. Both Bruce and the Hulk approved of Loki leaving them to their work and Loki ‘left’. 

“Brother!” the booming voice made his ears hurt. Loki tumbled to the floor, but Thor’s arms caught him. 

Loki choked and coughed wetly as blood splattered his lips. The mundane light of the commons room blinded him. It still burned him through his eyelids tightly closed shut. 

“What have you done?” Thor’s voice thundered through his head. 

Loki weakly lifted his hand to his head. “Too loud, Thor.” 

“What have you done to Bruce?” his voice became more gentle to Loki’s relief. 

Loki coughed up more blood as he tried to answer. Thor lifted him up to make sure blood didn’t fill his lungs. But even with his eyes closed he felt the floor shift around him. Loki reached out to hold onto Thor, for fear of falling again. He hated falling and in the dark! 

“He’s okay, he wanted to know why he couldn’t become the Hulk. We went into his mind to find out why. He just needs to be left alone until-” Loki paused so he could cough up blood and clear his throat. It dripped down his chin. “Until he wakes up on his own,” Loki said weakly. 

He shuddered as he felt a cool smooth, smaller hand grab his chin. 

“Magical exhaustion,” came Valkyrie’s voice. She let go of him and his head dipped down. “He needs rest, someplace cool, comfortable and dark.” 

Loki barely noticed to movement, but sighed in relief when he was set down on a soft comfortable surface, it was blessedly quiet and dark and he allowed himself to fall to sleep. He awoke only too soon to Thor lightly shaking his shoulder. Loki flinched, expecting pain, but remembered that the injuries the Hulk had done to him was only his metaphysical form. 

“Thor?” Loki asked. His eyes opened slowly and his vision focused. The light was no longer a blinding force against him. 

“Brother, we are ready to fight Thanos. Everyone is gathered and awaiting your guidance.” 

“Really…? Everyone? How many are there?” 

“Eighteen warriors have gathered, including us both.” 

Loki pushed himself up, he was feeling much better than when he went to sleep. “How long was I out?” 

“Three days, we were worried.” 

“My apologies, how is Bruce?” 

“Both Bruce and Hulk are well.” 

The corners of Loki’s mouth turned up. “Good, that is good. I must go to my enchanting room. I must locate Thanos.” He wobbled slightly as he stood. 

“Are you well enough to perform more magic, brother?” Thor asked as he steadied him. 

“The spell will not take long. Though, I shall request your presence.” Loki ignored the twitch of Thor’s eyebrows as he allowed Thor to help him through the door. “I will need to rest again afterwards, and eat a large meal. Give me an additional twelve hours. I will be ready by then.”

Thor nodded and guided Loki down the hallway to the room he had used for enchanting. Loki knew Thor was concerned for his well being. But if the warriors were ready...He just needed to perform this last spell, then focus on restoring his seidr and resting, he would be ready as well. 

Loki was able to walk on his own once they reached the room. Thor hung back towards the door, looking uncomfortable. Loki glanced back. 

“What is wrong?” 

“I could ask the same of you,” Thor said. “You have not wanted my presence for your spell making in such a long time.” 

Loki sighed. He didn’t look Thor in the eyes, instead he focused on setting up the enchanting circle. Loki was sure Thanos had retreated to his home planet that was left in ruin. But he set up the witchlights in case it was another planet, or star system. He spoke as he prepared his work place. 

“I will be tracking Thanos, I will have to seek him out with my mind.” Loki glanced up at Thor, “I’d rather not do such things alone. Will you lend me your strength and assist in grounding me?” 

Thor was shocked at such a request. Loki could see it in his eyes. Loki sighed, how he did hate making himself vulnerable. But that was a part of the unity thing. Showing vulnerability and the others responding to protect that vulnerability rather than exploit it is what created trust and unbreakable bonds of friendship. It was what they needed to defeat Thanos. 

Loki hesitated, waiting for Thor’s response. Thor stood there in shock for a moment longer before a huge grin spread across his face. He nodded. Loki sighed a little in relief. He was only slightly worried that Thor would have said no. Loki directed Thor where to sit. Loki weaved seidr into the air, he created a transparent golden rope it flowed from his hand as he gave one end to Thor, with the warning that if Thor saw any strange or unusual reaction out of Loki, Thor must pull on the rope. It would bring Loki back. It was a fail-safe, just incase Thanos entrapped Loki’s mind (but he didn’t share that last bit with Thor).

Loki sat down and performed the tracking spell. Unlike the other spells he had performed, he needed nothing to find Thanos. Thanos had marked Loki. Loki shivered at the memory of Thanos’ hand around his throat. Loki’s neck may have been repaired, the scars on his bones was all he needed to find Thanos. 

Loki’s eyes opened. His neck throbbed. He felt a pull on his bones. He looked at the witch light representing Thanos’ home planet. The pull was coming from there. Loki had been right. Loki closed his eyes and followed the pull. He was pulled through time and space. His eyebrows twitched as the planet came within view. It had been a desert-rock of ruins, but now it was lush and green. The pull on his neck increased. His mind went down onto the planet. Through fields of golden grass, where once there was nothing but rubble. Through tall trees that were not there before. Then straight to the door of a small hut. 

Loki’s astral projection form trembled as the door opened and out stepped Thanos. Loki remembered the wound Thor had given him. But it was gone now, healed over. Thanos gave a weary smile to the star that set the sky in a brilliant pallet scarlets and pinks. Loki looked the mad Titan over. The gauntlet remained on his hand. Upon further scrutinization and the feeling of his heart lurching, he noticed the gauntlet. It wasn’t just damaged...not like Thor had remembered seeing it. But it had partially melted and merged with Thanos’ skin. There was no stealing the gauntlet and going back in time to repair it to undo the snap. Loki would have to come up with another way of undoing the spell. 

“Having a good look, Not-Asgardian?” 

Loki stilled and glanced up at Thanos. Thanos looked down upon him, somehow seeing him despite his astral projection, and general invisibility. 

“I did not expect you to survive. You were not supposed to come back. But here you are, before me once more.” 

Loki quickly tried to move away but Thanos’ hand, the one that was merged with the gauntlet, was faster. The stones glowed on his knuckles, it made his whole hand glow. Thanos snatched Loki around his neck and lifted him up. Loki shivered, this shouldn’t be possible, but the stones made just about anything possible. He squeezed and Loki gaped. He struggled, but his hands passed through Thanos’ hand. Loki opened his mouth, panic set in. It felt like it was before. Like his bones were once more caving in under the pressure. 

“The last we did this, you used your last breath to insult me. But I am a god now. Look at all of my creation. Do you have something you want to say to me?” Thanos asked him. He let up just a little so Loki could speak. 

“N-now!” Loki gasped. “Now Thor! Quick! Help me!” Loki whined. 

Thanos’ forehead wrinkled in confusion, but and then sighed, “Goodbye.” Thanos squeezed tighter once more. Loki felt something crack and tear. Maybe a fracture...it was agony, but he didn’t have any air to scream. He felt a tug on his arm. Thanos’ hand became transparent and Loki slipped out of his grasp. He was pulled away from the planet, away from Thanos, through time and space until he plonked back down into his body. 

Loki hunched forward and gagged on nothing but bile as his stomach was empty. His hands felt around his throat. All the bones were intact, he was okay...he was going going to be okay. He shivered as Thor’s hand rested on his shoulder. 

“Loki? What has happened, are you well?” 

Loki glared up at Thor as he wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. 

“I mean, clearly you are ill, but are you going to be okay? Is there anything I can do?” 

Loki sat back and grasped Thor’s arm. His voice rasped as he answered, “I’ve found Thanos. But he could sense my astral form. You saved me, thank you...The sooner we leave the better. The wound you inflicted on him is gone. He won’t be as weakened as I had hoped. We cannot delay further.” 

Loki lifted up a trembling hand to Thor’s temple. But Thor caught his wrist and stopped him. 

“What are you doing? I must show you the location,” Loki insisted.

“You didn’t answer my question.” 

“I am well enough, brother, we mustn’t waste anymore time…” 

“You’ve been sick and your hand trembles. You clearly are not ready to face Thanos. You said after this spell you would need to eat and rest. So that is what we shall do. You said we need to be unified. We cannot risk you being at only part strength. Without you we won’t be able to bring them all back.” 

Loki sighed. He stopped fighting Thor. “Very well...You are right,” he said with a slight frown at having to admit that. Thor laughed, while Loki glared. Thor helped Loki to his feet and guided him towards the feast that awaited him.


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are truly in the endgame now!

Loki stretched, well rested and full from the food he devoured. He was both anxious and terrified. He truly did not want to face the mad Titan again. But he had to...and this time, with the help from the defenders of Earth he would. 

Thor led Loki into a conference room where the protectors of Earth were waiting for him. Loki took a deep breath to ready himself before stepping through the door. Loki took stock of the thirty eyes that stared at him. The first few he recognized of course, the Captain, Colonel Rhodes, Ms. Romanoff, Stark, Rocket, Bruce, Nebula, Valkyrie and Barton. The other six strangers he did not know nor recognize. There were four women with dark skin. Three of the women wore clothing very similar to a fourth man with dark skin and there was a man and a woman with both lighter skin. 

The Captain stood. “Let me introduce to you, Carol Danvers,” he said as he gestured to a woman wearing blue and red. She had light skin and blond hair. She held out her hand to shake his. Loki shivered when he did. 

“You’re Kree,” Loki said slowly. 

“It’s complicated,” Danvers said with a shrug. “Fury tried to contact me during the snap. It took a little bit longer to get back to Earth than I had planned. Not to mention there are thousands of ships out there with little to no one to pilot them. I came as quickly as I could.” 

Loki bowed his head slightly. Not entirely sure about her. But he could feel her power from just that single handshake and if she was on their side, the rest did not matter. 

The Captain continued down the line. “This is Scott Lang…” 

“Wow,” was all the man said as he slowly took Loki’s hand. “I’m shaking my hand with a super villian! Cool!” 

“Hey, don’t get so excited,” Stark grumbled from across the table. 

“Hey look It blows my mind that we are all on the same team now. What, like three years ago we were all fighting each other and before that Loki tried to rule over Earth?” 

Loki tried to pull his hand from Mr. Lang, but the man just kept shaking it as he talked. 

“Oh...sorry my bad. I get excited. But since you’re going to help fix this whole thing, feel free to call me Scott. You bring back my Hope and we’re good.” Scott pulled his hand away. “I’m also known as Antman. Oh hey I heard about how you think humans are just ants. Let me tell you something. Ants can be pretty impressive.” Loki was unsure how to react, especially when Scott winked at him. “This is Ava Starr, my sort-of-adopted-to-be-sister-in-law, complicated, but she’s brilliant.” Loki looked next to Lang and saw one of the dark skinned women, though hers was lighter than the other strangers. 

 

“I can phase through walls and things and beings. Hopefully that will be helpful in this upcoming fight…?” Ms. Starr asked. 

“All the help we can get is greatly appreciated,” Loki told her. 

 

“And now may I present to you, M’Baku, Okoye, Nakia, and Shuri of Wakanda,” the Captain announced to the final four people. Shuri was short and skinny, she stood up in a hurry and pointed a finger at Loki. 

“Is it true? That you can bring back my brother?” Shuri asked. 

Loki kept his expression still, the other two women had eager waiting expressions as well. “Did he become dust like so many others?” 

“Yes, right before my very eyes,” the one called Okoye answered. 

“I will bring back everyone who was taken by Thanos’,” Loki promised. They spoke among themselves for a moment and Loki went to speak to Stark. “Were you able to do it?” Loki asked. 

“Who do you take me for? Of course I did!” Stark grumbled back before getting up and picking up a heavy case that he placed on the conference table. He opened it for Loki. “But I only made twelve pairs. Thor said Asgardians didn’t need such things...and then a whole lot of other people showed up.” 

“Made what?” the Captain asked. Everyone stood up to get a glance as Stark opened the case. Inside were twelve pairs of shiny metallic gloves. Loki picked one up and felt the material. He slipped it over one hand and left the other bare. With the bare hand he summoned a green flame that made everyone move back and away from him. Loki ignored them as he transferred the flame to his other hand and in a moment the glove absorbed the flame. 

“Good enough for you, Reindeer Games?” Stark asked with a smirk. 

Loki looked up, removed the glove and placed it back into the case. “Perfect, Loki said with a smile. 

“What?” the Captain asked again, truly confused. 

Loki stepped back and drew the room’s gaze. “What we are about to do will not be easy. I have grave news to deliver. All those who fought against Thanos in the previous battles did very little to weaken him. Also the gauntlet has been destroyed.” 

“So he can’t use the might of the stones against us again, why is that bad news?” Stark asked. 

Loki closed his eyes as he answered, “Because now there is no gauntlet to remove from Thanos. The gauntlet has merged with Thanos. He has essentially become one, or rather a host for the stones.”

Loki stepped back and pulled what he had seen into a projection for them all to see. How Thanos’ skin had merged with the gauntlet and the stones. Loki heard several of them curse. 

“It took everything we had to immobilize him to try to get that thing off of him...How do we…?” Stark asked, completely unsure how to finish the question. 

“With teamwork, obviously is the answer,” Loki told him. “That is why you made the gloves.” 

“Yeah, what’s the deal with the shiny gloves?” Scott asked. 

“They are like miniature containment fields,” Shuri answered. 

Lang glanced at Shuri, “They’re Stark’s design, but I provided the Vibranium. That’s my superpower, I’m a genius.” 

“Yeah, the she-kid isn’t a joke. All I wanted the gloves to do is make it possible for anyone to pick up an infinity stone. But she came up with the stabilizers, the containment field….”

“You cannot pick up more than one stone with the gloves, but you can use them independently without suffering the consequences if generally it would burn you up if you got to close to it. Also you can use it to suppress the power of the stone.” Shuri picked up one of the gloves and pulled a rock out of her pocket. 

“Also it has this feature.” Shuri picked up the rock with her gloved hand and pulled the edge of the off of her hand and around the rock, so that the rock remained in the glove and her hands free. “The only to access the stone is by the person who put it in the containment field. It cannot be used when this feature is used. So when we manage to steal a stone, Thanos will be unable to get it back easily.” 

Loki stared at the girl, that couldn’t have been fully grown yet. Loki inspected the glove, with the rock still inside of it from her demonstration. He could not get the rock out. He tried several basic spells. Everyone crowded in closer to see the magic. Loki looked back to Shuri’s smug expression as his spells failed her science. He handed it back to her. 

“Very impressive,” he told her. 

Shuri easily opened the glove again, the rock fell out and she pulled the glove inside right again. She picked up the rock, “I rock!” she said with a small chuckle to herself. “Okay, the easy part is over, let’s talk about our game plan so we can go and get my brother back!” 

Loki smiled at her enthusiasm. 

\--

Loki stood with Thor and the 16 other warriors. Everyone got a glove, Barton, Romanoff, Ava Starr and a couple others got the full pair do to their mortal-ness. They stood gathered together in the field. Everyone held onto each other as they crowded around Thor. He lifted Stormbreaker into the sky. With a flash of lightning and the booming of thunder, the rainbow light slammed down and around them. It pulled them up into the sky, through space it carried them to a luscious green planet. 

Loki already set a spell in place, keeping all of them hidden from all senses. It only took a couple of minutes for everyone to get their bearings. Everyone wore their armor and suits. The Hulk wore his new armor gifted to him by Stark. Shuri wore a thin black material that covered her body and face that resembled a black cat. Ava Starr wore her white suit, her form phased in and out. Barton’s clothing was different and hooded to how Loki had remembered. His expression was of ice cold steel. 

Loki had seen the Captain’s suit damaged before they left in the Bifrost. Loki used his magic to repair it. Afterward Stark had approached the Captain and handed him his circular shield. Loki did not understand the exchange, but it seemed to have lessened some tension Loki was unaware of. 

“Remember the plan,” the Captain said quietly. “Working together is the only way we will win.” 

“And remember, we need everyone alive to make this work. Do not sacrifice yourself,” Carol Danvers added. 

“We will not succeed if we lose any lives today,” Loki said lastly. The warriors looked back at Loki. Loki ignored Thor’s expression as he made eye contact with the Captain. The Captain nodded and Loki pulled down the shield. The warriors spread out. 

Loki approached first, quietly out of the forest and alone. Thanos stood waiting in the field. “I did not expect you to seek me out so quickly. But here you are. Will you attempt to kill me again?” he asked. 

Loki shook his head, “No, I have no intentions of killing you.” 

“Ah, then you’ve come to join my side once more?” Thanos asked. 

Loki shook his head. “I am here to make a request,” Loki admitted. 

“Oh?” Thanos asked. He sat down on a large boulder and stared with amused interest. 

“Undo the spell, bring everyone back,” Loki said, staring at the ground. 

Thanos laughed. “Is that all?” he asked. “Look at you, too terrified to look me in the eye. You come asking me to undo my entire life’s work, just at your request?” 

“You’re life’s work and the sacrifices you made all stemmed from selfish longing,” Loki told him. Thanos stood and towered over Loki. Loki took a half step backward, but didn’t run. He looked up at Thanos. 

Thanos growled, “Selfish longing? I saved the universe! Did you not see what was happening?” 

Loki stood his ground and shouted back, “Did you not see what you did? You destroyed half of all living things. Not just people and creatures with sentience, but half of all agriculture, of plants and trees and animals. Perhaps you made more room on all the planets, but what is dead land without life? All you have done is created more barren moons. You’ve taken the energy of half of the universe’s life and transmuted into new life for this planet alone. But you couldn’t even bring the people back, you’ve made yourself paradise on one planet where you will die alone. Just to see one last sunset on a planet you destroyed?” 

Thanos shouted, “You know not when to be silent!” His hand balled into a fist and slammed into Loki’s chest. Loki smirked as Thanos’ hand passed through his form. 

“And I have so been looking forward to this moment,” Loki said with a smile. His image dissolved into green gold light. 

Thanos yelled in frustration and pounded the ground where Loki’s image had stood. At that same moment the Hulk crashed into Thanos. With Stark’s armor Hulk managed to stand his ground. He caught Thanos in a near unbreakable grip. Thanos lifted his hand and the red stone glowed. Red light reached for the Hulk but hit a barrier. 

Loki stood out further from the battle. He stood in a wide battle stance as he held his hands out. He bolstered the protection spell as well as he could. Ms. Danvers was up next. She flew in a streak of light and summoned a light like fire. Thanos pulled on the Hulk’s grip ad threw him to the ground in front of him. Ms Danver’s tried to stop her fire light, but the Hulk fell right into the path of it. Loki rotated his left hand in a swift circle. 

The barrier around the Hulk dispersed then came together right at the place Ms. Danvers’ firelight hit. The blast against the shield felt like a blow against Loki’s chest. It knocked him off feet. The fire light ricocheted off of the barrier and knocked down several trees before vanishing. Thanos struck the Hulk from behind. The single punch to the Hulk’s lower back left him frozen in agony. Loki shivered as he stood. The Hulk didn’t move, even Ms. Danvers shivered as she saw. Loki quickly got up. 

“This isn’t over,” Loki reminded everyone as he spoke into the earpiece. 

“It's the stone!” Nebula spoke. 

Danvers’ hesitation was short lived, she dropped to the ground. She landed onto Thanos’ shoulders. He threw her down. The moment she was clear Thor struck him with a massive display of electrifying lights. Thundered roared, masking Thor’s own shout of entrance. 

The Valkyrie leapt into the battle, her dragon fang glinting as it reflecting the bolts of lightning and fire light. Thanos fought them, barely breaking out in a sweat. A flash of black and a slight purple glow and a growl of pain, Shuri in her suit immobilized his hand, his hand with the stones. 

True to her word, Ava Starr fizzled in and out of existence. She raced through Thanos’ body. Thanos screamed in agony as Ava Starr made off with one of the stones. A deep gory hole was left in place of the stolen stone.. He flung Shuri off of him. Stark was on him in a moment, but the red stone glowed, Stark’s armor and body became transparent and shiny like glass. 

Loki was on his feet again he sent another spell of protection. But he could not undo the reality stone’s work, only stop the progression. Thanos kicked at Stark’s legs. The impact shattered them. They broke away like shards of glass. Stark stared, the pain slowly registered. Stark didn’t let go his arm. With a jerk, Thanos reclaimed his arm and fired another shot of energy at Thor and Danvers. 

Loki heard Colonel Rhodes shout from across the field. He joined the fray. “Don’t worry about me!” Loki heard Stark growl in the earpiece. Get them, get the stones!” Colonel Rhodes hit Thanos with another pulsar blast, the power stone absorbed it and he sent it back to Danvers and Thor, knocking them out of the sky. An arrow flew through the air, Thanos caught it. Loki smiled as the arrow exploded in Thanos’ face. The explosion broke skin and he bled. They were getting close. Ava Starr phased in and out as she rushed at Thanos. His corresponding scream as she tore another stone from his body was strangely satisfying. 

Loki looked and check, Natasha stood next to Barton. The bloodied mind stone in her gloved hand. Rhody pulled back from the battle, Ava placed the Space stone into his gloved hand. Rhody moved to his position on the other side of the field. Thor and Danvers held Thanos attention as the other swarmed in to immobilize Thanos’ hand and steal the other stones. Loki divided his attention from protecting Thor and Danvers to protecting the others. M’Baku next gripped the mad Titan’s arm Ava rushed at him again. Thanos summoned the power of the time stone, freezing all he saw in movement. 

But Thanos didn’t see Scott, who was as small as an ant and led a army of swarming flying creatures. Thanos tumbled in pain from the stings of the fire ants, releasing them from the time freeze. Scott returned to his regular size, the reality stone, covered in blood, tight in his hand. Thanos pushed everyone off of him and raced after Scott. Scott threw the stone through the air. Loki reached out his hand and caught it in one of the vibranium gloves. It shimmered red and the Hulk was freed from his prison and Stark’s legs came together all at once, the realities that Thanos devised became undone. 

His roar was Loki’s only warning. He looked up in time to see Thanos run right into him. The Titan’s hand wrapped around his wrist in an attempt to get back the stone. The sound of metal flying through air made Thanos roll off of Loki and loosen his grip on Loki’s wrist. Stormbreaker hit the ground right where Thanos had been. Loki teleported away and deposited the stone into Okoye’s gloved hands. 

Everyone was back in motion, pounding away at Thanos. Thanos attacked them with the remaining stones. Rocket and Shuri tore out of him the Power stone. They put it in Danvers hands and she used it to burn Thanos. Thor used his lightning blast on Thanos as he tried to fight the power stone and Danvers. The Hulk gripped Thanos arm so that Stark could tear out the Time stone. Thanos jerked out of the Hulks grip only to be caught up by the Captain. Nebula leapt up and tore the final stone from Thanos hand. 

The warriors all leaped back as Thanos fell to his knees. His hand was all but a mess of gore and blood. His skin was charred and his breath came out raggedly. Loki watched as each of the warriors too their position around Thanos. 

“You can’t undo it,” Thanos said, wearily. “The gauntlet is gone.” He looked at Loki as Nebula stood next to him with Nakia. “You cannot hope to use the stones on your own. It will burn you and I will laugh.” 

Loki glanced across his way, Barton held the mind stone, with him Natasha stood and the Valkyrie moved to her side. A yard from them stood Stark, M’Baku and the Hulk. Stark held the Time stone in another gloved hand. In a large wide circle they all stood in groups of three, each one holding a stone. The next group held the power stone. Danvers held it as Shuri and Rocket stood near her. 

Holding the space stone was the Captain. He looked at it with disgust as Ava Starr and Colonel Rhodes stood by him. The last group was made up of Thor, Scott and Okoye. The reality stone in Thor’s hand. 

Loki looked up over to Okoye, she nodded her confirmation. Rocket gave a smile, M’Baku, Natasha, Nakia and the Captain all nodded as well. Loki took a deep, steadying breath before turning back to face Thanos. 

“It is over, you win, but even after you slay me, I will be remembered. I will be remembered as the one who saved the universe,” Thanos said with a small smile on his face.

“No,” Loki disagreed, “You’ll be remembered as a villain. Your ending will be the climax of children’s bedtime stories for years to come. Until one day they forget your name.” Loki took a step towards Thanos. “How shamefully sad that you wasted your life and so many other lives on a selfish dream to ease your own guilt. You’re right, I can’t control the stones all at once. Not without the gauntlet. But you see, I’m not going to control them on my own.” 

Loki smiled at Thanos confused expression. With a twist of Loki’s wrist the lines that Steve, Okoye, M’Baku, Nakia, Rocket, the Captain and Natasha engraved into the ground began to glow. The stone bearers lifted them up and with another twist of his wrist, the light from the lines and the stones flashed blindingly. 

The light faded and Loki found himself standing on water. The water seemed to stretch out for an eternity. 

“This is not possible,” Loki heard Thanos grunt from behind him. 

Loki ignored him. He was nothing now. There was a movement out of the corner of his eyes. Loki turned, only catching the glimpse of a small child with green skin. When he looked again the girl was gone and in her place stood a woman in gold and white. Her long golden hair was put up into an elaborate bun and braids. Her flowing robes rustled in a wind that did not exist. 

“My son,” Frigga said, her arms opened wide to Loki. 

Loki’s mouth opened. He took a half step towards her with arms partially lifted. He froze mid step. 

“Why do you hesitate?” Frigga asked. 

Loki shivered and lowered his arms. His voice shook and his gaze shifted to the ground. “You aren’t her. You aren’t mother. No matter how much I wish it. I know mother lives on in the Halls of Valhalla, you are not her. 

Frigga smiled sadly. 

“I expected as much, the rumors of the stones being so powerful that they have developed a consciousness.” Loki glanced back at Thanos, “How is it that you managed to use a weapon of ultimate mass destruction as she stands in judgement of you?” 

“My way was the only way. My way is righteous!” Thanos snarled at Loki. 

“You are the only one in the universe who believes so,” Loki growled back. 

“Loki,” Frigga’s voice called his attention back.

Loki shivered, her voice was the same as his mother’s. But she wasn’t Frigga. 

“Do you always take the shape of the ones we miss the most?” 

“Always, it helps to make sure their hearts are pure,” Frigga told him. 

“And Thanos has a pure heart?” Loki asked in disgust. 

“His heart was full of undeniable conviction,” Frigga told him. 

“And what do you see of my heart?” Loki asked. 

Frigga stepped close to him. She placed her hand over his heart. Her touch was so soft. Her scent was exactly how he remembered it. Loki’s heart ached to embrace her, but her hand held him back. 

“Your heart is filled with nobility. A strong desire to do the right thing. To right a terrible wrong,” Frigga answered. She pulled her hand away and paced around him. “Thanos sacrificed everything to make his wish come true. Are you willing pay a similar price?” 

“Yes,” Loki breathed. 

 

Frigga smiled. There was a loud rumbling. The water ground trembled as a crowd of people walked towards Loki. Their number stretched out uncountable through the distance. Loki watched sadly. A little girl with green skin led them. Frigga pulled Loki away from the crowd. 

Thanos shouted in agony as he suddenly burned. His body contorted and changed and shifted until he took on the form of a door. The door opened and the people. The lost half of the universe raced through. When the last child climbed through, the door vanished. 

Loki’s breath caught in his throat as Frigga wrapped her arms around him. She lowered herself down to the water and Loki went with her. He had been left behind again. But the sound of the water rippling and being held in Frigga’s arms was peaceful. He leaned into her. She stroked his hair. Loki felt like he was home after being lost for so long. He was in her arms again and this time, Loki was the golden prince. Frigga kissed his forehead. It didn’t matter that she wasn’t the real Frigga, she was as close as Loki would get. He could give in to the dream that he was back in his mother’s arms. It was either that or suffer in misery for the rest of his stay trapped in the Soul stone. Loki let it go and focused only on his mother’s arms around him. She wasn’t real, only a dream. But why couldn’t it be a good dream? Loki closed his eyes, finally able to sleep.


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little bit shorter than I had intended. But we still have 3 more chapters left. Hopefully I'll get the next one out just as fast!

Loki awoke. He sat alone in the water. He could hear shouting a distance away. Loki carefully got to his feet to seek out the sounds. He walked a long time and for a long way. Mother was gone, nowhere to be found. 

As he neared the shouting he saw figures take form before his eyes. He didn’t know them. They argued and shouted with a woman. Loki felt like he knew the woman, but he didn’t know her name. She didn’t look familiar, she felt...like something he knew. She had bright orange hair and matching freckles. She wore orange robes that matched her hair. 

He couldn’t understand their words as they argued fiercely. Then all at once they became silent. The orange haired woman stepped backwards until she stood next to Loki. She put her arm over his shoulders. He relaxed against her. She felt like home. 

“If you want him, you know my demands. I will not give him until they are met,” she told them. 

Loki couldn’t focus on the others. Their appearances were blurred. He felt like he was in a dream. He was so tired. He just wanted...he just wanted Mother. He wanted to sleep. Thinking felt like trying to wade through drying concrete. The woman waved her hand and the figures disappeared. Loki’s legs gave out and the woman led him back down to the water. She cuddled him. He looked back up at her. 

“Mother,” Loki said sleepily. A drowsy smile played on his lips as he touched her cheek gently with the pad of a finger. She felt just as he remembered. 

“I’m here, little one. It is okay. You can sleep,” she said. Loki didn’t see the change. One moment she was the orange woman and the next she was mother again. He didn’t care. He just wanted to remain in her arms and rest in peace. 

 

\--  
Loki shivered. He was freezing! That seemed wrong and strange. The water had always been warm like a bath. The temperature had always been perfect, if not slightly too warm from the comfort of his mother’s arms. 

Loki opened his eyes. The expanse of endless water had been replaced by a barren rocky terrain. He was at the bottom of a ravine. Snow fell into his hair. The sky was dark. Loki scrambled to his feet and his heart felt like it had become as icy as the wind that tousled his hair. He was on Jotunheim. 

A warm hand grabbed his arm. Loki leaped away and swirled around. He felt sick. It was Gamora a Child of Thanos. 

“Do not be alarmed,” Gamora told him. She lifted a hand to an earpiece and spoke into it, “I found him.” 

Loki found his feet stuck in place. He should run, he should kill her! He summoned his seidr to teleport away. He felt a slight tingle at his fingertips before it fizzled out, nothing was left in his reserves. Loki flinched at the sudden peal of thunder and a flash of lightning. Loki jerked back as Thor landed on the ground near him, a great battle axe gripped in his hands. There was a sparkle in his mismatched eyes that confused Loki. 

“Loki,” Thor said with water collecting in his eyes. 

Loki could not find his voice. His silvertongue had been silenced. His eyes flashed from Gamora to Thor then back to Gamora. 

Thor took a step closer to Loki, but he only became more tense at his approach. 

“Loki? Brother? Are you well?” 

“He has been in the stone for months, alone. For us it wasn’t so bad, we had company, even if we don’t remember everything that happened while we were there,” Gamora advised Thor. “Remember how disorientated we all were when we finally got out? Sometimes it felt like an eternity. He just needs a few good meals and time to recuperate.” 

Loki’s eyebrows scrunched in confusion. How could Thor, of all people be working with that green woman? Had she enchanted him somehow?

“Loki, it is time we go home now,” Thor told him, taking another step closer. 

“H-h-home?” Loki asked, his throat rasped with the word. 

“Aye, brother,” Thor agreed. Thor laid a heavy hand on Loki’s shoulder. 

Loki twitched and out of sheer habit drew the small dagger from his waist and sunk it to the hilt in Thor’s thigh. Thor shouted in pain and Loki jumped backwards, he didn’t realize how close he was to a rock wall until he slammed backwards into it. He winced as sharp jagged rocks crashed into him. It did not slow him down. He moved to the side, away from Thor, away from Gamora and hopefully away from Thanos. Gamora had raced to Thor’s side and Loki took off in the other direction. 

He sneered in disgust as his legs wobbled and refused to hold him. He tripped over the icy rocky path, right at the feet of a blue cyborg woman. There were two of them. They had to be controlling Thor somehow. Loki flinched as Nebula, another daughter of Thanos lifted him up. 

“Where is my sister?” Nebula asked him. 

Loki held his tongue. He moved for his dagger, to which Nebula grabbed his wrist, stopping his movement. 

“I’m here, Nebula. It is okay…” Gamora shouted from behind him. There was no escaping now. 

“He’s trying to pull a knife on me, why are supporting Thor?” 

“I’m fine,” Loki heard Thor say. Loki struggled in Nebula’s grip, but she held him tight and he was too weak to free his wrist from her. 

“You are not fine, Loki just stabbed you!” Gamora countered. 

“It is basically a form of greeting between us,” Thor disagreed. 

Loki would have rolled his eyes if he had the strength, or if he hadn’t been so afraid of being caught again. Loki heard shuffling as Thor and Gamora gathered on Nebula’s flanks. Up close Loki took notice of Thor’s wrongly colored eye. Was it a mind control device? Loki winced as Thor jerked the bloodied dagger from his hand. 

“Let him go,” Thor ordered Nebula. She ‘tsked’ before obeying. For Thor to have raised so high in the ranks as to be over the two daughters of Thanos boded ill for universe. 

Loki shook as he stood, partially from the cold, partially from the emptiness his seidr left him with. “What now?” Loki sneered at Thor. “Are you here to punish me for my failure?” Loki asked. 

“Failure?” Thor asked confused. 

Loki glared, he knew this game. He would admit his failings and be punished. But if he remained silent then the punishment would be all the worse. Loki knew Nebula’s punishment for failed battles. Another piece of her flesh replaced with machine. Loki wondered what Thanos had ordered Thor to take from him. 

Thor ignored the wound Loki had made in his thigh. Loki’s eyes focused on blood that soaked his tunic and trousers. Loki would be punished for that as well. Better to admit failure, rather than suffer Thanos’ rage. Loki had known it was too good to be true when Thor said it was time to go ‘home’. 

Loki bowed his head. “I failed to bring your master the Tesseract and the scepter was taken from me.” 

“My master?” Thor raged. 

Loki cringed, he hated that Thor was making him do this. Admit his failing and to speak their master’s name. Especially with the amount of learning it had taken him to not to say his name. Loki chewed at his lips before whispering, “Thanos.” 

Loki yelped, then cursed himself for showing fear. Thor grabbed his shoulders and shook him slightly. Thor’s expression was a mixture of rage, fear and sadness. Loki didn’t understand it. Maybe Thanos was on the other side of Thor’s golden eye and maybe Thor was trying to fight it. It would do Thor no good if Thanos was already inside his mind. 

“Loki, look at me,” Thor commanded. 

Loki looked back, his sneer put on display. His eyes widened only a fraction, he hadn’t realized before, but Thor’s hair was gone! It was cut short. Thor shook Loki again. 

“Look at me. Do you know who I am?” Thor asked. 

“Of course I know who you are, the pathetic prince baboon of Asgard,” Loki sneered. 

“Do you know who you are?” Thor asked him. 

“What with these questions Thor? Has Thanos taken your mind as well as your eye?” 

“No, brother,” Thor said, his tone rumbled fiercely. “My eye was taken by our sister.” 

“You have a sister? Was she stolen from a monster realm as well?” Loki asked. “If you aren’t here to punish me on behalf of their Master,” Loki said with a gesture to Gamora and Nebula, “Then take me home like you told the Midgardians. Make me answer for my crimes,” Loki sneered. 

Loki didn’t show the wince of pain from Thor’s grip on his shoulders. 

“Loki, what is the last thing you remember?” 

“What do you care? When have you ever cared?” Loki hissed back. 

“Do you remember Malekith?” Thor asked. 

“Of course I remember, the king of the Dark Elves who fought with your grandfather...what is the meaning of this...exam?” Loki asked, he tried to hide his fear with annoyance. 

“Brother,” Thor said, his voice strained. 

“I am not your brother!” Loki shouted back as he tried to break free from his grip. 

“You will listen to me!” Thor shouted, Loki stilled at the additional pressure against his shoulders. Thor’s expression softened and his voice became barely a whisper, “What about Fredrick. Do you remember him?” 

Thor searched Loki’s eyes. Loki’s brows furrowed a half smile played on his lips. “Who is Fredrick?” Loki asked.


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Sorry it took so long to get this out! I have been sick this week with the flu and Bronchitis and my asthma decided to make things more complicated. But thanks to my good friend Boredbrooder, I was able to actually get this out to you all. 
> 
> **We have nearly made it to the end. Just a little bit more to go!

Chapter 45

Loki seethed as Thor wrestled with him and bound his hands behind his back. He glared at Thor as he held onto Loki’s arm. Thor ignored him for the most part and shouted at the sisters. 

“What is the meaning of this?! What has happened to him?” 

“It looks like amnesia,” Gamora admitted. “But you have to remember how disorientated we all were when we were released from the stone. It took us a few days to get our bearings. Remember Stark’s boy couldn’t remember the last three days before he went into the stone.” 

“This is more than a few days, Loki has no recollection of the past eight years!” Thor grumbled. 

“Eight years? What are you talking about? Why are we here instead of Asgard, I thought that is our destination?” Loki asked. 

Thor gestured to Loki, but glared at Gamora as way of an explanation. 

“Perhaps it will come back to him. But do consider this, we’ve helped you. It is time for Nebula and I to go home.” 

Thor growled but pulled the battle axe from where it rested on his back. Loki stared at it in confusion as Thor lifted it and summoned the Bifrost. When had Thor become so powerful? As the Bifrost took them from the planet, Loki realized it wasn’t Jotunheim after all. Loki didn’t recognize it, nor the one they landed on. Thor gave his goodbyes to the daughters of Thanos before summoning the light for himself and Loki. They hit the charred ground of field and next to it was a building. 

“Midgard? You’ve brought me back to this backwater planet?” Loki asked. Thor didn’t answer him. His fury radiated off of him like warmth from a heat lamp. But it was strange, the anger wasn’t pointed at Loki. 

Thor marched Loki across the field. Running towards them was Banner, the man that hid the green beast under his skin.

“Thor, what’are’you doing here man, I thought you guys were going back with Jane?” Banner asked once they met part way. “Hey! Loki! Good to see you made it back.” Banner held out his hand towards Loki. 

Loki’s eyebrows furrowed, both in confusion to why Banner seemed so friendly and also to the fact that his hands were bound behind him. It took Banner a moment to realize this. 

“What, what’s going on Thor?” Banner asked as he slowly lowered his hand. 

“There have been unforeseen complications. I make the request that you call Jane for me, I need to speak to Coulson. 

“Speak to who?” Loki asked, amused, “Coulson? I thought he was dead, have you developed the ability to speak to those beyond the grave, Odinson? Or have you finally gave in to your insanity.” Loki winced as Thor’s grip on his arm tightened, but otherwise Thor didn’t respond to Loki’s proddings. 

“Um, okay…” Banner said as he pulled out his phone. The three of them continued towards the building where other people gathered. Loki recognized a few. The Frozen Captain, Romanoff, Stark and Fury. Loki wondered what sort of horrors were being prepared for him. Loki reasoned it couldn’t be worse than Thanos. His only concern was the security of their walls and whether or not it could stand up against the might of Thanos. 

“What’s happened?” the Captain asked Thor. 

“I need a holding cell and your best doctors. Perhaps the Strange one could be of use, please request his presence for me.” Thor turned back to Banner. 

“I’ve got her on the line,” Banner told him. 

Thor sat down the battle axe and with his now free hand took the communication device. Loki reached for his seidr, but all it did was warm his fingertips. He would have to wait longer for it to return. He feared that they would bind him in the magic suppressant cuffs again, then he would be truly helpless. 

“Jane, something has happened.” 

Loki watched as Thor listened to the other end of the device. Suddenly his expression softened. 

“My boy,” Thor said, “I will return as swiftly as I can. He...He can’t come home yet. He is very sick. As soon as I can I will bring him to you. I love you, please hand the phone back to your mother.”

Loki’s eyebrows were raised in confusion, who could possibly be on the other end...other than his mortal? 

“Jane, please go where he cannot hear us. Thank you, please have Lady Eir and Vidar ready. I need their assistance and I will be there within the hour to collect them...I have him, I got him back. But he came back wrong. I am certain that Lady Eir and Vidar will be able to make things right again...Thank you.” 

Thor handed the device back to Banner who put it away. 

“What is Eir doing on Midgard and with your mortal?” Loki asked. 

“Thor?” the Captain prompted. 

“Loki has forgotten everything up to the moment of his defeat against us in New York,” Thor announced. 

“That was...That was eight years ago,” Banner said. 

Loki had a strange sinking feeling in his guts. Had he really lost that much time? He didn’t want to believe it. But the way Earth’s defenders were looking at him with pity made him feel very uncomfortable. 

“He’s already attempted to stab me,” Thor said sadly. 

“Attempted,” Loki chuckled, pushing the feeling of unease away, “I was successful as I always am.” 

Thor looked to the Avengers. “His magic is drained, just as Gamora suggested it would be. Please ask Coulson to bring us the cuffs that disable his magic. Please ready a holding cell. I have confidence that the combined efforts of Lady Eir and the Strange Doctor will be able to help him. But until that moment I must ensure he is kept safe, from harming himself or others.” Thor turned to Banner. “Can you please ask Hulk if he will watch over him while I gather my people and the cell is made ready?” 

“Sure man,” Banner said. His eyes went glassy for a moment. They refocused and he shook his head a little. “Um, let me go change my clothes.” 

 

“We’ll get something ready,” Stark promised Thor. He went back into the building followed by the Captain. The one eyed Fury stayed, folding his arms. 

“Why is Lady Eir on Midgard?” Loki asked confusedly. He shifted in his bonds, looking for a weakness within them to exploit. 

Thor sighed sadly. He looked back to Loki. Loki involuntarily shivered. Thor’s mismatched eye and haircut were too strange. “Loki, eight years seems like nothing in comparison to our long lives. But too many things have happened in your gap of memories. Asgard is gone, Ragnarok came and Surtur burned it.” 

Loki’s mouth became agape but he couldn’t believe it. They were lies. Thor was attempting to lie to the liesmith. Loki gritted his teeth. He could detect no lie. So perhaps Thor believed his words, but Asgard couldn’t be gone. 

“Our father-”

“Your father,” Loki sneered. 

Thor continued as if Loki had not interrupted. “Is in Valhalla with Mother.” 

Loki stumbled away, or would have if not held in place by Thor. Tears gathered in his eyes, ready to spill over. Instead he glared at Thor. He bared his teeth at him. 

“Are you trying to take my name? You are no trickster only an oaf. You are to tell me that Asgard is gone and the Allfather and Allmother with it? Do you take me for a fool? I know this is your attempt at revenge for my own lies about your father during your banishment.” 

“Loki, I tell you no lies. If Asgard was still in existence I would take you there instead of Earth. I would put you into the arms of our mother, if she were still with us.” 

“You’ve made some sort of deal with the mortals,” Loki said, ignoring Thor’s response. Because Mot- Frigga could not be dead. IT was just a cruel trick, payback for when Loki lied to Thor about Odin. Loki became still and white as a ghost as out of the building came the Hulk. The creature wore a jumpsuit, as if it actually cared about being clothed. 

“Hulk hold puny god,” the monster spoke! Loki shuddered at the memory of the strength of the beast. “Thor get help,” the beast told Thor. 

“Assure that he harms no one and make sure he comes to no harm. I will return shortly,” Thor told the beast. 

Loki’s body became rigid as Thor let go of his arm and the green beast wrapped his thick hands around Loki’s body. Loki was breathless in fear. “Y-y-you’re just going to leave me here?” Loki snarled at Thor. 

Thor stepped away from Loki. “I will return shortly brother, I bring aid and I will not abandon you.” Thor went back out into the field, he lifted up the axe and the bifrost came at his bidding, taking him away. 

Loki shuddered, still in the Hulk’s grasp. Though the beast was strangely calm. They stood on the grass, at least if Loki was slammed in it it would be marginally softer than the marble flooring. Out of the front doors came Stark and the Captain. 

“We got a place we can put him,” Stark said and gestured inside. The Hulk lifted Loki up and put Loki on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, it knocked the wind out of him. Stark led, Fury and the Captain followed behind. 

“I am a god!” Loki growled. 

“Puny God,” the Hulk answered with grin on his face. 

“Do you all find this amusing? To treat a god with such disrespect?” Loki rambled on. The Captain specifically didn’t look at Loki. His fists were squeezed tightly together. Where was the gloating?

“Not funny!” The Hulk disagreed. “Sad.” 

“Sad? Sad? When did the mindless beast develop feelings?” Loki mused. He yelped when suddenly the Hulk stopped and threw Loki down onto the floor. It was not with all of the Hulk’s strength. Even though it hurt and knocked the wind out of his lungs and Loki’s back arched painfully from where his hands were bound behind him...the hard concrete floor didn’t even crack. 

“HULK SAD!” He shouted at Loki. “HULK SAD! HULK FRIENDS WITH PUNY GOD. BUT PUNY GOD FORGOT. MAKES HULK MAD!” The hulk brought his fists down towards Loki. Loki squeezed his eyes shut and prepared for pain. The floor shook and cracked with a loud thundering. Loki slowly opened his eyes as he did not feel any pain. The Hulks huge fists had created craters on either sides of Loki’s prone form. “Hulk want puny god remember. Be friends again,” the creature said solemnly. 

The green beast’s outburst seemed to have robbed Loki of his silvertongue. He just sat there in awe. Could he really be missing time? What in the 9 realms could have happened that he befriended the green beast? The Hulk gently lifted Loki back up onto his shoulder and this time Loki was silent. 

They took him down a couple flights of stairs. There wasn’t any windows. It wasn’t as big as Loki expected it to be. It was about twice the size of the dungeon holding cells on Asgard. Loki would much rather be placed there, as it gave him more protection than this little room. There wasn’t any glass, or bars, or anything to suggest that it would keep him in line. The Hulk gently sat Loki on the little bed in the corner. There was a sink as well as a toilet and a shower. But it was all exposed. So they could come and watch him. He would have no privacy. Loki glared at the Hulk and Hulk glared back. 

“You expect this cell to hold me?” Loki asked once the Hulk stepped away from him. 

“It’s had some upgrades since last we saw you,” Fury growled, his arms crossed. “There’s a field here that we can activate. You’ll turn into a crispy motherf*ckin’ chicken nugget if you try to cross it. Get your hands off of me!” Fury growled at both Stark and the Captain when they put their hands on his shoulders, as if they wanted him to stop talking. 

The Captain stepped forward. “We don’t want to hurt you.” 

“What? No pay back for the damages to your city? For my attempt to rule over your tiny planet?” Loki asked. 

“Look, man, we know Thanos sent you to Earth with the mind stone to get the space stone. We know that you’re a victim too,” Stark added. 

Loki flinched and his eyebrows furrowed. “Mere mortals.” 

“Maybe,” Stark said, “But you’ve changed in the past eight years. You became a good guy, you didn’t betray Thor...for once. You saved people. We became friends. You saved the universe and you killed Thanos.” 

“This is a trap. Devised by Thanos. If I agree with you I will be punished for defying the mad titan. But if I admit my commitment to him, you’ll have me tortured. I shall remain silent. I am done with you all now. I am tired. If you aren’t going to torture me for information then let me rest on my own.” Loki turned his back on them and laid down on the bed, face to the wall. There was a strange sound akin to ice crackling. Loki turned to look. Fifteen feet in front of him was a wall that appeared to be frosted over. It cut him off from the Avengers that tormented him. 

Loki would not admit it, but he was simply too tired to test it, or test out Fury’s warning. Loki had a feeling he would be here for a while. He might as well sleep. 

\--  
Loki had fallen asleep. But when the wall behind him made another sound, like the clinking of glass, Loki’s eyes opened. His hands were still cuffed behind him. Loki slowly sat up and turned and looked. He stared, unsure, confused. This had to be another trick. The wall had become a mirror. Loki slowly approached it. His reflection looked back at him. It didn’t make any sense. His reflection was older, he had longer hair. If this was all a trick, then it was one of the most elaborate ones he had come across. It could be a dream, a false reality. But Loki did not want to explore that possibility…

“Do you believe me yet?” Thor’s voice came out of nowhere. Loki leaped away from the mirror-wall. The Wall shivered and became transparent. Loki was not fooled, he heeded Fury’s warning and could taste the electrical crackle on the now transparent wall. 

Loki tensed, not only Thor stood on the other side, but also Coulson, Lady Eir, another Asgardian and a mortal. Loki steadied himself and smiled cruelly. “I see you’ve made some new friends, Thor.” 

“I’ve brought help.” 

Loki rolled his eyes, “You’ve brought mortals to help me?”

Thor frowned, “Do you recognize these people?”

“Apart from Lady Eir and the undead mortal, you bring before me, strangers.” 

“This is Doctor Strange, he is a midgardian wizard and healer,” Thor told Loki. The Strange Doctor raised an eyebrow at Thor’s description of him. Loki guessed that Thor got it wrong or confused somewhere. He didn’t comment on it. “And this is Vidar, a close and personal friend of yours,” Thor said, gesturing to the other Asgardian. 

Loki shook his head, “I’ve never seen him before in my life and I could care less. Though I am curious…” Loki’s gaze transferred from Vidar back over to Coulson, “How did you survive?” 

“Kree Blood,” Coulson said without hesitation. 

“Dangerous,” Loki said with a tone of disgust. 

“Then I healed him, just as I will heal you,” Lady Eir added. 

Loki laughed, “Asgard’s greatest healer helped a mere mortal? And what did the Allfather say to such a heinous crime?” 

“You see, he has gone back to his old ways,” Thor told them. 

“I see,” Lady Eir said sadly. She nodded to the other Asgardian. “Please restrain him.” 

“Excuse me?” Loki asked. The other Asgardian had pale gold hair and bright green eyes. He carried a red tablet. It hung on a strap around his neck. He let it rest against his body as he lifted his hands. There was another strange sound from behind him. Loki turned around and roots grew out of the concrete wall and wrapped around his body, perfectly restraining him. The wall that separated Loki from Thor and the others vanished and Loki found himself quickly surrounded by them. 

“I apologize, Prince Loki,” Lady Eir said. “But we cannot trust you in this state. I will reach into your mind and find your lost memories and then we can all go home.” 

Loki glared at her, “Home? Back to Asgard that supposedly burned by Surtur? Or was that a lie?” 

Lady Eir glanced at Thor, then looked back to Loki. “You tell me? Can you detect the lie?” Loki didn’t answer her. He so wanted it to be a lie. “Please relax, Prince, it will be over soon.” 

Loki gritted his teeth. He wrestled the viney roots, but he was held perfectly in place. Perfectly still. Loki braced himself in preparation of his mind being invaded. Her touch came, fingers against his temples. He felt sick, he hated the feeling of his mind being invaded. Again. Loki called for barriers and his seidr to strengthen the doors on his most darkest secrets. But there was only a trickle of seidr that came to him. He could do nothing to stop her from trampling over his thoughts. To comb her fingers through his memories. 

Loki slowly opened his eyes, he shivered and he felt sick, but nothing hurt. Eir did not pull out any of his memories from his time with the Mad Titan, surprisingly. 

“Find what you were looking for?” Loki snarled, his breathless voice sounded more fragile that he preferred. Lady Eir gave him a worried look. She glanced at Thor. 

“I can find no trace of any memory set after the attack on New York.” 

“That’s not possible,” the mortal with the red cloak growled. Loki didn’t like him. He felt powerful, but wrong. There was a...strangeness to him. “Even if he cannot remember something, does not mean the memories are gone, it just means he cannot access them. There should be some trace of his memories.”

“Should be,” agreed Lady Eir, “But I found nothing, perhaps you would like to have a try?” 

Loki shook his head as the mortal stepped forward. But why would they listen to him? He was just a monster, a plaything, a traitor...a prisoner. Loki gritted his teeth and closed his eyes as the unfamiliar hands touched his face. The hands felt strange and they trembled, it was similar to what Eir had done to him. He could feel the mortal rifling around in his head. Within a couple of minutes it was over and left Loki feeling weak and sick. 

“I would like to run him through some scans, with your permission, King Thor,” the midgardian wizard asked. 

Loki tried to let out a chuckle, but it sounded more like a shudder. He was too breathless to mock Thor. But really, had he become King already…? Loki winced, both at a headache forming from too many people inside his mind and remembering what Thor said about the Allfather’s demise. If Odin is dead, then Thor would be king.

“Allow him to rest a short period,” Lady Eir suggested. 

The Asgardian with the tablet still hanging around his neck made a gesture with his hands, the vines released Loki and slid back into the back wall as if never there. Without the added support, Loki nearly crumpled to the ground. Thor caught him and lowered him to the bunk. His hands were still cuffed behind his back. The moment his seidr was replenished, he would break out of them. But Loki found himself too tired for it all. 

They let him rest quietly for a few moments. To his aggravation (his relief) Thor stayed next to him. Loki’s mind was a complete disarray to all that had happened so far. Waking up on the cold barren planet with the daughters of Thanos, the claim that 8 years of his memories were gone. That Asgard was gone. Being handed over to the mortals...Loki was still waiting for them to begin torturing him. He couldn’t make sense to why Eir was on Midgard, or how Coulson could possibly be alive, except...that perhaps they really were telling him the truth. 

Loki stiffened when a cart rolled in front of a young man, a woman walked next to him. There were tools on the cart, was it time for the torture to begin? Would Thor sit idly by as they dissected him? Loki gave Thor a nervous glance, but quickly covered it with snark. 

“What about them? Do you know who they are?” Thor asked Loki. Loki looked up at the man and the woman. He shook his head. 

“I’m Fitz, this is Simmons, you helped us out, so we’re going to figure out how to help you,” the man explained. The devices were in fact not for cutting him open as Loki had feared. They were medical tools meant for diagnosing and scanning him. They had him pose in many positions to run their scans and when it was over, Lady Eir, the Strange Doctor, Fitz and Simmons moved away from Loki to go and examine their findings. 

The forced entry into Loki’s mind had made him placid. He no longer had the strength to snarl at them at every turn. The pain in his head had him weary and tired. All the while the farce that Loki had lost 8 years of memory nagged at him. Thor did not leave Loki’s side, he sat there with him on the little bed in his cell. 

None of it made sense, Loki didn’t feel like he was missing memories. He clearly remembered everything, up until the moment when he woke on the frozen barren rock. He remembered with painful clarity, the Hulk smashing him into the floor, the battle ending, the Avengers...succession. He remembered the chains and the gag they forced into his mouth. He remembered holding onto one end of the tesseract as Thor held the other end as they were pulled through space. 

Then Loki remembered waking up, free from his bonds on the cold rock where Gamora, daughter of Thanos found him. It was the worst-case scenario of how it all ended. Not imprisoned in Asgard, but back into the hands of the Children of Thanos. But they didn’t take him to Thanos, they turned him over to Thor with wild explanations of Thanos is dead and eight years had passed. 

Loki’s own reflection gave evidence to the farce. Loki could continue to deny it, but to do so would be to deny the very reality. And Loki so did not want to fight reality. If Loki could not distinguish reality from dream, then he would lose himself and he would truly go mad. Loki did not want that. He’d rather...he would rather accept this plane of existence than deny it. So he would proceed with caution and perhaps, accept that he had lost some time. 

“Nothing,” the Strange Doctor spoke. The mortal healers and the Asgardian healers stood side by side before Thor and Loki. “Nothing to suggest brain injury. There is no trace of any memories from the past eight years. It is as if it never happened to him.” 

“But this is not merely Loki plucked out of the past, his body remains the same as the day we defeated Thanos,” Thor added. 

Loki glared at Thor, but mostly out of confusion. 

“Perhaps it is something the Soul Stone caused,” Fitz added. “The others were confused too.” 

“This is more than just confusion though,” Simmons said, “This is time, knowledge, experience vital to Loki’s development that is just gone. Even with the others, they retained their personalities, Loki has fully defected back to his villainous ways.” 

“What is this talk of the Soul Stone?” Loki asked slowly. “The Soul Stone has been perfectly hidden for hundreds of years…” 

All eyes turned to Loki and he shifted uncomfortably, his hands still cuffed behind his back and his seidr still too far out of his reach.

“There is one more thing we can try,” Simmons suggested. The eyes shifted from Loki to her. “It won’t be easy or painless but it has worked for others who have lost their memories.” 

“We don’t even know if it will work on aliens,” Coulson said dismissively. 

“It works on inhumans,” Simmons quickly argued. 

“What are the risks of this machine?” Thor asked.

“It hurts, a lot,” Coulson answered. “But it works. Or at least it worked for me. The actual doctors in the room have suggested that Loki doesn’t have any physical evidence of his old memories, so the machine might not work. The basis of the machine is meant to pull up memories stuck in the subconscious. If his memories are gone, deleted, or simply gone and do not exist anymore, the machine won’t work for him.” 

“But if it is in his subconscious, then he’ll remember, everything,” Simmons finished for him. 

“Loki’s condition is not a matter of buried memories, but they are lost, he doesn’t have them,” Lady Eir reiterated. 

“That you can tell,” Thor added. 

“It is highly unlikely that both our tools and magic missed something,” the Strange Doctor added. 

“But we cannot just give up, we should try everything until he remembers,” Thor disagreed. “Prepare the machine, I will have my brother back to me whole.” Fitz and Simmons left the room, taking the cart with them. 

“I am quite done sitting here and being discussed as if I was nothing more than the furniture,” Loki chimed in. 

“Prince Loki, you do understand the situation, don’t you?” Lady Eir asked him. Finally treating him more than just a vegetable, or a child. 

“Something happened, instead of going to Asgard we went to a barren rock. Where the Children of Thanos found me, but for some reason turned me back over to Thor,” Loki stated his understanding. By this point he knew that his perspective was missing key points as none of it made sense. The look everyone shared made him sick. He hated that look that everyone knew something when he did not. 

“My Prince,” Lady Eir spoke his name as she knelt down to his level, “You understand that 8 years have passed?” Lady Eir continued. 

“As everyone keeps saying,” Loki answered her. 

“It is true, the planet you found yourself suddenly on was Vormir and it was not due to the transportation from Midgard, but rather from you being expelled from the Soul Stone,” Lady Eir told him. 

“The Soul Stone? Why was I inside the Soul Stone?” Loki asked. 

“You had been in there for nearly six months,” Thor interrupted. 

“But why?” Loki asked again, his gaze turning to Thor. 

“It was your plan to saving the universe, only you didn’t bother telling any of us that you were going to sacrifice yourself,” Thor continued. 

“What are you talking about?” Loki asked, confusion grating on his mind as he tried to put together the pieces of the puzzle. 

“Loki.” 

Loki looked up to Vidar. Vidar held the tablet that previously hung strapped to him. Vidar did not speak, he did not look at the tablet as he tapped at it. Vidar’s tapping at the tablet produced speech that Vidar could not produce naturally, Loki realized. 

“Loki,” Vidar tapped out again. “What. Was. Thanos. Plan?” 

“His plan?” Loki repeated dully. 

“When. He. Sent. You. To. Earth,” Vidar explained through the mechanical voice of the tablet. “Bring. Back. The. Stones. For. What. Purpose?” 

Loki’s lip curled in a snarl. “He wanted the destruction of half of the universe, to make more room for those left behind,” Loki said quietly. Vidar’s gaze shifted to Thor. 

 

“He was successful,” Thor admitted, with a heavy hand on Loki’s shoulder. Loki shivered and closed this eyes, not wanting to think about the irreparable damage. 

“But. You. Reversed. The. Spell,” Vidar added. Loki’s eyes opened and looked back at Vidar. Vidar nodded his head. Loki glanced at Thor who also confirmed it. 

“And this is the key to my lost memories? Time spent trapped in the Soul Stone due to reversing the mad titan’s magic?” Loki asked. 

“Yes, brother!” Thor said excitedly. 

Loki cringed at the term, “So you’ve gathered all the best healers you could find to try and fix me, to the way I was before I reversed the spell?”

“That is why we are here, Prince Loki,” Lady Eir told him, as she still knelt before him. 

Loki sat a little straighter on the bed. Deep in thought, he could still feel key pieces missing. “There are things you’ve left out that you have not told me of,” Loki decided. 

“8 years, brother is a long time to try and explain in such a short time,” Thor told him. 

Loki surged to his feet. Everyone took a cautious step away from him. “I am the savior of the universe,” Loki said slowly. “Then why am I in chains?” his hand jerked in their bindings. 

“Because you have have regressed to the monster that killed me and destroyed New York City,” Coulson explained. 

“But I am your hero,” Loki sneered at him. 

“Yes, you are,” Coulson admitted. “And officially you’ve been pardoned and forgiven of your war crimes.” 

Loki turned to look at Thor, with a mischievous expression on his face, “I am a free man after all?” 

Thor shook his head, “If only you recalled the past, then yes, you would be free to do as you pleased,” Thor admitted. 

“But I am not free, because I have forgotten a few things?” Loki asked confused. 

“If you were the same as you were when you entered the soul stone, you would be free to do as you wished because you had gained King Thor’s trust. But now you’ve defected to your old ways and cannot be trusted,” the Strange Doctor interrupted. “Unless you can go back to the way you were before you reversed the spell you will remain here as a prisoner.” 

Loki glared at the man, “So it is in my best interest to remember the past?” 

“It is in everyone’s best interest if you can,” Thor added. Thor reached for Loki’s arm. “We had reconciled. You and I. We became brothers again, Odin reclaimed you as his son before his death. You had changed into someone I could trust my child with.” 

Loki pulled back from Thor, “I’ve never heard of too many impossibilities in so small of a space before.” 

“Please, Prince Loki, allow us to help you,” Lady Eir asked. 

Loki stiffened as he thought about it. “If I recall who I once was then I will be freed from this place and freed to do as I please?” Loki asked. 

“Yes,” Thor promised. 

“Very well. You may proceed.” 

 

Loki didn’t fight them as they had him move around. He wouldn’t say that he was eager, just rather, more curious of the meaning behind these lost memories. Fitz and Simmons returned with a large metal bed and at the head there was an arch with a blue glow. It was simply menacing. Thor released his wrists only to reclaspe them in front of him. Loki guessed it was a fair precaution at the moment. This new machine that held the promise of returned memories was more than likely going to hurt. And Loki couldn’t be sure that he would be able to keep his composure. No need to risk retaliation from the mortals. 

They told him to focus on just right before he woke up on Vormir. Loki closed his eyes as the humming of the machine grew. They told him to relax. Loki took a deep breath and focused, focused on what he couldn’t remember. He tried to recall his thoughts as he opened his eyes, before his mind jumped to the conclusion that he was on Jotunheim. He had been thinking something else. About how the landscape was wrong. If he wasn’t missing any time, then he should have been expecting the landscape to be like Asgard, but that isn’t what he thought when he first woke up. He had thought….What had he thought? 

There was another hum from the machine. It grated on his nerves. There was a flash of something, a memory, an image of something. Loki’s teeth gritted together as he tried to hang onto it. His head felt like it was filling with molasses. But he held on, what had he been thinking just as he woke up? The machine seemed to be shrieking in his ears. Loki remembered the cold. Remembered the snow landing in his hair. But he had been thinking something was wrong with the landscape. He wasn’t thinking about Asgard, he was thinking about... All at once Loki caught hold of the image. And Loki found himself standing in the center of an infinite expanse of water. Something caught on the edge of his vision. A glimpse of gold and white. A woman with long golden hair that sat styled in elaborate buns and braids and her flowing robes that rustled in a wind that did not exist. 

“Mother?” Loki asked. She held her arms open to him. He stumbled in his haste to get to her. He nearly reached her arms just as he collapsed in sudden agony. 

There was screaming and screeching. Loki’s head felt full of pressure, as if it as going to split. 

“Turn it off,” Loki heard someone shout above the metallic howling. Loki whined at the pain. He tried to rub at his head, but he was held down. Suddenly everything stilled and became silent, except for the pounding in his head. 

“Loki?” he heard Thor say. “Loki, are you okay?” A small whimper escaped his lips. But he refused to open his eyes, his head hurt too much. He knew the light would burn him. 

“Hurts,” Loki muttered. 

“I’m sorry, brother, you will be okay, do you remember? Did it work?” Loki heard Thor’s questions come from somewhere above him. 

“Did what work?” Loki asked, confused, his head hurt so much. 

“Your memories, have your remembered?” 

“Remembered what?” Loki asked. 

“What you’ve forgotten?” Thor said. 

Loki gave a gentle wheeze of a chuckle. “How am I meant to remember what I’ve forgotten if I don’t know what I’ve forgotten?” Loki asked. 

“Do you remember undoing the spell? Do you remember the events that led up to Thanos’ defeat?” Thor’s voice asked, dripping in worry. 

Loki slowly opened his eyes, the light wasn’t nearly as painful as he had expected it to be. “Thor,” he said. 

“Yes brother, I’m here,” Thor answered, he grasped at Loki’s bound hands. 

Loki whined as he tried to lift his head up, but being completely depleted of his strength he let it fall back. He gave Thor a strange expression, something between bitterness and cruelty as he spoke. “I think you’ve made an error in one of your falsehoods. Mother isn’t dead, I saw her.”


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go and then it is over! WOOT!
> 
> So this chapter is a little bit different to how I like to write. I struggle with writing the passage of time and this chapter has a lot of stops and starts. Again, something I don't really like to do, but it is necessary for this chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter and maaaybe I'll convince myself to post the next chapter sooner.

46

The film had missing scenes and the images were not perfect. Dialogue was missing due to inner thoughts being louder than the spoken words. And there was so much that happened that had very little to do with Loki. For an example, his mother’s death scene, how did Kurse make it into her chambers? Why was it only after his mother’s death did Thor bother to come see Loki. Why didn’t they ask him about whose company he had been in for the past year? 

Or how did he survive Kurse’s blade? Loki wanted to know. He stripped off his tunic to inspect the wound on his chest, the scarred marks of a deadly injury. How did he survive it when his mother did not? Why did Thor abandon his body on Svartalfheim? Did he really have that much power to take out Odin? 

And the last time he was on Asgard, did Thor really encourage Loki to release Surtur? Or what about Thor finally finding a pattern in Loki’s behavior, enough to trap him with an obedience disc...Then it came again, another death scene, but how strange it was to view it from Thor’s perspective. Even after betraying Thor again and taking hold of the tesseract, stolen from Asgard, Thor still cried over his broken body. Sentiment. 

Then Loki was gone from Thor’s side as he journeyed to find a king’s weapon and encountered Gamora. The one sided story of Thor’s life barely filled the missing gaps in Loki’s memories. How had Loki gone from a broken neck to suddenly a friend and ally of Thor’s lover? 

Loki turned off the projection. He put it away and moved towards his desk to flip through a book. 

“Have you seen all of it?” Vidar’s mechanical voice came from the other side of the force field. Loki didn’t look up as he flipped carelessly through the book. 

“Enough of it. Though it makes no difference. Only a window from Thor’s perspective is wearily uninformative.” 

The tapping of Vidar’s fingers against the tablet’s screen grated on Loki’s nerves. His mechanical voice that followed asked, “What of the Queen’s Death?”

Loki did not look up at the young man who was his warden. “I saw her, when the machine was used on me, so how can I accept this fabrication?”

The tapping sound of Vidar’s fingers run across the screen. Vidar didn’t look at the tablet as he tapped away. With the final words in place Vidar activated the all speak and the words were produced through a mechanical voice that almost sounded alive. “The longer you deny the truth, the longer you must stay here,” Vidar told Loki. 

Loki ground his teeth together. He closed the book he wasn’t reading and stood up. He turned to face Vidar. The young man stood like a tree on the other side of the forcefield. The other side was a near mirror image to Loki’s own cell. Only Vidar could escape it and leave when he wanted to. Vidar had taken up residency on the other side, with a bed and a desk and facilities. A small kitchen was built into the basement room. Vidar served Loki meals. 

The kindness was disorienting. When Thor first introduced Loki to Vidar, he had done it with the comment that Vidar was Loki’s friend. Even now with Thor gone back to Asgard, or to his mortal family, or wherever, Vidar had stayed behind. Vidar had been a constant friend in his dungeon. 

The tapping sound returned followed by Vidar’s electronic voice, “Thor’s memories. Do they help?” 

“I now have a vague sense of what I missed over the missing years,” Loki admitted. “But it does nothing for me. Knowing what happened does not make me remember who I once was. The Loki in Thor’s memories is someone I do not know. And I do not know how to reach him.” 

 

“You became good,” Vidar told him.

“And what does it mean to become ‘good’?” Loki asked. 

 

“You put others before yourself.” 

“Seems complicated,” Loki responded. “I cannot be this other Loki. Clearly that Loki became good from lessons learned and experiences that I will never have. I think it is best that you and Thor and everyone give up on this mission. Can’t we find something else to do? I tire of these four walls.” 

 

”We will not give up,” Vidar disagreed. 

“To what end should I keep going? Until a millennia has passed and I lay on my deathbed, shriveled and wrinkled? Shall you keep me locked away from the sky or the earth, or the cool grass, just on a whim that I will become what you remembered me to be? What sort of life is that? Would the other Loki thank you for that? Would he thank you for keeping him locked up for all eternity? I would rather die.” 

Loki paced his small room. Vidar’s eyes did not move from him. His eyes traced Loki’s movement. 

“You will not wait that long,” Vidar told him. 

“And how are you to know how long I will have to wait? How long have I been waiting now? With your experiments and magics and visitors and forced entrances into my mind? How long have we been doing this?” 

“Three months.” 

“And we have gotten nowhere closer to this hero everyone claims I am. The closest I’ve gotten to is an impossible memory of my dead mother standing on an endless expanse of water. I am no closer to being kinder, less sarcastic, or more trustworthy than the first experiment three months ago. And keeping me caged like a rabid animal has done nothing to rehabilitate my condition.” 

“Finish the memories. We have more ideas,” Vidar told Loki. “You will not be kept here forever.” 

“How much longer? Even if I fail to become what you want? Will I still gain freedom? Or am I doomed to be locked away forever?” Loki asked. 

“Not much longer.” 

\--

The first time Loki received the letters he was very confused and barely understood the scribbles addressed to him. Vidar was there, as he always was, explained and translated the illegible swirls of color. 

“These are from Fredrick,” Vidar explained, “Thor’s son.”

 

“And why would the half mortal child of Thor, send me such things?” Loki asked as he discarded the infant’s art. 

“Because you are Cool Lok.”

 

“What does that even mean?” Loki asked. 

“It means you are well loved by that child.”

 

“Senseless, Thor’s mortal allowing me anywhere near her child. Preposterous.”

“You were good.” 

“This other Loki…” Loki hesitated, “Being good isn’t an explanation of how he managed to develop trust between himself and Thor’s woman.” 

“You made an oath to never lie. The trust came from that.” 

 

\--

Loki crumpled up the first set of letters and drawings the child sent to him. The next time, though, it was harder. Drawings of Loki and this little golden haired boy playing and doing magic together stopped Loki before he could wrinkle the paper. 

“Thor finds it acceptable for his son to learn magic?” Loki asked. 

“You changed the minds of many on the idea of magic,” Vidar answered him. “Everyone agrees. Fredrick is very much like the Queen.” 

Loki traced the lines on the paper that formed the self portrait of the child. “And after all this time, he still cares about me? Or rather the ideal Loki. Have you told him that Loki is gone? Dead? Doesn’t exist anymore?” Loki glanced at Vidar, knowing the answer to his own question. “It is one thing to keep me locked here on the false hope that you’ll make me into someone I can never be again. But to do that to a child is one of the cruelest things I’ve ever heard.”

Very little changed over the next two months, for Loki. He was kept in his cage, but treated kindly. Vidar was always there to act as a medium between him and Shield. Occasionally Thor came to visit. To try and help Loki remember. It was always a fool’s errand. Loki remembered nothing about his former self. Though Loki did come to at least an understanding of the accuracy of the past events. Loki stopped making the arguments to be returned to Asgard and to let Odin punish him. It was less because Loki believed Thor and more along the lines of hating the words that his mother was dead. 

Loki held on to that image of his mother standing with her arms opened wide to him in the expanse of water. He couldn’t place the location and no one knew where Loki could have been to have had the memory. They tried the machine a few more times, but it produced nothing for Loki, except pain. After the fifth attempt, Loki screamed himself hoarse. Vidar brought an end to the experiment when Loki began to beg Thanos to just kill him. 

 

\---

Loki read a book. He had been granted a great many number of books. It was one of those things that confused him. Here he was, captured by Shield and they gifted him with books. Shortly after they confined him to his cell, Thor had thrown his weight around as ‘King’ and had them install a more private room for bathing and relieving himself. Which contrasted greatly to the exposed sink and toilet that sat open in the corner of his cell. Originally his bed was a cot, but Thor brought him a couch and thick mattress bed and comfortable quilts, sheets and several nice pillows. 

Loki’s cell had quickly been transformed into a comfortable bedroom. Nothing like what he had in his own personal chambers on Asgard. He had a desk and his great collection of books. Writing materials, a small wardrobe for a small selection of clothes. Thor had false windows placed into the walls and Loki had control over what the screens showed. He could even request specific images. Vidar lived in a similar room mirrored to his own. The difference was Vidar was allowed access to several screens for viewing Midgardian entertainment and a computer that connected to his communication tablet. 

In between sessions meant for Loki to regain his memories, they would turn their couches around and watch Midgardian entertainment, or play strategy games. Loki had been resistant to Vidar’s friendliness. Vidar was Loki’s warden after all. But Vidar stuck by him like a loyal companion next to an ailing friend. Vidar’s mirrored room had a kitchen attached, unlike Loki’s side. Vidar constantly made meals that he shared with Loki. Vidar sometimes left him alone, he was never gone too long. Once Loki got a glimpse of the opened door to the hallway out of the cell. There were guards posted there. So even when Vidar wasn’t there, Loki was never truly alone. 

“It must be nice, to enjoy the freedom of fresh air,” Loki said once when Vidar returned. 

Vidar gave him only a confused expression. Loki continued on, “The sun on your back and the feel of grass beneath your feet whenever you desire...So easy to abandon me in the dark and the cold.” 

Vidar stared at Loki, silent as ever. He did not make a single sound. He never did. He turned right around and left again. Loki huffed, irritated that his sneering backfired so much. He sat down on his bed and flipped angrily through a book. 

After an hour of sitting in silence, Vidar returned. Two Midgardian men followed him, dropping several large sacks of what Loki realized as being soil. The men left. 

“You can not be allowed outside. Yet. You are feared. It would be less so if you remembered,” Vidar told Loki with the tapping of his tablet. “Heat lamps will be installed this afternoon. A poor imitation of the sun. I know. But better than without. You only have to choose where you would like to have your grass.” 

Loki sat up slowly, discarding the book to the side. “What do you mean?” Loki asked, suspicious. 

Vidar did not speak. But he picked up one of the sacks. He went to a corner of his room, right next to the invisible barrier and poured out a thin layer of the soil. He dropped seeds into the soil and then at once weaved a spell. Loki inched as close as he dared to the barrier between their mirrored rooms. Light shimmered out of Vidar’s hands and rapidly green blades of grass grew until the whole layer of soil was a thick emerald green. 

“You are quite talented,” Loki complimented his warden. His fingers traced over the golden bracelets that kept his seidr under his flesh. 

Vidar looked up. He moved his hands to his tablet and tapped out a response, “I was well trained. My mentor is the best.” 

“Name your mentor,” Loki told him breathlessly. 

Vidar tapped the tablet, his finger moved across the thin glass of the screen. Just three simple taps. “You,” the tablet spoke for Vidar. Loki stepped away from the barrier, the little patch of green in the gray cell, from Vidar. 

“You do not remember.” It was not a question. Vidar’s fingers tapped quickly now, “Four years you trained me. Most vigorously. You are my only friend. I had no other. When you were King and now after.” 

Loki shivered slightly at his warden’s words. He had known some of the things he said. Loki knew from Thor’s memories that he had been hiding as Odin and ruling Asgard. He had known that Vidar was supposedly his friend from what he was told. There was very little evidence that proved anything. Except that Loki recognized the movements and hand gestures. The flare, or accent, or style that Vidar portrayed, was Loki’s. Vidar could only have learned it from him. 

\---  
After Vidar’s impressive demonstration of plant magic, the cells became more and more, homey. Loki was given the lighting controls to the sunlamps. He had a patch of grass he could walk and rest on and Vidar took to growing many other potted plants. The cells became a very pleasant place to stay. 

Loki was not kept constantly in the cells. Occasionally Thor would appear with doctors and Midgardian healers and scientists and the like. Occasionally they would cut Loki’s flesh in hopes of drawing memories to him like they drew blood. It never worked and always ended with Loki in pain and weary of Thor’s visits. 

The letters never stopped, Loki received a constant flow of them. Often Loki ignored them, often Vidar played videos of Thor’s growing half breed child. Loki didn’t understand how he could have developed a relationship with the creature. Though the more time that passed the more legible the letters became. Loki glared at Vidar every time his warden tacked another drawing from the child up onto the wall, in plain view for Loki to see. But the letters never cured his amnesia. 

 

\--

Sometimes the Avengers visited him, Loki expected them to gloat, but they never did. Whomever this previous Loki was before him, had somehow gained the support of the Midgardian heroes. Loki wondered how cunning his lies must have been to have been able to trick them. The constant look they held in their eyes, that foretold a story of a lost friend unnerved Loki so much that often he forgot to sneer. 

A few times Stark, the Iron Man had him removed from his cell and out of the protective care of Vidar. Loki had become rather attached to his cell. Every time he was moved he feared it meant that the real torture would begin. When he was taken, he always craved in desperation to go back to his luxurious prison cell and Vidar’s protection. 

Stark, at such an occasion had him placed in a chair with restraints that certainly dredged up unwanted memories of his time in the tender care of Thanos and his servants. Wires were placed around his temple as he fought to breathe as if he was not being dragged through memories made of broken glass. In the end Stark failed to harm him, apart from reliving horrid memories of his past. The experiment, as Vidar later explained was another attempt to revive the lost memories. For Loki, it just made him want to run away and to never remember.   
\--

Loki became frustrated with the Midgardian Wizard. Loki was sick of the wizard meddling with his mind. Even with the protection of Lady Eir and Vidar. It made him sick and all they managed was to drag up memories he purposefully buried of his time with Thanos. 

"If you would release me from my bonds..." Loki started. 

"Not going to happen," the Wizard interrupted. 

Loki growled, both wearily and angrily, "I do not want to spend anymore time being tortured. I know several spells that could solve my amnesia without this unnecessary pain."

"If we remove the cuffs, I know you will vanish....and free to do us harm. Sorry we can’t risk it," the wizard told him. 

“Vidar,” Loki tried, “Nothing any of you has done has worked. Please, trust me.” 

Vidar frowned as he tapped away, “If you were free what would you do? Do you truly have interest in becoming who you once were?” 

Loki gritted his teeth, “I do not wish to remain here, under others’ control.”

“Would you risk weakening your own strength to try and remember, or would you just run?” Vidar asked at the tapping of his screen. 

Loki sighed. He would run. He would not allow himself to be held here any longer. He would seek out Asgard to see if what Thor said was true. He would look for Frigga. He would be gone. 

Vidar took Loki’s silence as the answer. He gave a nod to the wizard. The Midgardian magician reached out his hands to Loki’s forehead. Loki braced himself and cried out as the wizard’s magic was forced back into his mind. Somewhere in between the shouting, Loki heard the wizard say to Vidar, “He would run.” 

Tears escaped Loki’s eyes, he would never be free.   
\--  
Loki laid in his bed. There was a pounding behind his eyes that made everything too bright. Vidar had most of the lights turned off. He was stiff and achy. His body twitched beyond his control. He shivered as if he were cold, but the blankets were too hot and made him sweat. Vidar sat near the barrier that divided their rooms. 

“If…” Loki struggled, his voice was raw from screaming, “If you release my power, I will flee. I will not be able to resist my instincts to get away. But...But if I write out the spells...Will you try them?” Loki asked. 

Vidar was silent for a long time. He couldn’t hear Vidar’s fingers tap against the screen. The ringing in his ears was too loud for that. Finally Vidar’s machine spoke for him, “Yes”.

Loki smiled, but it felt like a grimace. Maybe his spells would work and he would be free of this torture.   
\--

Loki’s spells did not work as everyone hoped. As Vidar learned and memorized all the notes and instructions from Loki, they had all failed as well. Despite all the bad news and pain Loki trudged through trying to remember. His stay in his cell was not all bad. Vidar was a very good cook. He scheduled days off from the torture and made delicious meals for Loki to eat. Loki suspected Thor had given Vidar the instruction to make sure that he ate. And in the beginning Loki did try to ignore the food. Loki was sure that Vidar bewitched the food, as Loki found himself struggling to resist it. 

One morning after a delectable breakfast and several games of the Midgardian board game of chess that Loki and Vidar had learned to play, Thor entered Vidar’s cell. Loki’s body stiffened beyond his control. Thor’s presence was often an omen that more experiments were to be performed. Loki was slowly developing an associated fear of pain when Thor came with his entourage of people to experiment on Loki’s mind. 

“Vidar, I wish to speak to my brother alone,” Thor told him. 

Vidar bowed before leaving and without tapping at his tablet to speak. 

Loki eyed Thor nervously. Thor walked around Loki to the controls over the shield that kept Loki in his side of the cells. Thor adjusted them before dragging one of the fold out tables through the force field to Loki’s side. 

“Grab that chair,” Thor commanded Loki. 

Loki shivered at the order. He was too nervous to rebel. He reached for his desk chair and rolled it to the table as Thor brought a chair for himself through the field. Loki knew better than to try to cross the field. Thor could access his cell, but it was a one way door, if Loki attempted it, with the magic suppression cuffs, it would burn him and render him unconscious. An experience he’d rather not have a repeat of. 

Loki winced as the memory came forward without his permission. Vidar had to deactivate the shield altogether, drag him up a series of staircases before he was surrounded by Midgardian medical personnel. Being strapped to a bed with needles shoved into his flesh was a fate he rarely wished on anyone. 

“Loki.” Thor’s voice pulled Loki out of his spiralling thoughts and memories. He glared at Thor in apprehension. Thor gestured that Loki should take a seat. Loki slowly obeyed the unspoken command. Thor lifted onto the table a case, from which he pulled out a large map. An aerial shot of a series of snow covered rocky cliffs, mountains and valleys. 

Loki studied the map, trying to understand what he was looking at and why Thor showed it to him. Thor left the case open but placed it on the floor next to his chair. He slowly sat down and watched Loki as his eyes skimmed over the series of mountain ranges. 

“What is this?” Loki finally asked. Loki resisted the shiver as Thor smiled at him. 

“This?” Thor asked, gesturing to the map. “This is Jotunheim.” 

Loki’s back straightened, with wide eyes of shock staring at Thor’s cocky grin. Loki’s mouth went dry. Loki barely realized as he chewed on the inside of his mouth. “Is this some sort of game to you?” Loki asked, the tremble in his voice nearly gave away his apprehension.

Thor’s smile fell only a fraction, “No, Loki, no games, no tricks, not this time.” 

“Why do you bring up Jotunheim now? Have you gone mad, clearly these mountains do not belong to Jotunheim.” 

“You are right of course. But clearly Midgardians have not completely forgotten about the wars of their ancestors. They remembered Jotunheim and the war that raged between the Frost Giants and Asgardians. One of the places Odin forged war and battle to drive them from Midgard was in the country of Norway. In an area that the people called Jotunheim, but have since, in modern days renamed to Jotunheimen.” 

“What is the point of the midgardian history lesson?” Loki asked, still feeling uneasy. 

Thor sighed, he put his elbows up on the table, he folded his hands together and leaned forward, making Loki instinctively to lean back. “As I have told you, as you have seen from my projected memories I have sent to you...As you should know…” 

“Get on with it!” Loki growled. 

“Asgard, the planet we grew up together as brothers, of Frigga’s gardens and roaming the forests on hunts and adventures. It is all gone. Burned by Surtur.” 

“To which you gave me the order to revive for the sole purpose of causing such destruction,” Loki sneered. 

Thor’s smile grew, but it didn’t reach his sad eyes. “Ah, so you have been viewing my memories. That is good.” 

“Stop stalling and say what you have come to say,” Loki insisted, wanting nothing more than for Thor to leave and for Vidar to return, for him to STOP thinking about Jotunheim and the blue skin hidden under his Aesir form. 

“Our home planet is gone. Asgard is without a home…”

“You just said Asgard is destroyed,” Loki interrupted, confused. 

“Asgard is a people, not a place,” Thor told Loki, but then continued on without waiting for another jeer from Loki, “Nearly 1,000 of our people were saved, survived the wrath of Thanos and have been gathered during these months. All this time that I have been unable to be by your side, I have been working to gather them and to protect them. Midgard has been gracious enough to allot to us a portion of land. So that we may settle here on Midgard. Motions have begun to make Asgard an official country on Midgard.” 

Loki’s eyebrows twitched as he listened to Thor. He chewed on the inside of his cheeks. He was silent, but there was a cold dread within him. Thor matched his silence until Loki gave in and spoke, “And this place, Midgard’s Jotunheim...You intend to settle your people in the land meant for Frost Giants...Why would you do that?” Loki looked up at Thor in disgust. 

“There is some fantastic irony in this, do not think I have missed it. The country of Norway, was the place our father brought his armies through the Bifrost, it is where their mythologies of us were born. When the leaders of Midgard came together, Norway’s leaders wanted us, to pay us homage. They have accepted us as a part of their legacy. And it seemed right.” 

“Seemed right?” Loki repeated. “You are taking the refugees of your people to settle in the land of their enemies.” 

“No,” Thor disagreed. “There will be no enemies in Jotunheimen. I know you have forgotten, but our people will never forget, it will be a permanent reminder that their savior is of Jotunheim. I am proud that New Asgard will be built from the foundations of Midgard’s Jotunheim.” 

Loki gritted his teeth. His gaze turned to the map of the mountainous land. His mind felt like it was in ruin. So many ‘ifs’ and ‘perhaps’ flew through his mind. If only Odin and Frigga had told him the truth when he was young. If only Asgard held Thor’s vision when they were young. So many things would have been different. Perhaps Thor would have been king sooner. Perhaps Loki would not have tried to finish the war Thor had started. Perhaps Loki would never have fallen from the bridge. Perhaps Loki would have never come to hate his disgusting blue skin.

“Loki.” Thor’s voice once more pulled Loki from the turmoil of his mind. Loki slowly lifted his eyes back up to Thor’s. 

“Why bother to share this with me?” Loki asked. “Whether or not your claims of me, being a savior, is truth, what does all this have to do with me? What do I care about where you settle your people?” Loki asked, hoping the waver in his voice was undetectable. 

Thor slammed his fist into the table. Just hard enough to create a loud sound and enough to make Loki jerk and pull away in fear. Loki had just the presence of mind to note Thor’s control. He could have easily smashed the table in his rage. But he had not. 

“Enough, Loki! You must stop this charade of hatred for our people. It doesn’t matter if you were born on Asgard or not. You are my brother and a hero to our people. Just as my son’s mother is for Midgard, she has been accepted as a part of our community. Korg and Meik, you may not remember, but they are a part of Asgard as well. We are not just a gated community, we are a family. We are not above all others, we are a part of this world, the universe. You cannot fool me into believing you hate Asgard. Not after all your sacrifices to protect them.” 

Loki let out a small shaky breath as Thor’s anger and frustration turned into something else he couldn’t quite comprehend. “So, if not to traumatize me, or to gloat...Why did you come here, knowing full well my feelings and opinions of...Asgard?” Loki asked. 

“I came here, to you, brother, to seek advice. Assistance, truly, on how we should proceed. Where we should rebuild Asgard, which mountains. Should we dig inside the mountains like the dwarf legends of old? Do we set Asgard on top of the mountains in the snow or in the valleys in close access to the mortals? We are given this land, I’m not an architect, I’m not entirely sure how to proceed.” 

“You’ve come for...help...advice?” Loki asked, still confused. 

“Aye. I know Odin did you a many great disservices. But one of his failed intentions, of I becoming King and having you as my advisor at my side, was truly brilliant. I am in hope that someday we will achieve that dream. And to do that we start here. What do you say...brother?” 

Loki looked over the map again before looking back up at Thor. “I may never return to how you remembered me,” Loki told him. “I may never be this good, selfless brother who sacrifices himself to save others. I may betray you again and again. I certainly will if you ever set me free.” 

“I know,” Thor said sadly. 

“And still you come to me with this…? Seeking my advice? You are either mad, or a fool.”

“I am your brother.” 

“You are overly sentimental. And it is going to get you into trouble.” 

“Will you help me, or not?” 

Loki sighed, “Very well. I might as well better my current status. I expect to be allotted proper access to the outdoors, if I assist you.” 

“I will make it so,” Thor promised. 

“Then hand me a pen, we have work to do.” 

 

\--

Loki had not expected the joy that blossomed as he designed new Asgard. It was infectious and once he began the project he could think very little of anything else. Loki advised Thor that New Asgard would be more suitable at the top of the mountains, where it was near impossible for the Mortals to intrude without their knowledge. 

Then Loki found himself sprawling out spell designs for Vidar to pass on to Thor. The spells were to invoke Asgard’s temperatures at preferred locations. There was something, fantastical about climbing an icy cold mountain and finding a warm summer’s paradise. 

Loki sought to preserve as much as they could of the natural surroundings. The natural caverns made well for a grand fortress, in case they needed protection. Loki chose where the forges should be placed and made many sketches to design the buildings and palaces. Loki was surprised when Thor sent word that the palaces needed not to be as grand as Asgard, that he desired them to be more welcoming and more living space for the children.

“What children?” Loki asked Vidar when he had received the message from Thor. 

Vidar took a few moments to tap out his response before responding, “You and Thor agreed that all the children who lost family and parents would be adopted into the royal family.” 

Loki hesitated, with furrowed eyebrows. “I do not recall making such a statement,” Loki answered. 

“Unfortunately, you do not,” Vidar responded with the tapping of his tablet. 

Loki shook his head, but continued his designs with the children in mind. 

 

\--

No one said anything to Loki, but he did take notice of how his torture sessions slowly became more spread out. As if they were giving up on him remembering. Loki was both relieved and worried by the fact that he was now only scheduled sessions once a week. It didn’t help that Vidar spent more time away. Before he would only be gone an hour or so at a time. But that had also changed. He was gone for hours now. He would come back to serve breakfast, lunch and Dinner and to be present for the sessions intended to help Loki. 

Months went on like this, but Lok was not any closer to remembering than his first day. After 8 months of captivity, failed spells and Vidar spending more and more hours away, Vidar finally spoke up. Or rather, turned the volume up on his communication device and had it speak for him. 

“I must leave for a few days,” Vidar told Loki. 

Loki masked the shudder as well as he could. He pulled himself up right and stood near Vidar and the barrier. Loki was no fool. He had already picked up on the pattern. Vidar leaving for hours on end. Only returning to give Loki meals. Vidar said he would be gone for a few days. 

“How long?” Loki asked. 

“Three,” Vidar responded. 

It would be three, this time. But the next? It could be longer. Loki felt cold and empty under his skin. Thor had not visited him since Loki sent off his final designs for New Asgard. Now Vidar would abandon him as well. 

“Very well,” Loki said, his voice tight. 

“Meals will still be provided. Banner will be here to assist you should you need it.” 

Loki felt sick. He had little desire to see Banner again and the risks of the Hulk breaking the barrier to smash him into the floor was still a serious concern. 

“I will be back before your next session,” Vidar told him. 

Loki nodded. 

But it was as he predicted. Vidar came back after three days, but the next time he left it was for five days and then the next time he only came back for the sessions. Banner made an attempt at entertaining Loki. But Loki missed Vidar’s and Thor’s company. Banner could only do so much and often was not there either. Shield’s agents took over Loki’s care, bringing him food was really the only time they spoke to him. They failed to send his messages to Thor or to bring back letters from Thor’s son. 

Loki resigned himself to being abandoned when his sessions were cancelled. Banner told Loki when he asked that Thor and Vidar were working on something and that they would be back soon. But it was a lie, even with his magic bound, Loki could tell that Banner was lying to him. No new books were sent to him. No one came to play chess or board games with him and movie nights were cancelled. 

It went on like that for weeks. No word from Thor or Vidar. Loki rearranged the furniture in his cell. Over and over, just to give him something to do. He pulled off all the blankets from his bed and huddled by the patch of grass Vidar grew for him. How dare they make him rely on Vidar, only to take him away. How dare Thor try to make amends only to stop sending messages back. But perhaps...this was punishment for not being the Loki they wanted him to be. They’d given up on him. They realized how pointless it was of them to keep trying to do the impossible. Or maybe the other Loki never existed at all. This was just their sick twisted game to try and make him be someone he could never be. Their attempt to control him. Loki wished it had worked.


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are. The last chapter! It has been an epic story and I never thought I would write this much. I cried while writing this chapter and I hope you enjoy it. I hope it is a satisfactory ending. 
> 
> Also there will be one more bonus chapter for an epilogue that I hope to post in the next couple of days. As soon as the Epilogue is written then I will be able to start on my next big project entitled Blue Box of Mischief, a Doctor Who and Loki crossover fic. So keep your eyes open for that. 
> 
> Your comments give me life and I am eager to know what you think of this story. Thanks for sticking with me for so long.

Loki sat on his patch of grass. But the blades were wilted. The plants that both he and Vidar had worked to nurture and care for were dying. Vidar had been gone so long and Loki lost all incentive to care for the plants on his side. The anger dwindled down to numbness as Vidar’s plants were ignored and withered. Like the plants, Loki ignored his own needs. He didn’t bathe, change his clothes or eat the meager meals that were brought to him. What was the point? He had been abandoned once more. Eating would only extend his loneliness. He drifted back and forth between numbness and sleep. Loki lost all track of time. 

Loki ignored the sounds of the doors opening. He expected the last plastic tray of food to be exchanged with another. 

“Loki.” 

He flinched at the sound of his name. The speaker’s voice had been gentle and kind, but it was so unexpected that it startled him. Loki slowly lifted his head. He was weak and tired. The lack of food left him with very little energy. He didn’t know how long he sat folded near the patch of soil and dying grass. 

Loki’s eyes squinted, as if the image of Thor before him was the sun, bright and gleaming in his eyes. It stirred a pounding behind his eyes that made him wince. 

“I am sorry for my absence,” Thor said as he knelt near Loki. “I did not mean to abandon you. Things became overwhelming and I required Vidar’s services. I am sorry to have taken him from you without an explanation.” 

“I am sorry as well,” Vidar said with his mechanical voice. 

Loki’s eyes moved from Thor’s shining face to stare at Vidar who stood just a little behind Thor. But Loki remained silent. At one point he would have shouted at them. He merely did not have the strength to do so now. A great part of him feared they would leave him again and another part feared they were only hallucinations, meant to taunt him with hope. Only to tear it away from him again. 

Thor seemed to wait for a response. Loki’s eyes slowly moved back to him,curious to see what the hallucination would do next. He wanted to touch him, to know that he really was there. But Loki didn’t want the dream to end. So he kept still. 

Thor took a deep steadying breath before speaking again, “It is time that I grant you my promise of our bargain, I am sorry it has taken so long to fulfill,” Thor told Loki.

Loki vaguely remembered the bargain. To assist Thor with designing new Asgard in exchange for time outside. Thor had not kept up his end of the bargain. As they communicated back and forth, Thor had given excuse after excuse for why Loki could not yet go outside. Now Thor spoke of honoring their agreement, Loki knew he wouldn’t trust Thor wasn’t an hallucination until he was allowed to step foot outside. 

“And I am sorry but I must bind your hands to do so,” Thor added with genuine sadness in his eyes. 

Loki gasped as Thor reached for his wrists. Loki leaned into the touch and offered his hands to Thor. “You’re real,” Loki whispered. His voice was rough, slowly he realized how thirsty he was. He licked his lips and swallowed dryly. His stomach rumbled as Thor bound his wrists. Loki was too weak to stand on his own. While Thor took one arm, Vidar took the other. The barrier was altered as Thor and Vidar escorted him out of his cell. They took him to an elevator and then to the front doors. There was no one to gawk at him and Loki was grateful. 

Tears fell unbidden down his cheeks as the warmth of the sun landed on his face. Dully, Loki realized he was barefooted, but cared not as the gravel became soft grass. He mourned the fact that Thor and Vidar did not slow and did not allow Loki to revel in cool fresh grass beneath his feet. However he kept the disappointment to himself. It had been a year, a long year since he had been out in the field. His only wish was that he would be allowed out for a while longer with Thor and Vidar at his side. He did not want to be alone again. 

The thought of going back to his cell terrified him. He wouldn’t be able to just go back now. How long would he be forced in there alone again? Would he be allowed back out? How long would he have to wait? Loki didn’t think he could stand another year in a box. He felt sick. He was so worried about going back that he couldn’t even enjoy this moment outside. But he couldn’t stop and be grateful. 

Loki wiped the tears from his eyes. The tears had made his vision blurry and he so very much wanted to see the outside. His brow furrowed in confusion as he felt a patch of dead, burnt grass under his feet and when he looked he noted a familiar ring of charcoaled patterned ground. Loki remembered Thor’s new power of summoning and controlling the Bifrost with his battle axe. 

“Where are we going?” Loki asked as Vidar and Thor’s grip tightened. 

“Home,” Vidar said with the tap of his device. Loki glanced at Vidar and then back at Thor to confirm. Thor’s smile was wide as he pulled free the battle axe from its holder on his back. He lifted the weapon up into the air. 

The rainbow light hit them like an explosion. Loki braced himself as they were forced away from Shield. The trip was short. It was as if they hadn’t left the planet at all, only relocated. The rainbow light shimmered around them before fading away. At once Loki could see that they were in a garden. Over the garden walls Loki could see mountains of snow. On the tops of the mountains were a series of buildings, some connected by bridges and air ferries. Others were connected by roads along the ridges. Loki recognized it immediately as New Asgard, not unlike what he imagined in his sketches and designs. 

“This is why you were gone?” Loki asked, his voice becoming clearer.

“We had to make everything ready, before you could come,” Thor explained. 

Loki only stared. He had not imagined that they would ever allow a villain like him enter such a magnificent place. Vidar released Loki’s arm the same as Thor. But Thor reached back for Loki’s wrists. He unbound them. Loki slid his fingers over the red marks where the metal cuffs rubbed harshly at Loki’s flesh. 

Loki looked at his surroundings. This was by far the best outing that could ever be granted to him. He wondered if things would go back to normal now that New Asgard was complete. That Thor and Vidar would return to their normal schedules of visiting him, that his sessions would resume and if visiting New Asgard would become a consistent thing. Loki thought that if Thor promised him that, Loki would try harder, if not to remember, but to become someone that could be trusted. Perhaps Loki could swear to become an ally to Asgard, to Midgard, then maybe Thor would allow him company and the continued visitation of New Asgard. 

Loki pushed all the thoughts away and focused on enjoying his time in the garden. It was large and nice with trees and fruit already growing. Loki had no doubt that Vidar used his magic to help the flowers grow. The garden’s beauty reminded him of Frigga and he half expected her to step out from behind one of the trees to greet him. 

Loki took almost immediate notice of the barrier that separated the garden from the smooth stoned path that connected this area with the next. He lifted a hand up to touch the barrier. Immediately he could feel it becoming hotter the closer his fingers came to it. Loki snatched his fingers away before blisters could appear. He glanced at Thor for an explanation, even though he was sure he knew. 

“Both your design of the temperature spell and one to keep you in. I am sorry, but until we develop trust, I cannot let you be free,” Thor told him. 

Loki nodded ever so slightly. He took a deep breath before asking his question, “Have given up on bringing the other Loki back?” Loki asked. 

“No, I will not give up. But you cannot stay in shield’s dungeon any longer. I will not deny you fresh air.” 

Loki’s face crumpled in both confusion and in fear of the hope that danced at the edge of his heart. He was so afraid to ask, but if he didn’t ask, he knew he would never know the answer. “You mean I am to stay here?” Loki asked, unsure. 

“This is to be our new home. Not just for Asgard, but for my family as well. You are my brother. I will not abandon you to Shield’s company. I am sorry that you are to remain under house arrest. If...if we were to never...if you were never to remember the years you lost. Perhaps through time we could develop trust. That you would not seek out the harm of Midgard or Asgard. If that could be promised and trusted, I would see to your freedom.” 

Loki’s mouth fell open, his open lips made the shape of an ‘o’. Had Thor somehow heard his exact thoughts just moments ago? This Thor was not the same Thor that he fought in New York. This man was someone else, someone kinder, more wise, more compassionate who wore Thor’s face. But even his face was different. His beard was longer, that strange golden eye stared at him alongside his natural blue one. His hair was a little longer since the meeting to design New Asgard, but much shorter than the battle for New York. 

Loki knew what they said about his missing time was true. But how could barely a decade change Thor so much? Loki thought that wisdom was earned over hundreds of years, Thor made it look so easy to learn so much in only a decade. It was confusing and strange, but Loki could not reject it. It was good, overall. 

“Come with me, Brother,” Thor told him. Loki resisted to remind Thor that they were in fact not brothers. Not by blood. Loki wouldn’t admit it outloud, but he wished for them to remain brothers despite the lies of his blood. Loki managed to finally close his mouth as Thor took him by the arm, in more of familiar way, rather than that of a warden. Nothing else was said. 

Thor led him through a door that connected to the garden. Loki looked up at the building’s wall that towered over the garden. It was grand and beautiful with tall windows. It was not to be compared to Asgard’s buildings. But it was great in its own ways and by far more welcoming than Asgard. 

Loki hesitated just as he stepped fully into the room. It was reminiscence of his chambers in Asgard. It was different and had a Midgardian flavor to it. It wasn’t nearly as elaborate as the one in Asgard, but wonderful nonetheless. 

Thor guided him through. The rooms were perfectly furnished with dark oak and a gold trim. The furniture was made with a soft green fabric that matched the carpets and the curtains that could block out the light from the grand windows. Thor showed Loki a lounging room, set up even with a Midgardian television. Next was a dining room and a kitchen completed with human appliances. Loki eyed the selection of knives meant for cooking. He could easily pocket one to use to escape later. He resisted the temptation. He didn’t want to lose his chance of staying in New Asgard. At least...not yet. 

Thor led Loki through to a grand bathing room. The tub was large enough to fit more than one person, but the room had been adapted for Midgardian plumbing and toilet and sink. Connected to the bathing room was also an entrance into a sleeping chamber. A large bed with more green satin material over the canopy. It was too similar to his room on Asgard. Loki felt right at home. He feared such a thing too good to be true. He wondered if he would eventually grow bored of this single room. He doubted Thor would allow him the other rooms. This personal room opened to a study as well, a nice desk and chair with bookshelves that lined the wall. Though it was only partially filled. 

Loki knew that Thor would not allow him the other rooms. And Loki hoped he would not grow too bored of the nice sleeping chambers, study and bathing room. Maybe Vidar would once again become his warden. Maybe if he earned enough trust,Thor would allow Vidar to escort him into the other rooms, and to the garden. 

Thor showed Loki one last final room, fairly larger than the others, a private, indoor training area. Loki wondered why he was being shown this room. Loki knew that Thor would never allow him to practice moves he could use on his wardens. Perhaps it was for some other purpose. 

At last Thor, Loki and Vidar returned to the lounging room. There was a final door that Thor had not opened for Loki to examine. 

“And where shall I stay?” Loki asked, even though he knew he would be confined to the sleeping chambers. 

“Here,” Thor told him. “It is all yours. You may move freely. You are not confined to a single room. You may go out to the garden as you please. This is the North wing of the palace and it is yours. You won’t be able to leave the gardens without escort. We are allowing you access to kitchen wares and electronics as well as training aids.”

“You would allow me near such things? Without constant observation?” Loki asked, barely believing Thor’s words.

“If you use any of them against us or in attempt to flee or to harm, then there will be consequences,” Thor warned. 

“What sort of consequences?” Loki asked. 

“Confinement to your sleeping chambers and a babysitter. If violence or escape attempts continue then I will have to send you back to Shield.” 

Loki shivered at the thought of that dreary place and the loneliness. His eyes wandered around the room again. It was the nicest cage he had ever been presented with. He loathed that he was afraid to lose it. They were turning him into a docile pet with fear of it being taken away. Loki was unsure if he could exchange this place for freedom. Even if he had his magic, where would he go? 

“You have access to communication devices and a page who you will meet tomorrow. And the remembering sessions have been rescheduled for every three days,” Thor said, interrupting Loki’s thoughts. 

Loki nodded as Thor showed him how to use the different electronics. Loki knew exactly what imprisonment would have looked like on Asgard, under Odin’s rule. This was far better. And safer from Thanos as well. Thor had said that even if Loki failed to remember but earned enough trust...his freedom would be given to him. This place could very easily be a comfortable home. 

\--

Loki rarely spent time alone, unless he requested it. He met his page the next day. A mortal of all things. Loki learned that Thor had allowed job openings for mortals as well to serve the palace. The mortal page went by the name of Mike. Mike was not one of the other Loki’s friends. Just a young man seeking his fortune and thought he would find it in the new country of New Asgard. 

Mike seemed incredibly thankful to Loki, despite Loki’s destruction of New York. Mike was eager to remind Loki that he had managed to save half of the universe from Thanos. Loki wasn’t quite sure if he believed Thanos was dead. He did not speak further on the subject with Mike. And Mike proved himself to be a worthy and professional page. He brought Loki food to restock his stores, he took out Loki’s laundry and tidied the quarters when Loki requested it. Mike even attended to the garden. 

Vidar was a constant visitor. He brought all of Loki’s papers, files and books from his cell with Shield. The remembering sessions returned to an event of every three days. Thor would often escort Loki himself through the rest of the palace to the healing room. Or out of the garden and down the gilded path to one of the other buildings. 

A new library had been built and books from all over Midgard and other realms, as Thor explained the Guardians of the Galaxy, whatever that was, sent books too. The library grew and when Loki requested it, Vidar or Thor would escort his visitation to the magnificent building.

Loki was almost happy in New Asgard. He missed Frigga terribly and he wished his access to magic. A few times he requested to be freed of cuffs that suppressed his powers. Thor would send Lady Eir to do a psychological evaluation. But he never managed to pass it. When they answered to his question of why, he was told, “You have changed somewhat. But you still hold on to the ideal that you are above other species. We fear that this could be an opening to your defection and violent habits. Also your obedience stems from fear of punishment, rather than the desire to do good. If you were given your freedom what would you do?” 

Loki’s answer was to flee. To punish those who did him wrong, beyond that he didn’t have an answer. He tried changing his answers to what he thought that Lady Eir wanted to hear. But it only resulted in a lower score. Loki knew if he wanted to be free he had to be genuine and a true ally for Thor and Midgard to trust. He wasn’t quite sure how he could do that. 

It wasn’t hard for Loki to keep himself busy with his books. The Strange Doctor Midgardian Wizard was kind enough to loan some of his sanctum’s books. Loki was even allowed to look through them in the hopes of developing a spell to help him regain his memories. Loki worked closely with Vidar, Lady Eir, even Lady Ran who’s ability with mind magic was not previously known to Loki. 

 

\--

Despite Loki’s good behavior, he still failed his psychological evaluations. Good deeds for shoddy reasons was not a way to earn trust. It took Loki another year in New Asgard to realize that. He still did not know how to change that part of himself. He felt like he was close. He offered advice, he rarely lost his temper. He was growing frustrated. Thor had promised him that he didn't have to be the other Loki to be free. But they were trying to mold him into a man he never knew and left him without freedom as a punishment to his shortcomings. 

Loki had days like this one every so often. Where his mind ran circles in particularly dark thoughts of punishment, of making Thor pay for trapping him. Of keeping him away from Frigga, for lying to him. He knew she was alive. It didn’t matter that his dark thoughts went against the logical argument that allowed ten years to pass since his attack and that possible Frigga and Odin were both dead and Asgard gone. 

Loki requested no visitors on this day. He did not have the energy to fight them, or disagree with them, or resist the urge to harm them. It was better for him to brood alone, sleep off his rotten attitude and try again the next day to be...better. 

Loki gritted his teeth as he heard the sound of his front door open. Mike had forgotten to knock once more. Or Thor forgot that he had promised Loki warning before barging into his quarters. Vidar followed a strict schedule for visiting, or used one of the devices for communication to request visitation before arriving. 

“Thor!” Loki growled, “I am not interested in invasive memory experiments today!” Loki waited for a response. He heard his front door close. Loki was not in the mood for playing nice this day.. He jumped to his feet, quick and angry. His chair fell backward to the floor. 

“I already requested Vidar to reschedule! Can’t I have a moment of privacy to myself?” He shouted as he stormed out of his study. He threw open the door to the lounge room. He saw no one stood at the door. His teeth were on edge with frustration and now confusion. Did Thor hear him and leave? 

“Cool Lok,” came a voice. 

Loki turned and looked down. A child with long curly blond hair and Thor’s blue eyes looked up at him. Loki felt strange, staring at the child who could not be older than four years of age. His anger with Thor diminished, but the tension didn’t leave him. He felt tight, near suffocation, wound so tightly, wondering if he would snap.

“I used to call you that,” the child said. His fingers fiddled nervously with the palm of his other hand. “It means Uncle Loki,” the little boy explained. 

Loki took a step back, his mind in utter chaos. Dark thoughts still swirled in his mind. Telling him to use the boy to escape. 

“Daddy says you are too sick to remember me. You been sick along time. Daddy won’t let me see you. That makes me angry.” 

This is Fredrick, Loki’s chaotic mind slowly supplied. Thor’s half breed child. Loki tried to swallow the lump in his throat. The file of letters and drawings the child had sent to him over the passed two years over flowed. Loki of course knew who this child was. 

Loki shivered. Freedom and loneliness, or comfortably caged? Loki had to choose. He had to choose now. He knew he would never be the Loki Thor wanted him to be. Loki closed his eyes and braced himself. One last betrayal against Thor and he would be free. Thor would never forgive him for this. But Loki could not stay in the cage any longer. 

Something in Loki snapped and he lunged forward. The child yelped in surprise as Loki snatched him up. 

“Cool Lok?” Fredrick asked, but Loki didn’t respond, didn’t look at the boy’s eyes that reminded him so much of his childhood. Loki took large steps to the kitchen and reached for one of the steak knives. Thor would have no choice but to release Loki. If he wanted his son in one piece Loki’s freedom was the price. 

“Stop Cool Lok!” the child whined in his ear. 

“Sorry, but you are my assurance to freedom,” Loki told the child in his arms. He went back to his communication device. He sat down the knife and made a call out to the King. 

“Loki?” Thor’s voice erupted on the other end. “Vidar says you requested to cancel our session today. Are you well?” 

“Daddy…” Fredrick said, his voice neutral. 

“Fredrick?” Thor’s voice went cold. 

“If you want him returned, you will remove the cuffs,” Loki spoke into the device. 

“Loki?! What have you done?!” Thor’s voice was just as Loki expected it to be. A wave of guilt washed over him. The price for freedom was a difficult one to pay. 

Loki shuddered. The room felt heavy and strange. Loki dropped the communication device and lifted the knife. A shimmer of light in his peripheral had him turning his head. Loki almost dropped the child. 

Fredrick’s hands were glowing. “You’re not sick,” Fredrick said. “You’re broken and lost.” Fredrick squirmed in Loki’s hold. Fredrick pressed his hands to Loki’s cheeks. The golden light burned through Loki’s senses. 

His lounge room vanished. He felt a jerk, like someone had wrapped fire around him and used it too pull him away, or together. Images burned through his mind. Frigga holding him. A realm of mirrored water. A woman with orange hair. Thanos screaming. The Infinity stones gathered. The Avengers and others gathered together. The Valkyrie handing him her blue cloak. A ship full of people. Jane taking some of his weight. Teaching Fredrick how to use his seidr. All the images blurred together. Loki could hear someone screaming. 

“Aah!” Loki whimpered, his head hurt and pounded with one of the worst headaches he could ever recall.. He had fallen at some point. Fredrick was still in his arms and the steak knife still in his other hand. Fredrick’s eyes were closed and he lay limply in Loki’s arms. Just as Loki propped himself up against his couch, the front door busted open, sending shards of wood in every direction. 

“LOKI!” Thor shouted in fury and desperation. He took one glance of the unconscious child in Loki’s arms and the steak knife in Loki’s other hand. Lightning crackled at Thor’s hands. Through a wall Stormbreaker flew into Thor’s hand. Vidar follow closely behind. The indoor potted plants in Loki’s lounge room came to life growing and moving and ready to strike. 

Immediately Loki dropped the knife and raised that hand. “I would raise both hands but it would disrupt Fredrick’s rest,” Loki told them calmly. 

“What have you done to him?” Thor cried. “We had almost built trust, we were so close to trusting you again and you destroy it all, just for power?” Great big tears dripped down Thor’s face. 

“Take him!” Loki said quickly. “He is unharmed, just tired.” 

“At the price of your freedom,” Thor growled. He did not put down Stormbreaker, but slowly approached Loki and Fredrick. Loki did not move as Thor pulled the boy out of his arms. Loki watched the confusion on Thor’s face when he did not make a demand for his freedom. 

“I am sorry,” Loki admitted. I did plan to use him to escape. I would not have harmed him, but you were not to know that.” 

“But you’ve suddenly changed your mind? You have destroyed the trust in you we have so painstakingly built! Just a single off day has ruined everything,” Thor said sadly as he cradled Fredrick in his arms. Vidar slowly entered and took Fredrick out of Thor’s arms. Vidar confirmed that Fredrick was fine and only sleeping before handing him back. 

“I changed nothing,” Loki spoke. “I was broken and lost. But I am home now.” 

“You have been home for a year now,” Thor said slowly. 

Loki closed his eyes and shook his head. “Part of me was here. All those days you worked to regain my memory, when my memory wasn’t lost at all, but a piece of my soul. The Soul Stone had held me back, to ease her loneliness, I believe.” 

Thor jerked back. “Loki?” he asked. “You…? Do you remember?” 

Loki opened his eyes. “I remember everything, brother.” 

“How?” Thor asked. 

Loki smiled and looked down at Fredrick. “You’ll have to ask him. I did not recognize the spell he used to bring me back. He truly is an amazing child. I’m sorry I have missed so much.” 

“It doesn’t matter!” Thor shouted. He dropped Stormbreaker to pull Loki into a one armed hug. “You’re back, you’re back and home and well! All is well!”


	48. Epilogue: The Garden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I have returned for one more chapter/epilogue. Enjoy. 
> 
> There may be a sequel in the works, so keep your eyes open for that.

Epilogue

Everything was different. Loki remembered everything. But he also remembered the two years in captivity. It was strange reconciling with that fact. Everyone was enthusiastic with Loki’s recovery. That he remembered who he was before. Loki couldn’t help but to feel a little bit guilty. He wasn’t the same as he was before he lost his memories. He was a strange mix of new and old memories. 

Lady Eir seemed to pick up on this. Before they allowed him his magic and freedom, Lady Eir insisted on one final psychological exam. He passed, with a note of concern from Lady Eir, that if dark thoughts ever intruded again, to seek help, he didn’t have to suffer alone. That same day Loki was allotted his magic once more. The enchantments that kept him contained to the garden and North Wing were removed. Loki could come and go as he pleased. 

Loki took pride in his position as King’s counselor as well as his position of Teacher. He worked alongside of Lady Ran and Vidar to teach the Asgardian children, not just those adopted into the royal family, but all who desired to learn, magic. Loki regained his lost friendship with Jane. Later Thor admitted to baring the two of them visiting. The reasons being that Thor feared Loki would unintentionally break his oath of truth and thus suffer the consequences of the Norns. 

Loki was also happy to hear that Thor and Jane had reunited and mended their broken relationship. They were engaged. It worried Loki that they held off their wedding to wait for Loki to remember. That fact put him on edge. There was still that possibility that Loki could have never remembered. Would Thor put off their wedding on account of Loki’s memories? Loki banished the thought from his mind. Jane was pregnant with another child and Thor was going to make her queen. 

Loki’s vision of creating peace between Asgard and Midgard was coming true, through Fredrick. Now that Loki was ‘good’ again, Midgard was eager to show their forgiveness, and their thankfulness. Loki was still banned from New York City and from Stuttgart Germany. However, due to the fact that it was his sacrifice that saved not only half of the people of Earth but the entire universe, Midgard not only pardoned him for his transgressions, but celebrated him. It was unnerving how bright it was in sun. 

There was one thing that still bothered Loki, even after months of being free. He finally found time to sit down with his nephew, who was drawing with crayons on a large sheet of paper. 

“Fredrick…?” Loki asked. 

“Yeah? Uncle Lok?” Fredrick asked. It hurt Loki’s heart that the little boy grew out of the word ‘cool’ for ‘uncle’. But there could never be growth without change. Fredrick was growing up much too quickly. 

“You know, when you pulled me from the Soul Stone?” Loki asked. 

“Uhuh?” Fredrick said as he didn’t look up from his drawing, “I found you and fixed you.” 

“Yeah, where did you learn to do that?” 

“Here,” Fredrick told Loki. 

“Here, in New Asgard?” 

“Yeah. In my room.” 

“Did you get the idea from a book?” Loki asked. 

“No, she showed me when I was asleep,” Fredrick said, still not looking at Loki. 

“She?” Loki asked. “Can you tell me everything?” 

Fredrick finally stopped coloring and looked up to Loki, “Like in a story?” 

Loki smiled, “Yeah, tell me what happened like as if it was in a story.” 

Fredrick put down his colors and sat up. He thought about it for a moment before speaking. “Once upon time. I was sad. ‘Cause Uncle Lok was lost and broken. Daddy said no seeing you for long time. I went to sleep, sad. But I dreamed ‘bout a garden. She was there. Very tall, hair like me, but reaaaaaaally long. Her dress was very pretty. She gave me a hug. Told me everything would be okay. And she showed me how to use my saydar. She came every night while I sleep. Showed me what to do. When I learned everything I came to find you. I snatched Daddy’s keys,” Fredrick added with a loud whisper. “And I brought you back together. The End!” 

Loki stared at Fredrick and struggled to find the words. “The woman...Did she say what her name was? 

Fredrick shook her head. “She said her name was Amma. Do you know her?” 

Loki shivered and then nodded. “Mine and Thor’s mother, Frigga, we called her Amma when we were children.” 

“Daddy says his momma died a long time ago,” Fredrick said. 

“Yes...she did. But sometimes she’s able to talk to us in our dreams and help us.”

“She helped me. Has she helped you before?” 

Loki nodded. 

“Well, I like her. And her garden is the prettiest!” 

“Yes,” Loki agreed. “It is.” 

Fredrick turned and went back to his drawing. 

Loki stood up to leave. “Thank you for telling me,” he told Fredrick. 

“Yep!” Fredrick said, but his attention was fully on his drawing. Loki smiled and headed towards the door. As he gave a glance back and Fredrick and his art, Loki saw how Fredrick’s lines seemed to take shape. It all had to do with the angle of the paper and how Loki stood. He moved over a little and knelt down. As he did so the paper filled of scribbles changed before his eyes. Immediately Loki could see in the paper, Frigga looking back at him with a smile on her lips. 

Loki stood up quickly, changing the angle of the paper and returning Fredrick’s masterpiece portrait back into scribbles. Fredrick looked up at Loki, a twinkle in his eyes. 

“See somethin’ Uncle Lok?” Fredrick asked. 

“Nothing,” Loki lied with a smirk on his face. Clearly Fredrick was teasing him. For all the good that Loki had gained, there was a mischievous streak in him that could never truly die.


End file.
